


With Pain Comes Strength

by SweeTarts151



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 129,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeTarts151/pseuds/SweeTarts151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anya did manage to take Clarke to her camp to be their healer? How would this one action change everything the hundred do? This story shows how the hundred's, and Clarke's, lives are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

"NO! NO! FINN!" Clarke struggles against her captor. "Let me go! Let me go!" Her voice breaks as she fights against the bigger man. He holds her until they can no longer hear hoofbeats. She beats on his chest and he sets her on the ground. She sits there and he begins to pick up the instruments.

He looks to the girl, he eyes now dry, a few tears already run down her chin. She stares at the floor in grief. "Anya will take no pleasure in his death."

She looks at him before continuing to pick things up. "What were those marks on her shoulder?"

"Kills." The man's voice is gruff as he stares at the blonde.

Clarke picks up he scalpel. "She was a little girl."

"She was a great warrior."

How many do you have?" Clarke stares at the man in question, fingers loosely holding onto the scalp. The man unbuckles the chest guard and slides his shirt down. "That's a lot."

"Over half were after I hurt my knee." His voice is proud and Clarke moves like a snake. Her leg strikes his injured limb and she lashes forward with the scalpel. He reacts to slow, pulling his arm up. She catch part of his throat but his right arm also, he struggles against her and manages to knock the scalpel away. He makes a growling sound as he tries and fails to stand up. Clarke looks around for the scalpel when she is pinned to the wall.

She struggles against her capture. Deeft fingers tie her hands behind her back. Anya smirks at her. "You are resourceful. Smart. You will make a great warrior."

Clarke pushes back off the wall. "I will not be a warrior for your people." Her feet shoving against it. Anya pushes against her back, not allowing the blonde to shove her back. Suddenly Clarke goes limp and Anya falls forward. Clarke scrambles out of the woman's way and snatches the scalpel up. She cuts the rope and stands in a low position.

Anya's lips twitch in a half smirk. Proud almost. "You are smart. Calculating." She moves forward and Clarke tries to stab her with the scalpel. Anya bats her hand away and Clarke slips out of the grip and throws a jug like item on the floor at her. Anya ducks out of the way and tackles the Skye teeenager. Clarke struggles against the older blonde as Anya pins her to the floor. She pulls out more rope and Clarke's hands find another jug and slams it into the leaders skull. She falls off of Clarke without a sound and Clarke sitches their position. She picks up the scalpel and brings it down with all her strength. Anya's hands move and grasp her wrists, holding the scalpel inches away from her neck. She shoves and twists her hips against the younger blonde and manages to switch their positions. Clarke struggles against the grinning grounder. "With training you could be better. I thought you were weak." Clarke shoves against the woman but pants as she can't do anything. Her eyes move over to where the warrior is staring at them with glazed eyes. "He is dead." She pulls Clarke's shirt down at the shoulder. Clarke struggles against her as she flips the blonde over onto her stomach. She sits there as she holds the scalpel over the fire, she then presses the scalpel into the skin on Clarkes left shoulder. Clarke screams out and Anya pulls the scalpel away. "You are now marked with your first combat death."

She whistles and another warrior comes in. "Get chains." He nods and Clarke struggles against the woman resting on her lower back. Anya doesn't budge. She pulls Clarke's hands over the younger blondes head and holds them there as the warrior chains the girls arms. Anya climbs off of her and jerks on the chain, pulling the Skye leader up off the ground. "Get his body." He nods and heaves the man over his shoulder. There is a large blood stain left on the floor. Signs of Clarke's struggle against Anya are left all over the floor.

As Anya shoves Clarke up onto a horse she climbs on behind her, the other grounder puts the dead man onto his horse, and they ride off into the forest. They make it to a large clearing and Anya whistles. She tilts her head and fifty warriors wait for her instructions. "I need to go to camp, wait here for my orders." They nod and bow. She rides off with Clarke and two other grounder, both have a body on their horse. Clarke swallows as she sees the little girl, sadness filters through her mind and then her eyes flit to the man she had killed. Her shoulder aches in tune with her heartbeat. She turns her eyes away from him. The ride isn't long until they trot through a gate. The two men vanish and Anya pulls Clarke roughly off of the horse. The young blonde stumbles as the older blonde drags her to a tent. She chains Clarke to a metal pole in the middle of the tent. "You will stay here. By morning I will be back."

"You can't slaughter my people!"

"You killed Ahmen."

Clarke's face crinkles and she sighs. "Please, don't kill them, i'll do whatever you want."

"War is war. Death happens." With those final words Anya turns and leaves. "Jon, watch her. She is smart. No harm unless she tries to escape. No one enters." The man nods and looks inside the tent before standing with straight back, weapon sitting in his scabbard.

Anya rides back into the clearing, her warriors rest once she shows up. They wait the night out.

* * *

Across the forest Lincoln rides back until he makes it to Finn, he hadn't yet lit the fire. "I am sorry."

Finn shakes his head. "No, why would they kill her? She's not dead."

"There were signs of a struggle, she fought against one of them. They killed her." Lincoln looks to the horse. "We must ride, they will attack sometime tomorrow. We need to warn your people. I saw troops moving." Finn nods numbly and Lincoln pulls the boy onto the horse, they ride in silence until the horse stops. It looks nervous. "Reapers."

"What?" Finn's eyes are sad and lost.

"We're near their cave, they are trouble." Lincoln coaxes the horse to keep moving. Soon they come upon the camp and the gates open.

Octavia runs forward and hugs Lincoln as he slips off the looks around. His throat raw. "Where's Clarke." Lincoln shakes his head and Finn swallows. "Where is she?"

Finn swallows again. "She's dead." The hundred gasp and some look around in confusion.

Bellamy glares at LIncoln. "Your people did this!" He shove the man and punches him.

Lincoln moves to hit back but Octavia holds him off. "Stop, both of you, this isn't helping!"

Bellamy looks around and Raven stumbles out of the forest. "Help me."

Finn catches her and takes her to the drop ship. Lincoln follows. He shakes his head. "There is nothing we can do. I've seen warriors with this, they lose the ability to walk unless helped."

Ravne looks around. "Where's Clarke?"

Finn dips his head. "She can't help you, she's dead."

"Oh god." Raven's voice is soft.

Lincoln presses a hot knife into her stomach without a word and she screams loudly. "That will slow the bleeding but you won't handle the trip to the ocean with it still in you."

Bellamy speaks up. "Trip to the ocean?"

"Hundreds of my people are coming to kill you. They sent in help from another tribe of stronger warriors. They will slaughter you all."

"NO! We will stay and fight! We may have fallen from the sky but we are Grounders! They think we don't belong here but we do! We will show them our strength. We will win!" The camp shouts loudly. "We will avenge our dead!" The camp screams louder.

Lincoln growls but Octavia speaks up. She swallows first. "I've seen them fight, they are ruthless, bullets mean nothing to them. Guns mean nothing. There are hundreds of them. There are eighty of us. They will kill us. We have a chance of survival, so pack up your things and lets go, it's what Clarke would have wanted." Octavia's voice drops into a sad tone and the group nods. Bellamy looks at her pained as they all pack to leave. "You did all you could Bell, but sometimes to live we have to leave."

"They killed our people O. Clarke's dead."

"I know Bell, but risking everyone else's lives wouldn't be what she'd want. She'd want us to go to the ocean. To be free." He nods and looks at the camp they had build.

Lincoln hooks the horse up to a cart, Finn standing next to him. "Load the cart with supplies once I have the girl in it." Raven grunts as he places her on thee cart. "I can pull it out now or later."

"Chances of me walking?"

"Better the sooner it comes out."

"Got anything to knock me out."

Lincoln nods, he pulls out two things. "This will slow bleeding and this will make you sleep."

Raven nods and he gives her both shots. Slowly her eyes close and he pulls out a scalpel. Finn dumps Monty's moonshine on it and Lincoln cuts the bullet out. His eyes move and take in every inch of damage before he begins to fix her. He finishes, his hands bloody as he drops a bullet in the grass. "She will be fine. The was no internal bleeding yet and the bullet did not strike bone. She should walk." He looks around the camp. "The pace will be fast. We must be far away before my people realize we have left."

The sun beginning to set, they leave the camp, walking fast paced. Bellamy looks around. "Stay quiet and keep the horse and Lincoln in your sights at all times. We can't have anyone getting lost. Do not fire your weapon unless I say so, we cannot give away our position."

Lincoln nods and looks around. "We have until sunrise to get out of the forest, they will send scouts to your camp when the sun begins to rise." Octavia grips his hand in hers as they all walk through the darkening forest.

Jasper walks near Bellamy. "We lost Clarke and Monty."

"I know Jasper." Bellamy's voice is defeated. Across the forest Clarke sighs in defeat and struggles against her bonds.

* * *

Night passes and by dawn eight scouts climb in the trees three hundred yards from the camp site. They don't see movement but they spot the fire burning. They nod and wait to be sure no one leaves. Clarke sleeps slumped against the pole, the warrior still standing in front of the tent.

Across the forest Lincoln stops, they had made good time in the dark. He pulls a stretcher off the wagon. "We leave the horse now, they will follow the wagon tracks, grab what you can." The former arc prisoners nod sleepily and grab supplies from the wagon. Another boy and Finn place Raven on the stretcher and they carry the girl as Lincoln slaps the horse on it's rump in the opposite direction they are going. "We walk in this stream until the forest. Take your shoes off and tie them to your bags." Lincoln slips his own shoes off and begins to walk. The others follow him. "The stream will hide our route, stay in it." They nod and continue on their way. No one complains, to tired to do anything.

* * *

Hours pass, the scouts grow wary but continue to wait, the orders from Tristen keeping them from moving closer to camp. Something was off, but maybe they had scared the weaklings into hiding.

* * *

Clarke continues to pull on her chained hands but the pole doesn't budge, all that happens is the chains rubbing her skin raw. The grounder camp is bustling with little activity, a few kids run around camp, some looking for a way in Anya's tent to see the outsider but the warrior scares them off.

* * *

Still in the stream Bellamy's group continues on, most look dead on their feet but fear has the moving even as their bodies protest. They eat as they walk, Lincoln not allowing them to stop. They had come so far, they just needed to keep walking, get a days start on his people. Bellamy looks to the watch that is tied around his neck. They had been walking for almost fifteen hours hours. He'd counted and they had done roughly forty-four miles non-stop. He felt the ache in his legs and the pruning of his toes as they slide against the rocks in the stream but he continued on, showing his people they could do this. He catches up to Lincoln and whisper. "We've done forty-four miles."

Lincoln nods. "I didn't think you would get that many in, but your people keep good pace. We should stop for a short rest in six miles, but we must exit the water, we've been in it for too long, their feet will become infected if they continue. We spent thirteen miles in the stream." He looks around. "We should rest and they will put medicine on their feet."

Bellamy nods and looks back at his people. "Alright guys, we are stopping for a short rest, take care of your feet, dry them off gently and get medicine from Lincoln. Then put your socks and shoes on, make sure they are dry. Eat and go to the restroom while you can. Stay hydrated." His people nod and climb out of the stream, Raven is still unconscious and LIncoln mixes medicine with some water before pouring it down her throat. Bellamy dries his feet off and Lincoln passes some powder around the group of teenagers. They only rest for maybe thirty minutes before they begin to walk again. The sun is slowly climbing the sky.

* * *

The sun passes mid-day and Clarke is brought a cup of water. She drinks it. "Where are the rest of the warriors? Anya?" The man ignores her and she clenches her jaw. "Do you even speak english?" He takes the cup and leaves. She pulls and kicks at the pole but it doesn't move. She pulls on the chains. Nothing happens except the pinching and raw rubbing of her wrist. "Dammit." Tears fill her eyes.

* * *

In the forest, the grounders sharpen their weapon, waiting for dark to come again, they would attack as the sun is setting. Anya watches as they lace their arrows with poison. Tristen stares at her. "We will kill them all."

"We should be attacking now, the more we wait the more time they have to prepare." Anya glares at him before turning her eyes back to her warriors.

"They are weak, we will defeat them easily." Tristen states arrogantly.

"Don't underestimate them Tristen."

He pulls a knife and grabs her throat. "You question my leadership?"

"No, I question your logic."

He slaps her across the face. "Then keep it to yourself. You may lead the Southern Clan but I lead the Northern Clan and the Commander chose me to take over where you failed."

She licks her lip "You will regret doing that Tristen."

He snarls. "You shouldn't even lead a clan, you are weak."

Her back stiffens and she stands tall. "You question me? Who won the last fight?"

"That was only luck." He turns and leaves shoving men out of the way.

The grounder who carried Tris last night comes forward. "He will regret that."

"I will kill him, just not now. He has his uses for now." Anya wipes the blood away from her lip. "We should be attacking now."

"His scouts that he brought are watching the camp." The man speaks lowly.

"Did he send any of you?"

"No, says he doesn't trust our training." Anya growls low as the man finishes speaking.

"He is insolent. He will make a mistake sooner or later, we should have left by now. They should be burning at our feet." Anya cracks her neck as she turns and heads to the fire.

* * *

As the sun passes midday. Lincoln looks back at the group he was leading, they looked exhausted and something like pride burst in his chest, they were strong, no matter what his people said. Lincoln looks to Octavia and a smile twitches at his lips, never before had he wanted to smile before he met her. She smiles at him, eyes bright but sadness lurking in the depths of them. "We are more than halfway there. We will rest, sleep for a few hours and then be on our way again. We have one more day to walk."

They sigh in relief and fall to the ground. Some drink and eat others fall asleep instantly. Octavia goes around and wakes them up, forcing them to eat and drink. Bellamy sits on a log, his face lost in thought. Octavia sits next to him, eyes watching Lincoln check over Raven who is finally waking up. "We're almost there Bell."

"We left behind so much O. So much."

"I know." She leans her head on his shoulder. "I know."

"I'm so sorry O. You mean the world to me. I can't lose you. I lost Charlotte, then Roma and now Clarke. I can't lead without her O. She was the voice of reason"

Octavia pulls him close and he wraps her in his arms. "They listen to you, they trust you. They miss Clarke to, but you can lead them. Be inspiration and rational. Do what Clarke would do but also what you would do, I believe in you Bell."

He sighs and drops his head on her shoulder. "We lost seventeen people O. seventeen dead."

"There's still eighty-four of us. Look around, we are strong." Her hand squeezes his before she gets up. "Sleep Bell. You need it."

He nods and looks around at his people. Most are slumped against each other and trees. No one bothered with blankets. His eyes spot Raven. She is sitting up as Lincoln touches her feet. Tear spring in her eyes as she nods. He listens in. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes." Her voice is choked.

Lincoln nods. "You still have feeling in your legs. The bleeding has stopped, but you shouldn't walk until we get to the ocean. The healer will look over you there."

She nods and touches his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you." He ducks his head but nods. They fall asleep in the middle of the day.

* * *

Back in the grounder camp Clarke picks at the food that had been brought to her. Her stomach is nervous and rolling. She was her tied up and her people were going to be slaughter. She breathes in deeply and looks at the pole. She pulls the bone out of the leg they had given her. She hides it under her butt when the man comes back for the barely touched food. He says nothing before leaving. Clarke sighs and then beginning to dig with the bone. It digs into her fingers but she continues.

* * *

The scouts wait outside the Sky camp but the fire had went out. The look to one another but remain where they are. Tristen's orders were to remain 300 yards back, kill anyone who left and do not get spotted. They would die if he saw any inclination that they were closers than 300 yards. They wait it out, waiting for night to fall. For the drumbeat of their warriors.

* * *

Anya paces at their own campsite, warriors look antsy as they sharpen and check weapon. Soon they would fight. Kill. Earn more marks. Tristen looks bored almost as he twirls a knife in his hand. He would kill these Sky people and earn The Commanders approval. The Commander had always favored Anya and the Southern Clan. He throws the knife with precision and pins a moth to a tree. A warrior retrieves it for him and he begins to twirl it again and again. Spinning it faster and faster. Anya growls and pulls out her bow. Body full with adrenaline she sharpens her arrows and checks the tautness of her string. She stares at Tristen with hatred. How could the Commander send him here. She had this under control. She was going to attack yesterday but then Tristen had come.

* * *

Hours pass again and Lincoln motions that it is time to go. "Alright, let's move out, we have a few hours until dark falls. Lets cover as much ground as we can. We're almost there. Don't give up." They rise without argument and pack everything up. They eat and drink. They move out without question or complaint. Fear makes them move. They don't want to be caught by the grounders. Finn picks up the front of Raven's stretcher and another boy grabs the back half. He lifts and Raven smiles apologetically at him. He smiles tiredly but shrugs. They move out silently. Tired, worn and scared.

* * *

Back at grounder camp Clarke continues to dig, she has a hole around the pole, maybe a foot deep. She wiggles the pole and grins as it comes loose from the ground. She pulls up and shoves with all her strength. It gives with a loud ringing sound as it hits the ground. She pulls the chain free from it and uses the bone to rip through the fabric of the tent as the flap opens. She takes off running, carrying the chain. She bumps into a kid, dropping the chain. The kid glares at her before she shoves past him, eyes taking in the camp around her. Looking for an exit she breaks into a run again. She scrambles up the fence and has a leg swung over when she is jerked down harshly. Her body collides with the ground as the chain breaks open the skin on her wrists from being jerked harshly. She grunts as all the air is forced from her lungs. Her head hits the ground with a dull thump and blackness surrounds her vision as the warrior drags her to the tent by her chained wrists. He doesn't look amused as he pounds a stake into the ground, then tieds her feet together. He loops a rope around another pole as he pushes her back against it. It looks uncomfortable, her hands pulled tightly down in front of her, legs folded under her and chest constricted by the rope binding her to the pole. Her head lolls to the side in unconsciousness and the warrior grunts as he sits down, watching her breathing to be sure she doesn't die. Anya would have his head.

Hours later as the sun is vanishing Clarke wakes up. Her eyes blink in confusion and she pulls at her wrists. They burn in pain and her legs are twinging in pain at the uncomfortable position. She eyes the warrior who nods and leaves the tent. Her head throbs as she blinks. She pulls against the rope binding her to another pole and sighs when she can't move an inch. She grunts as she pulls harder but all it does is tighten the rope. Her chin drops to her chest as angry tears burn her eyes. Her people are being slaughtered right now and there is nothing she can do.

* * *

Close to the ocean Bellamy's group trudge along. They been walking for almost an entire day. They had a three hour rest stop but that is still almost 22 hours of walking. Lincoln looks to them before falling back to talk to Bellamy. "Fifteen more hours of not stopping and we will be at the sea."

"Can they handle fifteen more hours?" Bellamy's voice is gruff.

"We rested for three hours back there, if they stay hydrated we can walk for eight hours then at dawn we can stop for another three. That will leave eight more hours of walking until we reach the sea. Until we reach safety."

"They have been walking for twenty-two hours. We left camp exactly a day ago. Seventy five miles is a good distance."

"We must make it to the sea. My people, if they catch our trail they will hunt us down. Horses run faster than we walk. The false horse trail will hopefully give us a few hours until they realize their mistake but we must keep moving. Even resting for three hours is pushing it."

Bellamy nods and clenches his jaw. "We are almost there! Let's keep moving, if we slow down the grounders will catch us. The sea is safety. Keep moving, I know you can do this. Dig deep!" His people nod in agreement, some look exhausted and others limp, blisters forming on their feet." He stares down at the radio, Raven had said they only had a hundred yard radius. He looks to her, she is awake and talking softly to the boy who is carrying her. He looks to Finn and sees the guilt buried in the boys eyes. He swallows and his eyes take in the remaining of the hundred. It begins to rain and Lincoln grins. "What the hell are you smiling at."

"It is about to storm, the rain will erase our footsteps." Lincoln smirks before he turns serious eyes to them. "This doesn't mean we stop. We keep moving." Bellamy nods and his eighty-three people slump their shoulders in resignation as they continue walk.

* * *

The grounders pound on drums as they draw closer and closer to the camp. Rain begins to pound at their backs and grounders grin in triumph. Rain equals difficult visibility for long distance shooters. Murphy is dragged behind a horse, bloodied and panting. They listen to the radio. All they get is static. Tristen glares at the boy. "I thought you said they communicate with these!"

Murphy flinches. "They do! Maybe they figured out that I stole one." Tristen backhands him and growls.

He turns to his troops. "Run and get them to use their bullets! They have very few." His men do as they're told and nothing happens. His scouts drop down beside him. "Report." His voice is low and Anya stands near him, face annoyed.

The scouts nod. "Nothing, no movement. The fire went out around midday. They have to be hiding in the ship, they haven't moved at all."

Murphy furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Tristen growls lowly in his throat, annoyed. "You three, go check it out!" Three men nod and take off through the trees. It takes them five minutes before they come running back.

The first man swallows. "Nothing. The camp is empty."

"Empty!" He pulls his knife out and stabs Murphy in the leg. He howls in pain and Tristen paces. "They left! Find a trail!" They search until they find wagon and horse tracks, slowly turning to mud. "Lincoln! That traitor helped them escape!"

Anya glares at him. "I told you we should have attacked yesterday! Now the rain will aid their escape!" He stalks towards her and shoves her back. She ducks his fist and slams her own into his face. He goes to slice at her with a knife but she dodges. She twist and turns out of the way of his anger filled attacks. Finally he manages to catch her in the side and she slams the middle of her bow into the side of his head. It bleeds and he blink as the world spins. She stands ready to fight when they hear whooping. They turn and hear hoofbeats. A broken wagon trails behind a panting horse as reapers chase it. "REAPERS!" Anay voice is loud and they move to attack.

As the reapers attack them the arc comes crashing down into the ground, far away. Anya looks up at it before fighting another reaper. No one knew where it had landed, the night and rain hiding its location. Two more pieces of the arc crash into the ground miles from the other larger piece. Anya shoots and stabs reapers, watching as her men and woman kill them. Tristen struggles against one and his own warrior saves him. Finally the threat neutralized Anya sheaths her knife. She turns to Tristen. "You can tell the Commander how you failed. The Commander will get a report from me as well. Pray that you are given mercy." She looks to the trail, it was gone, the fight and rain erasing the evidence.

Tristen spits blood on the ground and limps to his horse. He pulls out a knife and moves to Murphy. Anya tilts her head. "Stop." Tristen looks at her with a glare. "Your prisoner is now mine, I get him now that I defeated you."

"You defeated me?!" Tristen spits at her, anger evident on his face.

"I won our battle, you were rendered useless. Your second had to save you from a reaper. I get your prizes and he is mine now, you're lucky I don't take your warriors as well. I will let the Commander decide that."

He growls and cuts the rope. He shoves Murphy into the mud and climbs on his horse. His warriors follow him, picking up their dead. Anya's own warriors look to her in pride. "Search the camp for supplies. We leave for our camp after that." Her eyes turn to Murphy. "You will tell me all you know about those who just landed and their powers."

"What do I get from giving you information?" He limps as he ties a red cloth around his injured leg.

"I let you live another day. If you don't give me answers I will make what Tristen did seem like child's play." Anya stares into his eyes and Murphy sighs.

"They have more guns than you can imagine. There were thousands of them on the arc." He wipes blood from his nose. "They're also super justified. They sent us down here to die because we were prisoners. But if you attack them they will kill you. They're ruthless. Any crime in the sky was punishable by death."

"Why were you prisoners then?"

"Because we were under the age of eighteen. They caged us until we were eighteen then they killed us." He scowls as he wipes more blood from his face.

"Why should I believe you?"

He shifts on his feet. "Did you see the lights in the sky the other day. Hundreds of them?" She nods. "Those were people. They killed them. They're just a bunch of self-righteous bastards."

She nods, eye thoughtful before her people come back with arms fully of supplies. "Let's move out, camp is a five mile walk." They begin to head back. Murphy trailing behind Anya limping but keeping up as the warriors glare when he falls back or gets to close to their leader.

* * *

On the pieces of the Arc all is silent, the passengers all unconscious. Thelonious calls for them but receives no reply. He waits and waits, voice growing gruff with emotion as he only receives silence in return. Abby Griffin is slumped against Cain, blood dripping from a gash on her head. No one moves, silence the only thing. No more hum from the Arc.

* * *

An hour later and the grounders make it to their camp. Anya sees the pole laying out of the tent. The warrior he posted nods to her and she hands Murphy off to one of her trusted. "Take him to the other pole." Clarke hears the voice vaguely. Her head throbs and lolls to the side as she blinks her heavy eyes open. She can just make out Anya's voice. "What happened?" Her voice fades and is replaced by the Grounder language. Clarke hears familiar words but her mind is foggy. Anya comes in the door and looks over the girl. "You tried to escape."

Clarke looks to Anya bleeding and soaking wet with rain. "Where are my people?"

"Gone, you don't need to ask about them anymore." Clarke scream in anger and lurches against her bonds.

She struggles and Anya watches with amusement and curiosity. "I hope they killed your warriors. I wish they had killed you!"

Anya strike out with her hand, slapping Clarke across the face. Clarke glowers at her as her lip bleeds. "My warriors are all alive, but they need tending to. You will heal them."

"I'd rather die than heal one of you!" Clarke stares Anya down.

"Then we will kill the prisoner from your camp." Clarke's eyes widen and she lurches forward. "I will let you help him after you help my warriors." She unties the rope and pulls the chain out of the ground. She tugs on it and Clarke follows. Eyes filling with black spots. She stumbles and Anya looks to her. Clarke follows and Anya opens a tent flap. "This is the healer's tent. The bottles are labeled." Clarke nods and sits down. "I will send them in based on injury."

"You're bleeding, don't I need to stitch you up?"

"My warriors come first." Anya leaves through the flap and Clarke stares at it with confusion before the first one comes in. The man holds a cloth to his head as blood pours out of it.

She removes it and winces. "Do you have any alcohol?" The man points behind her and she grabs the bottle. She smells it and winces. Pure moonshine. She pours it on a cloth and dabs at the gash. "I need to stitch this up. There isn't anything to numb the pain."

"I don't need anything to numb it." The man's voice is devoid of emotion and she cleans his cut with hot water brought to her by a small boy, then moonshine. He doesn't wince a single time as she stitched him up. He pulls up his shirt and she sees the stab wound. She begins to work and soon her mind goes numb. She can't count how many she treated within the few hours but none had gunshot wound. All were ragged knife wounds or arrow wounds. She finishes with the last person, a woman with a sword wound to the thigh.

She wipes her hands on a cloth as Anya comes in. The woman looks around. "Are you done with my warriors?"

"That was the last of them." Clarke's eyes look over Anya, seeing only a wound to her side. "Do you want me to stitch that?"

"Burn or stitch. I don't care." Clarke sighs but pours moonshine on it. "What is that for?"

"It kills any bacteria, keeps the wound from getting infected. Usually we use scrubbing alcohol but we don't have that down here." Clarke begins to stitch the wound her face tight and full of hate and sadness. "I would like to see the boy from my camp after this."

"He needs to be treated, I can't interrogate him if he is dead." Anya's voice is steel. Clarke nods and ties the last stitch. Anya whistles and Clarke sees the jeans and jacket something tugs at the back of her mind but his face is covered.

They rip the hood off and Murphy's bloodied face greets her. "Princess."

"Murphy." Her voice is a growl and she fights the urge to hit him.

Anya looks between them. "Heal him."

Clarke glares at him. "Why are you here Murphy, where are the others?"

"Gone. The asshole Tristen caught me. The others are gone, no trace of them." He limps forward and falls into the chair, hands bound. "So, wanna stitch me up?"

She looks over him. "Why were you captured?" She stares at him and he sighs.

"Because i'm an asshole, I already lost a lot of blood. I'd rather not die Princess." He tosses his hair out of his eyes, it sticks to his face, full of dirt and blood.

"I'd rather our people be alive."

He shrugs. "It's just you and me now."

She moves forward and cleans his wounds he winces as she cleans his face. He needs three stitches above his eye. She begins to clean his leg, cuts the jean leg back to get a better look. She presses her fingers into it harshly. He screams and the warrior who brought him in steps forward. Anya shakes her head, watching the two sky people closely. "Why are you the only one here?"

He tries to jerk away and she digs her fingers in. "Clarke! Stop! Fuck." He pants and he looks to her steely eyes. "Okay! OKAY! I killed that kid Miles, he tied the noose. But he was dying anyway, you were gone and he had two poisoned arrows in him."

"He was still alive when we left him?" Clarke's voice breaks, she remember Finn trying to get her to leave him and being captured by Anya's men. The same thing happened to Jasper, they thought he was dead but he was alive and suffering.

"Yeah, Bellamy brought him to camp." He pants. "Jasper. Jasper saw me." She digs her fingers into his leg and he moans and thrashes, trying to jerk away. "I didn't hurt him! Fuck. I traded him for Bellamy but the door opened and Octavia saved him before I could kill him. I blew out the side of the dropship and ran. Tristen caught me sometime in the middle of the night." She clenches her fist and he groans before she pulls her hand away. "Bellamy deserved it, he kicked the box out from under me. You all watched me hang there! I didn't do anything!" His eyes are wild and Clarke feels guilt and anger eat away at her.

She pulls at her hair as the grounder leader and warrior watch them. "Bellamy wanted to keep it quiet, he said crowds make bad decisions, I didn't listen. He wanted to stop it but he let being approved by them get to his head." She blinks. "I am sorry Murphy, we banished you because you went against Bellamy and tried to kill Charlotte while holding a knife to my throat. It was the only option."

He sighs. "It wasn't, I was angry! They tried to kill me and then that bitch gets away with it. Just because she was cute, but everyone was fine with me dying."

"I am sorry Murphy, I hope you see that some day and I hope you feel remorse one day."

He swallows, tears in his eyes. "Remorse is for losers." She sighs and stitches his leg. He flinches as she finishes and then the warrior takes him out.

"He threatened to kill you." Anya looks to the tent flap. "Your people are more ruthless than I thought."

Clarke huffs but doesn't say anything as she packs up the supplies. Anya steps forward and grabs the chains. "I need to clean my wounds before you stick those back on." Anya waits and watches as Clarke cleans and wraps her wrists. Anya then steps forward and tightens the chain. Looping it around, hugging the cloth Clarke had put on her wrist. "Kinda tight."

"You won't escape." Anya grabs the chain and leads Clarke to her tent. She chains her to a boulder this time. "My warriors brought this from the prisoner hold." She locks the chain to a metal loop buried in the rock. "You can't dig this out." The pole that had been in the tent was removed and the hole covered again with dirt. Clarke slumps against the rock and despite her efforts she passes out, her body exhausted.

Hours pass by and the sun creeps over the horizon. Clarke is still slumped into the rock. Anya resting on her pads and Murphy tied to a pole in the open. He is sitting, legs sprawled out, hands tied behind his back as he sleeps. The warriors wake as the sun rises. They begin to work around the camp and Murphy awakes with a jolt, feeling eyes on him. Two little kids are staring at him, they look to be around six. They murmur together in their own language and Murphy sighs. "What?" They pull a stick out and one of them pokes Murphy in the stomach. He lunges forward with a growl. "Get back here you little shits!" He pulls against the pole but nothing happens. "Thats right run!"

"You picking on little kids?" The voice is gruff and Murphy glares up at the bear of a man.

"They poked me with a stick." Murphy huffs out.

The man tilts his head as another man comes running up, anger evident. The bear of a man watches with a raised eyebrow as the man punches Murphy in the face repeatedly. The man does nothing until the other pulls out a knife. He finally speaks. "Anya said no one was to touch him."

"He tried to attack my children." The man sheaths the knife with a glare in Murphy's direction.

The man shrugs. "They poked him. Tell Anya that, she's on her way here."

Murphy pants and spits blood on the ground. "Your mom hits harder than that."

The man lunges forward again and kicks Murphy in the side. Murphy grunts and waits for the next, only to have the man ripped away. Clarke stands in front of him, having shoved the man back. The man glares at her before punching her across the face, hard. She falls to her knees and he kicks her. She rolls away from the next kick and Anya grabs the man. She kicks him behind his knees until he is kneeling. Clarke wipes at her mouth as she sits up, chains clinking as they bump together. Murphy leans forward as Clarke leans back. She turns to look at him and he nods. She nods back. "I thought I told no one to touch my prisoners?"

"He tried to attack my kids." The man growls out, glaring at Murphy.

The bear of a man speaks. "The children poked him with a stick, he lunged. They ran." He shrugs.

Anya tilts her head. "You let this happen?"

"You said to see how it played out. I waited for you." The man straightens his back.

Anya glares down at the man below her. "You know what happens when I am disobeyed." She turns to the bear man. "Raid, you know what to do." The man nods and disappears.

Anya ties his arms above him, he doesn't struggle. Just glares. Soon an audience is behind them. "He disobeyed me. The rules are ten lashing for every broken rule." She looks to Murphy. "He struck the girl two times and the boy six. That is call for eighty lashes." She stands behind them. And slings the whip down. Her hand moves quickly and the man clenches his teeth together at the first strike. His six year old daughter and son watch with wide eyes. Clarke flinches after first hit and Murphy pants as he struggles to breath through a broken nose. Clarke stares at the grounders, they seem unfazed by this. Murphy keeps panting and Clarke brings her hands forward to pinch the bridge of his nose. He breaths through his mouth, taking in lungfuls of air, teeth bloodied.


	2. Fight For Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each group struggles to live. To survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story. Italics is grounder language.

People of the arc begin to awake, eye slowly taking in the darkened space. Abby Griffin is the first up, she begins to check on people. Cain helping her check the others out. She clicks her ear piece. "Thelonious?"

"Abby?" His voice is relieved. "God it's good to hear your voice."

She laughs and climbs out of the hatch. "Good to hear yours too.  _Oh my_." Her voice turns to awe as she looks around.

"What, what do you see?" His voice is worried but tinged in excitement.

"It's beautiful. And the air. It smells sweet. You should be here Thelonious. It's gorgeous. And so green." She looks around and Cain climbs out behind her.

He looks around. "We need to begin to set up camp, Sinclair?" Sinclair pops his head out and Cain looks around. "Begin to set up perimeter fence. There are hostiles around." Sinclair nods and Cain turns to Abby. "We can't find the kids until we get camp protected. We have enough guns and ammunition to last for a long time but we still need to be prepared."

"Cain, my daughter is out there." Abby's eyes burn.

"I know Abby, but they have been doing fine, they can wait another four days until we get this fence up." She clenches her jaw but nods. He motions to one of the guard as he sees Abby head back down the hatch. "Keep an eye on her, she is not to leave your sights." The man nods. Cain looks around, they had made it. He smiles and sighs. They'd made it.

* * *

Clarke is lead to the healer's tent, Murphy trudging behind her, blood dripping from his face. She cleans his face gently and looks him over. Her eyes turn pained. "I need to realign your nose." He swallows loudly eyes full of trepidation as he closes them. "This is going to hurt." He nods and she snaps it back quickly, he grunt and closes his eyes as she cleans the blood away. She pulls out the torn stitches and begins to restitch his eyebrow. She dabs at the other side of his face, stitching the cut there. She looks him over again before helping him take off his shirt and jacket. He winces and she looks at the bruises already fading, and the new red marks. She sighs at the state of his body, she feels remorse. She had voted to send him away and the grounders had gotten to him. She presses her ear to his back and listens before prodding his ribs. He winces once. "You have bruised ribs mostly, one cracked on the left side. It should be kept wrapped but you'll be fine." The chains on her hands rattle as she pulls them away.

He looks up at her. "Thank you." His eyes are full of gratitude.

She furrows her brow. "I'm their new healer, it's my job."

He swallows. "Not for healing me." He turns his eyes away and blinks. "For standing up for me. You shoved him and were hurt for it." He looks at her and blinks before breaking eye contact. "No one's ever done that for me before."

Her lips tremble. "You did save me when I fell down the spiked pit." She wraps his ribs silently before helping him with his shirt and jacket. "You aren't a bad person Murphy. You just have bad luck and anger issues." He nods and the warrior from earlier comes, the bear of a man named Raid. She stares at him, steel in her eyes. "If you want him to live he needs to sleep on an actual bed. And he can't be hurt any more, four weeks." The man grunts. She stares at him, stepping forward. "I'm serious. You can have him stitch clothing or cook but nothing that could harm his ribs. If one breaks off he will choke on his own blood."

The man ties Murphy's hands together. "I'll tell Anya. She will be here."

Clarke wipes off her own face, wincing at the burn as she cleans off her split lip, she can feel her cheek bruising. Her ribs ache. She pulls her shirt up with difficulty and finally has is resting around her wrists, the chains clinking and sighs as she sees her ribs already bruising. She presses against them and sighs in relief when she finds they are just bruised. The tent flap opens and Anya walks in. She looks over the blonde. "Your ribs are bruised." She unlocks the chains.

Clarke sighs as they fall to the ground and she wraps her ribs and pulls her shirt back on, holding in her winces. "They'll be fine, did Raid tell you about Murphy?"

Anya nods. "If you continue to do your job and he proves himself useful he will live. I've seen you both fight, you'd make good warriors."

Clarke clenches her jaw at the warrior comment but nods. "He's a good cook. When his ribs are healed he can do hard work, he is strong."

Anya looks around the tent. "I know, I saw the results of Tristen's time with him. He held well." She pauses. "For a Sky man." Clarke clenches her jaw again but before she can speak the tent flap opens and the man that beat Murphy comes in, lead by another grounder. Anya looks to Clarke. "Treat him then send him back to his tent." She leaves without another word.

Clarke nods and begins to work on the man. She pours alcohol on his back and he moans. She swallows before cleaning the rest of it and applying salve. The marks weren't deep enough for stitches but they needed to be kept clean. She tells the other grounder as much and he leads the man back to his families tent.

She buries her head in her hands and her head reels. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She swallows and gets up. The chains are off for now but she knows they will go back on. She exits the healer's tent and see's the bear of a man instructing Murphy. Murphy nods and begins to clean the fish. Raid watches him with sharp eyes. Making sure the boy doesn't pocket the knife or try anything.

She turns and sees the man Jon, the one who had watched her and caught her from escaping. He watches her with disinterest and she sees the grounders defending the wall. Two or three of them, watching, looking into the forest. She moves along the camp. It had better huts than the one's back at her own camp. They were built for the most likely cold winters. She looks up in the sky, it was already mid-day.

* * *

The sun beats down on them and Bellamy looks to his people, they are exhausted, the three hour rest at dawn had not been near enough time. He stares up at the sun as it beats down on them. He takes another drink of water and moves to take Raven from the exhausted blonde boy. He nods in thanks and falls back. Raven looks up at him. "I feel useless. I should be walking, not having you guys carry me."

He stares at her. "The grounder said that you shouldn't walk until we get to the ocean's healer. Only four more hours."

Raven looks around. "Do you think we'll last four hours."

"We have to, we're so close." He looks to his people and clears his throat. "Only four more hours! That's sixteen more miles! We can make it!" His people nod and blink, they look to him and he nods his head.

Lincoln falls back, letting Octavia lead. "You are a good leader. They look up to you." He looks around them. "My friend will try to help, they are much more civilized than my people. But you must pull your own weight. Lazy is not a trait they like."

Bellamy laughs throatily. "Lazy wasn't something I liked in my camp either. They will be happy to help once they can rest." Lincoln nods and catches up to Octavia. She smiles at him and Bellamy swallows. His sister was growing up. She had been but the ground was good for her.

* * *

Sinclair helps his men set up tall beams. "That's it, keep working. We need to get these up." Abby was in the back room, organizing medical supplies.

Jackson working beside her, he looks up. "We'll find them Abby, we just need to protect those we can."

"I know Jackson, but my daughter is out there, she probably thinks i'm dead. I was suppose to be on the Exodus ship when it crashed." Her hands tremble. He touches them and nods. She smiles back at her apprentice.

Cain walks up to Sinclair, gun slung around his shoulder. "How long until the walls are up?"

"The electric fence will be up in a day or two days tops. From what the kids said we may need a fence without spacing. The best bet would be to start chopping down trees and building a logs fence." Sinclair looks around at the huge trees in the forest.

"A log fence?"

"Yes, the grounders, as the kids called them, shoot arrows. The best bet is to build metal fencing using parts from the arc, until then we may want to work on getting a log fence put up. Though if we can find the other stations we can use their metal and bring them here. Build houses in the clearing over there. We have a water source behind us as the lake, a stream leads into it about twenty meters to the west." Sinclair motions as he speaks.

"Good, are you finding any way to contact the other station?" Cain's burnt hand clenches and unclenches as he looks around the tree tops.

Sinclair nods. "I put an engineer and mechanic on each station, they were instructed to build a radio beacon once they could, that way were can contact one another." Sinclairs' head tilts behind him. "I have Wick putting one together. It should be up soon."

Cain nods. "Good, get that wall up as quick as you can. There are rations on the ship, we need to keep an eye on it, save as much as we can until we can begin to hunt and scavenge."

* * *

Hours pass and pass until it is late evening. Lincoln breathes deeply. "Do you smell that?" The others nod. "The sea. We're close."

" _HALT!"_  A woman's voice rings in the distance.

Lincoln holds his hands up and the others follow his lead, pulling their heads up and letting their weapons fall around their shoulders or to the floor. " _I seek refuge!"_  Lincolns speaks in his own language and the teenagers look around warily.

The woman drops from the tree, she is in pants and a tank top, spear slung across her back, sword in hand. " _And them?"_

" _They seek shelter too. They are strong. We made it here in under two days."_  Lincoln voice is strong and loud.

She nods. " _They look exhausted. The girl?"_ Her head tilts to Raven.

" _Shot. I have removed it but if your healer would take a look?"_

She nods. " _She can. Come, if they want to live they must work."_

Lincoln sighs and turns to the, "She says you can stay as long as you work, come it is only just that way."

The hundred's veins pump full of adrenaline and the follow Lincoln. They see the sea for the first time and stare in wonder. They breath it in deeply and feel hope bloom in their chest, they had made it.

* * *

Clarke sits on a stump as dinner is served, Murphy moves from behind the cooking pit and limps over to her. He sits down. "We eat last, well we eat before Mr. Sunshine over there." He tilts his head to the man who had beat Murphy. Clarke nods. He sighs. "We're alive Clarke, its more than I had wished for in these last five days."

"But our people are gone." Clarke stares into the sky.

Murphy sighs. "They ran, at least they aren't here any more. They escaped the grounders somehow. That's good, right?"

"Yeah. I'm glad they managed to get free, I just wish so many of us hadn't died."

Murphy shrugs. "Death happens, at least some of them died quickly."

Murphy gets up and grabs a plate for the fire after everyone sits down. He brings one to Clarke. She nibbles at it and Murphy devours his. "You need to eat Princess."

Clarke glares at him. "Don't call me that." Her jaw clenches before relaxing. "Please." She whispers, heart aching, the name reminding her of Finn. Of the camp. Of leading with Bellamy.

He shrugs. "Okay." His eyes look around the camp in distaste and he sees the grounders watching them. Sees the way they have their weapons ready. He swallows, Clarke was useful. He was going to be killed.

* * *

Night falls over the eastern hemisphere and in three different places, the former Sky people look into the stars. Bellamy resting on a log, eyes pained and face weary as he sees his people resting in the hammock they were given. His dark eyes seek the sky. He looks up at the moon. It was so much farther away than in space but it comforted him. It was constant. He swallows, his throat burning. They'd lost so much. How could he lead without her? She made him a better person and she had died, he had left the camp. His people buried behind it. He swallows again, thoughts racing. Clarke wasn't buried there. He closes his eyes.

Finn stares at the dark water, watching the moons reflection on it. His fist are clenched as his eyes fill with tears. He wipes at his face and he feels a hand on his shoulder. Sad eyes look up to see Raven, her face sad as she leans of the platform they had made her sleep on. She squeezes his shoulder and pulls his face into her stomach, she remains laying down as her best friend cry his heart out. "I should have fought harder to save her!"

Raven swallows. "From what I heard there wasn't much you could do. It's not your fault."

He swallows and sighs into her tear soaked shirt. "Sorry, for everything. I don't want to lose you too."

Tears fill her own eyes and she remembers the pain. She had wished Finn gone and he was for a while and then he came back. Without Clarke, if she wanted to she could get back to Finn. She swallow, he had hurt her and she could never date him again. It felt wrong. Clarke was gone too. "You're my best friend Finn. You can never lose me, no matter what. Friends forever remember?" Her voice is choked and he nods burying his head into her stomach and sobbing.

In grounder camp Murphy rests on a small pad, hands tied together but body resting. Across the tent Raid sleeps, knife in hand. Murphy stirs, murmuring in his sleep. Eyes darting under the lids, breathing erratic. He mumbles something before he sits up, heart pounding. Raid sits up, knife in hand and Murphy swallows. "Bad dream." The man grunts and lays back down. Murphy rolls over with difficulty before his eyes find the tent flap behind Raid. He sees the moonlight behind it. Being on the ground had been the first time he had seen the moon in a long time. He stares at it, body beginning to calm. He stares at it, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Across the camp Clarke leans against the rock she was chained to. Her eyes watch the darkness outside the slit she had made in the tent trying to escape. She stares at the moon mind numb and lost. Her shoulder ached with the throb of her heartbeat. The man's pained grunt sounding in the back of her head before it turns into Finn screaming her name. Her mind sees him bloody then he changes to Adam, then Wells. Tears prick her eyes and she closes them. She sees the Exodus ship. Can picture her mom's face. Her eyes shoot open and tears cloud her vision, the moon becoming a bright blur. She was an orphan, and her mother died thinking she hated her.

Abby Griffin sits on the top of the Arc, legs curl under her as she stares across the camp. Sinclair is still working on the fencing. Cain is stalking around the camp and the others, they are sleeping. The guard twitch at every noise they hear but hold the gun fire until Cain orders. She looks up to the moon. "We're coming Clarke. I'm coming."

* * *

Morning comes with the sun bright and Abby finds a map buried somewhere in the back part of the ship. She searches over it and sighs before yelling for Sinclair. He smiles and then it disappears. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?" Abby's voice and face are full of panic.

He swallows and shakes his head before marking the map. "I marked where the kids were." He motions to the bright red dot. He then looks around, before putting a blue mark on the map. "That's us."

"How far away from them are we?" She stares at him warily, awaiting the answer. Knowing it would tear her apart.

"100 miles Abby."

Her face falls. "How long would it take us to walk there?"

"Too long, we don't have enough food to last the trip. Abby we need to get the camp secured first to bring them here."

"They are sitting alone in their camp, quite possibly starving and you say we have to wait!?"

Cain comes over as Abby begins to pack a bag. "Where are you going?"

"To get the kids!"

He looks to Sinclair who sighs. "We landed a hundred miles from them. The terrain between us and them is rocky."

"Abby, you are staying here. We need your medical expertise." She opens her mouth and he sighs. "Abby, you and Jackson are all we have, I can send three guard to check it out once we have enough food to send with them. There is nothing you can do right now."

"My daughter is out there!"

"So are the others kids! They have survived this long, they will be fine." He turns and leaves, he talks to a guard and tears fill Abby's eyes as she sees the guard watching her, she would never escape.

* * *

The remaining hundred blink away as the sun glares at them. Their bodies ache but they had slept through a whole night. Lincoln stands before them. "They have sectioned this part of camp for you, you have to work for the hammocks and then build your own quarters." He looks around at them. "They have jobs, go ask around." Bellamy stands and stretches, his eyes take in the tall fencing they had passed through last night. They were in a guarded place now.

He looks to his people, they stretch stiffly and look to him. "You know what you're good at, go do it. If they want you to do something, you do the job. They are helping us. The least we can do is help them." He looks around and swallows, thinking of Clarke. "This isn't like our camp, they have their own set of rule and you must follow them. Lincoln and I can't save you if you break the rules. Get to work." They nod and begin to move in groups to the other more crowded part of the village. He turns to Lincoln. "We need to learn to swim.

The grounder looks to the Sky leader's people. "They will learn. Luna is kind but strict. She likes order. You will be fine here."

"And if your people come?" Bellamy turns his eyes to the grounder that had fallen for his sister.

"They are no longer my people. I am a traitor to them."

Octavia comes with a small smile and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. "You're part of us now."

"I did not fall from the sky."

"No, but you saved us. You could be one of us?" Octavia looks up at him as she finishes the question.

A small twitch in his lips and his eyes light up. "I would like that very much Octavia."

Bellamy swallows and turns away. "Thank you." He swallows again the words catching in his throat. "For saving us." Lincoln nods and Bellamy returns it before taking his leave.

Octavia slips her fingers through Lincoln's. "Do you think we will be able to stay here?"

"I've seen your people do more than I thought they would in these last two days. I believe they are strong. Luna will come to like them." He nods and pulls her forward towards the inner part of the camp.

* * *

Clarke wakes with a gasp, she looks around with wide eyes until she sees the cause of her sudden awareness to the world. Anya is standing above her, having kicked her foot. "Come, you must do work." She grabs the chain and pulls Clarke along. She sees Murphy being taken to the cooking hut again and wonders where she is going. Anya continues to pull her along. "You will work in here until nightfall or until someone is injured."

She drops the chain and leaves. Clarke looks around she sees a woman in the corner working. "What am I suppose to do?" The woman sighs and comes over to Clarke, she prattles on in the grounder language and glares when Clarke doesn't do as she said. "I don't understand."

The woman sighs again and grabs a mortar and pestle. She begins to grind herbs and motions for Clarke to do the same. She nods and points the dark leaves. She picks it up with a set of homemade tongs. She mixes it with water and it becomes a paste. "Kills." The woman nods and her eyes find Clarke she motions shooting an arrow and the grips her leg as if hit and points to the black paste like substance. "Kill." The woman nods and grabs five beetles from a container and mixes them in a different bowl and boils them in water until it becomes an odd looking tea. "Heal." She points between the two of them and Clarke nods. The woman nods and passes the beetles to Clarke. "Work." Clarke nods and sighs as she repeats the process the woman had showed her. Crushing the beetles and then boiling them. She continues the process, looking around the room at all the herbs and bugs. The black leaves have a red  **X**  on their box. Another box has a red triangle. Below them are the beetle container with a blue  **X**  and beside that is a container for a sac looking stuff with a blue triangle on the container. Her eyes take in the poisons and the antidote to them.

Clarke works quietly, the chain clink as she moves her hands but she ignores it. The woman she is working with finishes her own and shouts out in the grounder's language. Clarke listens closely but can't understand a single thing. Some words sound familiar but they pass over her head. A new person comes in, it is a boy, he looks about Clarke's age. He works beside he quietly, organizing and placing the poison and antidotes in labelled bottles. "What does this do?" She points to a pus like substance resting in a jar marked by a red circle.

He looks and eyes the red circle. "You see things."

"Its a hallucinogenic, what else does it do?"

The boy tilts his head before answering. "You can't eat. Vomit every time." Clarke nods and he continues. "Sweat." He ducks his head and continues to work.

"Why are you in here doing this? How do you know what these do?"

His eyes furrow as he thinks, the blonde's language harder to know than his own. "My mother collects this. We make it useful." He points to a liquid almost amber in color. "It slows blood. Healers use it." He points to the seaweed. "Fights infection." His face scrunches as he thinks. "I teach, you use."

"You'll show me how to use these?" She points to herbs everywhere.

He nods. "Brother speaks better." He nods his head and then gets back to work. Clarke follows his lead and then the boy gets up and leave, his mother comes in.

She looks over the work they had done and she nods in approval. She eyes Clarke before pulling on the chain. Clarke follows without thought. The woman sits her down on a log and dumps moonshine on her hands before leaving. Clarke looks around and Murphy comes limping over, two things of meat on a stick in his left hand. "Here, we get lunch." His body thumps down next to hers on the log. He tears away at his meat and Clarke's stomach rolls. She nibbles at the meat and Murphy watches her from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Two weeks pass before Cain gets a group together. "Abby, they will be back soon. You need to stay."

"They'll be gone for a week or two. I'm going with them." She holds a bag on her shoulder, eyes bright.

Cain runs a hand through his hair. "You're the best doctor."

"Jackson knows all I know. He can handle things for now."

Cain sighs. "Then i'm coming with you."

"No, they found two other stations, you know they need you here. The camp needs you."

He sighs. "Be careful Abby." She nods and catches up with the four guards.

* * *

They get twenty miles in a day, resting when night falls. It takes five days of near accidents until they make it to the hundred camp. "It's quiet." One of the guards speaks, he pulls Abby behind him. "We'll check it out, stay behind me at all times."

Abby nods and they move past crosses. "Those are the dead." She swallow, looking at the cluster of graves. She turns her eyes to the inside of the camp. There is nothing. Vegetation has grown around the edges of the fence. She looks to the drop-ship, hole in the side.

Slowly they all enter it. "There's dust. It's been empty for weeks." The female guard speaks softly, she brings her hand down to the ground. "Blood here. It's old, very old probably happened before it was abandoned." She climbs the ladder. "Nothing up here! Just empty." Her feet clank on the metal. "It's like they weren't even here."

Abby swallows. Her heart aches and looks around. "We landed here weeks ago. They most likely left right before we landed. Where did they go?"

"ABBY!" The veteran of the group screams out, Abby takes off through the door and finds him at the graves. There are fourteen of them. Fourteen mound and three markers without mounds.

Abby looks to where the man is staring. On the last grave  _'CLARKE_ ' Is scratched out, fast and kind of sloppy near a  _'MONTY'_  and  _'CHARLOTTE'_. Abby shakes her head. "No. She's not, i'd feel it if she were dead. She  _can't_  be." Her knees buckle and she touches the cross that mark her daughter's death. They had done this before they left. Her daughter was important enough that they had marked her death. Where was her body? Did they just have grave markers lying around? Where was Clarke? How did she die? Could she really be dead? Abby begins to sob and the guard helps her up.

He looks around and swallows. "The camp is bare. We need to get back to camp Jaha." They begin their trek back to the Arc pieces.

* * *

Clarke wakes up again to a boot kicking her foot, she had gotten used to it. She once questioned why she continued to sleep in Anya's tent and the warrior had replied that Clarke was dangerous and she needed to be kept and eye on. Clarke had sighed and realized that Murphy was still tenting with Raid. She looks up into the face of Anya.

The woman looks pissed. "You're dying, becoming weak. Fight."

Clarke stares at the woman, chains clinking were they have remained for the month."Why"

"Because death by the way you are dying is miserable and dishonorable." Anya's voice is scornful.

"You _killed_  my people." Clarke glares at her defiantly.

Anya's face remains impassive as she speaks. "I took no pleasure in having the boy killed. You did all you could but a promise is a promise."

"I hate you." The loathing flashes in her eye and her voice is harsh.

The older blonde nods. "Good. you should want me dead. But you should also want to live."

"Why would I want to? I lost everything. My parents. My people. Everyone I loved is dead or just gone!" Clarke's blue eyes are bright in anger.

"Because death solves nothing." The leader of The Western clan is monotone.

"Yet you kill" Clarke's words explode from her body, anger evident on her face.

"It is sometimes an answer to some things, like war." Anya looks her over. "Your Murphy has proved his worth, he cooks and repairs the fencing. He is training with our warriors. You will do the same."

"What if I don't want to?" Clarke stands up straight and Anya smirks.

"Then you will come back injured and in pain until you want to fight. Until you win." With that she jerks on Clarke's chains and pulls her to the herb hut again. "Work for an hour, I will get you soon." The woman leaves with a flourish and Clarke sighs. Life here had been boring. She had patched up wound and slowly her and Murphy had come to a mutual partnership. They had each other backs.

Clarke works as she always had until Murphy pops in the tent, he sits on the log. "You look like crap Clarke."

"Thanks John." His face scrunches at the name but he rolls his eyes.

His hands clasp in front of him, wrist scarred but free. He had gotten his restraints off a while ago. So far he hadn't been tortured and he was wary as to why but he went with it. "You need to eat, you look like death."

"Anya said the same."

He leans forward, eyes pleading. "Well she's right. We're all thats left Clarke, don't die on me."

"You think I don't know were the only ones left! I think about it every day and it makes me so sick. So full of guilt and sadness that my stomach rolls. They're most likely dead Murphy and we're alive." She swallows, pain and guilt on her face.

"Then fight! Don't die in vain!" He shouts at her, voice loud and demanding.

"Finn's dead because I failed! The other's are gone and dead.  _DEAD_!" Clarke's face is flushed.

He ducks his head. "I don't want to die alone Clarke. I don't want to be alone."

Anya walks in and her eyes look between the two of them. "Come, both of you." They follow her and she unlocks Clarke's chain. Clarke winces and rotated her wrist, had they gotten bonier? "You will fight him."

The man who had attacked Murphy and punched Clarke is standing there he looks her over and smirks. Murphy shakes his head and opens his mouth. "I can fight him, she's to weak." He looks over the man, was this a grounder thing? Fighting those who had attacked you?

Anya shakes her head. "Exactly, we have no use for weak things. Either she fights and becomes strong or she dies."

"I thought you needed me to be your healer." Clarke's eyes are on Anya, the glare not as strong as it used to be.

"I need strength, not weakness. Your weakness is bigger than you ability to heal. I do not tolerate weakness. Fight him." She pushes Clarke forward and the girl stumbles. When had she gotten so small? Raid comes forward and grabs Murphy's arm to keep him back.

The man rushes Clarke and the girl barely dodges. "She can't win against him." Murphy's voice is low.

"Not now, but she is strong. I've seen her." Anya nods as if the statement can't be argued.

"She's a twig." Murphy growls out.

"This will snap her out of her weakened mind. She will want to live once she has experienced being close to death." Anya watches as the man punches Clarke once, then again and again. Clarke manages to roll out of the way of a few but her body sways, malnutrition destroying her once healthy body.

Clarke struggles to stay standing, she can feel her blood coating her face. The man strikes her in the side with his fist once, twice and she barely moves out of the way. She kicks out with her foot and strikes his shin. He growls low in his throat and comes forward anger and revenge on his mind. She knew he would like to beat Murphy into the ground but she was the next best choice. He tackles her and strikes her over and over again. Her mind goes blank and she feels him watching her, can feel the smugness coming off of him as the world fades to black. Her dad's voice sounds in her head. ' _You always were a stubborn girl. A fighter. Just like your mother. My stubborn fighters.'_  Her eyes snap open and she grabs a rock that was resting beside her hand. She hears this roar as she hits him in the skull. Once. Twice. Three times until he is lying limply on the ground, semi-conscious and bleeding. That stupid smug look wiped off his face. She pants as she realizes that that roar, that sound that deafened her had come from her. She lands on his stomach as his eyes blink and she hits him once again with it and his eyes roll into the back of his head. She pants on top of him before her eyes turn to Anya and Murphy. Murphy is staring at her in shock as she stands up shakily and shoves the bloodied rock into Anya's hand. "I'll be in the healer's tent if you need me."

Anya grins as she practically struts to the tent. The strong girl that had fought with her was back. The warrior had shown it's face beneath all the blood and grime and softness of the weakness.


	3. To Protect is to Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Monty Green awakes with a start, his heart pounds and he looks around the room. It is stark white with one colorful painting in the room. He stands on shaky legs before collapsing back onto the bed. He blinks before falling asleep again, something flowing through his veins weakening him. Outside his room two people talk. A dark skinned woman in a lab coat and an old man, white hair and charcoal curled around the cuffs of his jacket wait outside the door. "He's been unconscious for four weeks, how is he?"

"I've studied him while we've had him induced into a coma. He is extremely healthy. His blood is strong. If we get him into our breeding like you wanted, our generations will grow stronger. His blood is nine times as potent as the Savages. We need to find the rest of his people." The dark skinned woman speaks with enthusiasm.

"We've searched the forest, all we've found is an abandoned camp outside our borders, it is in the Savages territory almost twenty mile past the river. Our soldiers barely made it through to check it out, the Savages are getting more difficult to sneak by." The old man's voice is low and gravelly.

"So we introduce him to the other, we can't research on him?" She furrows her brow in annoyance and confusion.

"No, my rule remains." His voice is hard, face stern. "We are human some things must not be done, he is civilized unlike the savages. You got enough blood samples when he was unconscious along with sperm right?"

"Yes..." The woman stares at him in confusion.

"Good, then get to work impregnating our healthiest girls, only a few, we can't have his lineage everywhere. Find out what his blood does, maybe we can convince him to help us, let us cycle some blood through him. If not we can do it while he is in another coma to see how it works."

"I've already done it to one of my nurses after exposed to radiation. It worked miracles. Her body is processing it better than before this could be the cure. we need to keep him in a coma. use him." The old man tilts his head in anger at the doctor's words.

"No he must survive. Do not experiment without my permission again." He steps forward, words steel.

She waves her hands in a drastic manner as she thinks, mind ignoring him and racing with possibilities. "I can get more sperm if he is in a coma, his bloodline will be passed on."

"I don't care he is not to be harmed. I want to hear about his people." His words are punctuated with a glare.

"He can save all of us if we just bring in everyone to filter their blood through him." She stares at him, waiting for him to cave under the stare, to help his people.

"I am done with this discussion." He turns without looking at her. "Do not ignore my words Doctor."

* * *

Monty wakes up again, some time later. A nurse opens the door. "Hi, sorry about this. We had to be sure you wouldn't infect the rest of the population."

"Infect?" He tilts his head as he looks around confused. "Where's Jasper? My people?"

"I don't know sweetheart, you'll have to talk to the President. I'm just here to give you a change of clothes and take you to eat. You just woke up a few hours ago."

He stands cautiously. "Where am I?"

"Mount Weather. We've survived underground for almost a hundred years."

He stands slowly. "The ground is survivable."

"Not for us, the radiation kills us."

"But my people survived it." He tilts his head before comprehension hits him. "Space radiation."

The woman smiles. "Exactly, choose some clothes and then meet me outside. Everyones curious about you."

He chooses some pants and a blue shirt before exiting the room and following the woman. "When can I speak to the President?"

"After lunch." She leads him to the mess hall where almost a hundred people sit, he is reminded of the Arc. They eat quietly and he moans at the taste of the food before looking to the President.

His eyes turn back to the woman. "I need to talk to my people, let them know I am alive."

The President comes down as if sensing his questions. "Hello Mr?" He pauses and Monty stares at him in confusion.

He shakes his head before answer. "Monty Greene."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Greene, i'm Donte Wallace, follow me so we can discuss your circumstance."

"Where are my people?" Monty's voice is worried.

"I am sorry to tell you this but the savages destroyed your camp." His head dips in regret.

"What?" Monty shakes his head in denial.

"The ship almost twenty miles from the river?" Monty nods his head slowly and Donte sighs lowly on remorse. "Empty. We searched all over but couldn't find survivors. I am truly sorry, if we would have known you were there we would have brought you guys here. The Savages aren't kind to outsiders."

Monty shakes his head and stares at the floor. "They can't be dead. How long ago did you check?"

"You've been in a coma for four weeks Mr. Greene, our nurses couldn't figure out why, maybe because the radiationless air shocked your system but we checked everywhere. The last time we checked the camp was yesterday, it was empty. Dust everywhere. Completely empty."

"My people wouldn't leave me. They can't be dead." He shakes his head in denial and disbelief. Jasper would never leave him and his people couldn't be dead.

"The savages like to take them to a prison camp and kill them, we've seen it done to some of our men. The like to take every possession first. I am truly sorry Mr. Greene. You can remain here however, you are safe here. I will continue to have my people search for yours as long as possible."

Monty nods numbly as his world seems to crack underneath him.

* * *

_Months pass by and slowly each group finds their calling. The pain sits there, in their chest but they move on._

Clarke is covered in blood as she fights to save this boy. "What happened?!" She demands as she ties a cloth above the wound on his leg.

The grounder looks at her, his tan face emotionless as he watches the blood flow from the boy. "I don't know. He fell off the fence. Another boy came to get me."

Clarke growls low in her throat as she struggles to stop the bleeding. "What did you pull out of his leg?" The man brandishes a huge branch covered in blood. She stares at him before looking back down at the boy. "Never ever pull something out." She hears footfalls and the tent door opens. The boy she is treating screams in pain as she pushes down on his wound.

Her blue eyes meet brown. Anya looks at her and Clarke nods. "Good, what do you need?"

"I need fishing wire to stitch his artery and the box with a white circle on it." Anya speaks in the grounders language to another boy and he takes off running. Clarke takes deep breaths as Anya speaks to the man who had brought him in. Clarke looks at the boys wounds. It was a knife wound. Most likely the machete strung across the man's back. There was no way a branch had done this. "Anya, I need to speak to you alone." Clarke turns wary eyes to the man and Anya nods, telling the man to go clean up and get some water.

Anya watches her as she shoots the boys leg full of coagulant. "You think he did this?" Clarke nods. "That is a serious accusation, the man is his father."

"Anya, trust me. The man did it. You know what wounds look like. Does this look like a knife wound or a stabbed with a branch wound?" She point to the clean edges. This man must think she is an idiot to fall for the branch story.

Anya sighs lowly. "He will be punished. Save the boy." Clarke nods and finally the other boy comes back with the string and white circle. She makes the bleeding boy drink it and slowly he falls asleep as she stitches him up.

* * *

Abby's hands are covered in blood as she works to save this woman. She had fallen onto her own knife, Abby had seen the whole thing. "Stay with me. Stay with me." She chants as Jackson helps her. Abby's eyes are wild, bags resting under them and she looks paler. The last few months had not done her justice. Finally she manages to save the woman's life. She sighs as she cleans her hands and sits outside. She looks around. They had been here for three months. It had been two months since she had seen Clarke's marker. She still couldn't believe it. There was no way. She runs her hand through her hair as she looks to the small shacks they had built. Slowly they were working to make log cabins but you could only do so much at a time.

Her eyes turn to the fence. The thing separating them from the outside world. It was made of the metal from the other stations, The electric fence still went around the outside, as tall as the metal fencing. Cain didn't want to take any chances. They would be prepared for any invasion.

* * *

Bellamy collapses in his hammock. His arms ache. Today they had gone swimming, spearing dinner for the next few days. He rolls over and looks to his people, they were fitting in. Slowly they had made friends. None had broken the rules yet and he reminded them every so often what they lost and where they came from. Reminded them that there were rules to follow. His eyes find the ocean. He feels something burn in his chest and he sighs. They were safe. His eyes spot his sister splashing in the water with Lincoln. A smile unintentionally spreads across his face.

He shakes his head and sits up. His muscles strain and pull as he stretches. He had filled out more, working the boats and swimming had given him new muscles he didn't know existed. He could see those new muscles on his own people. They were getting stronger. Three months had made them better. Stronger. More able to defend themselves. They had living quarters now, Lincoln had showed them two months ago how to create the foundation and put it at least three feet above the ground. He, Raven, Finn and a few others shared one until they could make more. His eyes watch his people. He watches as Ronie wrestles against Luna's nephew. As Diane trains with one of the other warriors. Luna stands at the sea edge, her eyes find his and she nods her head in affirmation.

* * *

Monty eats dinner slowly, moving it around his plate. It was good but months of grieving were getting to him. No discoveries. His people were just gone. They brought him to the medical station sometimes, telling him his body needed constant check ups. The earth had some effects on him they hadn't expected. Within minutes in there he would fall asleep. Unknown to him the nurse filtered two worker's blood through his system every two weeks without the President's consent. Three pregnant girls in the compound were carrying his unknown children, they had received blood treatment from him. The babies were going to be immune to radiation. Their generations would be strong, the family tree book in the presidential office keeping track of each person, letting them know about cross breeding. The doctor grinned brightly in glee. Soon everyone would be able to live on the ground, then they'd be ready.

Unknown to her the President was looking for Monty, ready to hear more stories about his people. He found him in the medical station, another nurse attached to tubing. The President lost his cool, forcing the woman to let him off the machine. "You will be punished for going against my orders!"

* * *

Clarke sighs as the boy sleeps quietly. Murphy comes in, food in his hands. "Hey Clarke." He sets the plate down. "He good?"

"Yeah, I managed to stop the bleeding." She brushes hair out of her face, blood streaking her forehead.

"You might want to wash your hands." He motions to his forehead and she sighs. Pouring moonshine on her hands and the wiping her forehead off with a cloth.

"Thanks for the food John." She slips her fingers through her hair and picks at the food. "He needs to be watched." She turns her eyes to John Murphy. "I'm gonna spend the night in here."

He slouches down on another cot. "I might as well stay, Raid's on wall duty."

They eat in silence, Clarke watching over the boy. Slowly he wakes up, eyes fluttering. "Morning sunshine." Murphy's voice holds sarcasm and Clarke shoots him a glare before moving to the boys side.

She gives him water and watches as he chugs it down. "Do you remember what happened?" The boy sits up and stares at his leg. He shakes his head and remains mute. "We can protect you, you won't be harmed."

He opens his mouth when the father walks in. He clamps his hand on the boys shoulder, whispering to him in the grounder language. Clarke stiffens and steps between them. The man stares at her and Murphy stands up, walking over to them, hand resting on his knife. "What are you doing here?"

The man glares at her. "I came to check on my son." The boy trembles under his gaze.

"He needs rest, you can leave, he is safe here." Clarke stares defiantly at him.

"Yeah Daddy Dearest, go back to bed. We've got him." Murphy glares at the man.

"I do not trust Sky people. I will stay here." He glares at Murphy, had moving to his own knife.

Clarke steps forward, chest to chest with the man. He towers over her. "You will leave because you are disrupting his rest. He needs it to heal."

"I am his father, I will stay here." His gaze is angered and defiant. His other hand tightens on the boys shoulder.

Murphy grips the man's elbow and jerks him back. "Sorry Father of the Year, your times up."

The man shoves Murphy back and slaps him across the face. "Do not touch me invader." She steps between them, noticing the blood on Murphy's lips.

Murphy's face turns deathly angry and Clarke places her hand on his chest. "Don't John." He steps back, glaring at the man before stepping in front of Clarke and the boy, standing tall.

He faces off against the man, face hard. "Father's don't hurt their kids."

The man steps closer, glowering at them. "You are not my leader. I will do as I wish."

Anya steps out of the shadows. "We do not hurt our own."

The man looks between them. "You will believe these invaders over me?"

"The evidence shows who is telling the truth. Our children are cherished and trained, not to be harmed." Her gaze is harsh, unforgiving.

The man glowers at Anya. "He is useless my leader. He can't aim or fight! What use do I have for him if he is useless."

"Then we train him to useful. He will make a great warrior." Anya's voice is hard.

"He will die before his next birth summer! I should have killed him when he was born." He pulls out his knife, turning fast. Murphy tackles the man, fist raining down on the man as he screams at the top of his lungs. Anger evident. The man has no time to fight against Murphy. Clarke rips him off the older man. "John stop!" She holds his arms down and he spits at the man.

Anya whistles and two warriors come trotting in with grim expressions. "Punish him then banish him. He dared to try and kill his son."

They leave and Anya steps forward, looking at Murphy. "He is not of your tribe yet you risked yourself to defend the boy."

Murphy pants. "Fathers don't get to hurt their children. They risk their lives to protect them." His voice cracks as he stares at Anya, eyes almost lost. Clarke stands behind him, waiting on baited breath for punishment.

"You are a great warrior. I was wise to have let you come to our clan." Her eyes turn to Clarke. "Both of you." She looks to the boy. "Gather your strength and then you will be trained to be great." She leaves with a flourish.

* * *

Bellamy awakes with a start to screaming. He jumps forward and races towards it, gun in hand. Blood coats the water as a boat comes in. "What happened?!" He screams at them as they drag one of his people, Kole, off the raft.

Lincoln ties a knot where Kole's hand used to be. Below it in a bloodied knub. Almost nothing left from a few inches below his elbow. "Shark! They went out to far and Kole jumped in after a spear. He cut himself on it and it just bit him!" Monroe's voice is shrill as her braid drip with blood from Kole.

The healer comes forward. " _Lincoln, help me. We can save him but it must be burnt."_ The rush him to the tent, Bellamy's people restless as Kole screams.

Bellamy watches his people. "Get back to work, Kole will be here when you're done. We don't get to stop working." They nod numbly and get to work slowly.

Luna walks up to the deliquets leader. "He will survive."

Bellamy nods. "But can he pull his weight?"

"He will. June lost her entire arm to a shark." Luna tilts her head to her cook.

Bellamy runs his hand through his hair. "I never did thank you."

"You proved your worth. Continue to do so and you can stay." Luna nods to him and then leaves to talk to her people.

Octavia step towards Bellamy. Her face is conflicted. "I think everyone forgot how dangerous the water was."

Bellamy grunts. "Now they won't forget."

* * *

Clarke sees Anya putting on war paint. Covering her eyes with it and braiding some of her hair back. "What's going on?" She steps forward, looking around camp at the warriors. Murphy is helping sharpen weapons.

Anya wipes her hands off. "Reapers, they stole men from a nearby village. A hunting village under our protection. We are getting them back." She slips a sword across her back and then her quiver of arrows.

"Is Murphy going with you?" Her eyes turn to the man who had grown to be her partner here. He was the last person left from her home. He betrayed them but they relied on each other. They were almost friends. They had each others backs.

Anya shakes her head. "No. He will stay here. So will you. The healer usually goes into battle with the warriors." Anya tilts her head. "But you are not a warrior yet. You would die in battle. Stay here and be ready to treat the warriors." Clarke is almost offended but nods her head. "We will be back." Anya turns to her men. "To battle." They shout in agreement and slink off into the forest. Anya to the stealthiest warriors, archers and quick sword fighters.

Clarke feels Murphy come to stand near her. His knuckles are still cut from the fight this morning. Her blue eyes search his face but he seems calmer. "Sad to see them go Rapunzel?"

Clarke frowns at the nickname and he smirks. She rolls her eyes. "No John, just wondering how strong the Reapers are. I've only heard a few things about them."

Murphy actually swallows. "I've talk to Raid. Says they steal their people. Convert them to be like them. They're ruthless. No wounds faze them. Chop off an arm and they come at you twice as hard."

Clarke shudders at the image. "Sounds dangerous." Murphy hums in agreement before they both get to work. Clarke crushes more herbs, and makes paste. Murphy finishes tanning hides and then moves to sharpening more weapons. Some of the grounders watch them. These ones are the ones curious as to why the two sky people are still alive in their camp.

* * *

Lincoln exits the tent, arms and chest covered in blood. Kole no longer moans from inside the tent. Octavia rushes forward, looking him over. He lets out a sigh and nods his head. Bellamy sighs in relief. He didn't want to lose one more person. He couldn't take it. Clarke had been the last straw. He walks forward and opens the tent. Luna is inside, speaking softly with the healer. She turns to Bellamy. "He will be fine, he must have the wound covered in seaweed and drink it twice a day. Other than that he will be fine."

Bellamy dips his head. "Thank you." His eyes find the shaggy dirty blonde hair. It curls around Kole's face. His eyes travel to Kole's arm, it was the one he used to throw spears with. His writing arm. Bellamy runs his hand through his hair. The fight wasn't over yet. He knew that, could feel it in his bones. But he would not give up on him. "What's his new job?"

Luna tilts her head and almost smirks yet she still manages a frown. "He will rest as is usual. Then he will find a job that suits him. He can train his other arm to throw spears or cook or repair boats or work on weapons. Losing a limb does not make you incompetent or lost. It makes you stronger." Luna steps forward. "He will be fine." Bellamy nods, somehow they had gotten lucky with Luna. She was understanding, sometimes harsh but good and strong to her core.

* * *

Abby drinks heavily, her back is pressed into a wall and she stares at the stars filling the night sky. Tears prick her vision. Clarke would have drawn the lake with the stars reflected in it. Kane walks up to her and sits down. Abby lowers her voice. "Clarke's birthday was exactly a month ago. I missed it. I shoved it behind me." He wraps his arms around her and she buries her face into his shoulder. "My daughter is dead." Her heart shatters as those words break her even more than before. He stands up and pulls her to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Just follow me." He offers her a soft understanding smiles and she follows after him, bottle of alcohol forgotten on the ground. They make it to the side of the lake, a few trees rest along it, and in between those trees a few yards from them rests a small tree. "It's from the ship. My mom wanted me to plant it." He kneels down, removing some weeds that had grown around it. "Everytime I feel lost or broken I come here. I know it might not have the same meaning for you, but it means something." His eyes tilt up, full of tears. "It represents our people. The ones lost and the ones alive." He kisses his fingertips and presses it to the small tree's trunk. "May we meet again."

Abby falls to her knees, she stares at the tree before the tears fall. "May we meet again." She whispers into the night. The wind carries the silent admission. Flowing all around the camp. Those three little words mend yet break her heart even more.

* * *

Anya grunts as two Reapers come at her. She ducks under one and slips her sword through the others throat, ripping it open. Blood spurts out and covers her before she spins around, blocking a hit from the other Reaper and stabbing him harshly in the skull with a grunt. She rips her sword out and moves to her next fight. Reapers come at them from all angles, at least twenty of them, that's a large number for the ten men they are transporting. Anya feels a knife enter her side and she grunts before hitting the Reaper with the butt of her sword and slicing his throat open.

She sees her warriors fighting and grins in pride as the last Reaper goes down. "Get them back to the village."

They split off, checking the surrounding area for more Reapers and leading the villagers back home. Anya feels sweat pool on her face and she grunts. "Raid." He stops, his large frame towering over her before she tilts her head down to her side. "I think it was poisoned. I can feel it."

He clenches his jaw, eyes flashing. "Reapers never used poison before."

"I know. How many warriors were cut?" She looks around at her people in concern.

"Five and then you. We must get back to camp before the poison renders them ill and you." Raid looks around, spots the sweat beading on five other warriors faces. Never before had Reapers carried poisoned weapons.

"The villagers have returned home?" She question as she wipes her brow off. Raid nods, eyes watching her. "Good, leave five healthy warriors with them. Two archers and three swordsmen." Raid nods and leaves, ordering those five to do as they're told. Anya turn her eyes to her people. They didn't have much time before the poison made them seize. "Warriors, back to our village! Now!" Without complaining she and her warriors move out, Raid sticking close to her as they keep their eyes open.

They make it back to camp, Anya can feel her now pale face sweating and Clarke comes rushing to them. "What's wrong?"

Anya grunts. "Poison." She rips the blade out of her stomach and the sniffs the knife. "The beetles are the antidote. Treat my warriors quickly." Clarke looks her over before pressing a cloth into Anya's stomach and nodding.

She disappears only to come back with a pot full of liquid. She dips six cups in. "Drink it quickly." She murmurs and the warriors do, trusting her with their life. Clarke had saved many on more than one occasion. Anya drinks her cup without an expression, watching as they are lead to the healers tent. As Clarke stitches the warriors up, until she is the only one left. Fingers press into her stomach. "Nothing major was hit. You're lucky." Her voice is a low murmur as she stitches the skin back together, placing seaweed pulp on it. "Drink this too, it'll fight infection." Anya rolls her eyes but does as she's told. Clarke stares at her. "You need to carry antidotes around. If you guys hadn't made it here in time you'd be dead."

"Reapers have never used poison before. This is bad." Anya stares at the Reaper knife in her hand. "Make pouches full of antidote. I will make sure a warrior carries it around." Her brown eyes blaze. "My warriors will not die because of some poison."

* * *

Soon the days grow shorter and the nights colder. Clarke had been in the grounder camp for four months. Murphy breath into his hands, body shaking as he stomps his feet for warmth. Clarke shivers next to him. "I think your frozen heart froze the land Elsa." His voice is sarcastic and Clarke rolls her eyes. He had stopped calling her princess like she ask but now alludes to her with different princess names.

"John, it worries me how obsessed with Disney movies you are." She stares at him, remembering the movies they showed in school.

He rolls his eyes. "My dad loved them." His voice is low.

"My dad loved football." Clarke voice is low also, but teasing.

Murphy snorts. "Explains your butchness."

She raise her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Murphy smirks but shrugs. "Well, you fight like a boy. Though you argue like a woman."

"I am a woman and all the women here could kill you with one hand." She rolls her eyes, at the teasing and amused glint in his.

Murphy laughs again. "I know, hot right?" His smirk is sardonic and Clarke rolls her eyes. He shivers again. "Why are we up this early again?" He almost whines.

Clarke sighs but shivers as the cold hits her again. "Training again. You're the one who wanted to be a warrior. It's been like this for a month John."

He rolls his eyes. "I hate morning training." He shudders in the cold, turning his head as he sees Anya and Raid walking towards them. "How did we beat them here. We live with them." His voice holds annoyance and sarcasm.

Clarke shivers again but ignores him. Sometimes Murphy was annoying in the morning. Anya looks them over. "Cold?" Her voice is low and amused.

Murphy scoffs and shivers again. Raid rolls his eyes. "You receive your coats after training."

Murphy shivers again. "Don't want blood over new clothing?" He moves forward and Clarke sighs as she follows the two men, Anya walking beside her. "Didn't you know, blood is in now."

"You speak to much." Anya's voice is low and annoyed.

Raid laughs. "Try sharing a tent. He likes to talk."

Murphy clenches his jaw in annoyance but rolls his eyes at the joking. They shiver as they begin training, working on hand to hand combat first. Murphy grunts as Raid takes him down. Clarke smirks at him before she too is thrown on her back. She glares at Anya as the cold ground bites into her back. The woman smirks back at her.

* * *

Finn shivers as he steps out into the morning air. Raven and Bellamy were gone from the shack this morning. Monroe and Sterling were still asleep. Kole had disappeared right before Finn got up. He blows into his hands as he pulls the fur hood up on his jacket. Fires burn all around camp and on torches as he moves to check the traps for fish. He sees Bellamy working on shaping boats and fixing them, his muscles flexing under his clothing. Finn clenches his hands a few times to get the blood flowing back in them. He shivers again as he pulls in the first basket. Ten fish flop in it as he loads them into a large bucket with the other fish caught today.

The sun slowly begins to rise and he shivers at the feel of the heat hitting him. He passes by Kole, who is throwing a spear into a target, over and over again, like he had done for the last month. The first two weeks were hard on the fifteen year old. He was one of the youngest boy there. He almost swam back in the ocean, screaming about the shark finishing the job before the cook with one arm stopped him. Whatever she said had the boy working hard to get back to spearing prey.

Finn looks up at the crunch of frost and turns to see Raven coming toward him, steaming mug of tea in her hand. "Hey." She smiles softly.

He grins back. "Hey, where were you this morning?" He sips the tea, it tastes bitter but warms his hands and chest.

Her eyes light up. "Luna's second had found some electrical components, remembered how much I loved that stuff. She woke me up and I've been working on it ever since. I could make more radios Finn. Radios! Better range. Luna was wanting to use more for hunting parties and over long distances to speak to some nearby villages."

He grins at her enthusiasm. "That's awesome! How many do you have?"

"The five from camp. Monty had one when h-." Her grin falter and she blinks before looking down. She shakes herself. "Murphy took one also, but it won't reach out here so we're good." She shakes, whether due to the cold or memories Finn doesn't know. "Anyway I have those five and i'm working on three more, then a radio tower, if I can get something up on that huge hill over there we could hunt better. Be more prepared."

He pulls her into a hug and grins at the happiness thrumming through her body. she was his family and he was proud of her. He looks down to her left leg, which is wrapped with bindings and a metal brace. "How's the leg?"

She shrugs. "Limited mobility still." She ducks her head but offers a half grin. "The cold makes it ache but hey, I can still walk." They hadn't expected Raven's leg to not follow some orders. It worked but half the time it was a struggle. She dealt with it though, taking to the water quickly. It felt almost like zero-G. Not quite but still the floating that she dreamt about.

"Good." He smiles, full of pride. "How's Brook?" He begins to pull the next line in, Raven holding his cup of tea.

She laughs. "Puking her guts out, the healers saids she about three month along." She shifts on her feet as she watches the sun shine across the ocean. "Trince is shocked but happy. He's also nervous though The other fishermen are ribbing him constantly."

"Luna's okay with them though, right?" His voice full of worry. Always wondering when they'd overstep boundaries.

Raven chuckles. "She's cool with it, rolled her eyes when we couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Had to explain birth control to her. At least the others know to be careful now if they don't want kids."

Finn nods but chuckles before wrapping the rope up and placing it in the now empty basket. The boaters would put them back out in a bit. He pulls the cart with the bucket of fish on it. Raven follows after him before they drop the fish off with the cook. She winks at them as her assistant begins to gut the fish. "Salt?" She asks softly and FInn grin before pulling a pouch off his belt. He had collected it himself. "Thank you." Finn nods before he and Raven leave, Bellamy spots them and they trot over to him.

Raven hands him the other cup and the two boy sip at them as Raven slips her hands into her pocket, eyes watching the sun. "Thanks Astro."

Raven rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Any time Shooter."

He laughs before continueing to fix the boat. A knife rest on his hip. He flips his hair out of his face before sighing and Finn helps him cover the boat up. He wipes at his forehead. "Chores done?"

Finn rolls his eyes but Raven speaks. "Yes dad, Finny collected fish and salt. I sharpened weapons and made radios."

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Will you not call me th-" His eyes widen. "Wait you made more radios."

She grins at the expression on his face. "Yeah, Luna liked the idea too. Think I gave her more reasons to love having us here." She shrugs with a smirk on her face and both boys roll their eyes.

"This is good, more radios is perfect. Hunting parties, scouts. Raven you are a genius." Bellamy has a huge grin on his face.

Raven shrugs. "I know, but keep telling me that. It makes me feel all bubbly inside." Finn laughs loudly at her words.

Finn shakes his head. "I have to go help June with the fish. Luna wants us to preserve as much as possible." He tilts his head. "Ohh, she also wants you to take a hunting party out Bellamy. Get some red meat to smoke before the ice hits. She said the reserves need to be full."

Bellamy nods. "Alright, I'll talk to her. Raven, Monroe found some wire yesterday when she was working on repairing some shacks. She traded her knife for it."

Raven sighs. "Okay, I'll pay her back. She likes deer right?"

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "She'll give it to you for free, Joss just didn't want to give it up without a fight and he liked her knife. You could offer to take on cleaning Gunter's shack. He hits on her to much." His eyes narrow. "On second thought i'll talk to the man."

Raven sighs but pats his shoulder. "Okay, well i'm gonna go bum the wires off of her. I could use them for radios." She trots off and pops her head back in their shack. They hear her shout of surprise before she's out of the tent with a roll of her eyes and shuts the door before walking to the weapons tent.

Finn chuckles under his breath. "Sterling and Monroe were totally going at it weren't they?"

Bellamy chokes out a laugh and shakes his head. "Sterling isn't into Monroe like that." Finn watches as Sterling exits the tent with Miller, Sterling's face bright red. Finn's eyes widen. Bellamy pats him on the back. "You need to be more observant Space walker. Monroe has the hots for the blacksmith's son."

Finn sighs. "I always sucked at relationships."

Bellamy nods. "You can track animals but suck at tracking human emotions."

"How did you know?" Finn tilts his head, Bellamy never seemed to pay attention to anything. He watched thing sure, but Finn never thought he'd know all relationships.

Bellamy shrugs. "It's my job. I need to know my people, understand them." He pushes against Finn's shoulder. "Get to work Space walker."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Sure sure great leader." Bellamy rolls his eyes at the now eighteen year old before heading to the weapons tent and grabbing a spear along with some hunters. Kole tags along with him, grin broken but eyes excited.

* * *

Abby shivers as she treat another set of frost bite. Jackson sighs beside her before falling into a fit of coughing. He grins at her. "Sorry."

"You should get some rest tonight Jackson, you can't get sick." Her voice is stern but tired.

"I know, i'll sleep tonight." He waves his hands before stitching up a little boys hand. He had split it open on a rock.

Kane comes in. "How are we doing Abby?"

She sighs. "Frost bite again. We need to make sure they understand the danger of it."

He nods. "I'll tell them. Have another meeting. Other than that?" Her eyes flash to the two patients and he nods in understanding. "Hold that thought, I need to go check with the guard and the smoke shack. Good day doctors." He dips his head and leaves.

Jackson coughs into his arm again, before finishing stitching the boy and sending him on his way. The frost bite victim falls asleep and Abby sighs. Sitting down in a chair. She can feel a headache coming. The people didn't understand the dangers of the cold. They could die, and they didn't comprehend that.


	4. Memories Bring Old Aches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing mentioned in this story

Clarke grunts as her feet are swept out from under her. Her back slams into the ground. As Raid comes closer she rolls out of the way of his club and onto her feet. Murphy sit's on the sidelines with a bloody nose, Anya's elbow catching him just right a few minutes ago. Some of the other grounders watch them as they fight. Raid's teeth white against his sun-tanned skin, the cold bites into their faces but they ignore it. Clarke ducks under his next swing, throwing her elbow into his ribs as she runs past him, knees sliding on the ground as she grabs her disregarded club and spins around.

Raid's dark hair curls around his forehead, strands escaping the intricate braids, in mats of sweat soaked hair. Clarke's face is streaked with a little dirt and her own hair is pulled away from her face with a twist braid. Blue eyes are bright with amusement and anticipation. Clarke waits on the balls of her feet before Raid moves again, charging her much like a reaper would. She presses her club into his and trembles with the effort to keep the club from touching her. Her teeth grind as his strength almost forces her t her knees. She brings up her knee quickly, striking his own out from under him. He grunts in pain as he twists to stay upright. She brings her elbow to connect with the side of his head before bringing her club to rest at his exposed throat.

She pants with a grin forming on her face, Murphy laughs loudly. "Well Mulan that was an interesting fight." The cloth presses into his nose to keep the blood at bay so his voice is muffled.

Clarke holds her hand out and Raid reaches out to takes it when suddenly Clarke is tackled from behind, a knife presses into her throat. Clarke grunts at the familiar weight on top of her. "Anya, get off me." She rolls her shoulders.

"You left your back exposed. I win." The is annoyance yet amusement in Anya's voice.

Clarke frowns, rolling her shoulders back to try and get the grounder off. "You cheated." Her voice is almost a pout.

"There are no rules. You did well today, you may go into battle. Murphy may go as well. Prove yourselves worthy to be in the Western Clan." Anya slips off of Clarke's back, sheathing the knife as Raid dusts off his pants. Frost covers them. Murphy coughs into his elbow and Clarke moves over to him. Looking over his nose.

She sighs before resetting it quickly. Murphy lets out a grunt of pain and stomps his foot against the ground, tilting his head back. "You need to stop breaking your nose."

He grunts in annoyance. "Warrior Princess over there broke it, not me."

"It would not be broken if you did not leave your face open to attack." Anya smirks at him then pops her neck, face turning to Clarke when a boy stumbles into the camp.

He coughs blood up and the grounders jump away from him, Clarke comes rushing forward. Ducking under Anya's hand grabbing for her until she catches the boy as he falls. He looks to be seven years old. She brushes his hair from his face. Eyes soft an worried. "Clarke, get away from him." Anya's voice is conflicted. Raid holds Murphy back and the other grounders watch the blonde curiously. Her golden hair stands out against the browns and blacks of the grounders.

"He's sick. He needs help." Clarke stares at the others in annoyance, cradling this small boy in her lap.

"It is from another tribe. An attack. He will infect us all." Anya speaks lowly, pain evident on her features.

"He is one of your people, I am not going to exile a child and let him die. We saved one boy a month ago. Saved him from his own father. I am not letting him die!" Her hands tilt his head back so he can breath easier. Soft brown eyes stare at her in pain and wonder.

" _War is coming._ " The boy murmurs quietly. He coughs harshly into his hands, blood splatters across Clarke's face and she wipes it off. The man, Josni, the man who was whipped for beating Murphy comes forward with a knife.

" _He is plagued."_  His eyes are pained but resolute.

Clarke pulls the boy into her chest, slipping the knife from her belt she holds it in a protective position. "Touch him and you die." Blue eyes are hard, harder than any grounder had seen them before. "I can save him."

The man growls lowly in his throat. "You will infect the rest of the camp, the other children!" He throws his arm wide. "i will not let him infect my children!"

He steps forward and Clarke stands, slinging the boys arm over her shoulder. She keeps the knife tight in her hand. "He will not, i'll take him outside the gate or the healers tent. Pour moonshine on whatever he's touched. Wear masks over your mouth. Clothes." Blue eyes find Anya. "I can save him." She almost begs.

"His fate is not up to you. His mind and body needs to be strong. This is the plague that infected your people. The more he breathes the more he infects our people." Anya face is hard. "Children are cherished but he will kill them all."

Clarke rips off her shirt, tying it around the boys mouth and nose. The cold bites at her skin, her tank top thin. "You brought me here to heal. Let me heal." She looks around. "What will kill you is dehydration, we just need to last 24 hours. Wear mouth covers, if you cough blood or feel sick come to the tent." Blue eyes look around at the grounders. "I'm not losing anyone." Murphy shrugs off Raid's hands and races forward, arms sliding under the child to pick him up. "Murphy." She leaves the words hanging, she can't put words into the loyalty he is showing.

"You can save him. I know you can." His eyes are trusting and worried. "Kids don't deserve to die young." The grounders watch the to with unease then look to Anya.

Anya swallows. "Save the boy if you can, anyone who dies is on you for letting him live. Their deaths are on your hands." She looks to her people. "You heard the healer, wear clothes over you mouths and drink water! Get to work!" She pins and heads to the weapons tent.

Raid watches as the two sky people head to the healer's tent. Murphy sets the boy on the cot. "You remember back at the drop ship right? I'm going to need your help, he most likely infected three people by now just coming into camp. Air-born or touch." Murphy nods. "I need water, plenty of it."

"Clarke, he coughed all over you." Murphy stares at her in worry.

"I know, i'll get it or I won't." She gets to work, fixing the shirt around the boys head so he can breath easier. The boy stares at her with soft brown eyes full of wonder, pain and fear. She begins to hum softly, brushing sweat soaked hair from his for-head. His eyes flutter closed, one of his hands griping her other in a vice. She releases him, turning and grabbing one of her shirts from the corner. She slips it over her head, the tank top had left her exposed and cold. She swallows, praying she won't lose anyone this time.

* * *

Bellamy coughs into his elbow harshly, throat aching. He rolls over in the coat, head thumping in pain. He cracks his eyes open. Monroe crouches over him in worry. "You okay?" She stares at him, fear creeping in around her eyes.

He turns his head coughing into the blanket. "Yeah." His voice is gravelly, coming out in a croaky broken quiet murmur.

Monroe rolls her eyes. "No you're not. I'm getting Lincoln." Bellamy rolls his eyes and sits up.

"Uh uh Shooter, Monroe's getting Lincoln and you're staying here." Raven pushes on his shoulders. His muscles ache and he struggles against her hold. Everything hurt.

"I'm fine. I need to take another hunting party out before the snow begins to stick and pile up." Raven winces at the state of his voice. Sweat sticks to his face. In other words he looked like shit.

She offers him a cup of water. "You're sick, I don't think you can do much with a spear. Finn or Octavia will take them out."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, taking a sip of the water. "Finn can't aim a spear worth a shit and O i-"

"O is what Bell?" Octavia steps in, eyes worried but face teasing.

"I was gonna say O isn't going to leave my side if I'm sick." He smiles at her, eyes watery as he coughs harshly again.

"I'll send Kole and Miller to lead. They follow Miller and Kole's our best hunter with a spear." She brushes her brother's hair from his face. "And some of Lincoln's friends are going with them. You know the grounders are good at hunting. I don't see why you worry."

He coughs, throat aching. "We need to pull our weight around here. My hunting party brings in the most meat. It pays for our stay here." He groans, stomach aching.

"You have more than paid you debt. Now you live here with us. You are a part of our tribe." Luna's voice interrupts them. "You can rest, Alcid will lead with your Miller. We have more than enough food to last all winter, they are just filling reserve reserves and getting more fur. Rest Bellamy of the Skye, all will be well." Luna stares at him, waiting until the man nods his head. She nods her own, turning to Octavia. "Your Lincoln is on his way. Raven, Frenwick found an odd component when he took a horse to the next village."

Raven grins. "Awesome, i'll go look at it. I'm almost done with the radios and the station, soon we can communicate at least five miles, maybe more if I can get another tower up in the village next to yours."

"It is a small fishing village, they keep to themselves but are under our protection. They would not mind." Luna speaks softly, nofdding her head at the mechanic.

Raven's eyes are bright and she pats Bellamy's shoulders. "Awesome, well Shooter get better, I gotta go tinker." She grins at Luna before sprinting past her, leg brace clinking at her speed.

"She is an excitable one." Luna's voice is amused.

Bellamy grunts. "She's a pain in my ass."

Octavia laughs. "She's your friend and you know it."

"Still makes her a pain in my ass." Bellamy grunts out, leaning into his sister's side.

Lincoln pops in, looking at Bellamy. He listens closely to Bellamy's lungs. He tilts his head as he looks over Bellamy's eyes and then listens to his cough. "You have the Throat Croak. You need to drink red seaweed tea three times a day and rest. Drink plenty of water and eat red meat." He feels Bellamy's head. "Try not to cough on others. Drink the green tea in the morning. It will help with the headache and fever." He hands the man a cup of the red and then green tea. Bellamy pulls a face as he gulps both of them down. His muscles ache deeply and Lincoln pushes his shoulders down "Rest, sleep will make you heal faster."

Bellamy sighs as slowly his eyes close, body exhausted. His dreams are odd. Finn dressed in a chicken costume squawking and clucking on the Arc. Raven singing about stars and standing in fire. Lincoln eating shoes with a grin. Octavia riding on top of a shark and then blood. Blood covers his vision. Everywhere. He screams as he sees his people's dead faces. Monty, Roma, Wells, Charlotte, it flashes through all the people he had lost until Clarke's bloody face stares at him. "You didn't bury me. You left me." Her words are desolate and Bellamy awakes with a scream, heart pounding.

His hands tremble as he rubs them over his face, tears prick at his eyes. He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Finn. "Lincoln said the fever could give you weird dreams."

Bellamy chocks out a laugh. "Nightmares more like it."

Finn's face is worried as he hands Bellamy the cup of tea. "You wanna talk about it?"

He thinks of Clarke's words and shivers. "No, how long was I out?" He drinks the tea quickly, holding back his grimace.

"All day. Lincoln sent me in here to get you for dinner." Finn's eyes look over Bellamy's face, he looks like crap. Face pale, sweat stains covering it. Blood shot eyes and quaking muscles.

Bellamy sits up slowly, swing his feet to touch the floor. Their cabin was small, the beds were really wooden frames about two feet off the ground, straw and other grasses stuffed into clothes for mattresses and then fur blankets. The fur tickles his sweat soaked arms. "Everyone get their chores done?" He pulls on his boots slowly.

Finn nods. "Yeah" He grabs Bellamy's coat and jacket off the hook. Tossing the jacket at him. Bellamy catches it, pulling it on. He coughs harshly into his elbow before zipping the jacket up. Finn holds out the Coat. "C'mon, Raven's been waiting forever, she gonna be grouchy." Bellamy laughs and the two men head to the fire-pit, where grounders and delinquents dance and shout and eat around the huge fire. Jasper chugs some moonshine, his face passive, eyes darting to the forest. Bellamy knows he misses Monty. Knows that he still fears the grounders. Being here was eating away at Jasper's health. Bellamy turns his gaze to the fire. It burns red and blue. More beautiful than anything they could imagine. The sun setting behind it almost takes Bellamy's breath away. Earth was dangerous but it was also beautiful.

* * *

Jackson tosses and turns on the cot in the medical bay. Abby wipes at the sweat coating his face. He groans in pain, clutching his stomach as pain wracks through his body. "You'll be fine Jackson. Just breath." The man groans but nods his head. Kane comes in, face pained.

The chancellor looks over them. "How are they?"

"They have the flu and step throat. We have no medicine down here to fight it. No antibiotics." She grips her hair. "We need to keep them hydrated, keep some workers getting and boiling water for them." Her eyes are haggard, she had been up for two days helping the sick. "It's only going to get colder and people are only going to get sicker." Her hand trembles. "We've lost one to the flu already, he was 25 Kane. Healthy."

"Okay, I'll tell them to keep getting water. You need to sleep before you get sick too." His face is creased in worry.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure that the lodges are insulated and everyone has on layers. The colder it gets the more danger they are in." She wipes at her tired eyes. Her head aches with exhaustion.

Kane steps forward, pulling her into a hug. She falls into his chest, sighing at the familiar hold. Her eyes close and she lets herself relax. Just for a few moments before she pulled back. "G take care of our people."

"take care of yourself to Abby." HE hands her a plate of food, dried deer meat and dried fruit from before the frost hit. Abby nods her hanks, watching him leave and she nibbles on the food before moving to give Jackson and Greg more water. Their bodies sweat profoundly, fighting the illness.

* * *

Monty watches Delieh clean the dishes. He carries the rest of them over to help her finish. "Do you ever want to see the outside?"

She sighs, turning. Her pregnant belly is beginning to show. The nineteen year old girl grins softly. "Always, one day I hope to find out what it looks like, but I know it's impossible." She pauses. "What's it like Monty." Bright chocolate brown eyes stare at him in curiosity.

"Like." he pauses "Like waking up thirsty and then having a cold lass of water. It's so bright and smells so good." He grins wistfully. "It was quiet yet not at all. There was no hum of the Arc but there were birds chirping and wood creaking." Tears fill his eyes. "It was great until we stumbled upon the grounders. We thought Earth ws safe, but turns out its more dangerous than our people expected." Delieh creeps forward, hand fitting onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you lost your people Monty." She squeezes his shoulder gently.

Monty ducks his head. "i'm sorry you lost your boyfriend." Pain graces her features as she strokes her belly. "When's he due?"

"A few months." She grins wistfully and tears fill her eyes. "I can't wait. I've always known I wanted to be a mom."

Monty smiles. "Jasper and I used to joke about what kind of parents we'd be." He frowns down at his hands as they grip the plate. "We'd never know because the Arc had laws on pregnancies and kids. One kid maximum on pregnancies."

"Were you and Jasper?" She leaves her words hanging, not knowing if she's crossing a line.

Monty laughs. "We were best friends, I mean he was my first kiss." He blushes at the memory. "We were both high and young." He brushes his dark hair from his face, thinking about cutting it. "We stayed best friend and sometimes made out but that was how we were. He was sent to be a prisoner because of me. I was what lead him to being down here. To getting speared and then d- missing." He ducks his head not able to bring himself to mention Jasper dying, he couldn't be dead. "I forgot to put some stuff back after we ate some. We both were punished."

Delieh's hand pulls him into a hug. He sighs into her shoulder, then lets out a laugh as he feels the baby kicking against his stomach. Delieh lets out her own laughs, wiping Monty's tears away and tossing the washcloth in his face. Her heart breaks at the pain she sees there, she knew how that felt.

* * *

Clarke holds the boy on his side as he coughs and spits blood into the bucket. She wipes his face off, the fever burning away at him. " _I'm scared._ "

Clarke's heart breaks. "You'll be fine. I promise. _Don't fear. I'll protect you._ " The words come out of her throat in a broken whisper until it gains strength. She could save him. She would save him.

Murphy comes in, flinging the flap out of the doorway. He carries in a woman, her face coating in blood. "Anya says that whatever tribe did this will most likely be coming to fight."

"Why would another tribe be attacking her?" She wipes at the woman's face. Brown eyes stare at his deliriously.

"Take her land or her weapons and villagers. We live in a good spot. Stream that way, forest full of food. They want it." Murphy frown creases his face as he grabs a bucket of water and brings it closer to Clarke.

Clarke wipes at her own sweating brow. "They won't get it." Clarke continues to work on the woman, they just needed to last through the night,

"No. Anya will obliterate them." He swallows, turning his head down. "I'm fighting alongside them."

Clarke stares at him then swallows. "We're the last of our people, be careful."

Murphy snorts. "You say that as if you and I are Adam and Eve." His gaze is teasing.

She grunts in the back of her throat. "You're disgusting." She pauses. "But come back alive, I kinda need you."

"I need you too Clarke." He pauses, fiddling with his sword. "Raid has my back. I won't die. You try not to die too.

"I'm not going to battle, what could happen to me?" Her words are soft spoken and Murphy rolls her eyes in annoyance, staring at the boy coughing up blood.

* * *

Jasper works alongside Raven, eyes lost and hard when Finn sits down next to him. "You okay?"

Jasper flinches, jumping. "Fine. I'm fine." His dark eyes flit around the room. He had been like this the entire time they had been here, it had gotten worse this last month. Monty's birthday was coming up. He kept track of the date. His heart aches at the thought. The grounders took Monty from him and here they were, housing with them.

"Jasper, c'mon, you can tell me whats wrong." Finn speaks to the jittery man gently.

Jasper throws whatever he is working on across the room. "I said no!"

Raven jumps, turning to look at Jasper. "HEY! We don't have unlimited parts." Raven's voice is annoyed until Finn shoots her a look, she stares at Jasper. "Okay, i'll let you two talk." She drops her tools and heads out of the tent, she walks over to their tent flopping down on her bed in there.

The Leader grunts and turns to look at her, his face is still pale but he doesn't look like death anymore. "What're you doing back so early?" His voice is still croaky and he looks like he wants to go back and work.

"Making sure your resting Shooter." She grins at him, rolling over to her back to stare at the ceiling.

Bellamy chuckles. "Truth Raven, you suck at lying."

She rolls her eyes. "Finn's talking to Jasper, he threw a radio across the room so I left. Hopefully Finn will keep him from destroying my stuff."

Bellamy sighs lowly, full of worry. "He's the only one who hasn't fit in here yet. I think being with grounder's is making him nervous. But this month's he's been even more jumpy"

"He's far past nervous, he's cracking." Raven adverts her eyes from Bellamy's. "He lost Monty and Clarke. He had been friends with Monty forever. It's bound to make you a bit upset." She sighs and turns her head. "I know i'd be a mess if I lost Finn. He's my best friend."

Bellamy sits up, chest aching at words and thought of lost friends instead of his sickness. "We'll help him get through this. We may have spent four and a half months shoving it away while we figured everything out but we can help him."

Raven nods eyes sad. "We all lost people, we can help him." His eyes water. "We can't lose Jasper to. He's going to crack if we do't do anything."

* * *

Anya stares at the warriors in front of her. " _Someone has dared send a plague into our camp. They want a war and we will give them one. We will win!"_  They hadn't been challenged in four summers. Not since she had defeated the last general of the Eastern Clan when she was barely nineteen summers. Whoever dared challenge her. Whoever wanted to harm her people would pay. " _Stand guard in the forest. Let no fighter past you. They are after our home!"_  The grounders shout, arms traced in soot designs, Anya's eyes are blacked out and she has her hair held back by her cloth. Murphy's left arm is covered in black designs from Raid. Protection and strength runes. A tradition passed down from warrior to warrior for luck.

She leaves some of her best archers at the gate to defend the camp before they head to the forest, bleeding into the trees. Some climb expertly into the trees and other crouch behind rocks and stumps, waiting. They don't have to wait long before the enemies come running out of the shadows and Anya's archers attack first, downing the first ones running and then she leaves with the first wave, Raid would lead the second. Her sword clashes against a giant, his body towers over her own and she ducks under his fist, slicing his knee and then stabbing him in the armpit, where his armor doesn't cover.

Blood drips from her blade as she moves onto her next target. These men had wanted to kill her villagers! Kill her people, they had sent a child in to kill them all! She ducks under another's blade, trusting Yurik to be behind her as she cuts through the ranks of them. She knows some of her people will die but not before they kill as many enemies as they can. She feels a sword bite into her shoulder, hitting her shoulder guard and bouncing off it.

It bleeds lethargically as she spins and brings her sword across his throat. She turns, spotting Raid viciously going through a group of warriors. Her gaze finds Murphy, he ducks and swivel out of the way of swords. His face is angered as he slices into a man heading for a younger warrior, a year younger than Murphy himself. Anya clashes swords with another opponent, looking for the general of this company. None. There is none with the right tattoo. Which means he is hiding. Coward! She growls as she digs her sword into another woman's side. She grunts and falls to the ground. They continue on for a few more minutes until the last enemy falls. Anya pants, blood dripping from her sword as she looks around.

Murphy grips his face, blood pouring out of his nose. Raid is moving around the battlefield, looking for survivors. " _Take the wounded to the healer. Find enemy survivor and bring him to me. Any able bodied warrior circle the forest and check for more enemies."_  Her warriors do as they are told without question and she looks around before her eyes fall on a panting warrior that is not her own. She stalks towards him, pulling him up to her face and disarming him of his weapons in one fell swoop." _Why have you attacked my village?"_

He spits in her face, blood coating it.  _"You're a shit General!"_  She scowls, pulling her knife out and bringing it to his throat.

She lets it draw blood. " _Why attack my people! Who is your coaward of a general."_

" _He has already overridden your village by now. A shit general does no leave her village unguarded."_  He grins at her teeth bloodied. Her heart stops, she knows this is a ploy but the children are in the village.

She slams the but of her sword into his temple. " _Tie him up. First wave move back to the village! It is under attack! Second wave search for enemies!"_

* * *

Clarke rolls the woman over as she coughs up her blood. Clarke's own skin is coated in sweat and head head throbs when she moves but she has to save her. Has to help them. She wipes off both of their faces when she hears shouting. She looks them over before spinning around. She runs outside the tent, heading to the gate where archers are firing away. "What happening?"

"Enemies attacking!" Warriors scramble for their weapons, archers take down enemy after enemy.

"Get the children to the commanding tent! It has the most secure walls and door." They look at her in shock and confusion. Anya was their leader, not this healer sky person. "NOW!" She grabs a sword from the ground, fitting it into her hand and she breathes deeply, calming her nerves. "Guard the gate with you life. You five, go to the back! They will attack the least defended area." She runs through battle scenarios in her head. "Archers watch your flank!" She thinks back to the red liquid in the healers tent. Raven had spoken of the explosive power of it. "You!" She points to a warrior. "Go to the healers tent and grab the red liquid on the top shelf, be careful with it." He nods and slowly she forms her own plan, telling it to the warriors. She places two archers on top of the commanding metal building the children are in.

She walks to the gate, waiting. Finally the man brings her the liquid. "Can you hit the same mark twice?" She questions the female archer. She nods, eyes hard and full of anger. "Good." She rips off part of her shirt and dips it in the red liquid. It drips all over her hands and she ties it around and arrow head. "Shoot that in front of the gate, the middle of where the warriors will be coming." She nods as Clarke instructs another man to shoot his own flammable arrow into the group. The warriors continue their forward run, the arrows twenty feet in front of them. "Get a cloth on fire and then strike the arrow with the flaming arrow!" She shouts at them and she washes her hands off with moonshine. "When the explosion happens warriors get out there!" She hands the man the container and he sets it down gently, out of the way. Clarke grabs the gate and prepares to open it.

" _NOW!"_  Clarke voice sounds just before two explosions rip through the air. She pulls the gate open, shoving one man back. "Go to the healers tent and care for the two in there! Keep them on their sides!" He nods and she runs out into the battle field, grounder warriors on her heels.

The enemies are either on fire and running or dead. Some stop and stare at Clarke, the bright blonde hair out of place. She brings her sword forward into an attack position and then all hell breaks lose. Both side rush forward, screams of anger and pain echoing around. Clarke rolls under one guys sword, blocking another with it as she brings her knee up to get him in the groin. He falls with a grunt and Clarke spins around, feeling an arrow whiz past her head. It embeds itself in an enemy warriors skull. The blonde nods her thanks and she ducks another attack.

Blood rings in her ears as they continue to fight. It seems endless until finally the last warrior is down. Anya's warriors stare at her in respect. Clarke pant, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughs harshly into her elbow. "Gather our dead, keep your guard up."

As she speaks those words Anya and her company come rushing out of the forest. Brown eyes search the battlefield, landing on Clarke. Anya's warriors are staring at the sky princess in respect and awe. Anya feels something bubble in her chest. Murphy looks around in shock, spots the burnt ground. "You have more Mulan in you than I thought." His voice is gruff and Clarke chuckles before her eyes roll in the back of her head and she falls to her knees, blood dripping from her nose and eyes. Anya steps forward, catching the blonde before her head can strike the ground.

* * *

A man paces in a tent angrily, twirling a knife. It glints in the fire light as he continues to twirl it end over end in the air. The flap is thrown open suddenly, frantically. He spins, gaze hard on the intruder. " _What happened?"_  His words are harsh, annoyed.

" _Golden haired warrior."_  The man pants out in awe, gripping a wound on his side. " _She decimated our troops. Lead Anya's warriors to kill our infiltration team."_

" _You failed me!"_  He stabs the knife into the table with enough force to shake it. The other man holds in his flinch but swallows quickly at the expression on the leaders face.

" _No, we just lost two groups. We still have others that want Anya down. We just need time to train, to recuperate."_  He stands tall. Waiting for the knife to strike him.

" _You will get little time to do that. You better keep your promise if you with to lead your own."_ He turns, glaring at the fire, mind thinking. Golden hair was not something common among his people. Anya's was the lightest hair they ever got. A dirty blonde, but golden. That was not Tree People hair color.

" _I will General._ " The man bows his head to the one with the knife. He watches as he pulls the knife out of the wood, staring at it as it glints in the fire light. " _What of the golden haired Warrior?"_

" _I will take care of her. She is an outsider. The Commander will not spare an outsider."_ The knife beings to flip in his hand again as a grin take over his face. Anya would be killed soon and he would get the Western Forest and it's plentiful food. The villages Anya protects would soon be his. He just needed to get rid of Anya's defenses. Take down her next in Command, Raid. Take out this Golden haired warrior. He grins, Anya cherished her children, hopefully his gift had wiped some of them out. Weakened her state of mind. She would pay for ever doubting him and challenging him.

* * *

Abby sits in the corner, eyes watering hands shaking. Her mind races and she lets out a sob, tries to hind it. Bury it down but she can't. Slowly foot steps come closer and closer. Her eyes look up, red rimmed and full of tears she catches Kane's eyes. "Abby." His voice is soft, pained.

He kneels down next to her. "She died." Abby's voice is hoarse. The little girl who had come in with a cough, had died. "I couldn't save her. Any of them. I failed." She wipes at her face. "Ginny, she's dead. The little blonde girl is dead. I couldn't save her." Kane pulls her into a hug. "I failed Ginny and I failed Clarke." She sobs into his shoulder.

He pulls her into his side as tight as he can. "Oh Abby, none of this is your fault." She breaths in his scent. A musky and almost rain like scent. She wants to sob even more because Jake smelt like oil and home. "Sometimes we lose people and there is nothing we can do about it. We aren't in control." He sets his head against hers, letting her cry into his shoulder. They had all lost so much. Ten of their people had died in the last four and a half months.

* * *

Raven is bent over her workstation when she lets out a sudden yelp. She stuffs her finger into her mouth, the electricity burnt the tip of it and she frowns in annoyance at the radio. Octavia pops her head in and looks at Raven curiously. "It burnt my finger."

"Sparks flew? Must be true love." Octavia grins at her, eyes bright and hair braided back.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Do I need your brother to come babysit you?" She looks down at her handy work and lets out a sigh. It was alright.

"Shut up Reyes." Octavia glares playfully at her before tilting her head to the side. "Time for a break, you've been in her for like three days. Bellamy's already throwing a fit because he's just now getting to work and you weren't in the cabin at all."

"Hey, he's not my babysitter. I can spend all night in the workshop if I want." She shoves Octavia's shoulder and the girl rolls her eyes, pushing back against the mechanic.

"He means well." She makes a face. "He's just being Bellamy." Octavia says with a roll of her eyes.

Raven laughs and shifts her shoulder back, popping it as she stretches her arms above her head. "When's dinner, i'm starving." Raven's stomach growls at the words. The mechanic smirks.

Octavia raises her eyebrow, staring at the mechanic. "When's the last time you ate?"

Raven tilts her head to the side, biting hr lip. ""Ummm, Harper brought me dinner yesterday?" She shrugs her shoulder. "Last I can remember."

Octavia rolls her eyes. "No wonder you're hungry. You need to take better care of yourself Raven." Octavia stares at the mechanic, in slight annoyance and worry.

"God, you sound like Cla-" Raven stops mid-sentence, ducking her head and swallowing. The blonde had wormed her way into being Raven's friend. "I forgot she was gone for a minute."

Octavia grabs her shoulder, squeezing it. "I forget sometimes, when I go to get a cut stitched I half-way expect her most times." Raven nods in agreement, ducking her head. They walk in silence to dinner. Faces pulled in grief.

* * *

Clarke groans as she comes too, her head feels heavy. Slowly she blinks her eyes open. Murphy lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He sighs.

Clarke sits up slowly, Anya is standing beside her beside. "What happened?"

"You protected my village. Lead my warriors to win a battle." Clarke swallows, what if there was a grounder rule against doing that. "I owe you their lives. The troop would have stormed the village if not for your quick thinking." Anya looks at her curiously, Clarke can't place the expression.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone." She rubs at her head, it feels heavy. "How's the two sick with the plague?"

"They are well, you are the last sick." Anya stares at her, normal stonic-amused face serious. "You are a great warrior and my people respect you now. You've proven yourself." The woman stands taller. "Thank you for protecting them. Most former prisoners would not have." She spins and leaves as if the conversation is to much.

Clarke looks at Murphy in confusion. "Former prisoner?"

He smirks. "Yeah, apparently we've proven ourselvs. No longer prisoners. I'm a warrior." He makes a face. "Slash cook." He rolls his eyes. "Really thought that was your job." He smirks at her and she pushes his shoulder. He hands her a cup of water. "And your a healer warrior." He stops and looks down at his hands. ""I guess we're not alone together in this anymore."

She grabs his hand. "We're still the only sky people here. I need you Murphy, I may just lose my mind if I didn't have a semi-regular person who understands Arc life. We may need some of those skills."

He smirks. "Like blowing up stuff?"

Clarke laughs. "That was all Raven." Her grin falter and Murphy nods his head numbly, he hadn't seen the girl when he had run from the camp. He dips his head. The last time he saw his people he was trying to kill Bellamy. Something festers inside his chest and he shrugs it off.


	5. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story

Snow covers the ground in a white shroud, trees are weighed down by the white particles. Walkways are made through camp, cold dirt dark against the whiteness. Clarke shivers, pulling the fur hood over her head, the new coats from Anya and Raid had proven of great use to the two from the sky. Fur lined hood and fur line jacket had kept the young woman warm in the cold. Five months had past since she and Murphy had been in Anya's village. Five months since Clarke's people had disappeared. Five months since Finn's death. Her heart still ached at the loss of her people, the loss of her friends. Breathing into her hands for warmth she looks around, it looked so beautiful yet was dangerous. The cold had struck some of the children hard, attacking their smaller lungs. Their weaker immune systems. Nights had been spent in the healers tent, fire blazing as she tried to help them as best she could. Steam flowed throughout the tent to help keep their lungs clear and blankets of fur covered them head to toe. Currently they were all sleeping while she stepped out to get some fresh air. Clarke coughs harshly into her elbow, chest aching with the deep noise ass it shakes and contracts. Murphy pops up beside her, feet and body silent. He was getting better at walking more quietly. "You good Clarke?"

She rubs at her eyes, they burn and water from the harshness of her coughing fit. "Yeah, just a cough."

He looks her over, eyes worried. He couldn't lose her. He trusted Raid, hell he became friends with Raid but Clarke was his last connection to his past. They were the last left of their people. They needed one another. "Keep on eye on it."

She sighs, pulling the hood tighter over her head as the wind blows harshly. Silently she thanks Anya and Raid for the coat. It was a life saver. "I know. It's just from treating the kids."

He nods, eyes still worried and wary before he grins. "How are they by the way?"

"Good. Three of the ten can go back to their own tents now." Relief tints her voice, relief and worry.

"It's been a week Clarke." He steps forward, tacking in the bags under her eyes. The pale skin and the cough. "How long you gonna stay in that tent."

Blue eyes flash sharply. "Till they are all healed. I'm not letting them die."

"I know." He clenches his jaw, understanding but worried. "But you need sleep to."

"I'm getting enough." She shivers again, tucking her hands into her pockets and hunching her shoulders against the cold. "How's everything else?"

He runs hand through his to long hair. "Still have enough reserves to last the rest of the cold. A village ran out so Anya's been sending warriors over with some rations." He shiver flipping his hood up onto his head. "No more attacks so far. Anya thinks they're planning or hiding out for the cold season."

"Good." She nods her head, that gave them time to at least get ready. To heal and make the fence stronger. Get more weapons ready. "Anything else?"

He shrugs, lips twitching. "Not that I can think of Rapunzel." She rolls her eyes but grin's at him.

* * *

Kane sighs as he sits down next to Abby. They had burned another body this morning. Dead from hypothermia. Everyone was huddled in the further most rooms. Fires blazed throughout the camp. Adding warmth where it was needed. "We didn't come prepared for this Marcus."

"We've never had to be cold before Abby." He sigh, hand running through his hair. "But we'll be fine. The winter's almost up. Just another month or two."

"How many more of us will die?" Her eyes are broken as she looks over to the Chancellor. To the man who she trusted with her life. Everyone looked to the two of them for guidance and each death was a blow to their heart.

"Hopefully none if we can keep them inside by fires." He sighs, the people found the beauty of the snow to amazing. Coming out side, not recognizing the symptoms for hypothermia until it is too late. Hopefully now they'd listen to them.

* * *

Raven shakes her arms and stuff one hand in her pocket, the other fiddling with the radio in her hand as she stands by the fire. It was cold. "Hows the village Shooter?"

Static sounds over the speaker until it clicks. Bellamy's tired voice filtering through the system. "Wolves tore through the village. Ate and destroyed almost half the food. What's Luna want us to do?" The wind bites at Raven's face and she hunches her shoulders, tucking her chin into her chest. The fur hood thankfully keeps her ears warm.

Raven turns to the leader, holding down the button. "Wolves have never been this far before. The cold must be driving them here." Luna's voice is a long sigh.

"Luna it's cold here too. Beyond freezing." Raven's eyes look to her leader like she is crazy, why would wolves travel with the cold?

"Yes, but we've always had plenty of animals to kill. The sea provide most food so the forest animals prosper. If they stay here we could loose the deer population." Her eyes are hard and she grits her teeth. She would not let her people die of starvation. These wolves would lead to a bigger problem.

"You want us to kill em?" Bellamy's voice is gruff, tired but strong.

Luna licks her lips, tilting her head before nodding to herself. "Their pelts will keep many warm. Aim for the heads. Give the meat to the village."

"Got it." Bellamy hangs up, pocketing the radio as he barks orders at the warriors and gunners with him.

Raven hooks the radio to her belt, shoving her other hand in her pocket. Luna stares at her, then tilts her head. "Two days would have been wasted to get the information back here and for me to send a party to kill the wolves."

Raven grins, teeth bright against her tan skin. "That's why you should be glad i'm a bad-ass mechanic."

"Yes. The radios are useful." Luna looks over the young woman, she was small. Thin and her leg was bum but she was strong Resourceful. Smart. "The hunting parties have commended me on letting you and your group stay. They are grateful as am I."

Raven snorts. "Not as grateful as we are."

Luna crosses her arms, looking over the mechanic curiously. "Why did the forest people want you dead?"

"We crash into their territory from the sky." Her dark eyes flit up to the sky briefly to look to where home used to be, her heart aches as she remembers home. The weightlessness. "A signal sent to our other people in the sky burned down a village. They didn't take kindly to invaders so we blew up the bridge to delay them" She swallows, eyes stinging but she forces the words out of her throat. "One of our leaders was captured by Anya. Killed. Lincoln and Finn came back and we left." She shrugs, turning her head away. "Not much else we could do. They had warriors."

"Yes. The forest people have been known for their ruthlessness." She thinks back to when she helped the Wood's clan with the River people. They had begun invading the woods Clan's villages and The Commander called for warriors. They were ruthless and strong. Stronger than any she had seen. Luna's own people were built for swimming, spear throwing. The woods were made to fight close combat. Ruthless in their ways. They were the best at swordsmanship. "Though it is to be expected."

Raven tilts her head. "Expected?"

"Yes. The mountain men reside beside them. They are not kind at all." She thinks to them wiping out a village who had stumbled upon a hatch. Slaughtered viciously and the fog was around for two days after that. "Then they have the reapers who attack them daily. Another group of invaders would not be taken lightly. They are territorial."

Raven snorts and shakes her head, shivering in the cold. "Good thing we came here then."

"Yes. You have added to my warriors stock." The warriors who had come with the former Sky people were strong. Energetic. And they wanted to learn. "My village is prosperous despite having more mouths to feed. Your people have proven themselves."

The day moves on and Raven tweaks with another radio in her shop as Brook complains about craving things she didn't even know existed. "I want fish soaked in the jam Raven. Jam." She groans in hunger and disgust.

Raven wrinkles her nose. "You're gonna make me sick B."

The girl groans, hand moving through her hair. "I know i'd go and leave you alone but this is the only place that smells good to me." Raven stares at the girl in shock and a raised eyebrow. "Most smell like salt water and I want to puke. Here. It smells. I don't know. But the baby likes it." Her hand absentmindedly rubs her growing stomach.

Raven grins. "Good, must be a future mechanic." She pokes the belly. "I knew I liked you for a reason kid." She grins at the girl and the belly.

Brooks rolls her eyes at her friend. "The kid can be a warrior or a fisherman or a mechanic. I don't care as long as she comes out healthy."

"Naw, she'll have six toes." Raven grins, eyes teasing. "But she'll definitely be a mechanic. I can already tell."

Brooks rolls her eyes. "If Trince hears that he'll argue with you."

"He want her to be a fisherman?" She scoffs in humor and annoyance. Fishermen were almost as bad as engineers.

"Apparently." Brooks rolls her eyes, slouching more in the seat.

Raven snorts loudly. "Your man's already obsessed with fish. She's either gonna smell of salt or oil 24/7 and given how much she hates the sea right now I've got an apprentice coming."

The girl rolls her eyes at her friend as Luna walks in. "Have you heard from the warriors yet?"

As soon as those words leave her lips the radio clicks and Bellamy's voice sounds over it. "Raven, promise me you can have some cages built."

Raven rolls her eyes and moves to grab the radio. "Speak of the devil" Then she scrunches her eye brows. "Cages?"

"Yeah. O found some wolf pups after we killed the pack. She wont let us kill them." His voice holds annoyance and slight affection.

Raven laughs loudly. "Your sister has a soft spot for cute things."

There is a fumbling sound before Octavia's voice is coming from the small black device. "Come on Raven, i'll give you one. They're cute."

Raven looks to Luna, who had walked in after Bellamy had spoken, the woman scowls. "If they get into any supplies I will kill them personally."

"YES!" They hear Octavia's excited voice and then Bellamy's groan of annoyance.

"Should be back soon." Bellamy begins to report and Raven can hear Octavia's excited voice as she speaks to someone. "There were six adult wolves, the pelts are on Reneir horse, meat left with the village as well as some rations of dried fruit and fish."

Luna nods in pride. Her warriors were good. "Good. Bring the warriors back."

* * *

Nasty hacking fills the silence and Clarke rubs the child back soothingly. His mother had died in childbirth and his father was on a party after some reapers. He whimpers and curls into Clarke, black hair matted to his forehead. She hears footsteps, that was surprising, normally every warrior walked without making a sound. She looks up as Anya steps into the tent, face wrinkling at the steam. "This helps them?"

Clarke nods, wiping sweat off the six year-old's face. "Yes. It helps them breath easier."

Anya walks to the little boy. "I have sent a rider to get his father. He will be here shortly." Brown eyes look over the sick child.

"Good. He's been asking for him." Green eyes flutter open and the boy lets out a pathetic whimper, hand moving to Clarke's shoulder. She picks him up, cradling his head to her chest. "Children need to be comforted when they are sick. They crave it. Especially from their parents." Soothingly she rubs his back.

Anya stares at her, eyes moving to the little boy in her arms. "The others. Have their parents came in?"

"Yes." Clarke feels the boy bury his face into her shoulder. "I sent them to get some sleep though, they'd been here almost every night. I promised I'd look after the kids while they slept." They had put up a fight but finally had left the children in Clarke's care.

Anya brushes the hair back on a young boys head. His stark black hair sweat soaked. Her leans into Anya's touch. Sighing in contentment as she runs her hand over his head then covered back in comfort. "Have you slept at all?" Brown eyes look up from the child in the healer's arms.

"Yes." Clarke says, moving to the fire, single handedly working on it as she hold the boy with one arm. Adding more wood to it before pouring some water on the hot stones in the pan. Steam hisses and fills the tent.

Anya watches Clarke closely. Staring at the bags under her eyes and the sweat on her face. She looks thinner. "You look unwell."

The smaller blonde sighs, shifting the boy in her arms. He moans in annoyance before calming. "I'll be fine after they are better."

"You are our only healer. We can't loose you to a sickness." Anya's voice holds now worry but her eyes are slightly concerned. Clarke almost misses it. Would have if she hadn't have been staring at the grounder.

"I'll be fine." Blue eyes are hard and determined as they stare into brown.

"You will sleep now." Eyes narrow and sharpen in annoyance.

Clarke clenches her jaw, blue eyes bright with defiance and determination. "I need to watch over them."

"I will watch them while you sleep." Clarke opens her mouth but Anya tilts her head. "Do you not trust me to watch after the children in my village?"

"Its not that. I trust you. It's just that." Clarke searches for the words.

The older blonde looks over the younger blonde, tilting her head before speaking. "You would blame yourself if anything happened. If they so much as cough I will wake you."

"No you won't." Clarke sighs out, blue eyes still strong but tired.

Anya almost smirks, the healer knew her almost to well. "No. But if I need anything you will be woken."

"Rub their chest with this salve if they cough." Clarke points to the jar, eyes looking around the tent. "Pour water on the stones when it needs to steam. And ad-"

Anya steps forward, staring at the blonde as she rambles before she interrupts her. "Wood to the fire. I know. Rest." Clarke nods, crawling up on the hug cot, all the kids are strewn out upon it. The boy snuggles into her and Anya looks at the seven kids. The boy who is curled into her side. The boy laying on Clarke. The two little girl slowly making their way sleepily to lay near Clarke. She grins. Times like this she wished she had the ability to draw. Standing up she grabs the salve rubbing it on the boys chest as he coughs. He sighs in relief, curling deeper into the furs. Anya wrinkles her nose. The tent smelt like death, sweat, salve and smoke.

Hours pass, Anya keeps the fire going, adding water and checking on the sick. Clarke is breathing deeply, chest catching once in a while with a cough, blonde hair fanned out as she sleeps on her back. The seven sick children ages from six summers to ten, are curled around her. Fingers gripping her jacket. Heads buried into her limbs or tucked on her chest. Anya snorts. They look like a pile of dogs on a cold night. She hears hurried footsteps, standing quickly she pulls her sword out, placing herself between the door and the children and Clarke.

As it opens she relaxes. It is the boy's father. He looks frantically around before he spots his son curled in the golden haired warrior-healers arms. " _He is fine?"_

" _Yes. He is breathing better than yesterday."_ Her eyes turn to the children curled around the once-invader. He looks to Anya before staring back at his son. " _She said they want parents touch when they are sick."_  That is enough permission for him to move forward.

His hands reach for his son and before he can blink Clarke is sitting up knife pressed into his throat as she pulls the boy protectively to her chest. Her chest heaves before she blinks. Letting the boy go she sheaths the knife. " _Sorry."_

The father nods in acceptance before the boys looks up with tired eyes. " _Papa."_  He reaches out for his father, eyes craving comfort. The father scoops him up, sitting on another smaller cot and holding his son to his chest.

The boy falls asleep and Clarke sits up, removing children arms from her body. She yawns loudly as she stands, back popping as she stretches. Moving to the fire the blonde puts more water into the pot with many hot rocks, causing steam to fill the room. The girl cracks her neck. "I need to get some food in them. Broth from a stew or some bread."

Anya stands. "I'll send someone to fetch some." Anya stares at the girl. Her muscles are strong, defined yet not overly so. Showing her strength but her face is looking hallow. Showing signs of sickness and lack of sleep. "Some for you as well." She spins and leaves the room. Cloth fluttering behind her.

* * *

Sirens jolt Monty from his sleep. Bolting upright he pants before he slips out of bed. "What's going on?" His chest heaves as his heart races.

"Radiation breach!" Delieh's voice is panicked. She shuffles along, hand cradling her stomach.

"Where do we head?" Monty follows after her, watching as panic seizes everyone.

"Follow the crowd!" She screams at him as people begin bumping into her, shoving her along.

Monty turns shoving the people away from her, brown eyes meet her and he sighs. "I am truly sorry for this because it seems very sexist. But i'm going to carry you." Without any other warning he picks the girl up bridle style and runs past all the people. He keeps her up high, stomach cradled between them, elbows shoving people who get to close to the pregnant girl. Finally they make it to the uncontaminated part of the Mountain. People flooding into the room.

Monty pants as he sets the girl down and offers her a sheepish smile. "As very 18th century it was of you to save me like I was a damsel in distress. Thank you." She grins at him.

He bows lowly, face emotionless. "My lady. It was an honor." She laughs loudly and Monty feels eyes on him as he grins at the girl. His dark eyes meet the doctor's and he feels something like a shiver creep down his spine. He holds in the reaction, knowing that showing fear when in the presence of a predator was always bad. He almost blinks in shock, when had the doctor become a predator? He turns his head back to Delieh. The girl groans at craving something weird concoction hes never heard of. He shakes his head at her antics, shed be having her baby in a few months.

Night passes and they head back to the dorm rooms where most teenagers, unless they require their own housing unit, reside. Soon Delieh would have her own bedroom. Away from the others so the baby wouldn't disturb them. Delieh rolls over as everyone else falls asleep. Monty is staring at the ceiling from his place on the bunk above Delieh. He hears her rise, and then her head is popping up beside his. "I can't sleep." Her voice is quiet, a low whisper.

He sighs, crawling down. "Me either."

She rubs her stomach with a slight wince. "Mine's the baby. He's kicking up a storm. You?"

"I don't know. My mind won't shut off." They whisper quietly in the dark. Leaning their backs against the wall. Feet hanging off the bottom bunk of Delieh's bed.

She leans her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more about Jasper."

"Why?" He croaks out, heart aching.

She presses her head into his shoulder more. "Because you smile when you talk of him. Like I smile when I speak of Jonah."

Monty smiles softly, letting his arm wrap around the girl. "I ever told you the time we went to class high off of bad plants?" His grin is infections and Delieh holds in her laugh as she shakes her head. Listening to his voice as he speaks of a love. She misses Jonah and it's moments like this that the ache lessens. The moment that she and Monty tell stories of each others lost love. "So the teacher asks some question about differential equations and Jasper starts laughing." His hands move as he explains the story, eyes bright yet dark in sadness as he speaks of his best friend.

* * *

Jasper paces. Bellamy hadn't taken him on the last exertion. Hadn't trusted him to go to the grounder's village. He paces mind racing. He shake and quivers, heart racing in his chest. He want to throw something. He wants to sob in a corner. He wants to drink his weight in moonshine. Drown it all out. He just wants the pain to stop. "Hey Goggles, what are you doing?" Raven pops up out of no where. He jumps pulling his knife out. She holds her hand up looking at him. "You okay?"

"No." He whispers before glaring at her. "NO! I am not okay!" He pulls at his hair in frustration. "I can't." He pants. "We left out home. We left the drop ship and, and we can't go back. There's no going back and what if we left stuff behind."

"Then we build new things Jasper." Her finger grip his shoulder as he stares at her with lost eyes. "We made a new home."

"But what if we left our home there." His voice crack as the words leave his throat and Raven's own heart aches.

"Jasper." She whispers, voice cracking at how broken he sounds.

"We left without looking back! We ran tails between our legs." He waves the knife around and Raven stares at him, gripping his hand and tossing the knife into the sand as she looks at him. Really looks at him.

She feels guilt they had all been so distracted with making everything work that they had forgotten about Jasper. Sweet damaged Jasper. She pulls him in for a hug and he clings to her. "It'll be fine Jasper."

He shoves her away quickly, hands moving to his head. "No it won't! Don't you get that! We left. We left everything. We left our home. We left Clarke. Just. There was no body." He pants out, eye wild.

"The grounders took her Jasper. Lincoln saw all the blood." She speaks quietly, trying to calm the boy.

"But there." He waves his hands around, eyes wild. "There was no proof and and we left her." He collapses to his knees. "We left them. All alone. Left them." He looks up at her, eyes dripping tears. "I left Monty. I left without looking back. I left my best friend. I left him and and he died alone and scared and  _I left him!_ " He sobs out. Raven falls to her knees beside him, pulling him in for a hug. "I left him." His cries break her heart. "I loved him and I left him."

* * *

Kane pants as he chops down more fire wood. His hands are cold and he knows he has approximately five minutes to finish this. His back heaves with the effort it takes to split the logs. Lugging them onto the homemade rigidy sled he hauls it back to camp. The fence is strong. Pieces of the arc as well as logs from the trees surrounding them cover the fence ten feet high. They had shut off the electric fence, using the solar panel to generate warmth in the remaining pieces of the arc to try an add heat. He walks through camp. It is quiet. The snow covers the ground and he walks into the biggest room they have. It had become overly hot. Sweating the second he stepped in he unloads the wood by the huge fire they had built in the middle of the room. A hole is fixed into the ceiling, allowing smoke out but no snow in. It had taken them weeks to get this room ready and they had lost many good people.

Food and water is being passed around, children are huddled close to the fire. Blankets thrown over them. Some animal pelts line the floor to keep the coldness of the floor at bay. Temperaments were high. Having more than a hundred people in one room lead to that but thankfully they had kept most of the fighting down. The cold tended to make people more lethargic. Something Abby hated.

Kane drops off the wood and warms his hands up before heading back outside. Lugging the homemade ax and sled back out to the forest he gets to work. Chopping away to keep his people warm and alive.

* * *

Clarke steps outside, taking a deep breath. She felt better. A grin crosses her face as she sees the children running around. Some run up and tugs on her jacket. She sticks her tongue out at them, causing them to leave in a fit of giggles as they run around in the snow. Bodies bundled up so much you'd swear they were more cloth than child. A familiar presence comes to stand beside her. "I believe the tribe will trust you more."

"Why?" Clarke turns confused and curious eyes to the leader.

"You stayed up for moons upon moons." Brown eyes stare at Clarke in almost pride. "You did not rest until every child was healed. You save Gundy when he stumble into camp with the plague. You fought bravely to protect the camp. They trust you."

Clarke shakes her head, confused. They had wanted her dead when she first showed up. "I am an invader."

"No longer." Anya stands tall. "You are one of Woods Clan of the Western Tribe."

"Tell me about them." Clarke speaks curiously, blue eye light with something.

"Hmm?" Anya stares at her tribe, her tribesmen in it. Fires are being stoked. Food prepared. Weapons sharpened and children played with.

"The other tribes, villages?" Blue eyes are curious, but Clarke wants to learn. To understand.

"There are many tribes. Most tribes consists of warriors. Then there are villages. They hold farmers. Warriors for training. They come here though some train at home to protect their village. All villages and tribes are part of a clan. The clan has a leader, one they call forward. They command the people. Lead us. Make the laws and kill anyone who threatens our lives. We are the Western tribe of the Woods Clan." Pride fills Anya's voice. The Western tribe had one of the best hunting grounds. Protected and had the service of many villages. Anya was one of the best Generals when war was in need.

"And the tribe that attacked us?" Clarke thinks back to fighting those warriors, the snow is bright behind them as they speak. It is a stark contrast against the dark clothing everyone wears.

Anya clenches her jaw at the smaller blondes words. "Most likely belongs in the Commander's clan. It is a tribe in her clan, they want something from us. There are fights over lands. Tribes fight many times. Though the Commander doesn't like it. We lose many warriors that way." Anya almost smirks, the tribe had lost many warriors when they attacked Anya's tribe. Anya's warriors were strong, most tribes never stand a chance. She almost feels saddened that she had to kill some of her own clan, but if they follow the order of an idiot, then they die.

Clare stares at Anya in confusion. Wouldn't a leader stop the bloodshed? Especially between her own tribes. "Does she stop it?"

"No." Anya stares at the blonde, willing her to understand the ways of her people. "So long as no villagers or children are killed. Blood must have blood. Warriors know not to kill innocents. If they do they are held for traitorous reason. They are cut a thousand time and killed by the hand of the commander or the ones they had wronged."

* * *

The next day Bellamy and Octavia show up into the camp. Behind them warriors ride on horseback. The horses shake off the fresh snow and Raven stretches as she finishes with the last knot. In front of her is a huge pen, a tiny little shelter in it in case Octavia did want to leave the wolves in there and if not, hey Raven could stick those annoying kids it it. They follow her around everywhere! Octavia steps forward with a grin as she lugs these wolves into their tent. "O! Raven built a perfectly fine cage!" Bellamy's voice is loud in the morning light.

"They'll get cold Bell." Octavia's voice is annoyed, as if speaking to an uneducated man.

"But why my cabin?" He crosses his arms, eyes staring into his sister.

"Lincolns is loaded with medical supplies and weapons." She sets the bundle of wolf pups down. "They'd get into it."

"O. there is a pen out there. Stick them in it." His voice is commanding, every bit of leader and older brother as the pups run around his, Raven, Finn, Monroe and Sterling's cabin.

"No. They can stay here right Raven?" Green eye turn to beg her and she has no idea how Bellamy can say no to that face or those eyes.

"Sure." And that's how she came to be on Bellamy's shit list. The glare he sends her is deadly.

"Awesome. I picked out the grey one." Her grin is almost contagious and Raven finds that being dead by Bellamy's glare might not be so bad. Octavia seems happier. Lighter. "There's five of them. I figured I'd give one to Luna. I'd take one. You'd get one Raven."

"And the other two." Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose. He loved his sister but her antics. He sighs.

"Well." The girl shifts her feet. "I was hoping you'd look out for the unless someone wanted them." Her green eyes are begging and lips stuck out.

Bellamy groans. "O three wolves in here?"

"Well yeah." She shrugs. "Four if Luna doesn't take one."

"Cant you take them?" He groans out.

"No. I'm lucky Lincoln letting me smuggle one into our cabin." She grins at him, convincing Lincoln had been easy. As long as it was one. HE wouldn't budge on her having more than one.

Bellamy runs his hand through his hair. "Damn it O, so you're leaving them with me?"

"Nope big brother, i'm leaving them with Raven." She kisses his cheek, grabbing the soft grey one. Its blue eyes look up at Octavia and she kisses it's nose. "Give the big dark grey one to Luna! He bit at least three warriors. She'll like his ferocity." With that she leaves the room.

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair again. "I swear I get coped into the stupidest things."

"You?" Raven looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty sure i'm on pup duty. Speaking of which. Go get some meat for these cute little buggers." He opens his mouth but she speaks before him, pouting and making puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Those don't work. If I don't fall for O's yours won't work." He grunts out, looking at the four wolf pups running around on the floor of their cabin.

"She does make the best sad eyes doesn't she." Bellamy groans and sits on his bed. One of the pups, a light grey almost white nips at his shoes and growls. He groans again. Mumbling something about little sister and stupid plans.

* * *

Murphy groans as Raid shakes him. "Talkative one. We have the wall."

Murphy grumbles, rolling over. "I worked the wall last night bugspray."

Raid shoves his shoulder. "Your words are weird. And we have wall today. Get up." Murphy groans as he sits up. His muscles stretch he gets up. Back popping. He pulls a shirt on, leaving his jacket off. "it will be windy today." Raid stares at the man in amusement.

Murphy scoffs, brushing his hair back from his face. "I don't care. The cold is gone and the flowers are blooming. The sun is out and I plan to love it." Hewalks out of the tent as he speaks.

"Gosh John, I didn't know you were a sap." Blonde hair pops up beside him and he swipes at her head, scowl on his face. Her long locks are pulled back in a simple braid and he scowls at her. He either needed to get his cut or let Raid braid it.

Rolling his eyes at the thought he turns back to the blonde. "Not all of us love the cold Snow White."

Clarke rolls her ice blue eyes. "You're names are getting worse and worse John. Snow White never did say if she liked snow or not."

"No but it is her name genius." He huffs out, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Raid groans. "It is early and you speak to much. We need food then defend the wall. You can talk then." Raid grumbles, pulling Murphy along.

Clarke grins dropping back. "Sorry boys, i'm leaving with the warriors today. Gotta pick up some more herbs and seaweed."

Murphy's eyes widen. "Clarke I am begging you. Take me with you. I can pick seaweed."

"Sorry John, you're stuck on the wall." She grins at him and he groans but turns around, he always had hated being in one spot.

Raid shakes his head at the former sky people and hands his tent mate some food. They scarf it down as they relieve the other two of their position. Murphy yawns. He worked the wall last night. The cool air nips at his skin but it is that of spring. They had been in Anya's camp for eight months. He should know. He kept track, scratches against the stone resting in Raid's tent. Somehow they had remained tent mates. Same with Clarke. Although he guessed that was more of a convenience thing, the healers tent was pretty close to Anya's small tent. He sighs again as he resigns himself to having wall duty again, at least he could annoy Raid this time. Last night was boring.


	6. Hope Comes in the Smallest of Forms

"RAVEN!" Bellamy's voice echoes around the camp. Luna's people look up in amusement as they see what is in his hand.

"What?!" She sticks her head out of her workstation. Oil covering her left cheek and forehead.

"Your damn wolf ate my boot." His voice is annoyed and Raven almost laughs because he is walking around camp in a sock and one boot.

She laughs, it breaks through her resolve and she's setting her wrench down and waving her hand to the black wolf in the corner. It looks up at Bellamy with deep brown bored eyes. "Diesel's been in the shop with me all night Shooter. Sure it wasn't Augustus."

Bellamy frowns, eye brows dipping into his eyes. "She'd never do that."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Maybes she's getting back at you for giving her a guys name."

He looks insulted as he glares at the mechanic. "Hey you named her Diesel!" He waves wildly at the wolf laying on the floor. They were four months old now. Getting big. "And Augustus was a great hist- Oh what do you care. Keep your damn wolf out of my shoes."

Raven laughs loudly as a soft brown and grey puppy comes running across the sand. It is big. They are now a few months old and it's showing. "Looks like Giz there ate your shoes."

"I'm gonna kill Jasper." Bellamy growls out. The poor puppy whimpers and Bellamy bends down to snatch the torn piece of boot out of its mouth and stalks to get a new pair.

Raven laughs loudly. They had managed to keep three wolf pups in their cabin. Miller and Sterling moved out once they made their own cabin. Monroe stayed and Jasper filled the other two's spots and with him came the garbage disposal. That pup would eat anything it could get it's mouth around. Diesel groans and rolls on her stomach as Gizmo comes trotting forward, sniffing her sister. Bellamy swore that all the girls were the ones who misbehaved and that is why Octavia and Luna got the only two boys. Reaching down she pets the two growing pups. Diesel has the darkest eyes and huffs as she stops petting her. Sitting down her fingers begin to tweak with another design.

Across the camp Finn and Jasper haul in lines upon lines of fish. With the cold gone food had become plentiful. "Jasper." Bellamy's voice is a low drawl. Jasper swallows at the look on their leaders face. "Your damn mutt ate my boot."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry Bellamy." He shrugs. "I'll get you a new pair?"

"Already got a pair. Just train her or something. Diesel and Augustus don't eat anything like she does." Bellamy sighs and begins walking away grumbling to himself.

"What can I say, she likes to eat things." Jasper screams loudly, voice joking. Bellamy flips him off as he continues on his way.

Finn laughs beside him. "Next time make sure the floors picked up before you go to bed."

Jasper holds up his hands, eyes bright. Gizmo had been good for him. "Hey Bellamy came in late last night. He left his boots on the floor." Finn laughs and they haul in another line.

Octavia is speaking softly to her wolf, first in english then Trigedasleng. The wolf does as he is told. Sitting and then rolling over and then crouching. Growling lowly at the warrior bundled up in padding. The warrior owed Octavia a favor and it seemed she was using it to train Jekyll. The poor bastard didn't know what he was in for. Bellamy stops to watch them closely. Jekyll could lick you as well as bite you if you weren't his sisters, brother, Octavia, Lincoln or Luna. Octavia yells another order.  _Corral._  The wolf bites at the warriors legs dodging attacks and pushing the man back until he is in between two poles. " _Good Jekyll."_  She tosses him some meat with he scarfs down. They had trained all the pups to come, sit, wait, down and scent but Octavia and Luna were training theirs to attack. Half the time he swore he saw Raven training Diesel to attack but he didn't question it. " _Attack."_  The grounder makes a low moaning sound before Jekyll is upon him. Shoving him down and latching onto the padding. " _Enough."_  The wolf jumps off. It may be a pup but his teeth were sharp.

"Really O?" Green eyes turn to look at him as do blue. Jekyll seems to be scowling at him, blue eyes annoyed. "He's got it all down?"

"Yeah. Lincoln says we can take him and Killer to some tribal meetings. They scare off any who want to assassinate Luna. Even if they're a bit small."

Bellamy steps forward and offers his hand to the man. He takes it, throwing a glare at the wolf. Jekyll growls lowly as he lays down at Octavia's feet. "Think you could train the others to do that?"

Octavia laughs. "Sorry Bell. You and Jasper gotta do it to your own, so they listen to you. Respect you." He frowns. So he had been right. Raven has been training Diesel.

* * *

A man ducks his head as he comes in front of the man who had promised him and his people land. Victory.  _"General, when will we get the land?"_

The General brushes his finger across the knife as he stares at the ceiling of the tent. His eyes blaze with hatred.  _"Soon. The Commander will call a meeting. Anya will not expect an attack."_

The warrior almost swallows in fear but holds it in. His people  _needed_  the lands Anya had. They were the most plentiful.  _"The Commander?"_ He prides himself in the way his voice holds steady.

 _"She will be fine. Tribal wars happen."_  The General grins viciously, teeth white against darkness.

" _Anya was her mentor."_  The warrior barely contains his shaking voice. He had heard what had happened to the warrior who had given Kostia to the Ice nation. The Commander had been ruthless then turned around and had a coalition with the Ice Nation.

The General leans forward, knife still in his hand, eyes boring into the warrior's.  _"And Anya failed to kill the hundred Sky people. They escaped the forest."_ His eyes glint in anger and hatred and disgust before he clenches his jaw. The Commander had not been happy with either of them.

The warrior tilts his head, swallowing. Never before had an enemy escaped the Woods Clan. Who were these new people from the Sky? The ones who outsmarted and escaped the best General's out there?  _"Where did they go?"_ Would they come back to wage a war?

The General leans back, digging his knife into the table.  _"I don't know. Don't care."_

 _"When do you want us ready?"_  The grounder warrior stands taller, awaiting orders.

 _"Any day now."_  The General's grin is ruthless. Promising in its wrath.  _"I want that bitch to fall to her knees."_

The warriors keeps his face stonic. He feels pride and hope for the survival of his people. They just needed to take out this one General. Anya.  _"Yes General._ "

 _"And you will get a portion of her land for helping me."_  His voice holds more promise, but if its nicety or deathly it is impossible to tell.

 _"Thank you General."_  The tall warrior ducks his head in respect and thanks.

" _Go. Prepare your warriors."_  The General's orders are final and the other man nods, ducking his head again before leaving. The General twirls his knife in his hand, growling under his breath before he throws it across the room with a ferocity and speed that speaks of years of training. It embeds a fly on the wall. Smirking he stares at the map under his finger tips. He would kill Anya. Kill her warriors. The children could be casualties of war. The Commander wouldn't like the children dying but who cared. She'd torment herself over the children dying. No one would take a second look at a tribal disagreement.

* * *

Clarke pant's as she clashes swords with Raid again. He presses and she stares at him, determined to win as her muscle pull and push against the bigger warrior. The man is brutal in his attacks. Never forgiving and ruthless with his training. She can hear Murphy grunting beside her as he ducks under Anya's swing, the General attacks him without caution. Pushing his defenses. Clarke slips past Raid's sword as he swings i toward her with deadly precision. She brings her own up and slams the hilt into his ribs. He grunts as his muscle contract to curl around and protect the wound before he straitens out and swings, fist slamming into her face. There is a sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh as her cheek rips open. She stumbles, head ringing and then she's wiping the blood away with a stubborn expression and running at him full force, ducking under his swings and knocking him in the stomach as hard as she can. She takes his hit to her torso, chest aching at the strength in his hands, so he'd open up his defenses. The second his face is open she slams her fist into his jaw, knuckles splitting at the force. He grunts stumbling back, heading swimming at the unexpected strength behind the small girl's fist. He grins, thrill of a good fight getting to him, blood coating his teeth before they hear a crunch. They both wince as Murphy begins cursing Anya. She loosens her muscle and watches as Raid does the same, switching easily from warrior to jovial friend. "John come here." Clarke motions him forward as she slips her sword into the sheath on her back. Raid grins, blood coating his teeth as he laughs outrageously at the former sky man. Murphy grumbles pinching his nose as he heads to the healer. She touches his nose. Fingers cold. "I need to rest it." She sighs lowly, face annoyed. He had broken his nose to many times since on Earth.

"You wouldn't have to if Anya didn't keep bre-" He is cut off as she snaps it back into place. "DAMMIT OUCH!" He glares at the two women. Anya has amusement coating her face and Clarke annoyance but affection.

Clarke smiles softly before frowning sharp blue eyes turning to look at Anya. "He will be deformed and have trouble breathing if you keep breaking his nose."

Anya shrugs, smirking at Murphy, brown eyes light in amusement. The man glares at her as he wipes the blood from his face. Raid is laughing at the former prisoner, clapping him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't break it if he didn't leave it open." Clarke sighs but rolls her eyes at their antics. "You are both getting better." Anya speaks proudly as she stretches, her back popping as she looks around the camp. "We will train more tomorrow." She smirks at Clarke. "You almost defeated Raid."

Raid grunts, scoffing at his leader in indignation. "She fought well, but I was not down yet."

Anya nods with a hint of a smirk on her face as Murphy pulls his shirt off, it is sticky with blood. He, like all the grounders are muscular. No fat lays on the man due to fighting and training followed by the lean food. They both were. He and Clarke had lost what little fat they had. Murphy was stronger, more muscular. Clarke was still small but her muscles were there, strong and ready to fight. The ground had been good for them.

* * *

Monty is sleeping soundly when Delieh shakes him awake. Hands insistent on his shoulder. "Monty?" Her voice is nervous, it shakes in fear.

He sits up quickly, face worried as he stares down at her in the dark. "Yeah?" He manages to keep his voice even.

"I think my water broke." Her voice shakes again and Monty feels his own begin to race.

"Holy." Heart racing Monty scrambles off the bed, landing on his feet with a soft thud. "Okay. Okay. Let's get you to medical." His voice calms, he needed to be calm for her, she was scared. He needed to be there for her.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder as they head to medical. She shakes like a leaf, cradling her stomach. Finally they make it to medical and two nurses take Delieh by the arms, helping her to the bed. Monty moves to go through the door but the doctor places a hand on his shoulder. "Only family past this point." She glares at him in barely veiled annoyance.

"No." Delieh's voice is strong but it shakes. "I want him in here.  _Please._ " The last word is a plea but also an order, voice strong and resounding.

"Okay." The nurse clenches her jaw before moving. "Okay. Do you want your mom?" She begins to pull on gloves as Monty moves to Delieh's side, hands gripping one of her own.

"If she wants too be here." Her voice is desolate, her other had hated Jonah. Hadn't wanted anything to do with Delieh when she was pregnant at first. But now Jonah is gone.

They struggle through the birth, Delieh screaming as pain rips through her. It hurt so bad and she wanted Jonah. She needed Jonah. He was suppose to be here! She feels tears drip down her face and then soft hands wiping them away. Monty stares at her with a soft understanding smile. "You're doing amazing." Hours pass full of pain and labor until finally with one last push a little boy is born.

Delieh slumps against the bed, Monty grinning down at her before staring at the bloody child. The baby screams loudly as the nurse lifts him up, Delieh grabs at Monty, fingers scrambling against his shirt. "Go with him. Please. Don't let them do anything to him." Her words are scared, eyes frantic and he nods moving to follow the nurses through the door after Delieh's baby.

The doctor pushes him back, another glare on her face. "sorry no one else."

Monty clenches his own jaw, stepping forward. "She wants me with the baby. That's where i'll be. Either let me go with him or i'm tearing this place apart." His eyes are stern and angered as he stares at the woman.

Dante shows up, eyes taking in the scene. "Let him go." He motions to the door. "He is as close to a father as that boy will have." The doctor scowls at them but lets the sky man pass. Monty follows after the nurse, eyes taking in Delieh's baby, checking him over.

"You have a soft spot for him." Her voice is annoyed as the door shuts

"He needs to trust us." He stares after the door. "We need to understand his people." His eyes catch the baby. "He isn't one of his is he?"

The doctor scowls. "No. Only one kept the pregnancy. The other two rejected it." And Dante wouldn't let her experiment on Monty anymore. The boys blood was important, he had been here for eight months it was long enough to run many tests yet nothing. They could go to the ground but Dante wouldn't let them!

"When is she due." Dante watches as Monty stares at the baby with caring eyes.

"A month." Dante nods and leaves, eyes challenging the doctor to try anything again.

Monty holds the baby as they finish checking him over, eyes taking in the now clean skin. The nurses hadn't done anything drastic to him. Just weight check and shot. Monty talks softly to him telling him about how him mom can't wait to meet him and then they're heading to Delieh. Her face breaks into a grin as Monty carries her son to her. She cradles him to her chest, fingers fluttering over his back. Her smile is relieved and loving as she kisses the top of her son's head. Monty brushes a finger against his soft hair. Her mom stares at them. Looks to Monty before looking back to the baby. He had Jonah's eyes. She hated Jonah. Daijon is the boy's name.

* * *

Abby stands in the sun, tree at her feet as she looks over the horizon. She feels warmth yet nostalgia hit her. Her heart aches and she hears footsteps. She doesn't bother turning around, gaze focused on the horizon. She feels Kane's familiar presence next to her. It is comforting. Familiar. A broken home. "It survived the winter." Her voice is soft as she looks to the tree. Her heart wants to break free of her chest.

"Yes." He stares down at the tree, face twisted in love and anguish as he thinks of his mother. "Sometimes even the smallest things can endured the hardest."

Slowly she leans her shoulder against his, taking comfort in the new familiar. "We lost so many." Her voice almost cracks.

He presses his shoulder into hers, offering comfort. "But we will be more ready next winter." He turns his gaze from the tree to the horizon, watching the sun rise. "I have the engineers planning better cabin structures. Insulating them. We'll be ready." His voice is hopeful yet strong.

Slowly she falls into his side, his arm comes to wrap around her frail shoulders. The winter had been rough on all of them. "We've been here eight months." Her heart aches even though time has gone and passed. It aches.

He swallows, heart catching in his throat. He knew exactly how she felt. "I know."

"Jake's birthday was today. I checked the calender." Her voice cracks, shoulders trembling. "I've lost both of them." He pulls her in for a hug as camp life continues behind them. Food is brought in. Cabins are being made. They were surviving.

* * *

Screams tear through the camp and the remaining hundred sit with worry outside the healer's tent. Bellamy paces, Augustus on his heels. His hand press through his hair, pulling it from its knot at the back of his head. Octavia's knee bounces as they sit outside the tent, Lincoln was inside the tent helping. Raven fiddles with a piece of machinery. Eyes flickering up with worry at the flap of a door. The rest of the clan stop by every so often to check on them, Luna lefts the eighty some former sky people wait outside the tent. She knew what it was like to await news on loved ones.

Raven whoops loudly as Trince comes out of the healer's tent. In his arms is a small bundle and Raven knows it's a girl. Can see it in the way her eyes are. She just knows. "Mechanic baby!" Her voice is exuberant and the others stand up and look at Trince, face full of awe as they stare at the tiny bundle in his hands.

Trince grins in relief as the others surround him, hands clapping him on the back and eyes taking in the small baby. "The healer was worried because she is a month early. But she's healthy and Brook is okay. She's sleeping." His grin is contagious as grounders and former sky people converse. They all look as one group, looking over the first baby from space born.

"Whats her name?" Monroe creeps forward, looking at the baby's dark hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and small.

"Nadiya." Trince says softly, holding his daughter tight to his chest. He had stolen a book from the library and Brook had stolen rations. Never did they think they would have a beautiful child. Never did they think they would step onto the Earth let alone raise a child on the ground.

Bellamy's eyes water and he smiles, lips trembling as he remembers his sister. He sighs in relief. The first space-grounder. No he shakes his head, the weren't from the Sky anymore. They were grounders. Through and through. He can see it in his people's faces as the months went on. This tribe. This clan was their family now.

* * *

Clarke groans as she feels someone kicking her boot. She had collapsed into her bedroll after a late night of stitching Raid's forearm. The man had gotten into a spat with a panther earlier that day. Clarke sits up, fingers gripping a knife before relaxing as she sees Anya standing over her. "Get up the Commander request my tribes presence." Her shoulder's are tight and Clarke can see the faint hint of worry and trepidation in her muscles. Hidden behind her eyes.

Clarke stretches, back cracking before pulling on her jacket over her shirt. Anya stands from her crouched position of grabbing supplies, eyes blacked out with soot. "Are Murphy and I going?"

"Yes." Anya's face is a stone mask, words strong but shoulders tight. "You are my healer, he a warrior." Clarke follows Anya out of the tent and meets with the other warriors. Murphy and Raid comes to stand near her and Anya.

They walk through the forest. Feet silent and weapons cinched on their backs and waists. Anya leading her people. She and Raid sit on a horse each, eyes overlooking to check for danger. Clarke and Murphy walk beside them. Warriors falling in behind them. Their people, back at their home village, are heavily guarded by the rest of the warriors. They would not leave them vulnerable. Clarke can taste the anxiety and adrenaline in the air. Can see the respect rolling off of the warriors in waves. John's footsteps are precise and measure. He is nervous. Anya's shoulders are taunt, hidden and unimaginable by the others but Clarke can see it. The General is worried. Raid's hand twitches every few seconds. He too was nervous. What would the Commander do when she found Murphy and her? Clarke shakes her head and focuses on getting there quietly.

Soon they come upon the Commander's camp. The second they walk through Anya scowls before schooling her features. Tristen is standing there. He scowls back at her, knife on his hip before his eyes move past her. The second they land on Clarke he freezes. No tribe man or woman had hair that color. She was of the sky and she was the Golden-Haired Warrior. He runs forward tackling the girl. The other warriors tense their muscles, wanting to help but knowing helping would make their warrior seem weak. She shoves him off, pulling her sword out. He clashes his own with hers, pushing her back but she holds her own. Muscles straining to keep the rage filled warrior back. Her feet dig into the dirt and she can see the hatred in his eyes as he pulls his sword back and swings. Clarke ducks her head as she spots a warrior holding Murphy shoulder to keep him from interfering. Metal rings against metal and Clarke struggles to hold the man's sword back. Suddenly Anya is upon him. Tackling him and holding a knife to his throat.  _"I should have killed you many moon cycles ago."_

Her knife digs into his throat when a voice rings out. " _Let him go._ " Anya clenches her jaw but gets up. Murphy had his hand on his sword as do the rest of Anya's people. Clarke is panting, lips bleeding from Tristen's attack as she puts her sword away and wipes at her lip. The Commander looks over Clarke. The blonde hair. The way Murphy holds himself. The pants they wear. They are not normal tribes pants. They don't have the drawstrings. These two were not part of her people. " _They are not warriors."_

Anya ducks her head before looking the Commander in the eyes. " _They could be great warriors with time."  
_  
The Commander looks at them, face devoid of emotion. Her eyes are covered in soot, running down her cheeks. A gear stuck on her forehead. She looks no older than nineteen, yet seems to be surrounded by a presence that demands respect and obedience as well as knowledge. " _They have fallen from the sky. How can they be great."_ She looks over them, calm blue-green eyes taking in the way they stand. Like warriors. Anya had trained them.

Anya stands taller, clenches her jaw before speaking. Voice even as she tries not to upset her Commander. " _They have fought along side me in many battles. Lead to many victories. They will be great warriors"_

The Commander tilts her head to the side, taking in her former mentor. Others would behave like Tristen if she did not behave accordingly. " _And if I told you they deserved to die? That I wanted the sky-fallen dead?"_

Anya doesn't flinch, keeps her face still as a stone and voice even. " _Then I would ask you for a warriors death. If you want them dead put them in battle. Give them a warrior to fight._ "

Lexa hears many of her own warriors scoff. Sees the way Anya's warriors look with pride at the two sky people. " _And why would I give them something they are not worthy of?_ "

Anya's people shout out and Anya holds up a hand silencing them. They had be better off not to question the Commander. She was not the child Anya once knew. She was hardened. Especially around others. Especially since Kostia. " _They fight like us. They bleed like us. Prove that they are one of us."_  Anya's words carry around the camp as everyone waits for the Commander's decision.

Lexa tilts her head to the side, fingering her knife on her hip before nodding. " _Fine then. Bring in two warriors."_  She looks around the crowd. " _Choose your champions to face Anya's sky people."_ Anya keeps her mouth shut, shoulders and back tight. Face impassive. Murphy clenches his jaw and Clarke stares at this Commander. She ruled these people. Lexa looks to Anya. " _You will not plead to choose their opponent? Plead for me to give them another chance."_

Anya knows Lexa is playing a game with Tristen. With The Commander's own people and even Anya's own people. Lexa was a strategist through and through. " _They are warriors. They will prove themselves."_  Anya holds her head high, the praise meaning enough to make the other tribes warriors stop and look at the golden haired sky person and the scowling sky person with the scars over his left eye.

Lexa tilts her head before looking to the crowd. " _Anya do we wish for a single match or for the two to work together my former leader?"_

Anya speaks without hesitation, already knowing the answer. " _Let the people choose if they wish so._ "

" _DOUBLE._ " Warriors shout out, wanting to see blood spilled. Wanting to see sky blood seep into the ground.

" _They have spoken. Ready the sky-fallen._ " The Commander waves her hands and the people scatter. Waiting for the blood to be spilled.

Anya steps back and heads to her warriors who stand back from Lexa's own people. They wait with tense muscle as their General comes to them. Tristen scowls at Anya, face angered. His eyes catch Murphy and he has to hold himself back from lunging and killing the boy. The Commander has already spoken. They would fight. They would die. "You will fight together against whoever they want you to face. They will kill you given the chance." Anya stares at the two warriors that had once been her prisoners.

"And if we kill them?" Clarke speaks lowly, aiming for key points.

"They deem you murders or warriors." Brown eyes are hard. "You won't know until it happens."

"Awesome. We die either way." He scowls, crossing his arms as he speaks.

Clarke stares at the bloodthirsty people. Knows they want blood. Want to see Clarke and Murphy go down. Die. It reminds her of the stories of ancient time. She grins slowly, turning to face Anya and Murphy. "Gladiators John." He turns his head to her in confusion.

"We're not in a Colosseum Rapunzel. What the hell are you talking about?" His blue eyes look over her in confusion.

She feels a grin tugging at one side of her lips as her eyes brighten at the idea. "The leader chooses if they live or die, we hold a knife to their throat. Like gladiators once did."

"Then look to the commander." He says as he smirks. "They'd only blame the death on her."

Anya stares at them, pride filling her. She had chosen well. "Your minds are strategic. Lexa will see that you respect her. Looking to see if you can kill the warriors first. Smart. Gain her respect and trust." Her shoulders loosen slightly and Clarke almost grins. They could do this.

* * *

Raven coos at Nadiya. The baby grips one of her fingers tightly as she sleeps. Brook wakes up slowly. "Raven?"

"What up B?" The mechanic grins toothily.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Brook looks tiredly at the mechanic, body exhausted but eyes bright with love as she spots her daughter.

Raven hands the sleeping child to her mother. "Uh uh. Trince went to train as well, didn't want to but Miller dragged him along." Raven rolls her eyes. "Male bonding."

Brook laughs. "Pretty sure Octavia dragged Monroe along."

Raven lets out a huff as she picks up the radio she had been tweaking. "Okay okay, warrior bonding." Raven manages to slips the wire where she needed it. Letting a triumphant grin cross her face.

"Trince isn't a warrior." Brooks says softly. Worry in her tone.

Raven shrugs. "No, but they are learning to defend the village and themselves. Luna said I'd have to get out there soon enough." Raven winces. "I prefer the guns." Brook laughs and her eyes flutter. "Go to sleep baby mama I'll watch over you both."

Outside Bellamy and Lincoln clash sword. His sisters boyfriend's face is stonic as he and Bellamy try too push past each others defenses. A punch lands every now and then as Octavia flips another warrior over her shoulders. She had taken to being a warrior like a fish to water. She excelled at it and Luna loved it. Monroe takes a particularly bad punch that causes her to black out for a minute. Her face throbs as her head pounds and she rolls over. A moan leaves her lips and the huge warrior winces before helping her up. "You fight well Little Bird but your defenses lack."

Monroe clutches her head. "Tell me about it."

Bellamy comes over to her, lip split as he checks her over. Lincoln had won, sword pressed into Bellamy's throat. It was close until Bellamy slipped on a rock. Then it had been a scramble to survive until Lincoln managed to press it against his throat. They were good. Almost a good as some of the warriors but they would always leave with wounds. The warriors had been trained since a young age. The former sky for under eight months.

* * *

Clarke stands near Murphy sword in hand. Two men stand across from them. Scars cover their faces and tattoos. They are big. Standing above six feet with pound upon pound of muscles. Clarke and Murphy don't flinch despite the fear in their system. They could very well die today but, they wouldn't show weakness to these warriors. They couldn't. The Commander waves her hand almost in a bored fashion. " _Fight._ "

They circle on another. Clarke stays on Murphy's left and Murphy stands to her right. The men are grinning at them and Murphy spits to their feet. "COME ON!" He shouts wanting to get this over with and the men race forward, growls in their throat. Swords clash and Clarke can feels her muscles straining as she brings her sword to match the warriors sword swing for swing. She keeps dancing back and briefly hears Raid's joking voice. "Try not to break your nose Talkative one!"

"Shut up." Murphy yells back as he ducks under a swing and hits the huge grounder in the rib. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a knife going for Clarke's leg, both her hands holding her sword as she fights to hold the warriors huge sword from her throat.

He ducks under the next swing of his opponent. A man with brown hair. Clarke faces a man with black hair. He slams his foot into the black haired man's hand, kicking the knife out of his hand. Clarke slips right past Murphy as the man shouts in pain and annoyance and clashes swords with the brown haired man who was going for Murphy's back. Murphy's original opponent. Murphy smirks, they had switched partners without thought. He knew they looked good. Months of training together had made them aware of the other without thought.

Clarke attacks the man brutally, finding his weakened right side and hitting for it repeatedly. Just as Anya and Raid had taught her. Finally the man grows tired of the small blonde almost breaking through his defenses. She was fast and agile. He tackles her, throwing all of his weight into the blonde. They slam into the ground and she grunts, throwing her head forward and breaking the man's nose as he had brought his fist up. He screams out and Murphy ducks under a swing as Clarke slides under Murphy's legs, swinging up with her sword. The black haired man jumps back from the double attack before Clarke is rolling onto her feet. "Learned that from Anya didn't you?" Murphy grunts out, face sweating but eyes bright with what can be described as unbridled joy and fun.

Clarke laughs as she ducks under another hit. "I hit him harder and in a spot to make him see stars." Murphy ducks under a swing body slipping into a crouch as he is spinning around to clash swords with the brown haired warrior. His nose is twisted and dripping blood down his shirt. Rage is alight like fire in his eyes as he looks at Clarke. Vaguely they can here the other warriors cheering but they ignore them, focused on their mission. They couldn't think about what Raid or Anya or the Commander were doing. They had to focus.

Murphy feels his muscles contract as the man hits him in the side with the force of a freight train. HE grunts out and hears Clarke do the same. Knows she most likely just got hit in the ribs from the way her breath escaped in a pained grunt. "Didn't hit him hard enough. He's still up." Murphy grumbles out as he continues to hold the man at bay.

Clarke grunts as her opponent punches her across the face once. Then again, hilt of the sword slitting her cheek open. She falls to her knees and then John swings his sword in a full arch, throwing the brown haired sword to the side as it swung for him and stopping the black haired man from slicing into Clarke. "Not everyone is as weak to that as you." She slips under Murphy's tense arm and attacks the other man.

"Fuck you Clarke. Anya's broke it at least five times." He slams his knee into the guys stomach as Clarke elbows her warrior in his solar plexus and then bringing her fist up to slam into his broken nose again. Her own face is split open already. She spins to see the man Murphy is facing punch him hard. Watches as Murphy stumbles from the force. She's in front of the warrior without thought, pushing the opponents sword back as Murphy clutches his face, seeing stares as his head spins. She slams her knee into the warrior's injured knee causing him to stumble as she looks to Murphy. He stands up shakily and scowls at the man. "He broke my fucking nose." She can briefly hear Raid let out a loud boisterous laugh and he eyes scan the crowd to see him standing by a taunt shouldered Anya. She turns back to the fight. Murphy is gripping his sword tightly he guns for the black haired man and Clarke rolls her eyes as another sword comes for her. She jumps back and blocks it, receiving a hit to the stomach. She take it, dishing it right back. Her muscles ache but she isn't dead so that's a plus. Blood covers them head to toe until the man's sword connects with Clarke's arm. She shouts out and dances away. Blood dripping down her arm in a river.

She hears Murphy scream as the sword slices at his legs and Clarke runs forward, tackling the man low and on his injured leg. She head a distinct tearing sound as she had hit him from the side. The man screams as his knee pops. He lays on the ground before rising slowly. Slicing at Clarke stomach as she jumps away. He and Murphy face one another as she jumps away from another swing from him. Both men are limping as the other man slams into Clarke's side. She hears a crack as his sword hilt hits her rib. She screams out and slams her elbow into his back before slamming her sword into his temple. The man falls limp and Clarke puts her sword to his throat. Watches as Murphy does the same. Panting.

Clarke holds the knife to the mans throat, fist in his hair. She stares at the other warriors eyes finding the Commander's before turning to Anya. " _Live or die Leader?"_  Her voice is strong, unwavering as she looks at her leader, ignoring the Commander now.

Murphy follows her example, staring at Anya. Waiting for Anya to speak. He trusted Clarke with his life. " _They wanted you dead. Kill them."_  Anya's voice is harsh. Unforgiving. Murphy smirks, dragging his sword slowly across his throat.

" _Halt."_  The Commanders voice is strong, demanding. They both look to Anya who nods. Clarke's man pants as blood drips from the shallow cut on his throat. Both men will live, the cuts are shallow. Non lethal. "You have proven yourselves. Let the warriors live." The Commander's voice is stern.

Anya nods her head and Clarke lets the man fall. Murphy shoves his down. Limping over to Clarke then they walk to Anya who leads them to the Commander's tent. "You would have killed those warriors." The Commander speaks lowly after dismissing her guard.

"If Anya wished it." Clarke voice is monotone, she knew how to play these games. Murphy stands beside the two woman, face passive as blood drips from his nose and leg.

"You could be great warriors." Blue-green eyes turn to Anya. "You have chosen well. Have you found a new second yet?"

Anya keeps her face still as a stone even as her heart aches. "No Commander. Not since Tris."

The Commander tilts her head, string at Anya in hidden confusion. "Who has lead the warriors when you are absent?"

"Clarke." Brown eyes flash to the blonde. "Or Raid."

"Other tribes would like her as a second." The Commandeer toys with her knife, looking at the Golden-Haired Warrior, she had heard about her. Hadn't thought to check on Anya's infamous warrior.

Clarke wants to rage about not being property for tribes to want but she holds her tongue, letting Anya speak. "She is not trading tribes." Anya's voice is a low drawl, almost a growl.

"Tristen's wants these two." The Commander tilts her head. Once they had won Tristen had spoken of wanting the two former Skycru. "He's very adamant that you sole the man from him." Murphy's muscles fight to stiffen as he thinks of Tristen. Of the torture.

"I beat Tristen in a fight." Anya straightens her shoulder, voice strong and loud. "I won Murphy. They are my clan."

The Commander dips her head in acknowledgment. "Good. Others will want to kill them my former teacher. I will let Tristen know he does not get them."

"Thank you Commander." Anya dips her head in respect and thanks to her former student.

"And the clan you fought earlier this winter?" The Commander sits forward, eyes dark with emotion.

"Killed two waves. They have not attacked since." Anya can't help the feeling of foreboding that comes over her. They weren't done.

The Commander's eyes narrow as she thinks. "What were they after?"

"My land I'm guessing." Anya thinks to the deer that run through her forest. Plentiful and enough to feed her people and the Villages she protects.

"Keep your walls strong my first. I would hate for you to go." Anya can detect the hint of worry yet teasing in her seconds voice.

"My warriors are strong." Anya smirks, thinking to training the once scrawny girl years ago. When Anya was barely a teenager herself at the age of fifteen and Lexa a few years younger than her.

"Good. I will call upon them to fight soon, the reapers are gaining men. We must cut them off before they can kill us." She waves them away and stares at the knife in her hands.

* * *

Clarke jerks her head back with a wince as Anya presses a cloth to her cracked and bleeding face. " _Hold still."_  Anya's voice is low. "Murphy did not flinch this much when you put his nose back."

Clarke holds in another wince before Anya shakes her head, grabbing the young blonde's chin and holding her face in place. "He's used to breaking his nose." Clarke's voice is low as she holds in her winces.

Anya hums but continues to wipe the blood from Clarke's face. "You fought well." The tone is low but proud.

"I was trained well." Clarke holds in her smirk as her face stings.

Anya makes a sound low in her throat before speaking. "You left your right side open." Fingers press into the cut on Clarke's arm. The girl winces as Anya begins to stitch the cut.

"But we fought well. We won." Clarke sits up straighter as sh stitches the skin back together.

"Yes. You proved you belonged in my tribe. In the Woods clan." Anya tilts her head to Clarke's side and they work together to get her shirt up and over without jostling her ribs. Anya's eyes narrow as she catches sight of the darkened flesh. It was discolored.

Anya press on it gently, felling for any break. Clarke winces before sighing in relief. "I can't feel anything broken or moving when you press on it. I don't think anythings broken."

Anya grunts low in her throat. "Good." Brown eyes move up to look at Clarke. "You can receive tattoos now." Fingers brush against Clarke's forearm and the blonde shivers. Something burns deep within her. Had for the last few months. Shaking herself she pulls her shirt back on slowly.

"Where will I get it?" She winces as she shifts on the cot, side protesting.

"Your forearm." Anya sits up straighter, looking over the younger healer. "You will get the designs for a healer and then one for a warrior."

She presses a clothe to her face to staunch the bleeding as Anya begins to wrap her arm. "Murphy?"

"Will receive a warriors mark if he wishes." Anya focuses on fixing the warrior's wounds. Brown eyes intense.

"How many do you have?" Clarke stares at the grounder General. It had been almost a year since the woman had ordered Clarke brought here. It had slowly become a home. Guilt filled her entire being. This was the woman who killed Finn. Who wanted her people dead. She shivers, mind conflicted.

Anya watches her, head tilted to the side. "Many." She pulls her shirt over her head without preamble. One rest on her right shoulder blade, wrapping up her shoulder and to her bicep. Another stands alone on her left bicep. Fingers trace on across the left side of her ribs and another on her right hip peaks barely above the line of her pants. "One across my right shoulder to show my strength." Fingers move to her left bicep. "I am a General." She then moves to her ribs. "I protect." Fingers travel to the ink on her hip. "I am powerful." She blinks. "I have another on my leg and one on my thigh. They show our strength. Our duties. To be marked is an honor."

Clarke nods but spots the raised marks of Anya's shoulder. The kills. "How many have you killed?"

Anya's fingers barely restrain from touching the marks. "Too many to count." She swallows. "You and Murphy will receive your marks for the kills you have made. You are warriors." Clarke nods as she spots the raised skin of Anya's back. It is covered.

* * *

" _General?"_  A man comes forward, sword at his side. His General looks up with a scowl. " _We are ready to do whatever you wish."_

The General scowls, knife in his hand. " _I want to kill those sky people. I want Anya to watch as I gut them. I want to show her what I am capable of. She will regret challenging me."_

The warrior restrains his swallow. " _And the commander?"_

The General glares at the warrior's ignorance. " _She will not mind. There are more important things than a scuffle between tribes. We will kill Anya's tribe. Torture the sky people and take her land."_


	7. Let the Rain Wash Away the Blood and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives are put into danger when a battle begins. Laws are broken and dreams become nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Bellamy rolls over in his bed as he wakes. Pushing his hand through his hair he stands up. Soft fur presses against his leg as he pulls his boots on. He can hear Monroe's soft murmurs in her sleep, Jasper low snores and Raven's quiet breaths. Yawning he grabs his gun slinging it over his shoulder as he straps a sword to his side. He opens the door slowly. The darkness almost glows as the full moon pulses above the ocean. Soon the sun would rise. He stretches, popping his back as he feels a nose push against his leg. He sighs. "I'm going Gus." They walk to the mess hall, a large cabin near the smoke shack. Inside were tables and chairs and behind some doors in containers were some smoked meat and dried fruit.

He spots Finn and the cook, June , talking as she stirs a huge pot. Finn looks up with a grin, shaggy hair falling down his shoulders. Bellamy fingers his own locks, he needed a haircut. "Morning Sunshine." Finn's voice is teasing.

Bellamy grunts, adjusting the sword as it digs into his leg. "Got any food? I'm on patrol with Dami and Lincoln today." June smiles, handing Finn the ladle and moving around the room with ease. She had only the use of one arm, the other had been taken by a shark. She passes him a small cloth filled with food. Bellamy smiles. "Thank you June."

She smiles shaking her head before tossing a scrap of raw nasty looking meat to Augustus. "Warriors need to be fed. Kept strong." Her eyes sparkle. "Their companions to." Gus pushes forward licking the woman's knee before following Bellamy out the door as he says goodbye to the two cooks.

They meet up with Lincoln and Dami. The woman is small, under five foot three inches but she was a force to be reckoned with. Able to strike like the cobra's Bellamy had read about s a child. Bellamy hands the cloth to them and they all eat as they make their way to the gate. Jekyll comes trotting up and sniffs at Lincoln before the man speaks. " _Octavia. Protect."_  The wolf snaps up the piece of dried meat Lincoln tosses him before the grey wolf is running to find its other owner.

Bellamy grunts as they leave the village. "O trained him well."

Lincoln almost smiles. "Yes, he is protective of her."

They continue to patrol the woods that almost creep up to the beaches. Dami is silent as they spend the morning patrolling their woods and beaches for enemies.

Back at the camp Raven wakes up, her brace squeaks as she adjusts it and leaves the cabin, Diesel on her heels. The black wolf trots happily to the mechanics workshop as Finn drops in. "Figured you'd be up right about now." He passes her a bowl of something.

"Thanks Spacewalker." She grins as she slurps down the soup, setting half of it down for Diesel who greedily eats the remains of it. The wolf flops down on her stomach and stares up at Finn as the man rolls his eyes and picks up the bowl.

"Any time mechanic." He grins. "I'll see you later." He cuffs the side of her head. "Fix your bed hair!" He leaves with a laugh as Raven shouts out after him.

Her door is moved open and Brooks comes in, baby in her arms and Trince at her side. The baby wails until the flap shuts behind them. Brooks and Trince sigh in relief, bags under their eyes. Raven laughs quietly as she creeps closer to have a look at the baby. Soft dark hair and baby blue eyes. "Told you she'd be a mechanic." Her voice is quiet, reverent and teasing.

Brooks smiles tiredly. "She wouldn't stop crying after she woke up. She liked it in her when she was in me I figured she'd like it in here." Her fingers lazily draw soothing circles on her daughter's stomach.

"Well she can stay all she wants." Raven grins, staring at the small child in wonder. "She's gonna learn to be as awesome as I am."

Trince chuckles as he places his chin on Brooks shoulder, arms wrapping around her stomach as he stares at their child in wonder. "Modest aren't you?"

Raven scoffs. "You don't need to be modest when you're as awesome as me."

* * *

Clarke throws her head back and laughs loudly. They were currently playing a grounder game where they tried to flip a small circular scrap of metal off the tip of a knife and into a cup. Murphy grumbles as he throws back his drink. They were celebrating. Anya and her men were celebrating tattooing Clarke and Murphy and five other warriors. Their shoulders burned from the kill marks and Clarke's forearm and left ribs burned from the blue ink. Murphy shirt is off as he mops the blood off of his shoulder. Frindle had just finished tattooing a mark across Murphy's chest. The black ink stands out against his skin. He grabs a shot of whatever alcohol one of the warriors offers him.

Cheers ring out through the camp. Children run around with a leather ball and wooden swords. Raid shoves Murphy as he sits down next to him. Murphy rolls his eyes as Raid jeers at the warrior going against Murphy in an arm-wrestling contest. One of the mothers of a child she had helped smiles at her, offering her a cup of alcohol. Clarke grins in thanks before downing it, eyes looking around camp to see Anya staring at her. Clarke knows the woman is watching her. Her eyes move back to the chaos as someone brushes against her bare arm. Her tanks top shows the tattoo and kill marks as Murphy slams a grounders hand into the table. He jumps up with a shout and downs another shot.

Clarke shakes her head, her stomach warm and head light. She feels amazing. Somewhere in the range of not yet tipsy but good. She heads to her tent as she bids goodnight to Raid and Murphy. She can feel Anya's gaze on her as the woman orders the sober warriors to watch the gate and defend the camp. She collapses on her bed, fur soft against her fingertips as she toes off her boots and snuggles into the pile of furs. Slowly her eyes drift shut until sleep takes over. Hours later as the celebration dies down Anya comes into the tent. Brown eyes look over the smaller blonde. Watching her sides rise and fall in a slow rhythm.

Anya tilts her head to the side in confusion before shaking her waves of blonde and brown as she grabs a blanket, pulling it over the healer. Anya sighs as she falls into her own bed. Fingers slip a knife under her pillow and she slips her boots off quietly before falling into oblivion. Mind and dreams full of alcohol, blood and blue eyes.

* * *

Murphy groans as he wakes up. His head is pounding and shoulder burns. He rolls up out of his cot, clutching his stomach as it roll. God he never wanted to drink again. Raid snores loudly beside him and Murphy grunts as he rummages around to find a shirt. Raid groans as he opens brown eyes. "You have the wall talkative one?" The warrior sits up slowly, hand brushing stray hairs from his face.

Murphy grunts as he finally finds a shirt. He pulls it over his head, grabbing a leather cord an tying his hair back, face full of annoyance. It needed to be cut. "Yeah. Where's my sword?" He limps around until he finds it buried under leather jackets before leaving the tent. The sun has yet to rise and the cool air lets his stomach stop rolling as he nods to one of the other guards. The woman claps him on the back and hands him some food before she's off to her tent to sleep.

He winces but munches on the food quietly. Soon the sun would rise. Soon the camp would be alive with activity. The night is quiet. Eerily so. He listens for the noisy songbirds. The ones he curses when they wake him. Tilting his head he turns to Talic. " _Do you hear that?"_

The woman tilts her head. Listening before furrowing her brows, eyes wary as her stomach twists. " _Nothing."_  She looks from him to the forest then back to him.

"I've only hear things this quiet before." He tilts his head, crouching behind the low wall that offers defense. She does the same, chest heaving as he sees a glint of metal in the forest. " _UNDER ATTACK!"_  The words rip from his throat and an arrow flies by his head.

Shouts ring through out the camp and he turns, watching as Talic draws back arrow after arrow. Raid throws himself out of his tent. Shirtless as he grabs two swords. Eyes finding Murphy.

Clarke wakes with a start, Murphy scream tearing through her sleep. She jumps up. Grabbing a sword as she stuffs her feet in her shoes. Anya rips a quiver over her shoulder, eyes catching Clarke's. They nod to each other and rush into the fray. " _Don't let them past the fence!"_ Anya's voice carries and warriors do as they're told. Jumping over the fence to the outside and landing in the fray to defend their home.

Clarke grabs children, shoving them into the metallic building in the middle of camp. They pant in fear and some grip swords. " _Stay in there! If anyone enters that is not your tribe kill them."_  They stares at her and nod, the boy who brought the plague grips a sword, ducking his head in respect and clutching a young girls hand. His fingers are stained with berry juice. He had been her apprentice. Learning healing. She shuts the door with a loud clank as the last mother enters with a baby.

Clarke watches in horror as the gate goes down. Five horses dragging it away. Warriors flood into the hole and she watches as they head straight to the metallic building. Heading for the children. She grabs a torch. " _Archer on the building now!"_  Two archers clamber up onto the building, shooting anyone who gets to close as she takes the flame and the fuel for the fire. Fire licks at her as she finishes. Around the building is a ring of fire. Enough to protect the children as dozens of warriors flood their village.

Anya slices into another warrior. Feels a knife brush past her cheek as she ducks and slams her bow into her face. Sword following half a second later. Killing the warrior. These weren't just some Woods Clan fighting for land. These were nomads. When had nomads banded together for land? Who could even bring Nomads together? Her thoughts race and she pushes against a mountain of a warrior, sword fighting for purchase, she always like bow and arrows better. Her eyes search until she find who see is looking for. Sword slipping and cutting through her opponents chest as she yells. " _Get the Commander Jean!_ " The slim warrior nods, ducking under sword after sword as he rushes to the horse stable. He rips the door open and jumps on one bareback, it stomps its feet at the nervous energy around him. It floods off the man sitting on top of him. The warrior kicks the horses side as it plows through warriors. As he tears through the camp an arrow flies from the cover of the trees and pierces his chest. Anya screams out in anger as he falls down, breaths coming in gurgled pants. Blood coating his lips. " _KILL THE ARCHERS!"_

Clarke fights with a warrior twice her size. He punches her hard across the face and she can see stars as she stumbles before righting herself and bringing the sword up out of instinct. Metal against metal resounds in her ears and her arms struggle to hold the man back as he pushes her backwards. Her feet dig into the ground as the sword tip gets closer and closer to her face. She can feel the fire licking at her back and she pants harshly as she does the only thing she can think of. She moves slightly to the left, dropping her guard and pulling her sword down. She feels his sword dig into the side of he right arm as she brings up her left, cleaving it into his throat. He stares at her in shock as he falls to the ground, blood tricking from the wound. She kicks his sword away and buries her own into his chest before ripping it out and stopping another sword from piercing her flesh.

The new warrior is smaller, slimmer and more agile. They are neck and neck as she barely manages to trade him blow for blow. Swords clash and she catches sight of the archer trying to get a sight on him. She sees the knife coming at her and barely has time to duck out of the way, knees digging into the dirt as she rolls away. She can hear the sound of an arrow digging into flesh. What she sees is not what she had hoped. The archer, Jinx, was on her side, bleeding out from an arrow to her chest, on top of the metal building. The warrior Clarke had been fighting grins and rushes to her, his long legs swift against the dirt. She can't find Murphy, Anya or Raid and her heart aches as she manages to block another one of his hits. Muscles scream in pain as she matches him move for move until pain is splicing across her rib. She can feel the stickiness of it against her shirt.

Fist flying forward she hears it crack against his nose. It aches but she fights for her life. For the life of the villagers. He grunts and she takes the chance to thrust her sword forward. It clangs against his and pain blossoms across her face as he hits her. Stumble her head swims and blood falls from her face as the grounder grins above her, sword ready to strike.

Murphy feels the knife dig into his side and he screams out in anger, slapping the woman's hand away and hitting her sword away, using brute strength as he shoves against her, teeth barred. He can hear the fight going on all around him. The clang of swords. The release of arrows. The fire burning around the safe hut. Screams of pain and death. Sweat beads down his back as he pushes against the woman's defenses until finally she grows tired of it and slams her knee into his side. He grunts as the air escapes his lungs and twists her leg away as he catches it. Throwing her to the ground and driving his sword through her throat. He rips it out and blood sprays him as he spins around and rushes to another warriors aid. The man grunts as they slam through the giant man's defenses together. Murphy's green eyes search for Clarke, finding her stabbing another warrior through the chest. His eyes sweep until he spots Raid breaking through another's defenses, coated in blood.

He and the warrior nod to each other as they rush into the new wave of warriors coming through. He could see the fire flickering out of the corner of his eye. Prayed it kept the others away from the kids. He could see the way they were gunning for the children's hiding spot. Could see how Clarke was defending it with her life. He ducks under a swing, slamming his fist into the woman's ribs. He hears the crack and holds back his wince as he slices across her throat. Watching the blood spill across the ground. He feels someone's back brush against his and he tilts his head, catching the other warriors eyes. They nod. They had each other's backs.

Raid feels the arrow pierce his shoulder and grunts before he rips it out, stabbing it through a running warrior's eye before spinning and clashing swords with another warrior. She is bigger than most warriors he had seen. A true opponent. They both smirk as they match each other swing for swing. Fire burns around the camp and blood coats the dirt. He knows it will take many rains to get the blood gone. To not smell the death all around them. His eyes catch Clarke against a brute of a warrior. HE sees her sword fly from her hands, watches as the warrior grips her throat and slams her into the ground. "CLARKE!" His scream rings throughout the camp and he struggles against two warriors to get to her. He sees Murphy doing the same. Desperation in his eyes as Clarke slams her fist into the warrior. It does nothing. He searches for Anya but the woman is outside, fighting a group of warriors. They can't get to Clarke. The fighting to thick. He stabs another warrior through the chest and feels a blade slice into his leg as he looks back at the blonde. He can see her face changing color, grip slackening as her attempts to free herself grow feeble and the warriors grin is bright against the smoke and blood.

* * *

Monty chokes on blood, knife sticking out of his stomach as he stumbles through the forest. His skin is unusually pale and teeth bloodied. He falls to his knees hands reaching out. Jasper stands in front of him, heart aching and hands trebling. "Monty?" The words are soft, worried. Scared.

Jasper reaches out only to have Monty scramble away from him. Angry dark eyes glare at him. "You left me." The words are harsh. Blood trickles down his mouth. "You left without looking back." Monty coughs and blood splatters all over Jasper's face.

Jasper wipes it away with shaky hands. "No, Monty I didn't. We we're going to die. You." He stares at Monty with broken eyes. "They said the grounders got you. I'm sorry. Please."

"They tortured me for days! You left me." He shoves Jasper back, eyes hardened in blame and hatred.

Jasper falls to his knees eyes watering and chin trembling. "I'm sorry." The words are broken

"That isn't enough! I'm dead." Monty's dull angry eyes bore into Jasper, blood trickling down the dead boys chin.

"No! Stop!" Jasper clutches his hair, eyes watering.

"They tortured me and your living with them!"

"They're different!" Jasper looks up at Monty, begging him to understand.

"Your bunking with the enemy." Monty throws his arms wide, just like he used to when they argued as kids. "People who killed me!"

"That was the Woods Clan!" Jasper's eyes are desperate and filled with guilt. "These are the Ocean. They're different. Please Monty. I'm sorry." He reaches out hand stretching, begging for forgiveness.

"All grounders are the same. And you became one of them." Disgust twists Monty's face into a monstrous look.

Jasper shakes his head valiantly, hair whipping around his eyes. "I didn't. We had no choice Monty. They were going to kill us all we had to leave."

"So its okay for them to kill me?! To kill Roma and the others. To kill Clarke?!" His people slowly show up behind Monty. Roma, spear sticking out of her chest. Myles, arrows embedded in him. The others blood dripping down their eyes and mouth and then Clarke. Her face is busted open. Throat gaping as blood rips from it. "They killed us and you're living with them." Monty walks forward until Jasper can smell his blood, smell the death. "You're one of them. You killed me. Left me to die."

"NO!" Jasper sits up with a start, heart racing. Sweat coating his back.

There's a hand on his shoulder and Jasper leans into it. Bellamy looks at him, eyes worried. "You okay Jasper?" His voice is full of concern and Jasper trembles under his hand.

Bellamy looks over the trembling man. Broken eyes look up at him. "We're forgetting about them. We left them to die without looking back. We forgot. We're grounders." His eyes water and Bellamy swallows as his throat dries.

The older man runs his hands through his long hair. "We did all we could there. Clarke would have wanted us to leave." His voice breaks as he says her name. "You know that. She would have wanted us to live. Monty would have wanted you to live."

"But we live with grounders now." Jasper's voice rises with panic. Guilt. "We became grounders."

"Jasper." His name is a long sigh from Bellamy's lips, dark eyes full of turmoil. "We were grounders the second we decided to live. The second we began to fight back we became grounders."

"We fell from the sky though." His eyes beg Bellamy to agree. To ease his guilt and pain. "They called us Sky-people."

"We never really belonged in the sky Jasper." Bellamy swallows. "We belonged down here."

"But we left them." His voice cracks, broken with emotion.

Bellamy clenches his jaw to hold off the tear threatening to fill his eyes. He swallows, throat dry. "They're gone. We have to accept that."

"There were no bodies!" Jasper stands up with the word, hands waving wildly.

"You think I don't know that?!" Bellamy shouts out, heart aching. "You think I don't think about that every day? How we left them. They're my people too Jasper. Clarke and Monty, they're my people too. I made the decision to leave. I left them because it was the best choice. You don't think I feel that? That I don't know that? I feel everyone of the hundred's deaths Jasper!" He falls to the bed, sitting down, cradling his head in his hands. "It was my decision to leave and I have to live with the fact that there were no bodies. We don't know what they did to them but we need to accept that there is nothing we can do now."

Jasper falls into Bellamy's side, pulling him into a hug. Bellamy tenses and slowly wraps his arm around the younger man. "I'm sorry Bellamy. I just. I didn't think you cared. It didn't seem to bother you and I felt like I was the only one breaking."

"We're all breaking. We lost them. All of us and we live with the ache everyday Jasper. You're not alone."

* * *

Raven stretches from her work bench, eyes aching. She rubs them fitfully, she had been in here since late last night, they had found some components in a nearby underground system. Ink had brought it back to her. The warrior woman looks at her curiously. She was maybe twenty, a year older than Raven. She had black hair and grey eyes, and a scar across her left cheek, digging into her bottom lip. "So what is it?"

Raven grunts. "I think it's a very old i-pod or radio. I can tweak it to get us another radio. Have it as a home base." She runs fingers through her hair. "But I want to see if it plays music or not. I haven't heard music in forever." Her smile is soft. Full of memories.

"Music?" The woman tilts her head to the side, grey eyes confused. The new ones had such strange words. More English oddities than they could understand.

The mechanic bites her lip before speaking, eyebrows furrowed as she thinks of how to explain it. "Y'know, a beat like the drums only words overlap it."

"Ah, we call that the Songs of The Past. Legends are told using it." She leans forward, elbows on her knees as she stares at the younger woman. The one who had slowly made their hunts more prosperous. These radios were useful.

"Just give me a day to tweak this and i'll have it running." Raven's grins is all bravado and pride.

The woman nods her head. "Keep it."

Raven looks up, teeth digging into her lip. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Not if you find this music, I want to listen to it. It sounds interesting." The woman's lips twitch before she is standing and leaving, door flapping shut quietly behind her.

Diesel grunts and rolls over, dark eyes boring into Raven's. "Yeah yeah. Let's go eat." The wolf jumps up, tail twitching as she noses Raven's knee. The mechanic stands, back popping as she stretches. "Wanna go for a swim after this?" The wolf just stares at her and Raven rolls her eyes. "I'm talking to a wolf like it'll understand me. I'm going crazy." She pets Diesel's head. "Been stuck in here to long with you Diesel."

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of being crazy?" Finn jumps up beside her, floppy hair wild.

"I was talking to the wolf Aladdin." She rolls her eyes at the man, cuffing him on the side of the head for jumping up out of nowhere.

Finn rolls his eyes. "I swear I never should have shown you Disney movies."

"Hey maybe if you cut your hair street-rat." She smirks as they head to get food. Raven bumps into him. Grin teasing. "So you and June?"

Finn rolls his eyes. "We're friends."

"Uh uh. And i'm a fisherman." The tone is sarcastic as her left eyebrow rises.

"Shut up." He rolls his eyes. His heart aches some days as he remembers leaving Clarke behind, it had been eight months and he felt the loss of his friend. But he almost could move on. He felt guilt, just like he felt guilt for cheating on Raven.

"Whatever Spacewalker, we're starving so take us to your girlfriend so she can feed us." Her stomach rumbles in agreement.

"Keep talking like that and i'll tell her to not." His lips quirk in an annoyingly teasing way that Raven knows to well.

"Please, all I gotta do is throw her some puppy dog eyes." She smirks. "No one can resist them."

"I heard Bellamy did." Finn grins, hands shoved into his pants pocket.

Raven rolls her eyes, lips tugging down in annoyance. "That's only cuz he dealt with Octavia's. She can throw some pretty damn good ones." Her lips quirk into a grin at the thought of the warrior girl.

They make it to the food area and June smiles at them, setting food down as before she turns, handing another bowl to Brooks. Raven quickens her steps and Brooks rolls her eyes before handing her the baby swaddled in furs. "Hello my little apprentice. Cause you dad some trouble today?"

Brooks laughs as the baby gurgles at Raven. "Yes. She woke us up a few time in the night."

"Good." Raven fingers brush along Nadiya's soft cheek. "You need to keep your dad in his toes hes getting lazy."

"Who you calling lazy Reyes?" Trince drops down beside them as he kisses Brooks cheek. "I was up at dawn this morning. You look like you just got up." His grin is teasing as he hands Brooks a cup of water.

Raven smirks. "Unlike your useless butt I was working all night. I look like I just got up because I didn't sleep." She grins wider as he sighs, conceding defeat of the argument as Raven fiddles with Nadiya's fingers. Watching as the baby grips them tightly.

Finn sighs in that way of his. Dark eyes worried. "Raven you need to sleep."

She waves her hand in a non-commental manner. "I'll sleep tonight, Ink found a component I needed to look at."

Finn rolls his eyes and sighs. "It's always need to look at it Raven, you need to take care of yourself."

"Hey, i'm doing a fine damn job of looking after myself. Drop it Finn." She glares at him, pride flaring.

He sighs again, eyes soft. "Sorry. I just worry, you're my best friend."

Raven barely contains her eye roll but her lips twitch. "I know. But I don't need you to mother hen me."

Luna comes into the cafeteria like building, eyes blazing, muscles taunt. " _Warriors, there is a forest fire near Alti. We will evacuate and put it out. We ride now."_

Raven gets up, handing the baby to Brooks before following after the leader. Finn grips her shoulder. "You're not a warrior."

She shrugs him off, eyes bright with something. "Duh, but I need to get them radios."

She runs after Luna, knee brace jingling annoyingly as Diesel trots after her. "Hey!" Luna stops as warriors load up horse She spots Bellamy tacking up a horse, Lincoln and Octavia beside him. "Okay let me come with you."

"You are not a warrior." Luna stares at her, eyebrows risen in challenge.

"No." Raven smirks. "But I can help get an easy water hose going to put out fire. You need my designs." She tilts her chin up at the leader.

Luna looks her over, lips twitching in amusement. "Very well. Get any supplies you need here and i'll get you a horse."

"Awesome." Raven grins running to her work shop after grabbing a warrior. "You get these on a horse got it?" He nods. "And don't break anything!" The warrior nods again face slack and he rushes as Raven continues to grab some things. Hooking a pack to Diesel she places some tools in it. "Well D let's get outta here." Her eyes are bright, it felt good to be leaving camp.

* * *

Monty wakes to screaming. He blinks his eyes blearily as he sits up before he moves across the floor and picks up Daijon. The baby screams and Monty can hear Delieh moving to get up. "I'll bring him to you." He smiles as the light flicks on. As she stares at Daijon with a loving yet exhausted look as Monty carries the baby to her. He grunt and squeals until Monty sets him in his mother's arm.

He sits in his chair by the bed as he can hear Daijon eating very noisily. "Thanks Monty." He can hear the exhaustion in her voice. "You didn't have to stay."

"Of course I stayed. You're my friend and I need to make a genius out of your son." He grins crookedly to calm her and he sees the trembling one cross her lips.

He can see the sorrow yet love in her eyes. "Jonah was suppose to be here." She sighs lowly as she brushes her fingers along Daijon's soft hair. She looks up, eyes startled. "Not that I don't like having you here Monty. I love it. It's just." She stops words fighting in her throat.

He smiles understandingly, eyes sad. "It just you want Jonah here to see his son. To be here with you and that is perfectly fine. It's alright to miss him. It isn't anything bad."

"But the pain is still there Monty." Tears drip down her cheeks. "He was so exited to be a dad."

Monty swallows, standing and stepping forward, hand resting on her shoulder. "Daijon will know his dad Del. You won't forget him."

Delieh laughs wetly. "God. We're a pair."

Monty smirks, eyes bright. "Now we're a trio." He brushes fingers along the baby's hair. Marveling at the softness as Delieh smiles at him.

Behind them in the other room Doctor Tsing stares at Monty through the glass, eyes crazed and longing. How long could President Wallace keep Monty under protection. Monty was the key to the ground. He had to be but she couldn't touch him. She clenches her jaw before moving to the grounder's cages. Some beat against the metal doors other stare at her as if in a void. They needed a better alternative than getting treatments all the time. They needed a final stage. They needed Monty's blood. And a lot of it.

* * *

Clarke can feel the black spot covering her vision. Her chest aches and her throat burns. Head swims and she fights. Kicking against the huge warrior, punching him but her hits become weaker and weaker. He was too big. Too strong. The grin that is on his face is terrifying and Clarke can feel the edges of her vision going blurry. The fight is leaving her and she fights against the darkness. She did not want the last thing she saw to be his stupid grin. Her fingers scramble for something as she fights off the blackness. She knows she will pass out in a few seconds. After that will be death but she wants to survive. She didn't want to die!

Her fingers find a something on the ground and she brings it up. Distinctly she can hear the crunch of something but all she can do is feel the sweet relief and pain of blood rushing into her head and air into her lung as she rolls away, gasping for air. The blackness fades and she rolls onto her knees and the warrior that had her pinned and chocking has a rock buried into his skull. Blood drips from it and she struggles to stand, legs weak as she grabs her fallen sword. Everything swims as her brain fights to get the oxygen and blood it was deprived of. Blue eyes meet brown and she cans see the pride and relief in them. She nods her head to the Tribes leader and turns around, eyes finding John's green relieved eyes and she sees the warrior coming after her.

Muscle memory is the only thing that saves her. Her arm brings the sword up on pure instinct and before she knows it she is back in the fray again. Fighting for her people. As she drives the sword through her opponents stomach she sees Murphy get pinned down. There is a sword driving into his shoulder and she can hear his scream of pain. "JOHN!" She rushes past other warriors fighting and tackles the man off of Murphy. She feels the metal of armor dig into her shoulder as they go rolling across the dirt covered in blood. She briefly catches sight of a pale faced John pinned to the ground by a sword.

She can feel a bruise forming across her shoulder as she and the warrior scramble off one another. She sees his face. "Golden Haired Warrior." He sneers. "I will take pleasure in killing you and the one you call John."

It was the one who wanted her and Murphy. Tristen. The one who had tackled her at the meeting. One of the Generals, leader of tribe. "You're behind all the attacks?"

He growls and swings his sword at her. "Anya does not deserve these land!"

He is fast and merciless as he strikes her hard and true with the sword. She barely manages to keep up with his swings, never on the offence due to his ferocity. Her body aches with every injury she had received in the battle. Her throat feels raw. She feels the tip of his sword cut into her leg and she clenches her jaw as the swords clash again. Teeth bared as they shove against one another. He brings his knee up to hit her and she jumps back, slipping away quickly. This only angers him more and he chases after her. Eyes full of contempt and hatred. "Tell me your name so I can curse it to the Gods sky-girl." He slams the butt of his sword into her wrist and she yells out in pain, bring her fist to strike his temple. "Dirty Skaikru!" He bellows out in rage.

Her body aches as she ducks under a swing, aiming her sword for his legs. He jumps up and strikes her across the jaw. Her face throbs and then he swings at her again, viciously. She stabs her sword forward as she dodges his strike. Feels her sword dig into his leg as he screams out in anger. The hilt of his sword hits her wrist again as his knee slams into her elbow. The sword goes flying form her hands and Clarke is suddenly pressed into the ground. Knife at her throat, sword resting just out of her reach. Heavy body on top of her own. "Tell me your name."

She spits blood in his face. "No."

He takes his knife, grinning as it gleams against the sun, coating in purple and silver. "I take pleasure in this Sky-girl." He drives the knife into her side. She screams out as red hot pain greets her. He bends his face down until it is level with her. "Killing you will make Anya sloppy. Her sky pets dead. Children slaughtered." Clarke slams her head into his. Can feel his nose break as her own forehead splits open. She struggles to get out of his reach when he slams the hilt of his knife into her ribs. "Bitch." Everything throbs and Clarke looks around, head ringing.

She can see the final warriors falling, she grins teeth bloodied. "You lost."

"What do you speak of sky scum?" He looks up only to be met with the heel of a boot. Anya glares at him as she stalks toward the downed man.

She slams her foot into the back of his head again and he goes limp. She turns to Clarke and the blonde dips her head. "Thank you."

"You are fine?" Anya looks around at the battlefield. Her warriors put out the fire and begin to wrap their own wounds.

Clarke nods slowly as she looks up at the General. The Tribe's Leader. "Yes. John?"

"Raid tied rope around his shoulder." Anya clenches her jaw. "It does not look good for is arm."

Clarke sits up, fingers pressing into her stomach as her head swims. She can feel sweat beading down her face and back. She stumbles to her feet Anya catching her, face twisted in confusion. " _Giti, run to tell the Commander the news."_  The woman nods grabbing a stray horse and taking off. The forest is empty once again, enemies taken care of. Anya swings Clarke's arm around her shoulder when Clarke feels something rise in her throat. Her head swims and then her eyes roll in the back of her head as her body shakes. Anya lays her on the ground, turning Clarke on her side as her body seizes, " _Hunter nearest village! Get a healer swiftly!"_  The boy scrambles on his own horse and tears through the forest. Mud and blood flying into the air at the force of the horses hooves across the ground.

Clarke comes to slowly. Mind numb and tongue thick in her mouth. She must make a sound because Anya is by her soon. "Clarke what is wrong?" Blue eyes move to a blade covered in purple, red and silver as it lies in the mud. Anya picks it up, sniffing it before glowering.  _"Poisoned! That coward!"_  She presses down on Clarke's wound. "You will live Clarke. Your fight is not over."

* * *

Shouts ring out throughout the camp and Kane shoves his way through people until finally her makes it into the middle of the crowd. Two men roll across the ground, blood dripping from their noses. "ENOUGH!" His words carry across the camp. Suddenly it is silent and the two men are ripped away from one another by guards. "What is going on?"

The man with black hair spits blood into the dirt. "He took the material I was using for my house."

"I have a child you are alone. I need it more than you!" The man with light brown hair sneers at him. Wedding ring glinting in the sunlight.

"You stole it from me!" The black haired man steps forward and the guards pull him back.

Kane swallows clenching his jaw. "On the Arc we floated one for the simple of crimes." Both men swallow. "Stealing. Assault." The tremble in fear. "But we are not in space any more. I can't float you for petty crimes." They both sigh as he crosses his arms and Kane swallows knowing what he must do. "But that doesn't mean crimes will go unpunished. We are not barbarians! We have order. We have rules for a reason." He searches every-ones eyes. "We are on Earth. A place for second chances. Don't ruin that by reverting to law-breakers. To criminals." His eyes find the guards. "Twenty lashing for both of them." Both men are pulled too the bars. Faces ashen in fear. "I will not tolerate law-breaking!" The civilians swallow and nods under his gaze as they watch the two men receive their punishment.

* * *

Murphy grits his teeth as the healer dumps alcohol on his shoulder before ripping the sword out. He bites into the wood in his mouth as the healer sticks a hot iron into his wound and then outside of it. It aches and burns and he shivers as the sweat cools against his brow. They then dump more alcohol on it before adding salve and wrapping it. His head swims and he looks over to Clarke's cot. The blonde is unconscious still. They had given her the antidote to the poison and cleansed her wounds and fixed them but she wouldn't wake up.

He can hear the grunts from other warriors as they are fixed. Murphy sits up slowly and his feet touch the ground as he sees the Commander come in. Warriors, wounded and not stand tall and bow their heads in respect. Anya walks over to her. " _Commander."_

" _Anya. What happened here?"_ Blue green eyes survey the room. Many warriors are wrapped in dressing. dried blood on some of them. The Commander's eyes are on Clarke before finding him. He lifts his head up, his own light eyes meeting hers.

Anya clenches her jaw. " _Tristen attacked with many nomads and some warriors. We defended our village as best we could until their numbers were depleted."_

"Nomads? You are sure of this?" The Commander's face betrays nothing but Murphy can see the tick in her jaw. Everyone had a tell. _"W_ _here is he now?_ "

His Leader's face is full of rage as he eyes blaze in fire. " _In the pit."_

The Commander's face again betrays nothing and Murphy stares at her, Clarke would be able to read her quickly. Tell what she was thinking. She had a way of knowing how people worked in and out. " _You will get the information form him."_

He watches Anya's face tighten, lips drawn back into an almost snarl yet grin. " _I will take pleasure in it."_

" _Good."_  Dark braid shift as the Commander nods. _"I will be there. I have brought a few healers to help."_  Two warriors walk in one man and one woman and they begin to work on the other. " _How did your sky warriors fight?"_

Anya's eyes find Clarke's body and she clenches her jaw. " _They fought well. Defeated many warriors."_

The Commander nods her head. " _Good. I am pleased to see you've chosen well."_

Anya's eyes meet Murphy's and she nods in respect. He dips his own head as she speaks to the Commander. " _I never choose weaklings. I know strength when I see it."_

The Commander smirks, lips twitching in a barely there moment. " _OF course my first. After all you did train the Commander."_

Anya's left side of her lip twitches. " _She was scrawny to begin with but became a great fighter."_

* * *

The night is upon them and Kane stands by the Medical bay's door, eyes on the sky. He hears the soft footsteps against the metal. Doesn't look up from the stars. "Do you miss it?" Kane's voice is low.

The Doctor's face twitches as she comes to stand by him. "I don' know." She can feel his warmth. "I think I miss what we had up there." He turns to look at her, curious. "I miss being a family. I miss Clarke and Jake. I miss the memories being in space had. I miss watching Wells and Clarke argue. I miss Thelonius' quietness during those moments. Jake's presence. I miss what we used to have."

Kane swallows, eyes looking up at the bright stars again. Taking comfort in the familiar. "I miss my mother. I miss going to her services until I grew out of them. I miss the hope she used to bring everyone." His eyes find Abby's face. "I miss everything but that's what memories are about. They help us remember."

Abby snort and then sniffs. "I'd rather have no memories and have them here."

"But we can't. We all want things that can never be. But we have a second chance. We should take it." His eyes are swimming with something as he stares at her.

"You did the right thing today Marcus." She leans into his side, sighing as his arm wraps around her shoulders.

"I don't want our lose to be in vain." He stares back up at the sky, memories tripping through his head. "This is our new beginning. We owe it to everyone to do it correctly this time. To not mess it up."

* * *

Clarke groans as she wakes up head swimming. Blue eyes filter around the room. She sees familiar furs. Groaning as she sits up she clutches her aching stomach. "You should not be moving." Blue eyes dart to find Anya's deep brown. The woman creeps closer bending down and moving Clarke hand to look over the wound. "It is not bleeding again. That is good."

Clarke grunts as she looks down at the wound. Her face aches and her ribs throb but her stomach feels worse. Throat burns. "How is everyone?"

Clarke moves to get up and Anya clenches her jaw as she helps the stubborn healer up. "We have words passed down from our elders.  _Healers make the worst patients._  You are holding that to be true. You must rest."

Clarke waves her off, knowing it to be true. "How is everyone?"

Anya clenches her jaw at the stubborn woman. Why was she always stuck with the stubborn ones? "Murphy is healing. Raid is fine. We lost ten warriors but that is nothing compared to how many we killed."

Clarke swallows. throat aching as Anya passes her a flask of water. She gulps it down slowly, holding back her winces. "The children?"

"Are safe." Brown eyes look over her. "Try not to die again." She pauses, scrunching her eyes. "It would not make me happy." Her words are stilted and forced out of her mouth.

Clarke almost laughs but holds it in, knowing it would only cause her stomach to ache. "I'll try."

"Good." The Warrior grunts at her before they exit the tent.


	8. Pain Can be Physical and Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a month memories begin to surface. Pain is always in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Murphy grits his teeth as Clarke moves his arm up slowly as she straightens it out in front of him. The second it moves above his shoulder, past being level, he has to hold in his scream of pain. "Have you been doing the therapy and exercises I've told you to?" The healers voice is low as she pokes and squeezes his shoulder. The tightness there.

Clenching his jaw at the pain he mutters out his next words. "Yes."

She furrows her brow, worry and confusion as she exams his arm. It had seemed like everything was going fine. Murphy was slowly using his arm again. Clarke stomach had healed perfectly fine. Tristan had been tortured by a thousands cuts and taken to the Commander to deal with. "Then this shouldn't hurt."

"Well it does so can you tell me what the hell is wrong with it?" He sees that look in her eyes, his own drop down to his knees as they water. He clenches his jaw at the despair that fills him. It makes his stomach sink like he swallowed rocks. "I won't have full use of it will I?"

Clarke swallows thickly, glad they were alone in the tent. Her heart cracks at the despair in his voice. "There is a high probability you won't be able to lift your arm above your shoulder. That seems to be the only problem though. Your strength is coming back. You can move it normally." She forces the words out quickly, hoping to quell the bad news and make it slightly more bearable. She knows nothing can make it better but she can try.

He throws his shirt across the room, it knocks over a few vials but they don't break. "Except for lifting my damn arm above my head!" His green eyes blaze and his face is twisted in emotion.

Clarke steps forward, laying her hand on his knee as he sits on the cot. His body trembles with emotion. "Everything will be fine. I promise." She knows it will be. It has to be.

"You cant promise that." His green eyes bore into hers. Staring at her with so much emotion. More than he had ever had before. It makes her heart ache to see him so lost and broken. "I don't want to die Clarke. If my use is gone. If i'm not a warrior I go back to being a prisoner." His body trembles at the thought. Leg aching at the memories of Tristan's camp. He clenches his jaw in anger. Tristan had seemed to get what he wanted. Murphy out of Anya's tribe. Even as the man lay tortured and possible dead with the Commander he still managed to harm Murphy.

Clarke grabs his face as she steps between the broken man's legs. Her hands are cold against his heated face. "No! It has been almost two month since the battle." Her eyes blaze in something he had seen before. Pure stubbornness and righteousness. "Almost an entire year since we've been here John. Anya won't make you a prisoner again." She shake her head and Murphy thinks she actually believes her words. But she doesn't know. Hasn't been tortured for three days straight by one of their Generals.

"I have no use Clarke. I'm broken." His words crack as they leave his throat and he wants to rage and scream.

She shakes her head and tilts his head up so he is looking right at her. The look in her eyes is the same she had when she was treated him and the others from the plague in the drop-ship. Pure determination. "John, you can still use your right arm. Your left is just injured. Having hindered mobility in your left arm does not make you helpless." Her eyes make him almost believe that and he understands now why they followed her and Bellamy. They both had this way of pulling you in and making you listen. "I've seen you fight." Her fingers brush the scar tissue surrounding his shoulder. "You're lucky to be alive John. It could have killed you."

He ducks his head. It would have been a warriors death, not a death by torture. A great death. Better than any he could have hoped for. "I should have died." The words are low. Broken and Clarke opens her mouth to argue but he speaks over her, swallowing the tightness in his throat. "You could have died also. Not just me." There is silence until finally he drops his head on her shoulder and lets the tears fall. She wraps her arms around him and they stand there, John on the cot and Clarke holding him. He sniffles after a few minute and the healer is relieved that they were alone in the tent. If he broke like this in front of warriors. She didn't want to think what they would do with this weakness. These tears. She had never seen any warriors cry. "Sorry." His cheeks are reddened.

Her heart aches but she smiles gently. "I'm surprised you didn't do that sooner. But your fine. Everything will be fine."

He sighs. They both had almost died and that makes his heart stop and chest ache. "Just. You're the last thing close to family I have." He clenches his jaw. "I have Raid but he." The words catch in his throat. AN d he wants to curse at his throat's betrayal. "You're the last from the drop ship."

"We understand one another." She steps back as he rubs at his face. "Don't worry, I shed a few tears when I realized you were okay." She smiles at him, blue eyes bright. "We'll be fine. We have to be."

* * *

The screaming rings around the metallic medical center. Abby stands, brow sweaty with exertion as she trues to coax the young mother through the birth. It had been a grueling night. Fifteen hours in labor so far and she didn't think the nineteen year old girl could handle much more. "Just breath. I promise everything will be fine." Their arms are covered in blood, tears in Jackson's eyes and Abby knows. She can feel it in her gut. The girl will not make it. Jackson trembles until Abby shoots him a steel look and tilts her head to trembling girl. He moves forward, wiping his hands clean before he grabs her hands. She clings to him like a lifeline. Eyes terrified. She had no family to hold her hands. Boyfriend dying in the cold.

Abby looks up, forcing a smile on her face. "Your baby will be out soon. Then you can hold her." In her gut Abby knew it was a girl. Jackson squeezes the woman's hands, heart aching. He hated knowing that someone wouldn't make it. Hated seeing that look in Abby's eyes. Abby continues to speak. "You're strong, just a little longer and you'll have your baby." The girl's smile is relieved, pained and terrified yet hopeful. It breaks Abby's heart. They don't have the medicine to save her. "Alright a few more pushes. Come on. You can do this."

The girl screams as pain rips through her, Jackson lets her squeeze his hand. Squeezes it until the blood flow is lost and it hurts but she needs this. This grounding hand in her own. And Jackson wants to scream and run but he was trained for this. Trained to try and save people. But what could he do when he knew she was doomed? How could he save her when all signs pointed at her dying? Finally Abby can see the baby's head. "She's crowning! Almost there. A few more pushes."

The girl loosens her hold on Jackson. "I can't I feel so weak. It hurts." The words are defeated. Weak. Pained.

"Karen! Look at me!" Dull grey eyes shift up to stare at Abby. "This is  _your_  baby. You fought all winter to keep her alive. You have two more pushes. I know you have it in you. Being a mom is about shoving through your pain to protect them. You want her to see the world? To live?" The girl nods. "Then push. Push as hard as you can and bring your daughter into this world." The girl swallows before screaming again. Jackson winces but lets the woman continue to squeeze his hand until cries fill the air. "It's a girl."

Abby cuts the cord, and wraps the baby in a blanket, rushing to the girls side. Karen holds her baby loosely against her chest. "Artemis." Finger lift to touch soft brown hair, blood coats the baby's face but soft baby blue eyes stare up at her. "Her eyes will be hazel. Like her fathers." Karen smiles, dropping a kiss on the baby's forehead as Abby works to stop the bleeding coming from the young woman. Grey eyes close and a smile crosses Karen's face as she holds he baby close to her chest.

Jackson's heart stops and he sets a hand on the baby's back as he searches for a pulse, eyes watering as he finds none. "Abby." The words are broken.

"NO!" Abby screams out continuing to fix the mess that came out with the baby. "No." The words are broken as Jackson pulls her away. Abby sobs into his shoulder before he lets her go, moving to grab the baby.

He swallows, handing the child to Abby. Tears fill her eyes and some fall down Jackson's face. "I'll clean up Abby."

Abby takes the baby with shaking hands before collapsing to the floor. Her butt hits it with a dull thunk as she cradles the baby to her chest. The little girl gurgles and blinks her eyes up at the Doctor. Abby's chest clenches and aches. "Jackson. No. Take her. I can't. I can't" Her hands tremble as the baby looks up at her. She knows it isn't possible. That her eyes haven't worked out what Abby's face looks like. She can't actually see Abby but Jackson shakes his head as he pulls a cloth over the dead girl. "Jackson." The words are pitiful.

He swallows. "Abby, we'll find someone to take care of Artemis." He pauses, swallowing. "You don't have to. We'll find for now hold her until I finish." He knew she couldn't handle this. Taking care of Karen. Abby had already broken.

Abby nods and doesn't look back at the baby. Those blue eyes reminded her of a lost daughter. The girl with a stubborn streak that could outlast any other human. And a righteousness so like her father's as well as his blue eyes. The baby fusses in her arms and she wants to hand her Jackson. Get away from her as fast as possible but some part of her makes her pull the child into her chest. She had just lost her mother. Artemis didn't understand what was going on and just wanted to be held. Comforted. Her body shakes with emotion and Abby bows her head, letting it rest against her knees as the tears flow. She had lost another person. Couldn't save another person.

* * *

Bellamy paces outside the healers tent, gaze angry and terrified. They wouldn't let him in there and in his heart he knew Lincoln and the healer were doing everything they could. Finn steps in front of him, hands on his shoulder. "Man, calm down." His gaze is soft. Understanding.

"Nomads attacked my sister!" His hair falls around his forehead like it once had when he had first gotten here, June had cut it for Bellamy weeks ago. "I knew I should have gone with her." His eyes are bloodshot as he continues pacing outside the healers tent. Augustus whines from her spot near the door, sad eyes on her panicking angry human as Jekyll paces beside Bellamy. Two pent up balls of worry and frustration.

Finn stands in front of him again, eye imploring. Calming. "You freaking out is not going to help. You need to calm down."

Bellamy shoves Finn backwards, eyes blazing with so much rage Finn swallows thickly. "Calm down! She could be dying and you're telling me to calm down!" His voice reaches a pitch high and angry and panicked.

Suddenly Raven is in front of him, hand pressing against his aching chest. "Hey hey. Shooter, your sister's fine. There's nothing you can do."

His muscle stay tense under her palm but his gaze moves from Finn. The rage watered down as he clenches his jaw. "I can kill the bastards who did this to her." The words are deadly.

Raven looks behind him. "Might be too late." She tilts her head and Bellamy turns to spot three nomads being drug behind a horse. They're covered in blood. Monroe shifts from her spot on the horse before sliding down and untying the knots. The grounder who Octavia had used to train Jekyll jerks one of the nomads to his knees and rips thee blindfold off his eyes. "Monroe and Devi got them."

Bellamy stalks forward rage evident in every step he takes before he is slamming his fist into the biggest man's face. He continues to punch him, face twisted in anger before Monroe pulls him off. "You can beat them up later. Luna wants them." Her hands are calming against her leader's shoulders and he pants but relaxes somewhat.

One of the smaller men sits up. His arm has various bite marks as well as his face. Jekyll had tried to kill him. Good. " _So you're the dirty sky-people Luna found."_  He spits on Bellamy's boots.  _"She dirties our name by accepting your kind."_

Bellamy hears the foot steps. Calculated, silent sans for a jingle of buckles. Luna stands, short brown hair tangled in intricate knots against her skull. Sea green eyes a void. "The healer and Lincoln have finish with Octavia. She asks for you before they gave her the sleeping drout." Those eyes turn to find Bellamy's worried brown. Her green eyes are calm and hold a quiet rage. It calms his fried nerves. "She is good. We can finish this later." Bellamy nods, feet taking him to his sister's side. Luna scowls down at the nomads. " _Normally I do not care what nomads do as long as they keep to themselves. I am a calm leader. I do not go into war easy and I do not wish for death unless necessary."_  She steps forward, pulling a knife out and grabbing the smaller man.  _"But you injured one of my own."_  She then takes her knife and cuts one of his fingers off.  _"I shouldn't let you live._ " She cuts off another finger and the man clenches his jaw, failing to keep his pained grunt out.  _"I will speak to my people. For now, string them up on posts. Let the sun and seagulls make their tongues loose."_  Monroe and Devi drag the two men to the posts. Tying the knots tightly. The third lies dead on the floor. Throat having been torn open by Jekyll when Octavia was attacked.

Inside the healers tent Bellamy rest his head on Octavia's sleeping shoulder, one of her hands grasped in his large palms. Lincoln hold her other hand. Blood stuck under his nails from helping save her. "How is she?" The words are gruff with emotion.

Lincoln stares down at his Octavia. "She will be fighting in a few days. The blade was poisoned but we gave the antidote." Relief makes Lincoln's voice heavy. "The injury bled. More than it should have but the healer fixed it. Octavia is strong. She will be fine."

"Thank you." Bellamy's voice cracks as his chest seems to deflate. The worry lessening at Lincoln's calm words.

Lincoln shakes his head. "You've no reason to thank me." He kisses the back of Octavia's hand. They both stare at the most important woman in their lives.

Across the village Raven leans her head back against the side of the building. Her hands shake and her breathing comes in quick pants. Devi finds her, his dark eyes looking over her before he grabs he shoulder, hauling her to her feet. "Hey gigantor, let me go." She jerks her arm out of his hold

"You shake in fear." His voice is thick, deeper than she expected.

She scoffs at him. "I think you might be seeing thing."

"You were scared for Okteivia." The way he says her name rolls off his lips and she realizes that's how Octavia's name should sound. Like it belongs.

"She's fine. Why would I be scared." Her hands tremble and he stares at her, those eyes understanding. She clenches her jaw, dipping her chin into her chest. "I don't. I only ever had Finn growing up. My mom was a bitch but I loved her til she died. And The Hundred." Her dark eyes are broken. "The short time I knew them before I came. They became my family and I saw them get torn apart." Her eyes water and Devi watches her calmly. "There was this girl. Clarke. She was our other leader. She and Finn had a thing before I came down. I was so pissed yet somehow we worked well together. She became my sort of friend. I don't know how or why and then she was ripped away from us. I can't lose any more family. I don't have it in me. I don't know how Bellamy does it. He lost so many more." Her words crack and her heart aches. The thought of losing Finn had make her heart clench and now. Well now her heart was so spread out and loved each of the hundred and the Ocean Clan and the thought of loosing any of them made her chest ache. Why would people love if all it caused was this pain in their chest?

He stares at her, dark eyes understanding. His voice is lo yet seem to draw attention. Demand attention and she wonders why she never heard him speak before. "Leaders. They bear unknown strength and unknown demons. Pain. They feel the loss of every innocent. Of every warriors." He steps forward. "We fear for our family. It is natural." He furrows his eyes, thinking of these English words. So much harder to speak than his own language. His was forward. You spoke what you needed. English had so many extra words. "They do not break or show fear because they know their people need to see them strong. When Belomi broke you were level headed. You make a great general." He nods his head as the words come out like he wanted them.

Raven tilts her head at the man Octavia often used to train Jekyll. "I'm not his general."

He stares at her like she was dense. She feels like she should be offended but she isn't. "You step up like you are. You fill the roll." He dips his head, face truthful.

Raven shakes her head. Swallowing. "He and Clarke were the leaders." It had been a year since utter her name two times in a row.

He shakes his head, forehead furrowing as he thinks of these words. "It is said a leader needs three things to rule. A head. A heart. And hands. Do you know what these are?" She holds back her sarcastic retort and sees the twitch in the man's lips. "Loona has head and hands. She is a strong leader. Belomi has the heart. Much of it. Do you know your role?" She shakes her head and his fingers, long and lean poke her palm. "Das hends. The hands. Hands use action to get their words across. Heart uses emotion. Head is logic." Raven can't help the snort that falls from her. He stares at her, head tilted to the side and dark eyes full of questions. "Something amusing?"

Raven leans back against the wall. "Clarke, the other leader. Logical to a fault." The grin that trembles across her face is the first true one thinking about the blonde since Clarke's death.

He looks proud and dips his head, eyes understanding. "This is why you worked well together. The three of you."

"I never lead." Raven shakes her head. Mind remembering the last few days before they left. Preparing for a war they were never ready for. Could never be ready for. "I did my work in the background. Leading was their thing."

"Not all leaders are in the front or the words." The words are spoken as if law and she catches a soft look in those deep eyes.

She tilts her head back against the building, letting it cool her neck. "So if Luna has head and hands who's the heart?"

He smirks. "Belomi is the heart now. Loona would try to use heart but she is logical. She sees things differently than us. A saying of my people." He scrunches his forehead like this kid in her physics class used to at a difficult problem. "Head will use logic to get out of a lock. Heart will use emotion to convince another to help. Hands will build their own escape." He furrows his brows. "Better in my language. Not so broken meaning." He sits down next to her, offering a piece of dried fruit. "You do not stand to the stories of your people."

She stares at hi, face twisted in confusion. "Stories? Like fairy tales? Pocahontas?"

"I know no Pokhantus. There were stories of demons who destroyed the land and took to the skies to hide from their crimes." His eyes look up into the sky, staring at it. "These demons would come down in metal buildings. Slam into the ground and shake it. Stories told that any sky demon would destroy anything they touched. They wanted the ground to burn again. They had touched the sun and to live in the ground they need it to burn." Raven stares at him, keeping her snort in. "I did not like Loona bringing sky-demons here but she knew what I did not. Sky is not demon. They bleed like grounds do. They hurt like we do. Many call Loona a demon lover as well as crazy."

Raven swallows her worry. "Will people challenge her?"

He laughs, the sound deep and shaking. She think this must be what a brother or fathers laugh would sound like. "No. Loona is a fierce leader. Her people trust her. We have not had war under her lead. She tells others that you are the ocean not sky." He shrugs. "Both the color of a berry. You are Ocean."

They were Ocean Clan through and through. Had been for a year. She frowns as her mind crashes and trips as she thinks. "I have this stupid quote my mother read to me when I was young and she hadn't went crazy. 'Is the sky blue because it is a reflection of the ocean or is the ocean blue because it reflects the sky?'"

He stares at her before looking to the ocean. He stares at it then turns to the sky. Eyes taking it in as his forehead crinkles. "I do not like sky quote. Confuses." He looks back to her. "The sky is the color of berries and the ocean is color of berries."

She grins, teeth flashed in a teasing manner. "Come one which is it. Which is blue?"

He stares at her before looking back to the two places. "The sky reflects the ocean. It is why you were lead here. Your blue told you you belong with this blue. Our blue of the ocean." She stares at him for a while. Mulling over the information before he speaks again. "The sky. What is it like?"

She flashes her teeth and snorts. "Not blue."

His eyes flash in triumph. "Then I am correct?"

She frowns, minding continuing to try and process everything. "Honesty? Your words are better than mine."

He frowns, face twisted in confusion and curiosity. "Then what is the sky if not blue?"

"Black. It's night." She stares up at the sky. Heart aching. "The stars are so much closer. There's a beauty in it. I lived for the darkness."

He snorts, an ungraceful sound that makes Raven want to laugh. "Stories told the sky demons were fearful of the dark because they need the sun to burn."

She laughs outright at that. It tears free from her throat. "No. We've only ever known the darkness." She remembers the first time the sun was on her face. Clarke had opened the pod and they were both so shocked and happy to see another living being. "Sometimes we'd see the sun. It was bright but only glimpses. But the gravity." A smile crosses her face. "I didn't need legs up there."

He stares at her legs. No legs? How did the sky people walk and hunt? Did they come down to get legs? "Why? Did you not have legs?"

She laughs. "No, we had legs up there but we also had zero gravity" She pauses and her eyes are bright. "It's like your stomach shivers." He nods thinking to jumping from the cliff when he was younger. The way his stomach had climbed into his throat. "Like your falling off a ledge but you're suspended in the air. Floating like like a-a." She picks up a leaf from the ground and grips it as her words come out more excited, dropping it slowly. "Like that but you never touch the floor." He thinks of staying above the water and that feeling of his stomach staying there forever. He doesn't know if it would be pleasant or not. "Swimming. Floating feels almost like it."

Dark eyes spark in wonder and Raven briefly wonders how old Devi is. "So you swam in the ship?"

"No." The mechanic shakes her head at the words, memories playing inside her mind. Being told she'd never be a zero-mech. Never feel the weightlessness of gravity. But she had and misses it. That feeling. "Outside it. In the darkness watching the stars."

"You swam with the stars." His eyes are disbelieving.

She laughs but nods. "Yeah. I guess I did."

He looks up at the sky as if her can see the stars beyond the blueness of the sky. See the darkness underneath. "The stars. They are the greatest warrior to fight. Leaders that passed. Kings. Queens. Commanders. Chieftains."

"Lion king." Raven mutters.

His eyes flash to her, curiosity in them. "You have a King of Lions? What is a lion?"

"A pale panther with shaggy hair." She tells him the story quickly, speaking of kings in the sky as stars. A leader guiding his son from the stars and wind. A crazy monkey with a stick and prophecies.

"Your stories are most pleasant. A talking pantha is uncommon. Speak of these stories at the fire." His eyes are bright. "Loona will like the stars and wind speaking to guide. The ocean speaks to her. It churns black when a storm comes. Before the raiders came last hot season. The ocean is her wind."

Raven looks up to the sky, staring at it before her eyes shift to look out at the ocean. Devi stares at the sky. Thinking of leaders gone. His lips twitch. Talking panthas. A monkey that used a stick much like his grandfather had. Sky fallen were strange but good story tellers.

* * *

Monty puffs his cheeks out and watches a smile cross Daijon's chunky pale face. Delieh rolls her eyes good-naturedly at her best friend and her son. They were waiting in the medical bay to check out the baby. Monty fingers the port on Daijon's chest. He had seen them filter the blood plenty of times. Filtering the radiation out. His stomach twisted every-time the doctor hooked them up to the machines. He didn't like that felling.

There is a commotion, like feet scrambling and a body thumping into the floor and sirens begin to go off. There is a loud clanging next to them and Monty moves to investigate it. He had been here a year and his stomach had yet to settle. Delieh grips him tightly. "Monty?" Her voice is concerned and Monty backs up, handing her her son and standing between them and the wall. Daijon screams. This long wailing sound that makes Monty's heart clench.

His eyes scan the room as the sirens continue to go off until there is silence. His heart races as he holds a pole in his hand. He didn't know what was happening but he would defend Delieh and Daijon. The door bursts open and he squares his shoulder. "Oh. Okay. Everything is okay." The words are soft and almost panicked. A girl paler than Monty had ever seen with dark hair. "Delieh hey." A grin trembles across her lips and he feels a hand push his hands clenched around the pole down. "Everything's good. There was a radiation leak but they contained it quickly." Her eyes flash to a grate behind them, just briefly and Delieh feels her heart ache. She hated what they had to do but she had a son to care for now. Maya nods her head and Monty looks between the two girls as they seem to communicate silently. "So Dr. Tsing said she'll have to check Daijon over tomorrow.

Delieh smiles, fingers loosening on the back of Monty's shirt. They could never tell him. "okay. I'm hungry, Monty, Maya you wanna get lunch?"

Maya nods her head, black hair masking a pale face. Monty feels his stomach tighten as he looks back to the grate. Something was up.

Dr. Tsing glares at the grounder who is thrown in a cage. She spits at them. Yelling in their language. Face twisted in rage. "Tighten the straps better next time and make sure they are actually out."

"Doctor." The guard stands, shoulders hunched. "I gave her the amount of sedative I was suppose to. Enough to keep her out for a few hours."

"Some metabolize sedatives fast. Giver her a double dose next time and strap her down tightly." Dark eyes glare at her from behind dark hair. The doctor steps forward, tilting her head as she stares at the almost escapee.

The other natives in the cages shift with the power show. Nerves jumping. The girl was new to the cages. Didn't know to stay quiet. She stares at the woman.  _"I will escape and slit your throat. Let you choke on your own blood._ " The other native shout and shake their cages as the girl smiles, bloodied teeth on display.

Dr. Tsing steps forward. "Sorry sweetheart. I don't understand you." The girl clenches her teeth. Knowing she can't speak English to this monster, lest she give away her people's advantages. She instead spits on the woman's face. Blood covers pale yet dark skin and the doctor clenches her jaw. "You creatures, savages are our only saving grace. As much as I wish to punish you I need you. You are strong. Will provide for my people." The grounder scowls, teeth flashing in a growl as her eyes make the doctor shiver.

Dr. Tsing leaves the room, hairs on her neck standing on end from the glare sent her way. President Wallace walks forward. Step precise. "What happened?"

Dark eyes move to the door. "A native managed to unstrap her legs. Her body metabolized the sedative quickly. No one saw her." He nods and she stares at him. "Native blood helps us live but the boy's blood let an officer walk on the ground for five minutes before radiation effected him."

He sighs. Confused and torn on whether he was happy or not. "So his blood is not the cure." It is a statement.

"The woman clenches her jaw but shifts, the boy was the answer to their troubles. To touch the ground again. "No but his bone marrow would be." She knows it. Can feel it in her gut.

Normally soft and gentle eyes turn to glare at her. "You are not killing n innocent boy." She swallows. His righteousness. His justice was ruining their chance to touch the ground. To go home.

"Sir." The words contain hope, annoyance and Dr. Tsing is ready to strangle him and put Cage in line as the words leave her lips. They needed to touch the ground again.

He sighs, his voice grating on her ears. Speaking to her as if she couldn't understand. Comprehend. "There is no way he could give enough to let 367 people walk the earth."

Clenching her jaw, scenarios running through her head. Hope blooming in her chest. "No but if we test it on a few guards then they could find more from the sky. He cant be the only one."

Dante sighs, the sound deep and tired. "There are no sky in the thirty-five miles we've checked. Only grounders. He is the last of his people." The poor boy, last from the sky and it made Dante want to keep him alive even more. The stories he told. The way he enjoyed the cake. It made him realize that his people didn't appreciate the tiny things. Daily showers. Having as many kids as they wished. Cake.

Jaw tight and words clipped Dr. Tsing stares down her president. "The possibilities are endless."

He sighs. He remembers the woman as a child. One who wold often run around with Cage. "Can you replicate his bone marrow?"

Dark eyes are annoyed. They didn't have enough training. The right equipment. "No." The words are terse.

He sighs, a sound that is deep and comes from his soul. "Then our discussion is over." The words hold a finality that makes Dr. Tsing want to scream.

She steps forward, cutting of his exit. Eyes frantic. "Sir you could walk on the ground again. No consequences. The ground is our home."

But at what cost? We will not kill him for seven people to walk the earth." He stares at her, wondering where they had went wrong? The fifty years ago when they began to capture natives? Experiment on them. Use them.

Her fingers itch to grab his sleeve and force him to stay and listen. "If we take a sample now we can treat two or three people every one or two weeks." her eyes are frantic. She wanted her people to be home. Not stuck in these white walls. "In three or four years all of us could walk the earth."

He looks at her, hope spreading across his chest. "Will he live?" Monty, the sweet young man who spoke of space and his friends before they were killed. He saw the look in his eyes. That pain sometimes that made him ache to hold the boy. Reminded him of Cage loosing his mother.

She nods her head forcefully, eyes blazing in hope and triumph. "Yes. A treatment every week. He will be fine." Wrong. Once a week treatments. He'd be weak. But he'd give more people the ability to walk on the ground faster. Cut four years down to two. "One drill into his hips. Give him a pill to synthesize production." her mind races with possibilities. "We've loads of it. Never needed it." they could touch the ground again. Cage would handle getting them land to live on.

Dante swallows his hope. "Doesn't the blood need to match?"

She shakes her head. Everything happened for a reason. Using the natives and now finding Monty. They were meant to be on the ground. "No. We've filtered our blood through so many natives that our bodies readily accept the foreign blood. We've bee made for this. This is a sign." Her chest pounds. She could picture touching the grass instead of looking at it through a camera lens.

Dante nods, fingers itching to paint memories. "I will talk to him."

The Doctor nods, mind racing and catching up with her own thoughts. "The last mother. Her cord after she has the baby, it is half his genes. If it is like his then we can use that to treat two or three people. Have and extra week."

He stares at her and his mind is made up. "We begin with the children first. I want them immune first." She clenches her jaw, they need the guards to be immune. To get them land. "I will oversee all of this." She nods her head at his words. "Every two weeks. We can wait a few more years to touch the ground." His face is filled with hope for his people.

She licks her lips, hoping to convince him. "Sir. Shouldn't we let our guards have the marrow first."

He stares at her, eyes seeming to bore into her soul. "No. Children are our up-most concern. I will choose five soldiers for you to treat. In the next few months."

* * *

Dante stares at Monty. "There is the possibility that we could touch the ground again." Monty tilts his head to the side, eyes furrowed in confusion. "Dr. Tsing tested your blood but the possibility didn't occur to her until now. Your bone marrow. We could touch the ground again with it.

Monty stares at him in suspicion. "How?" There were always traps. He should have known.

Dante smiles in a calming manner and Monty shifts on his feet. Dr. Tsing was the one who gave him the stomach twisting pain. The president made him curious but not to worried. "Bone marrow replicates. She will take out enough to treat three children every two weeks. They'll make your bone marrow in their own body after it. Wont need the blood treatments any more. They'll be able to touch the ground." Dante's eyes are bright with hope.

Monty swallows. He knows he should do this. After all they've done for him but his mind races. What would they do with him if it didn't work? After it was over? "Can I think of it?" Dante nods, smiling at him and patting his shoulder before leaving. Hours later the doctor comes in and Monty feels his stomach twist in the way it always did around her. "Your'e here about the marrow." He stands tall, staring at her.

She looks at him like he is the key to everything. eyes dark and his heart is racing as she stares at him. "Yes. Delieh is your friend." Monty nods even though he knows it is a statement. "Radiation breaks out in here every few weeks." The words are threatening in their calmness. "You've seen it. Your treatment could prevent her and her son from feeling the pain of radiation ever again. Don't you want that?"

He swallows, tongue thick in his mouth. "Yeah. But why now?" Why not sooner he wanted to ask.

She tilts her head, staring at him. "Our treatments aren't working as well as they used to." Its not a lie. they needed them more frequently now. Their bodies working against it but this bone marrow. It would be in them forever.

"Okay." Monty nods, he could do this for Delieh. Daijon. The children. "The president said children first." Dr. Tsing nods even as she wants to scream. She loved children but soldiers. Guard should be the priority. "I want Delieh and Daijon to be first." She clenches her jaw but nods. Of course he wanted them first.

* * *

Clarke groans as she collapses into her bed. Today had been busy. Gathering healing herbs to last the rest of the year. Most of the warriors she took with her to gather the seaweed stared at her in annoyance when she stepped into the water, ordering them to do the same. They tore off their boot and armor and dove in. Grabbing plenty of it for her to dry and crush up for tea as well as catching those stupid beetles, that bit and pinched you, for an antidote to the poison created from nasty purple plants that grew in the cave, deep below. It had been an important day. A day of gathering and preparing for winter. Tomorrow was a celebration and all villages were meant to celebrate. Last year the celebration was in Ton D.C. Warriors would celebrate here with their children and families before Anya and her guard left to celebrate with the other leaders of the villages in Ton D.C. Sleep comes to the healer until there is a foot kicking her boot covered foot.

The healer moans as she sits up, Anya stares at her before tossing her her sword. "Wall duty healer." There is that tease in her tone as she stares at a tired blonde.

Clarke stands, back popping in ways it shouldn't. A satisfied smile graces the younger blond's face. That had felt good. "i'm relieving Murphy right?"

Anya stares at the girl, wondering if she actually listened in meeting or if she dozed off. "No. Raid. He needs his rest for tomorrow. He is staying to lead the village in my absence." Murphy paid better attention in the duty meetings than the healer.

Clarke nods slipping past the woman as she yawns. Every warrior had wall duty no matter occupation or day. It was how it worked. It was fair. There was a second on the wall near Raid. Most likely put there to discipline her or make her ready as a warrior. She stares at Clarke with deep brown eye. So dark they pull at something in Clarke's stomach. They look so familiar. The nose and the hair. The breath leaves her lungs as recognition flashes before her. Tris. The girl in front of her was no older than fifteen but those eyes. They weren't the dying pained deep brown of Tris' but they were the same.

She almost falls to her knees as the guilt hits her, her breathing comes in quick and Raid stares at her before moving to her side. "Clarke. Are you injured." Clarke shakes her head, trying and failing to get her breathing under control. How could Anya stand to look at her? How could this girl who looked so much like Tris it hurt Clarke, look at her? Raid looks over her frantically, Her face was pale, sweat beaded on her forehead and she was taking sharp breaths. The trembling in her hands makes him realize the cause. "You are having an attack. Focus on my breathing Clarke of the sky."

She shakes her head breathing on her own as she moves away from him. She didn't need to be coddled "Is that Tris' sister?" Raid nods his head, staring at her as pain flashes across her features. "Oh God. Our bomb killed Tris. I tried to save. I tried." Clarke closes her eyes. The panic of that night comes back. Losing Finn. The panic of trying to save Tris. Killing the man and then the night spent tied to a pole. Her mind gets hazy. How had she forgotten all of that in a year and one month? The cold was coming again and she had forgotten. Anya steps out of the tent, brown eyes finding Clarke and Raid. They stare at Clarke's pale face, confusion and slight concern. Clarke could read it in those eyes. Eyes that once seemed so feral. Was this Anya really the one that ordered Finn killed that night? Yes. One and the same Clarke knew it. Just like Clarke was the one that killed that man. The one that tortured Lincoln. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Did she forgive Anya for Finn's death? No. Did she forgive herself for Tris' death. No way in hell. Clarke shakes herself. Standing tall. "You should go. You need rest." She speaks to aid as if she hadn't been shaking in his hands seconds ago.

Raid looks her over before nodding his head, he moves to Anya's side and Clarke takes Raid's spot. The tow grounder's talk quietly. Dark eyes on Clarke's back. The girl looks at Clarke before turning back to the wall. Murphy stares at her from his post twenty feet to the left. She shakes her head and spends the night analyzing everything. She'd forgiven Murphy. Hoped he had forgiven her. She had forgotten or pushed Finn's death back. Shoved her people's deaths to the back of her mind. Stayed busy to not remember but those eyes. They brought everything back like rewinding a movie.

Day comes and Clarke watches the sun rise. For once she doesn't feel the need to draw it. Mind befuddled and racing. Her fingers twitch and now she itches to draw. Not the sunrise. No. She knew what she needed. What she wanted. Those charcoal set beside her bed. Soon another warrior replaces Murphy. Then the girl until finally Clarke is replaced. She rushes to her tent. Knowing she has maybe two hours to rest before she must head to the healers tent. Mix herbs.

She grabs papers. Thick and yellow with age. Anya kept them to draw maps on but Clarke needed them. Needed to get this out. Her fingers blur across the page. She knows Murphy or Anya will show up to wake her. Her eyes burn as she shades and she has to loosen her grip to keep from snapping the charcoal. The picture stares back at her and her heart races as she moves on to the next one. These were quick sketches. Sketches to see if she remembered. She was relieved to find she did. Memories still intact. She would do more detailed ones later. When her heart wasn't racing and her hands weren't shaking.

The page is covered in charcoal and she sighs as her heart calms. three papers are laying below her and there is a knock on the door. Had it really been that long? Anya steps in. Brown eyes stare at the charcoal across Clarke chin and cheeks. Her hands before they find the picture. " _Tris."_  The words catch in her throat and Anya stares at the paper.

Clarke swallows and watches emotions play across Anya's eyes. Her face. "I couldn't. I don't know if I got it right. My memories are. I-" She shakes her head, words not working like she wants them to.

Anya swallows kneeling down to touch the picture. "My second." Clarke swallows. "She looks real. Like before the bomb." The words are soft and Anya can't take her eyes off of her second. Losing her was like losing a piece of herself.

Clarke nods slowly, hands not tremble as much anymore. "I saw her sister. It brought back memories. I couldn't save her." tears fill her eyes but she shakes them away. "I can't. I needed to do something."

"You drew her." Clarke can't decipher the emotion in those words nor the way her face contorts as she looks at the drawing of her second.

"Yes. I. Do you want it?" Anya's eyes turn to look up at her, they are watery and it shocks Clarke. The General nods slowly and Clarke pushes the picture gently into the grounder's hands. "Do you think her sister would wan-"

"Yes." The word races out of Anya's mouth before Clarke can finish her sentence. "They were orphans. She would cherish it."

The smaller blonde swallows the emotion tat makes her throat tighten. "I can work on another. I just need to go to the healers tent to work."

Anya nods before her eyes find the pictures. The two pages covered in people. The two pages look as if they can be placed together to create one big picture. On one page there is a man with a boyish smirk has an arm around a girl. The girl from the bridge, she is shorter than him but their feature similar. Siblings. She recognizes Lincoln. His hand is wrapped around the girl's. Beside them is the boy with Clarke the night Tris died. His hands are slung around a slim girl who stares back at Anya with eyes that speak of something she recognizes. A boy with goggles grins back at them. Gaze goofy as his arm is wrapped around a boy with dark hair beside him, eye brows raised in mirth. There are many more standing behind him. The two pages fit together and there are many people covering the pages. Some of the silhouettes. A dark skinned boy holds a book, easy smile on his face. A young girl stands beside him, face curious. Two boys stand near a Murphy without scars. His face is annoyed. "These are the ones who came with you?"

"Yes." Clarke's fingers caress the page. "Bellamy. He lead with me. Octavia was his sister. Finn." She doesn't say much other than his name. "Raven. She came down after us. Wells. He died earlier on. My best friend. Jasper and Monty. They were always together. Atom." His name is spoken softly as her fingers tremble across his face. "Harper. Miller." Each face she touches has a name. Each a look Anya can't decipher. "Diggs. Roma. Fox. Dax." The boy's name is said with a wince but the boy's face is hidden under a hood. He still stands with his people though. "Monroe. Myles. Sterling. Charlotte." That name is spoken in guilt. "Conner. Derek. Trina. Drew. Kole. Pascal. Brookes. Trince. Embege. Jones." She continues. Mind clearing as she remembers each and every one, fingers finishing faces. They weren't quite right. Didn't fit what she thought but as the memories came back she would make the as she remembered. Fix what she had messed up.

Anya stares at the blonde. "You remember a hundred and two names." A hundred and two people she had sketched into the paper.

Blue eyes look up to find brown staring at her. "They're my people. I can't forget them."

Anya tilts her head to the side staring down at the picture of Tris. It looks so real. She was in the forest, shoulders squared back, knife in hand and a gleam in her eyes. "We only keep braids as memories. None of our artist are willing to draw the dead."

Clarke stares at the General as her fingers hold the page as if it will break with even the slightest touch. "Why?"

"They fear the dead will watch them." She looks up to stare at Clarke, mind conflicted. Her people never wanted to draw the dead. Simply remember them. "Strike them down for any mistake."

Clarke swallows. "I just drew a hundred and two dead people." Her heart stutters and tears fill her eyes. A hundred and one of her people were dead. The ninety eight that came with her as prisoners. Bellamy, Raven and Lincoln.

Anya stares at her, mind coming to a conclusion. "The dead respect you. Their spirits respect you." Clarke nods even though she doesn't want to be told that, getting up swiftly and heading to the tent. Face cracking without her consent. Anya looks down at the picture in her hands. Finger curling over it. Tris was her second. Practically a sister. Her death had hurt. Pained her in ways she hadn't had since losing her father. "Thank you." The words are soft. Whispered into the night like a secret.


	9. Rumors Will Bring Truth and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors are pieces of the truth told ear to mouth. Rumors hold truth even in the forest.

_A year and three months._

Abby stares at the three month old child. In the woman's eyes there is pain. Loss. Conflict and confusion. She doesn't know how to feel about the new addition to the Arc family. To her life. Kane had taken the little girl. Cared for her as if she was his own and she had become his own, her cries calmed by his soothing voice. Wick, the blonde engineer, was filling in as an uncle. Creating new toy and cradles for the young child. The chief doctor couldn't look at the child, most parents were trying to keep their own child alive. None had offered to take the child and Kane had stepped forward. Spoke of how they were one for the three month old and kept her alive. The people had watched Kane, saw how he treated all of them. He cared for all of them and he hadn't led them astray yet. The man was their leader, cutting wood in the winter, breaking up fights and caring for orphans. He was  _their_  leader, Abby and Wick right beside him. The Arc, Camp Jaha, was prospering. Growing. Becoming stronger.

* * *

Raven watches the five month old baby gurgle and throw the leather ball to the floor. Diesel trots after it and drops it back in her hands. Dark hair sticks up in a disarray of baby tuffs and Raven rolls her eyes as drool drips onto her pants. The leather ball flies across the room and Diesel hauls after it, long legs scrambling for purchase against the floor. She bounces Nadiya on her hip, humming as she uses the other hand to tweak with the radio. She had this. Soon. Soon everything would be done.

A small brunette with green eyes glares at the mountain of a man that flips her onto her back. A low groan leaves her lips before she is rolling to her feet, spitting blood to the ground. Green eyes blaze with a fire most warriors would kill for. " _Again._ " Lincoln stands on the sidelines, eyes bright with love and pride. Octavia allowed him into her life and he loved her like he would no other. He watches as she ducks under strikes quickly, sees her back muscles tense as she pulls the wrong way, flaring her old injury but she keeps fighting. Landing brutal hits on the larger man. Her elbow buries itself in his lower back and the man stumbles to his knees a grunt of pain and shock leaving his chest before Octavia has her hands around his throat. The man nods and Octavia backs away. " _Again."_  Her chest is heaving with exertion but the man stands up, rolling his shoulders before ducking his head in agreement. He swings his fist out and the girl sweeps under it again and again before they are moving in a circle around one another, he jumping back from her quick strikes or blocking them and Octavia is slipping out of his range and shoving his hits away. She lands one hard enough on his ribs for him to double over but he rams his shoulder into her and they fall to the ground. Both groaning and grunting in pain and exertion. They had been at it for longer than an hour.

Bellamy wrings his hands from his position above them on the top of a hill, eyes worried. Luna speaks softly to him. "You are too worried. She is a strong warrior."

"She almost died Luna." He clenches his jaw. "She's my sister."

"And she is my warrior. I may not care for her as much as you do but I care for all my people. She would not fight if she were not ready. Trust in your sister. She knows her limits." A twitch of the lips. "We are meant to be celebrating."

"Too many unfamiliar faces to let my guard down." His eyes scan over the busy village. It was full of warriors from nearby villages. Bustling in a way that was different. Full of a different light.

"War does not happen often between Ocean villages Bellamy. Nor have any enemies been spotted nor will they try anything."

"Doesn't mean there won't be trouble Luna." He fingers the sword on his waist.

Her lips seem to twitch again. "There will be tests of strength. Like your sister. Good food. Assassination attempts on my life. Every year celebration."

Bellamy snorts. "You are calm about assassination attempts."

"Killer, you and my warriors watch for any danger. I am safe as are our people. Celebrate Bellamy, I need my generals at their best."

Across the village the dark skinned mechanic grumbles as she walks through camp, a gaggle of children behind her. The speak rapidly in their own language, asking for more stories. Raven shoots the man who spilled all the stories to the kids as she struggles to escape them, her brace only allowing her a slight jog. She rolls her eyes, that needed worked on. Finn's grinning face greets her as he scoops up one of the younger boys into his arms, swinging him around. "Hey space cadet."

"Fisherman." Raven's voice is a low drawl, eyebrow raised. One of the kids pulls on her arms and she slowly pull her arm away. Tense, confused and wary. Kids weren't her forte. Machines were. Their mothers call them off and slowly Raven relaxes as they leave. "Why do they follow me? I'm horrible with kids."

He laughs, running his finger over Nadiya's cheek, eyes bright with mirth. "They like you. You tell them stories and you're cool." His dark eyes are soft and understanding and she averts her gaze before she feels someone sweep Nadiya out of her arms. Brookes smiles at Raven before blowing bubbles on her daughters stomach, hair wet from the ocean and skin sun kissed.

* * *

Dim lights flicker as a man with dark hair, sweat soaked to his forehead and frail cheeks, holds a small boy. The baby is asleep and the boy turned man looks almost ghastly. Sick. Boney. Monty winces as he shifts on his hip, adjusting Delieh's baby boy, Daijon. "You okay?" Delieh's voice is worried. Eyes taking in Monty's wince.

Monty hides another wince, letting a calming smile cross his face. "Yeah. Just hurts."

Delieh's jaw trembles as she looks over her friend, his clothes almost hung off of him, his hands trembled and his skin was pale. So much paler than when he had first come and fear eats away at her. She couldn't lose him too."You don't have to do this Monty."

"I know but I already gave it to you. What's a few more." He shrugs, his twitch of lips meant to calm her, it doesn't reach his eyes and worry devours her stomach. Making it twist and ache.

"You look sick." Eyes rake over his sickly frame, anger and fear and worry battle within her. "Let them give you a month break." She steps forward, eyes worried. Begging. "How often is she taking it?"

Monty turns his gaze away, swallowing. "Every week."

Rage burns within her and she wants to march to the medical floor and yell at Dr. Tsing and throw things. Tear apart these people who are slowly taking away the boy who had become her family. "It's meant to be every two. How long?" Her words are low, dangerous.

A sigh escapes Monty's lips, he knew it was bad but he  _had_  to do this. He could save these people who saved him. Saved Delieh and Daijon who had slowly became his family. He protected his family and if that meant sacrificing his bone marrow then he could do it. "The last month and a half."

Her eyes flash with a dangerous emotion and Monty stares at her, waiting for the calm before the storm to break. To spill over and rage. "That's 24 or more people. Only 18 are meant to be treated by now." Her jaw trembles as the words leave her lips.

"More." His wounds throb in sync with his heart beat and he just wants the pain to stop. "The kids didn't need as much so there were three per day. So more like 33 to 35. I can't remember." His mind is fuzzy almost confused.

She steps forward, eyes dark with emotion and twirling in pent up rage and worry. "Stop. Your skin is bruised around your hips. Your eyes are blood shot. She took too much. You need to eat more and rest." Her fingers tremble as they land on his shoulder gently. "My people don't need the ground enough for you to die.

* * *

A almost ghost pale girl searches the halls before sneaking through a door, on her back is a bag full of something. Eyes dart around, looking for a guard and her limbs are tucked into her as she slips along the room. She swallows as she takes in the cages, eyes pained. This wasn't right. Wasn't the way they were meant to do things. Her mind flashes to her mother. TO her father and she feels guilt. What would he say if he knew she was here. Knew she was doing exactly as her mother had done. Her mom had died for this.

Her lips tremble and then one of the natives spits at her, eyes full of contempt and hatred. Rage and pain. The girl wipes her face before moving to the cage that held a young woman with tattoos the color of the sky; well what the sky looked like in the books ad painting. "I brought more food today, enough for the rest of them." It had started off innocent enough, walking into the room. Finding the natives, already knowing they're there. That they're slowly dying to save broke her so she tried to help. To make it easier.

She hands a piece of bread and meat through the cage. The woman doesn't touch it. "I'm advocating to get you released. They found another way. Another treatment that doesn't involve your blood." The woman's face doesn't change. "If you don't eat the food they'll know I came by. I'll get in trouble." The woman turns her head away from the food and The dark haired girl sighs. "I'm Maya."

She walks through the cages, dropping of bread and meat in each cage. Some scarf the food down without looking at the girl others throw it back at her, eyes blazing in hatred. One grabs her hand, jerking her into the cage. Her eyes are crazed as she pulls the arm at an angle, the girl, Maya, cries out softly, knees trembling in pain. Maya swears her bones are about to snap, the grip on her wrist is tight, unforgiving and Maya bites her lips to keep from screaming out and alerting the guards. The native's eyes are dark in hatred and Maya figured her arm is going to be broken and the they will find her here. Dead. She can feel the slow pull of her muscles and tendons as the native slowly twists her arm. " _Enplenti!"_  The first native, the girl with the soft green eyes speaks lowly. The native holding her digs her nails in before releasing her. Maya stumbles back, cradling her arm to her chest.

She looks up at the dark haired native, the one who saved her. "Thank you." The girl doesn't react, she looks to be eighteen but her green eyes are hard and her skin tanned with blue tattoos twirling over the tanned arms and shoulders. Maya cradles her arm to her chest as she finishes passing out food before she running to the door. "Ill bring more. I promise. You'll be free."

The woman stares after the pale skinned mountain girl. She spoke the truth. The bleeding hadn't been happening as much. They were getting stronger. The doctor still kept them on all liquids but their bodies weren't decaying as fast. What was happening? Why was this girl helping them? How long would they continue to be in these cages.

* * *

The blonde ducks under a sword and slams her fist into the man's solar plexus before slitting the reapers throat open. Clarke spins, blue eyes searching the battlefield before she finds Anya. The woman is pinned below a large reaper. Blood drips from his mouth and Anya bucks her hips trying to throwing him off but he has her arms pinned to the ground. Clarke races forward, feet pounding against the ground as she throws all her weight into getting the reaper off of Anya. She dips her shoulder as she rams into his midsection. She hits him hard enough to surprise him and they both go flying off of Anya. The reaper shouting out, Clarke blue eyes are bright with triumph before she realizes her mistake. They had been close to the edge of a cliff and she had hit him with to much force.

Anya's brown eyes widen as she is free and then she shouts out as she watches the blonde and the large reaper roll over the edge of the cliff. That stupid healer! Anya scrambles to the edge, watching as they tumble, their bodies smacking into rocks and small trees and then Anya is on her feet, eyes sweeping for a rescue as they splash into the river. Murphy runs past her but her hands rip him away from the edge and shove him to Raid. "Let me go!" His words are panicked. Scared. Angry.

"Can you swim?!" She screams at him as she grabs a pack and begins to pull rope out of it.

"She'll die!" He struggles against Raid.

"Then I will save the stupid girl." She slips the rope around her shoulder. "You will aid my fall."

Raid grabs the rope, Murphy on his heels as they run down the edge of the cliff, eyes on the river as they run along the edge. A flash of blonde here and there and then they're ahead of it and Anya is over the edge. The rope pulled tight as Raid and the others help her fall at a controlled pace. Murphy's face is twisted in determination and pain as the rope burns his hands before suddenly going slack. There is a splash and then Raid is leaning over the edge with Murphy, eyes searching for the two women. The spot dark wet hair as Anya's arms cut through the water, eyes focused on the golden hair floating yards in front of her. The woman reaches the blonde, rolling her onto her back and swimming to shore. The water pounds against them, shoving her back and Anya can feel a prick of fear. Clarke had yet to make a sound, body limp. She hears Murphy scream and turns her head before swimming faster. It is no use. They fall over the edge of the waterfall.

Anya's world is spun and twisted upside down and she has no idea which way is up. She doesn't have Clarke anymore and as much as she wants to struggle she relaxes. Letting her body find the surface before she is taking in breaths of fresh air. Dark eyes scour the water and spot familiar golden strands before she is cutting across the water and yanking the girl on shore before anything else can happen. Blood drips from the blonde, the tumble down the hill enough to wound the girl. She listens for a breath. None sound and then she clenches her jaw, throwing her leg over Clarke's hip and placing her ear against the blonde's chest.

There is a faint heartbeat. Weak. Anya rolls the blonde onto her side and smacks her on the back. Once. Twice. Three times and then the blonde is spewing water all over the ground, gasping for breath. The blonde rolls back over on to her back, chest rising and falling quickly before she lets out a long sigh. "I need to learn to swim." Her voice is gruff. Scratchy from the force of the water leaving her lungs.

Anya glares at her as she sits next to her, water dripping from the woman like a drowned cat. "You stupid girl."

Blue eyes flutter open and Clarke stares at Anya. "Most people would say thank you after someone saves their life."

"I had to save yours. We are even."

Clarke smiles, lips trembling and chest heaving. "Thank you."

Anya rolls her eyes, shoulders tight. " _Brainless stupid girl._ "

Clarke sits up slowly, rubbing her throat. "Most would say brave."

Anya clenches her jaw and sighs through her nose. "Bravery and stupidity are one in the same."

* * *

Dante Wallace walks into the security room, eyes taking in the pictures. "Any updates?"

"All is well. Scouts have gone camp to camp. No guns. No plans. They're living normally." The guard moves a cursor and another picture pops up. It is of Tristan and Anya. "Small dispute months ago. The man is presumed dead."

"Why is this important?"

The guard pulls up another image, one of the man being hauled to the Commander's camp. Bloodied, broken and pissed. "They took him to the Commander."

Dante nods slowly, Native's had their way of dealing with betrayal. "Any movement or anything from the reapers?"

"A small group of warriors were hunting by the river today. Ran into the reapers." Pictures pop up of a bloody battle. "Hunts was in the tree. Caught the entire thing." There is a flash of golden hair in the picture. Snap shots of the golden haired girl tackling a reaper.

"Who is that?" Dante's eyes are curious. Most natives were darkened from the sun. Her skin was tanned yet her hair a golden shine that native could never achieve. It reminded him of the stories of Rapunzel. The late night movies they showed to the younger children.

The guard furrows his eyebrows, confused. "I don't know. I haven't seen her in the tribes before." He flicks through images. "I know she's not from Ton DC or any of the smaller villages. Though she looks like she is a warrior for this leader." He continues to flick through images, gaze intent to understand his enemy. No one snuck past them. They needed to know everything about their enemies. "I can keep going through images, face recognition until I find her sir." His eyes find his President. "Her hair does seem to be an oddity among Natives. I'm surprised we missed it."

Dante nods his head slowly. "Yes, find out where she came from. She could be from another Clan. A new treaty or something of that variety." He crosses his hands behind his back. "We need to make sure the young woman isn't here to cause trouble."

The guard nods. "Yes sir. I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

* * *

The golden haired warrior sits on a cot, left in tight shorts and a breast bind as her wounds are treated by the young boy she saved from the plague. His hands are gently and swift, like any other healer and Clarke feels pride. HE learned so quickly. He pressed particularly sharp on the bruising to her ribs and she flinches away. A teasing grin crosses his face and she rolls her eyes. This was basic training for him and he was teasing her.  _"Bruised ribs. No break._ "

Clarke fells pride again.  _"You are learning."_  She smiles gently at him, holding back the urge to ruffle his hair. His chest seems to puff with pride as he continues to look her over.

Suddenly the tent flap is thrown open and a raging walking storm enters the healers hut. Dark eyes are swirling with emotion and muscles are tight as a drum as Anya stands in the doorway, eyes blazing. _"Leave us._ " Her words command the boy yet his eyes find Clarke. Seeking to see if she would be fine. As if asking for permission. Anya almost snaps her jawbone as she clenches it impossibly tighter, muscle almost trembling they're held so taut. Clarke nods and the boy leaves quickly. Anya wants to punish him for not listening to his leader but she turns her ire to Clarke. To the person it was originally meant to be directed at.  _"_ Do not presume I cannot fight my own battle." The words are terse, angry. Annoyed.

Clarke stares at the woman, head swimming in confusion. "I saved your life."

Anya's shoulders are taut, tighter than what should be comfortable. Eyes blaze and her jaw tense as she speaks. "It was not yours to save nor was it needed."

Clarke sighs, shifting to stand. She turns to grabs her pants, pulling them on. Her back twinges in pain and she can feel eyes on her. Blue connect with brown as Clarke turns back around and Anya's eyes are unreadable. "You were pinned to the ground." The words leave Clarke's lips before she can stop them.

"I can handle myself." Words spoken through gritted teeth and anger.

The blonde huffs, grabbing a very loose shirt and slipping it over her arms. "I didn't say you couldn't. What is wrong with you?" Blue eyes stare accusingly and in confusion and annoyance at the Tribe leader. "I saved your life."

Anya's jaw ticks and her fist tremble as she glares at Clarke. "Do not presume that I wish your life for mine when I can take perfect care of my own life."

Clarke almost smirks but holds it back and tilts her head in confusion. "Are you telling me not to risk my life saving yours?"

The older blonde almost advert her gaze but then holds it steady, eyes boring into Clarke's as she speaks tersely. "I am ordering you to not fight my opponents when I can do it myself."

* * *

Dante walks slowly down to the medical bay, steps sure and body strong for his age. He slips through the door, eyes catching on the now pale skin of Monty. "How is he?"

Dr. Tsing flicks her eyes to him before she finishes pulling out bone marrow and then begins patching him up. "Fine. No infections, that is very good."

"How man have we treated?"

"Twenty-two children currently." Her eyes almost flicker at the lie but she holds strong. "Taking every two weeks has it's downfall but the children don't need as much marrow so treating four at a time instead of three."

"So there a five children left?" She nods. "I want you to treat them and then move onto the teenagers and doctors. I've already sent you five guard dossiers. Work out a schedule."

She looks up, eyes wide and confused. "Sir, shouldn't we begin with all the guards now?"

"No. We need our future generation secure then we can work with the guards." He eyes her, eyes flickering back to Monty's unconscious form. "Monty is looking weak."

"Low iron. Give him protein for dinner."

"I'll have the cooks make stew. Good day Dr. Tsing." She nods after him, gaze moving to Monty as she motions for the remaining five kids to come in. Splitting the three vials between them and holding the fourth for a guard. Dante didn't understand. He may be right about saving their future but in order to have a future they needed protection.

All twenty seven children ranging from three months to thirteen years of age had been treated. Now seventy-two teenagers from age fourteen to nineteen needed treatment and then the hundred and five guards but twelve of them already treated unbeknownst to Dante. Twenty medical to go. Seventy five people who were over the age of fifty that could wait until the end. The remaining sixty-eight Mountain men were farmers, engineers and random jobs that didn't matter right now. If they could get on the ground quicker they could expand. Grow. Dr. Tsing eyes Monty, tears of joy in dark eyes as she brushes his hair from his forehead. "You have no idea how special you are to us. You are single handedly saving our entire existence." The ground. Home.

* * *

Dante finishes his rounds and quietly his feet find him in the command center. The head guard looks up, nodding his head as he pulls up image after image of the blonde haired Native. "What did you find on her?" Dante questions.

The guard shrugs. "I've dubbed her Rapunzel." He flicks through the folder marked with that name. "Nothing much. About a year and three months ago was one of the first pictures." He pulls it onto the screen and Dante stares at it. The girl is being hauled on horse back, chains on her hands, through the camp of one of the Northern most villages. "Nothing much besides that. She was off the radar for months before she popped up on a battle." He pulls up another image. The girl shouting, face alight with battle rage and determination. Reapers fall to the ground in the images. HE continues to flick through images like that.

"What do you think happened?" Dante watches as the Golden hair seems to get brighter in the sun. Watches as she tears down opponent after opponent. In the pictures beside her usually involve one of three people. The leader of the village, eyes blackened out and face harder than the walls that keep them safe or a man with scars down the left side of his face and sometimes a mountain of a man with a stern face. "The color of hair is not natural for the Natives here."

"Prisoner of war?" The guard shrugs his answer as he looks back at Dante. "She was brought in in chains on horseback. Her hair isn't common among the Natives here." He shrugs again. "Maybe another set of Natives. One far away from here."

Dante nods, eyes narrowing on screen. "Keep an eye on her. If she is from another group we need to keep and eye on them. We can't have another group of natives after us. We need to know what we are up against if we ever wish to see the ground again."

"You think we can go to the ground again?" Eyes are skeptic yet his voice is hopeful.

"I believe we can. We just need to prepared. Five years at the maximum Yuleman. I promise this." Dante looks at the picture again, his head racing and something catches his attention about her but he can't place it. "I have a feeling about her, keep an eye on her and keep me updated.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Luna shakes her head at her people. At the other villages that are celebrating peace in her Village. The Commander would seek an audience with her to sign the treaty. There were still years of negotiating and treaties to come if the Commander wished for a united front. The Wind and the Desert Clans were against one another. The Ice Clan was to big headed. It would be a long time before the coalition was finished. Her ears and eyes listen and look for anything out of the ordinary. Bellamy still hovered by the warriors, eyes watching the fights and showings of strength like he would break up any disputes that could end wrong. Octavia was eating heartily on one of the boars another village had brought, face decorated in bruises but grin bright against her face. Her original people mingled with the ones she took in so long ago. Became one. Like the story of the two lion prides in Raven's fire tales. Luna shifts, Killer at her feet as she listens. Her people were safe but many were murmuring.

Mutterings about new things. Nomads growing more restless. More bold. Sky people that stormed the forest and took it for their own with walls as high as the trees and guns. Her gaze flickers to the guns that are hidden in the weapons shed. They were rumors. Bellamy had spoke of a dead Arc. The remaining in the sky dead by the selfishness of another. These rumors were most likely just that. Rumors of the nomads trying to scare Clans. Trying to find a place where able bodied men and women were needed. Many had heard about the sky people fleeing the Tree Clans territory. Now. Those rumors of sky demons with walls as high as the trees were based on that. Simple rumors once the hundred, as Bellamy called them, hadn't been found or heard of in a year. Little did everyone know, the rumors of Luna taking in refugees were true.

Shouting breaks out and Luna smirks as the annual Ocean races take place. Raven tears through the water, body built for the Ocean and Luna had no doubt that the Skaikru belonged with her. They were hers.

* * *

The Commander paces her tent, eyes hard and conflicted. God she wished Kostia was here. Here to set hand on her shoulder and calm her. Hands that were calloused and strong. Every bit of warrior as Lexa and more. She wishes she was here to calm her, to tell her not to think too much. This coalition was tearing Lexa apart. Sitting in meeting with the Ice Nation was making her lose her mind. The Wind Clan and The Desert People were not cooperating and the Ocean Clan was off celebrating peace. Yet to come sign papers. Her brain hurt and her heart ached and Lexa wanted to kill the queen of the Ice. Rip her limb from limb and have her blood spill the ice like Kostia's had. Lexa sets her hands against the table, head swimming with images she usually shoved away. Dark black hair with dried blood falling off of it. Kostia's usually tan face pale and bloodless. The images assault her and Lexa slams her hands into the table causing it to shake. Her breathing is erratic and her eyes burn and chest aches. There are footstep and she straightens herself as Gustus walks in.  _"Commander."_

 _"Gustus. What news?_ " Her voice is steady. Strong. Cold. Gone was the weakness that had plagued her moments ago.

He looks her over, eyes taking in his longest friend. He longed to call Anya here to set things right. To talk to her former second but Lexa had shut Anya out. Had been since Kostia's death.  _"Rumors of Sky people._ " His words are soft but Lexa stands taller, eyes flashing in emotion. He swallows.  _"Hundred more miles away. They keep to themselves. Fences as high as the trees and as hot as lightening. Frames of metal and more metal. No way in. One way out. It is stronger than the walls of Ton DC. The walls of Polis."_  He pauses, eyes darting to the wall and then back to Lexa.  _"They have guns._

Lexa's heart pounds in her ears and she grips her sword pommel.  _"We will not trust rumors. We bid our time. Send scouts but do not attack. We do not need more enemies with guns."_  She licks her lips.  _"If we bring war with sky people then we risk the attention of Mount Weather. We must wait and plan an attack on the mountain. Ignore the Sky people. They are doing nothing yet."_

* * *

Blue eyes move over the group of warriors in front of her. Anya and Raid were gone, speaking with the Commander.  _"Murphy stay here and guard camp._ " Her comrade. Her brother in arms, the last of the sky nods back at her, hand tight on his sword. Blue eyes sweep the crowd, landing on the young girl who had brought news of the Raiding party.  _"Let's go."_  She and a group of five warriors march through the gates, the young child leading the way to the village under duress. They follow the trail left by the reapers until they make it to the tunnel.

A senior warrior swallows. Voice tight.  _"We do not enter the tunnels._ "

Blue eyes harden.  _"_ I am going in with or without you.  _Warriors are not afraid."_  The young girl pulls out a sword and the warriors steel themselves, following the blonde into the tunnel. She can hear them. Their loudness. The thundering of feet in the tunnels, echoing all around them. Her heart races yet she keeps her breath quiet and steady. They just needed to follow the footsteps and find the stolen villagers. The darkness seems to envelope them even as they follow the footsteps with the torch. They hear moans of pain and then they see them. Tied to posts. Spread out in a room as a bloody body lays on the floor. Clarke moves forward without thought, cutting the ropes on the villagers as the Reapers look up. She tosses knifes to the ground in front of the prisoners as her five warriors rush past her, swords slicing at the Reapers as the child frees the other villagers. Clarke ducks under a wide swing jamming her shoulder into the Reaper and stepping away quickly.

The Reapers shout and grunt at them. Blood covers them and the body they were eating lays dead on the ground. Mutilated. Clarke spots the blue ink. Knows its another grounder and she rips her sword through another Reaper's throat and feels her stomach flare in pain when she is sliced open. Thankfully the stupid padding Anya had given her all those months ago keeps her from a fatal wound. More Reapers flood the tunnel and the villagers as well as the five warriors and the young child fight valiantly. Swords striking fast and true. Clarke kicks a Reaper away from another warrior, ducking under the swing of the other Reaper. Fighting Reapers was hard in the open. Confined it was like being cornered by four Panthas.

One of the warriors shouts out as a Reaper snaps his arm. The crack rings throughout the tunnel and Clarke is racing forward, shoulder digging into the Reaper's side and she knows if Anya were here she'd be yelling at the blonde for doing that again. She and the Reaper roll on the floor and Clarke kicks away from the lurking creature as her sword comes up to fend off another one. She slices his femoral artery open and rolls away as the other Reaper chases after her. She brings the sword up but it digs into his flesh. Penetrating his shoulder and clicking against bone. It doesn't seem to wound him or alert him as he shoves Clarke against a wall. Grunting at her. His meaty hand pin her own down and she slams her head forward, breaking his nose. Blood sprays over her and he howls in pain before slamming his own head into her forehead. Everything swim and then hot breath on her shoulder before searing pain. She releases a loud shriek. Feels the blood tricking down her shoulder. The reapers face is mutilated. Lumps and bumps. He doesn't look human. He's monstrous with bloody teeth grinning at her and then he is dead. Clarke falls to the ground, clutching her shoulder and nodding in thanks to the young child. Murphy and Anya would never let her hear the end of this. Blood covers the ground and the torch flickers as if wanting to go out before there is silence. Clarke eyes the tunnel before nodding and standing straighter.  _"Lets get out of here._ "

They leave. Walk at an agonizingly slow pace to the village of the warriors. Shouts of joy and triumph greet them as they walk through the gates, coated in blood and victory. They patch their villagers and her five warriors up. The healers tsks as he takes a look at Clarke. Fingers prodding where the Reaper bit her. Stories flow around the fire as the villagers offer dinner to their saviors and a place to rest. Clarke takes it, knowing her five warriors are tired and need rest. Stories are loudly boasted and then tales of demons told. " _When the world was lit on fire few survived. Those who caused it died but there remained few survivors. The people of the Ground. The People of the Mountain and the People of the Sky. The Sky people were demons. Creatures who sent down fire again and again but they are not as monstrous as the Mountain men. Men who aren't human. Eyes half the size of their face and reflective. Skin the color of death and clothes of air. Their gases fill the sky and villages disappear in a single night. Then the Reapers came, took our villagers to the tunnels, stole them away for food and prizes. Once taken by a Mountain man or a Reaper they are never seen again but there is a new enemy._ " The story tellers face is ashen, dark and expressive as he weaves tales. " _The story of the Sky demons. They say they will come home again. Crash into the Earth in a ring of fire. Stories that they have touched the ground again"_  He eyes Clarke. They all knew she was from the sky. Clarke shakes her head an listens to the tale of the Heda. The Commander. Listens as they speak of spirits and choosing. Her heart aches as the kids run around the camp, kicking a leather bound ball around. It reminded her of the Arc and that brought an ache she hadn't felt in a long time.

The night passes quickly, stories of the war between the twelve Clans. Stories of the Ice Nation had died down and they slept. As the sun rose Clarke and her five warriors headed home, battle bloodied but patched up. There were shouts and then the gate was opened by a smirking Murphy and Anya with her hands behind her back, sharp eyes taking in her patched up warriors. Anya's eyes sweep over Clarke and then the Tribe Leader nods slightly before turning back to Raid. Murphy sides up to Clarke, eyes teasing. "I figured you would come in bleeding. I wasn't there to protect you."

She almost snorts. "You're no knight in shining armor John." She smirks as she walks past him. "Beside I always end up saving you."

He rolls his eyes. "If we weren't fighting every single day." He huffs. "We're at war with the Reapers and there's rumors of another war." He scowls. "I'm not fucking Mulan or G.I Joe."

She stares at him, hope in her eyes. "Maybe we can stop whatever war is coming. Maybe we can have peace." She's heard stories about the wars between Clans. The rumors of a coalition. Murphy snorts and she clenches her jaw. "I'm serious. The stories they've told, they just need someone who knows what peace is like. They've known war too long."

He shakes his head at her. "And we know what peace is like? We were prisoners of the Arc. We're not peaceful."

"We could be." Her voice is hopeful, like it once was and Murphy scrunches his forehead at the tone.

"We were meant to die." He huffs out, conflicted. "This is our second chance, and if that chance is fighting then i'll take it."

The blonde steps forward, voice low as if holding a secret. "The Commander is pulling for peace between twelve clans. There's rumors of it. That she almost has it. Murphy there can be peace. No more fighting." Her heart ached at who she sounded like, heart raced as she recognized the feeling. Finn. Finn had wanted peace and Clarke had thought there couldn't be peace. Could there be peace this time?

"Don't be naive Clarke. We're warriors. There is no peace even in times of calm." His words are final yet broken as he stares at her.

* * *

Murphy stares at Raid. "Do we have an attack almost every week?" Raid just stares at him, amusement evident in his facial expression. "Is it just us or do other clans have battle royals every week?" His eyes flicker to Clarke who is talking softly to a younger warrior, bandage across the blonde's shoulder.

Raid shakes his head. "Many Clans deal with attacks differently. We are under attack because we are by the Reapers home. The Ocean Clan are peaceful and their leader is kind but ruthless in her ways. The Ice Nation kills any who oppose it. There is talk of a coalition. Rumors between the warriors." Murphy thinks to Clarke mentioning the coalition. Could it be possible? "I would be surprised if the Ice Nation was involve. They killed the Commander's love." Raid voice drops to a quiet whisper with the last words as he bows his head in respect quickly.

Murphy tilts his head to the side. "Damn. She kill them?

Raid's jaw clenches. Eye harden. "No. Their warriors are too great. It would be suicide." Raid's blood boiled. He had not been close to the Commander but he had known Kostia since childhood. Had watched Anya try and help the Commander heal. If Raid had been in the Commander's place, losing his love like that, he would have ripped into the Ice forces. Destroyed the Nation and himself. "This is why she is Heda. She thinks logically when others would rush in." Pride is inflected in his voice.

Murphy nods before smirking. "So we're the only ones who fight every day?" His finger tug at the bandage on his leg from a stint with a young warrior training.

"We have the most feared warriors." Pride evident on Raid's face and voice. "We trained from young age. We fight all our lives everyday. Reaper. Mountain men and other villages. The Commander hates village fights but it relaxes our blood. So she allows the fight as long as no innocents die."

Murphy rolls his eyes. "So we fight everyday."

Raid sighs as if dealing with a child, but with Murphy it was basically the same. He pushed and questioned like a child and was as witty as the elders. "River Clan fights the Horse Clan some days when they are bored. The Ocean or Boat Clan keeps out of wars but they are not weak. Word is they have trained warriors that rose from the deserts. They have wolves who rip the throat out of any who try to harm the leader or her generals." His voice is mythological like a story teller. "There are the Desert People. They do not talk much. Though they say the many that are Luna's, the Ocean Clan leader's, warriors came out off no where. A sign that the gods and spirit respect Luna and accept her peaceful ways sending her warriors to keep peace."

Murphy stares at him, always one to question. To be skeptical. "Gods?"

"Yes." Raid nods before moving on. "Then there are the Wind Clan. They live near the ocean, but the winds are brutal. Their skin tough. It is said that their skin is their own leather armor." Murphy snorts at Raid.

Murphy kicks his feet against the dirt as he holds out his hand counting with his fingers. "Okay so we've got Ice Nation, River Clan, Horse Clan, Ocean Clan, Desert people, Wind Clan, us the Woods Clan. Any other obvious names?"

"Mountain Clan. They live in the mountains. In caves where the light brushes as the sun rises." Raid had heard stories of the Mountain Clan.

"So the Mountain Men?" Murphy grunts out, foot kicking up dirt.

Raid almost trembles at the mention of the Mountain Men. "No. Mountain Men steal our people. Mountain Clan are strong. Warriors. They live in the coldest weather." Murphy feels a tremble enter him as Raid stares at him. "If you ever get captured by the Mountain Men. Fight. Get away because once they have you, you are never seen again."

* * *

Kane feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He almost shivers and his eyes sweep the forest for any indication that he isn't alone. It is quiet. Silence was not something he had grown used to. He slings the dead deer over his shoulder and moves through he forest, waiting for the ball to drop. To be attacked. The gates open slowly and he drops the deer off with the cooks and moves to the guards. "I want the number of patrols up. Do not leave the Camp unless it is in a group of five. Be safe and listen to your instincts."

Miller stares at him in question. "Sir?"

Kane swallows, looking around. "I don't think we're alone here. Keep your eyes open. Do not let the citizens know."

"Yes Sir." Miller salutes and then moves to talk to the other guards.

Kane swallows, eyes moving to the forest again. Searching. HE finds nothing but that doesn't mean his instinct aren't still screaming danger. After a few minutes of watching the forest he moves his eyes around the camp. Checking over his people. The small garden inside the gates was growing bigger everyday. His heart relaxes as he finds Abby tending to some medicinal herbs. He hears a coo and his eyes find his daughter. She is strapped to Wicks back in a sling chair like invention. The Engineer is gesturing widely and Kane's little girl is gurgling in enjoyment as Wick speaks quickly about the water filtration system, Sinclair nodding and gesturing to make changes as the other three engineers work on house planning. Tested the wood. Ready to make more permanent homes. Kane shivers again, swearing he can feel eyes on him.

In the forest a set of eyes sketch the camp, taking in the high fence. The snap and hum of thunder. The guns strapped to their backs and hips and shoulders yet to be used. The man, the long haired one who sense him killed the deer with a spear. Guns were for protection and the scout had no doubt that the man ho brought the deer back was the Clan leader. Eyes move from the man to the picture of the Camp in his book.

* * *

Monty shivers under the three blankets that cover him, his face is slick with preparation and cool to the touch with a sickness. Dr. Tsing shakes him awake. "We need you Monty."

He trembles under the cover. Cold and hot all at once. "I'm tired. I need to sleep. I can't. I can't do this today. I just need a few weeks rest. I can't." His voice is defeated.

Dr. Tsing clenches her jaw, she needed to do this weeks. To keep on schedule. "Children could die Monty. I will up your medicine. We're so close."

Monty shakes his head. It feels heavy and all he wants to do is lay down. "I can't do anymore. I'll die."

"Leave him alone.  _Now_." Delieh growls out, voice hard and threatening. "I will get the President. Let him rest." She stands shorter than the Doctor but her presence is threatening. Protective.

Monty swallows and Dr. Tsing offers a smile. "Of course. Our savior deserves his rest."

* * *

Clarke rolls over on her side, mind racing and refusing to rest. She lets put a low huff before standing. Her eyes flicker over to Anya's bed to find it empty. The blonde pulls on her boots and sword, leaving the tent and moving through the night in silence until she nods at the Guard at the gate. He lets her out and she follows a familiar path until she finds Anya. The woman patrols the woods silently and her eyes flick up to meet blue. "Clarke." Voice low in the darkness.

The blonde smiles and falls into line beside the woman. They patrol in silence for hours. Scouring the forest for a threat until they move back to camp, taking over the guard duty at the gate. They sit atop their posts and wait. Anya is the first to speak, eyes moving around the dark forest. "Tell me of your life in space."

Clarke does. She speaks without filter, words quiet yet full of so much emotion. She speaks of being in the sky. Living in the stars. peaks of the oxygen and its problems. Of how they lived. Confined yet remotely safe. How there were no animals up there, how it felt to read the books up there. Play chess with Wells. Football with her dad and how the food was so much better down here. She spoke of nights where her chest had ached from low oxygen. How the last few months on the Arc before they were sent down. The sketches on her walls and the low oxygen in the Sly-box.

Anya stares at her, eyes boring into the blonde's. "Murphy told me you were all prisoners."

"Yes." Clarke swallows, memories flooding her before and after memories. "The hundred that came down. We were Juvenal delinquents. Expendable."

Anya leans forward, eyes sweeping over the forest again yet her body angled to Clarke. "Why were you expendable? A prisoner?"

So Clarke explains. Tells of her fathers death. The low oxygen. How she was considered a traitor to the Arc and how she knew she would die when she turned eighteen. How they meant nothing to the Arc. Crime meant death and Clarke had sided and tried to help her father. She tells of the cells. The guards and the way isolation felt. How lonely she was for those ten months.

Anya glares at the forest, eyes hard against the shadows. "I will not pretend to understand the Arc ways but you are no longer prisoners or expendable. You are a warrior now. Your home is here."

* * *

The ghost pale skinned girl with dark as night hair creeps into the room again, food in her bag and feet silent against the tiled floor. She passes out the food again, hands trembling as she gives extra to those who were just bled. Their eyes stare at her full of mistrust but they eat the food quickly. Stuffing it in their mouths like they fear she will take it away. The girl with the dark green eyes stares at Maya again, watching her. "I haven't talked them into freeing you yet. They've questioned me too much." She speaks lowly to the warrior as she ducks her head. "I wont be back for a few weeks. They'll catch me if I come here in that time." She stares at them face loosing the meekness it once had, now they were strong. Determined. "I promise you; you will be free again. We're almost to the ground. Just a few more years. Then they wont have to do this anymore. I'll keep you alive." Her eyes are guilt ridden as she slowly steps back. "Eat your food. I'll be in trouble if they find it."

* * *

_A year and six months_

Inside the mountain the presidents son stalks with a purpose to the Command room. His dark hair is almost disheveled as he spots the photo across the screen. "My fathers newest obsession?" His tone is dangerous. Almost jealous.

The guard swallows before speaking. Watching the way Cage looks at the young woman. "He told me to keep an eye on her."

Cage licks his lips, eyes hopeful and determined. "What would he say if I gave her to him?" His eyes never stray from the photo of the blonde.

The guard almost shake with fear. Cage had this look on his face. "I would say that he would want more information on her before he began to speak or meet her."

Cage clenches his jaw but speaks through annoyance in his tone. "How long have you been watching her?"

The guard shifts in his seat. "A few months. There's nothing in particular about her. I will find out where she is from though."

Cage looks at the man in the picture beside her, three scars over his left eye. "No need." He waves his hand as if not hearing the guard speak. "Keep me updated as well."

"Yes sir."


	10. More Danger Than Just Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each group finds that there are deaths even outside of battles, outside of the swords and bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story. (Posted:4/11/15)

_A year and eight months_

Cage paces, dark hair falling into his face before he runs his hand through it, shoving it back as he stares at the guard at the computer. "What else have you found on her?"

The guard almost sighs but refrained from it. "Nothing."

Cage's eyes narrow at the lack of information as he steps forward. "Have you told my father about me?"

The guard tilts his chin, he had kept this a secret, no matter his loyalty to Dante he knew Cage's resources and his cunningness as well as craziness. A lost one. "No sir." The guard's voice is strong and sure and true.

"You better not be lying." His eyes are almost crazed and annoyed.

"I'm not sir." He tilts his head to the screen. "There have been developments though."

Cage's eyes brighten. "Like?"

"They've been traveling to more villages." He shuffles through pictures that the guards had brought him. They still wore their suits outside of the compound, mostly so Dante Wallace wouldn't realize more than five guards had their treatment. Secrets held between the guards and the good doctor. Plans were being made and soon the ground would be theirs. Less than three more years if Monty's body continued to work correctly. The quicker they got to the ground the quicker everything would be okay. Fresh air and sunshine.

"Why?"

"She's a healer I believe." The guard pulls up a quick picture of the blonde treating a warrior in the field, fingers pressing on the wound as she stares at the warrior, mouth open in speech. Caught by the camera of the mountain men. The cameras they carried out and stood by, taking pictures. High in the trees and hundred of yards away. "She's passing on knowledge."

He eyes the blonde, not seeing what his father sees in this blonde. There was nothing interesting about her. She was small, didn't look strong. Didn't look fierce but somehow she managed to catch his father's attention. Could it be just the blonde hair? "No plans. Nothing?"

"No. It all seems so normal." The screen flashes with more pictures of the group of natives. They hunted. They fought Reapers. They were anything but special. Ordinary in every right.

"There is nothing normal." Cage stares at the pictures as he speaks, eyes narrowed on the healer of the natives. Riding on a horse. Lips caught in an almost grin. Hands soft on wounded warriors. "My father is curious about her. There has to be something. He wants our people to walk on the ground and Dr. Tsing is giving him that. He needed the mountain protected and I gave him that. What does he want from this girl?"

The guard just shrugs. "Nothing yet sir. Just curious to where she came from."

"Why?"Cage questions, honestly curious and if not slightly jealous.

"Her hair made him question it first." The guard shrugs again, the hair was odd but it was just blonde, they had some blondes in the mountain, almost as brightly gold as the native's hair, slightly dulled from no sun but still light. There was nothing special about this native.

"And if I tell you to bring her in?" Arms are clasped behind Cage's back as he stares at the guard.

"I would explain that your father only wishes for surveillance right now. If anything drastic happens i'll let you know." The guard promises, continuing to flip through images. "If he wants her brought in i'll tell you. You can bring her to him."

"Good. Good." Cage eyes the pictures again before something else catches his eye. "And the other blonde, the darker haired one. Who's she?"

The guard takes in the war paint and the weapons on her, her body language and the information he had collected over time. "The leader of that village it looks like."

Cage eyes the stern eyes, eyes the way they are on the blonde in some of the photos. "The importance?"

"She's trained the blonde. They've been seen exiting the same tent." He pulls up a blurry picture, one taken high in the trees hundreds of yards away.

Cage sighs, eyes narrow before he is stepping away. "Let me know of any developments."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Maya walks into the room, lip busted slightly and gaze broken. She shuffles forward in a quiet and broken walk. The bag is once again on her back, holding food. She deposit little food in each cage silently, voice quiet and eyes not meeting the eyes of the warriors. Never looking up from the floor. They watch her cautiously, used to the words on her lips and the hope and promise in her eyes.

Bodies are tense as they focus on the girl with skin paler than the moon. Some stare at the girl in confusion and others stuff the food into their mouths like it would be taken away with the slightest time left untouched. As she's giving the last of the food to the last caged warrior, dark eyes finally look up into familiar dark green. Black hair frames the warrior's confused yet guarded eyes as a set of dark broken eyes look up into hers. There are no promises on her lips this time. No hope in her eyes and the usually defiant warrior feels goosebumps prick over her body.

* * *

Monty clenches his jaw and throws his head back, holding in a scream and grunt of pain. He had gotten used to the pain. Eight months of this and Monty felt like he was dying already. They had to drill a new hole this week, the others gone and used to much. Bruises line his skin and his face is paler than normal. Body frail and pumped full of pills and supplements. Dr. Tsing continue to pull bone marrow until Monty is sure he'll die. Then it stops. Her smile is sweet and suppose to be calming. It only serves to set him on edge. Make his heart race and eyes cross.

"All done for this week." She brushes the hair from his face in a soothing and caring gesture. Like a mother brushing the hair from her feverish childs hot forehead. "You're saving so many people. You have no idea how important you are to us." She fiddles with his medicine. "I've given you fluids and more medicine to aid in the regrowth of your bone marrow. Rest. Eat plenty of protein Monty." The way her lips curve over his name make him shudder. "You're saving children's lives. Our lives." She reminds him again and again every single time he is brought him.

Slowly Monty falls into unconsciousness. Maria Tsing feels her lips twitch. Almost a hundred of her people were already cured. Twenty-seven children. Thirty guards, thirty teenagers and ten doctors including herself. 97 treatments. They were a few months ahead of schedule and it was looking good. Great. With Cage's permission they could soon send out guards to find a place to live. To grow crops and finally touch the ground again. To be  _home._

* * *

Dante finishes running through the painting and its significance before the bombs, helping the children learn about the history of art. The appreciation of it. His fingers itch to paint. To use some kind of median and get these images from his head on onto a canvas. Instead he walks to the Commanding room, eyeing the computer screens. No red alerts. No radiation entering. No threats. He sighs in relief before turning to a familiar guard. "Anything else on her?"

The guard looks up, taking in shoulders that are slightly tense. Of need of relaxation. "Nothing on Rapunzel yet. Still staying in her camp, never going near the mountain or drop-ship." He pulls up pictures of a familiar ship invaded by vines and a panther. "So far we've only learned she's a prisoner turned healer. She travels to other villages but nothing big. No idea where she came from." He sighs. Months spent observing this woman had lead to nothing. He was failing his president.

Dante sighs, fingers twitching. "There is something about her. I can feel it." He stares at the photo of the blonde. Suddenly he knows what he will draw.

"Do you want me to have her ordered to be brought in?" The guard ask quietly, thinking back to Cage and his known impatience.

Dante stares at the computer screen for a few more moments before shaking his head. He had no right to an obsession. His only need was to take care of his people. To show his people had the right to be on the ground again. "No, leave it for now. She is of no importance yet. Just report anything strange to me."

The guard almost sighs. These Wallace's and their obsession with the blonde. "Yes sir.

* * *

Abby grips a small boys arm tightly, smiling at him and watches as the boy slowly relaxes before she snaps his arm back into place. A loud crack fills the air and then a loud shrill scream of a child in pain. Jackson begins to wrap the arm as the boy falls unconscious. Abby sighs lowly, she hated to hear the sound of someone in pain, especially a child. Fingers brush his hair out of the way and she looks up at the sound of boots on metal.

Kane walks in slowly, eyeing the medical station, the herbs growing in the other side of the room behind a curtain. "How is everything?" His eyes take in the small boy and they soften.

Abby runs her hands through her hair as they finish setting the young child's arm. He face is haggard and worn. "Low on medical supplies." Her heart aches. They had never prepared for this. For an Earth that was so different than the books they had read. For deer with two heads and creatures that would sooner hunt you than run. Plants that look nothing like the pictures in the books. "I need to go back out. Find more items." Try and figure out what was helpful and harmful. Try some new plants.

Marcus nods, gaze understanding but worried. "Okay. I'll send five guard with you." He worries his lip, thinking of sending more.

Abby finishes putting away supplies, eyeing Marcus as she finishes with the cast ingredients. "Why so many?"

He debates telling the truth. Of eyes on his back and goosebumps on his neck. He licks his lips. "We need more meat. They'll handle it and get whatever you need." His eyes are full of worry before he speak, voice calm yet thundering in a plea. "Be careful."

Abby rolls her eyes, a half smirk on her lip. Almost two years ago and she was fighting with him. Arguing against him. "Always Marcus." She grabs her pack from the corner, nodding to Jackson and the young boy that was currently unconscious. Jackson smiles and nods his head as she heads for the door.

Kane steps forward, voice quiet yet echoing. "Abby."

She spins, hand on the bags strap across her shoulder. "Yes?"

He shifts on his feet. "She has a cough if you could check when you get back."

Eyes flicker over the six month old on his hip. She had ignored the child, any child that came to her. That caused her heart to ache and throb. She swallows. "Of course."

* * *

Clarke feels his heart stop and her own crawls into her throat and she crouches over him. Hands on his chest, she's counting under her breath and doing compressions. She's fighting to get him back and the room is silent. Quiet as they watch the healer. Sweat beads on her forehead and tears fill her eyes and she continues to pump his heart. Her hands are steady even as her lungs tremble and shake. It is no use. Three minutes of CPR and he is still gone. Unrevivable. Her jaw trembles as she steps away. The boy's father steps forward, cutting away one of his small braids and murmuring words that Clarke doesn't hear through the blood rushing in her ears. Her stomach rolls and her eyes burn. She hadn't lost anyone in forever. She saved lives. Never lost any in  _so_  long, lost anyone so young. She feels sick as she stumbles out of the hut before tearing off into the forest, running through the gate, warriors watching after her in understanding. They stare at the healer's hut mournfully. Losing a child was one of the worst feelings. The air became heavy with grief. Children were their lives.

Clarke keeps running, breathing heavy and she finally trips, falling to her knees. Her hands press into the rock beneath the small stream and she wants to scream. Was this how her mom felt after each loss? Clarke already had fourteen of her own peoples deaths haunting her from the sickness, their blood coating her shirt as they had spit the blood all over her in the drop-ship. Now she had the rest of the hundred haunting her dreams. She and Murphy the last of a hundred and two people.

Clarke doesn't hear the footsteps, the warriors are to good for her too but she can feel a gaze on her back and a shadow by the stream. She doesn't look up from staring at her reflection in the water, tears threatening to spill from her face. "He will be remembered fondly." Anya's words are gruff, upset but strong.

Blue eyes are fractured as she stares at the small stream. Tears almost rolling down her cheek. "He was a little kid."

Anya steps forward, swallowing thickly, brown eyes fighting to stay calm and emotionless. The death of each and everyone of her people hit her hard. Every-time. They were hers to care for. Be it warrior, child, healer or farmer. "Death is a common occurrence. I can not tell you there won't be more." Her hands are clenched at her side as she stares at the blonde, fingers threatening to move forward and offer comfort when she had no right to touch the blonde.

"I could've done more." The cool stream washes away any blood on Clarke's hands but she can still feel it. Feel the air leaving the small child. The blood warm and thick on her hands and splattering all over her face.

"You take each death hard. Personally. That is respected." Anya finally gives in, stepping until her boots are in the water and her hand lands on Clarke's shoulder. An offer of comfort Anya had never given to the blonde. Brown eyes hold conflict. "You cannot let a piece of you die every-time you cannot save someone. There will be none left."

"What if it's already gone?" Shattered tear filled blue eyes swiftly look up to stare at Anya.

"You have too much heart for it to be gone." Anya's hands tremble. Warriors weren't suppose to be like this. This concerned. This. This weak hearted. They cared for their children more than anything but weaknesses would be exploited and every warrior knew that. Fought against it until their heart cracked and shriveled in pain. Until they finally cracked and either loved or became shells. "Do what you need to do here and then come back. Seeing the others, the children, will help."

"Why?" Clarke's voice cracks as she stares at the slightly older woman.

Anya's jaw trembles before she tightens it, muscles contracting before she speaks. Throat tight but voice even. "It reminds us what we are protecting."

Suddenly blue eyes are angry and confused and so so broken. Full of pain and tears. "He didn't die in battle."

"No." Anya shakes her head, hoping the blonde understands words that are unspoken but there. "But he easily could have. He was young but he was a brave warrior."

* * *

Bellamy cradles his head in his hands eyes lost and broken. Grant was gone. The little spitfire fifteen year old that had an affinity for fishing with just his hands in the far stream and a spear in the ocean, was gone. Broken into pieces by a fucking tree in a freak storm. And Lizzie, the girl who had been obsessed with Gus and was all thirteen years of attitude was dead beside him. Lost playing in a forest promised to be safe from all enemies. But never nature. Nature took as it pleased. Bellamy couldn't fight nature. Couldn't glare it down and attack it with his sword or gun. Couldn't protect his people from nature. Bellamy glares at those trees. Those usually still and steady things that had once been home. Bores holes in them before he is moving forward, sword out as he strikes the tree, his ears are ringing and throat aching. He realizes his face is wet and he was screaming. The broken man falls to his knees and stares at the mangled mess of a tree. Arms wrap around him and he buries his head in his sister's shoulder, sobs wracking his body. He clings to her like a child seeking consolation.

Grant had looked up to him. Had been a younger brother. Lizzie. Lizzie had reminded him so much of a younger Octavia, one who didn't have to worry about floating and hiding. They were gone. Never coming back and his heart is ripping into pieces. Octavia holds him, her own tears falling as her brother breaks before her. They hadn't known loss in almost two years and now. Now it hurt like an old wound. Like a knife too deep and it tears them apart. Rips them until their hearts are mangled. Brings back memories. Pains forgotten and it adds to them. Makes them fester and grow until all they feel is that deep aching pain. An echo. A ripple.

* * *

It is a somber affair. The pyre is high, full of trinkets and toys. Weapons and food. Grant's knife rests across his chest as well as his mom's wedding ring. Lizzie's fingers are loosely wrapped around a stuffed animal and a long spear by her side. Their faces are covered, and Bellamy lights the fire. Heart cracking in two as his voice breaks. "May we meet again."

Luna echoes him in her own goodbye to the children as they stand in the middle of the wreckage, tree blown down and shattered. Blood coats all of them. Blood from the lost and blood from themselves. " _Your fight is over."_  The sky isn't dark and grey like Bellamy once read in the books. It isn't raining. Isn't storming or showing their pain and sadness through a grey sky. That storm has come and passed. No, the day is bright. Sunny and oh so bright. The sun beats down on them as the flames lick and take away what had been their friends, their family. Two children lost to soon. Ripped from their lives unexplained.

* * *

"ABBY!" A woman's voice rips through the night and she shakes her best friend. Feet pound on the metal and then lights shine bright and white into the room. Tears fill the woman's eyes as Jackson races by her, fingers finding Abby's neck.

His own heart thunders as he focuses on his friend. "Faint pulse. What happened?"

Callie shakes, gaze full of fear. "I don't know! I was coming to check on her. I had this feeling and she was just shaking and foaming."

"I don't know what this could be." Jackson's voice cracks and breaks as he checks over her.

Kane stumbles in, baby in his arms. "Whats going on?" His eyes find the doctor. "ABBY!?" He races forward but Jackson shoves him back.

"We have no idea whats wrong get her  _out_  of here. It could be airborne or infectious hurry!" Kane leaves but paces outside once he's set Artemis with a baby sitter.

Jackson checks Abby's eyes, vitals, eyes full of panic and brain short circuiting. "I can't find anything wrong with her! No explanation. Foaming." Tears fill his eyes. "Fever. Foam. Foam. Poison. Ingestion." He rolls her onto her side and purges her stomach. She doesn't wake. He clings to his hair. eyes frantic. "Please Abby. Please I can't. I can't do this without you." His hands tremble before he takes a deep breath and stills. "Get her on a gurney, we don't have much time." His hands are steady as he grabs and intubation kit, an I.V and a flushing kit.

* * *

Murphy stares at the carved wooden figuring in his hand, a poor imitation of a horse but Murphy sets it on the pyre. He stands there, throat tight as he watches the boy's father clench his jaw and place his favorite sword on the pyre. Gaze broken. His only son. Gone. No reason. His shoulders were struggling to stay back and straight as he threatening to cave into himself. Hunch his shoulders under the burden of outliving your child. Tears prick the man's eyes but they do not fall. Each villager brings something forward; a piece of food, a toy, anything that would be burned with the child and help him until his spirit found another. His father's hands are steady as he cuts his own braid and rests it on his son's chest. The cloth is wrapped tightly around his son, keeping him from view as Anya grips the torch tightly, she hands it to the father, One of her best blacksmiths. His strong shoulder threaten to shudder under the weight but he stands tall. " _Your fight is over my son."_  The fire catches and they all stand and watch. Clarke, eyes focused on the small body encased in cloth as silence consumes them all.

* * *

Hours later Jackson is resting his head on the edge of Abby's bed. Her breathing is even and heart rate normal. Callie rests in the chair across from Jackson, hand on the bed. Jackson continues to watch her chest rise and fall. Slowly. Ever so slowly but steady. It calms his frantic heart. His panicked mind.

He sits there for hours, counting her breaths. Waiting for her to wake. Waiting for results. The sky darkens and then it is night again. His eyes burn as he stares at her. Waiting. Waiting. Somewhere outside Kane is ordering guards around, Artemis on his hip and eyes in the trees on the man. They watch as the man seems to command attention and order without harsh words. A child on his hip that coos and gurgles but does not keep him from his tasks. Still the scouts watch these Skaikru. These invaders who had yet to attack any other villages. Yet to find any other villages. The scout had watched the panic hit the camp hours before, watched them carry a woman with foaming lips and shaking limbs. Signs of the  _Nitefler._ These Skaikru were stupid. The woman had ingestion one of the berries when she walked into camp. They were hopeless. Stupid and ignorant of the dangers of Earth.

Inside the broken pieces of the Mecha station Abby's eyes flutter open and she lets out a low moan. "Abby!" Jackson's voice is amazed and relieved. "How do you feel?"

She groans, reaching for her throat. "You intubated me?"

Jackson's face seems to relax and his shoulders unfurl from their tense state. "I had to ex-purge your stomach, you ate something toxic."

"A dark black berry, red juice." Abby winces as her throat aches and her stomach throbs. Definitely puked too much for her own good. "Plant has four leaves connected to the berry."

Jackson sighs, Earth skill, Abby lacked in those. "You bring any more with you?"

The woman winces as she sits up, abdominal muscles protesting as Jackson paces her a cup of water. "My satchel, I hadn't gotten around to taking it into the kitchen."

Jackson lets out a soft laugh. "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too Jackson." She squeezes his hand. "Thank you."

He nods his head, swallows thickly. "How about you don't eat anything else we haven't studied?"

She laughs. "Deal." Her gaze sweeps over to her best friend who could sleep through anything, face slack in sleep and worry lines on the woman's forehead.

* * *

Three days later Maya steps into the room. Gaze still on the floor as she places food with the natives. Her face still throbbed from the guards fist a few days ago. From the confrontation in the kitchen between her and two other guards. The fist on her face and then the forced promise once one of the guards had left. He looked the other way and would stand by her at any future meetings and she stole other things for him. Bartered the underground system the President had no idea about. The dark haired girl comes to an empty cage, one usually full of a six foot native that always nodded in thanks to her. Confused eyes look to the bleeding station but no natives hang there. The stations unusually empty.

Her eyes find the one woman's; green eyes glare in hatred and then Maya is biting her lip as understanding flashes through her body. "He's dead isn't he." Not a question yet she receives no reply. "I'm trying. I'm questioning and I'm trying but they still need the blood. They think they can't go another two years without it. Dr. Tsing has a cure. She working on it." Maya's hands tremble and her voice is full of despair and a brokenness. "I'm working on letting you go but they won't agree to it yet. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cracks. This was never suppose to be them. They were never suppose to kill people. Bleed them dry. Her mother's face frozen in a painting flashes behind closed eyes. Determination fills the dark haired girl. Her mother fought for them, Maya would continue to do the same.

* * *

Rain pounds on tree tops and across the metal roofing. The sound is all consuming and Clarke is reminded of the hurricane that had hit when Clarke was fixing Finn and torturing Lincoln. Its a whoosh of water and wind, so loud she can't hear what Raid is screaming at the warriors. Everyone is scrambling around, trying to put everything away. The horses are shuffled into the barn like building, most antsy and shifting nervously on their feet as the rain plasters their mans to their necks and makes the paint on their flanks run.

Clarke's own blonde hair is matted to her head as she works to help the hunters move the meat that had been cooking, into the meat shack. Over the torrent of rain and wind she can make out Anya shouting orders to the warriors as the woman shuffles children into huts with no metal. Thunder booms and the sky darkens as if angry. The ground is flooding with water and mud, tent flaps billowing in the swift and merciless wind as warriors tie them down.  _"Get the reserves to thee bunkers!"_  Every villager is soaked to the bone under this sporadic and unseen storm. Anya helps her warriors finish moving the last of the meat and barely into the bunker. Brown eyes worried. It hadn't stormed like this in years. The small walkways were flooding and already villagers were shivering and shaking in cold.

Clarke shoves her way into one of the larger huts, people shiver inside but none complain about the compaction of bodies. When the burning light struck, one would rather be in a leaking hut than a metal bunker. Anya scrambles her way into a hut after checking all the other bunkers and huts, shuffling orphaned children in front of her until everyone is safe and inside the huts. They wait it out.

* * *

Kane wipes his hair back from where it is plastered to his forehead. "How much longer do you think this will keep up?" He shouts over the noise. "Its been two days already."

Sinclair rubs his forehead, feeling a headache coming as he look around the room at disgruntled people. "It could end today or last another week. I don't know."

The other shuffle and groan in annoyance and Kane tits his head to the side, collecting Abby and Wick along the way. They stand in a secluded corner, eyeing the other occupants warily before they begin to speak in low tones. "Is it safe to be in the Arc with the lightning?"

Wick snorts, whether in amusement or scoffing desolation is unknown. "No, but there is no way in hell was can fit them all into a hut." He eyes the storm pounding on the window sky dark and muted. "I could get a rod up a few paces outside of camp and on the very tip top of the Arc, draw any lightning to it."

Kane narrows his eyes in suspicion of mother nature. "Will that actually work?"

Wick laughs. "If it doesn't you can have my shoes." He pats Kane on the back as the man holds Artemis' slumbering form and Wick winks at Abby. "I hope you know how to treat third degree burns if this goes wrong."

Abby sighs, worry and frustration on her face. "I don't think you'll survive if you get hit by lightning."

Wick shrugs, an easy grin on his face. "Probably not, but hey at least I went out with a bang." He turns to Sinclair. "I need rubber shoes and rubber boots."

Sinclair rubs his forehead again before nodding. "You are trouble. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

Wick shrugs is blonde hair out of his eyes as water drips down his face. "Really dangerous, but hey rather it be me than the fifty kids in here."

Kan grips Wick's shoulder as he hands a stiffening Abby his daughter. "Be careful."

Wick rolls his eyes but moves outside. "God I hope this actually works." He mumbles to himself as he and Sinclair collect copper wire and aluminum. "Hey Sinclair where's the huge copper poles?"

"Bridges put it in the mechanic station."

Wick huffs quietly. "Damn mechanics." He makes his way over there, rubber gloves on his hands as he picks up the huge rods buried in a mess. The damn mechanics and their messy work rooms. The grumbling engineer heads back to Sinclair, the water dripping down his back and soaking the both of them quickly. "How far out do we want to put the grounding rod?"

Sinclair wraps wires tightly, rubber coating already on the outside of them. "Outside the fence would be the best place. Kane's already digging a hole outside it."

"We have enough wire to travel that far?"

Sinclair wipes the water from his forehead only to have it running down in his eyes again. "We should, the north side of the Mecha station is right next to the fence, it happens to be the highest structural piece also." There is anxiety yet relief in his voice and Wick nods, knowing how the man felt.

"Awesome, i'll climb up and you can toss me the wires. Hopefully we can get this set up quickly." Wick grins as he climbs the building, feet scrambling for purchase on the slick surface of the Mecha station. The place he had called home all his life. The rod rests on his back and finally he makes it to the very top of the station. His fingers are steady as he connects the wire and finishes the last bit before tossing the wire down to Sinclair and watching as he runs it the five feet to the outside of the fence until he is hooking it to the other rod, dropping the wire in a small trench dug six inches underground. Wick crouches while his knee jumps and jerks in nerves as he waits for the two men to pack the dirt back around the rod and wire. The second they level the ground atop the rod buried maybe five feet under ground he's attaching the final piece to the copper rod and setting it up as high as it will go until finally it is straight and attached. Under no threat of breaking or bending.

He grins as he slides off the side of the Mecha station, feet slapping into muddy water and a stark white grin on his face under rain and mud. The other two men grin at him. They may be cold and in a completely metal building but they had done something only read about in history books.

Outside Camp Jaha the scout sits on the ground under a dark green canopy, gaze annoyed as the rain splatters all over him, his eyes watch the men as they put up the odd pole and shout in triumph. What was the use of that pole and why bury the other end? Could they control the bright lights that struck the trees and the Earth?

* * *

Bellamy watches the rain pelt the ocean. He is completely soaked but he feels better as his hair plasters itself to the back of his neck and his forehead. The rain was one of his favorite things about Earth. The rain and the food. He remembers the first time feeling the rain, the fire burning in a camp full of criminals years younger than him that slowly became his family. He had felt as free as them. His sister back and on the ground with a freedom they had never known before.

He watches the waves beat against the rocks, watches the buoys they had line connected to move and sway in the water. The wind rippling the waves and throwing up salty mist. Gus sits at his feet, head on her paws as she glowers at the sea; he can already smell the mustiness of a wet wolf. The sky is dark but they would survive. The huts were completely dry, set many feet above the ground so the flooding pathways did little damage. He could hear the children throwing mud at one another and the healer scolding them before shoving them into a hut. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh from the very bottom of his body.

"Contemplating jumping in Shooter?" He can hear the smirk in the mechanic's voice as he turns around, she has grease stains on her face and a grin on her lips as she walks towards him.

He rolls his eyes as Diesel, the ever lazy wolf flops down at Raven's feet, bone in her mouth and grease smudge across her paws. "Contemplating throwing you in." He offers his own smirk as the words leave his lips.

Raven rolls her own eyes, amusement in them. "Whatever you say Great Leader." She motions to a rod sitting on top of the larger metallic building for holding meat. "Like it?" There is a gleam of triumph in her eyes.

"What the hell is it?" He stars at the contraption, an almost bronze dirty colored rod that seems to have smaller copper colored rods coming off of it.

The mechanic huffs in annoyance. She expected more from the man. "A lightning rod. Could tweak it and use it to store electricity during the next storm."

He smiles ruefully, Raven was always finding new projects to toy with. Most of the time they ended up with her workshop on fire or hers and Jasper's eye brows gone for a few weeks. "Is that even safe?"

Raven smirk widens. "Is it ever." She shrugs. "Luna's sending me and some warriors to a wasteland of electronics so we could use the lightning instead of wasting it."

The man shifts nervously on his feet, hating when his people left his sight. His protection. "Where at?"

"Close to the Dead Zone."

His throat tightens and his mind flashes back to his sister, bloodied and hurt. "There's nomads out there Raven."

She snorts at the man, knowing he was a worry-wart. "And i'm taking Devi with me as my personal mule and body guard."

Bellamy frowns, lips tightening in worry and thought. "He won't be enough to protect you."

"Which is why Sterling and Miller are coming with me, if they can deal with not have sex right next to my sleeping bag." She rolls her eyes, they went at it like mutated rabbits most days. "She's also sending a few of her personal guard with me."

The rain continues to pelt them as Bellamy stares at Raven, debating many thing in his head until finally he sighs, shoulders slumping in resignation. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine. Diesel will eat any nomads who get to close." Her fingers brush along her head before she scowls at the sky. "Can we stop staring at the ocean in the rain. It's a bit sad and creepy and I'm completely soaked."

* * *

Pulling wet hair from her face Clarke works on holding the fence piece up as Murphy ties the bottom half down. A tree had fallen, taking pieces of the fence down with it, the others were using a few horses to take the huge tree away and few with bows trained atop the guard tower in case of attack. Anya is ripping piece of broken fence away from the hole and working with her warriors to tie them back together. Once the rain stopped they could go back and fix what they could. What they had missed in the haste to put the fence back together in the darkness and pouring rain. Make it better. The water is up to their ankles as it rolls down the hill and outside the fence. The village was thankfully on a hill. Clarke struggles to keep her footing in the muddy ground and Murphy just grunts as he nicks himself with his knife, feet slipping along the slick pathway until he finds balance again. His arm throbs in the cold pelting rain. The injury inflamed by the weather.

Raid is shouldering a huge log, pressing it into the side of the fence near the hole. Adding support as they tie off the support beam on a tree and fix the mess that had been made. The hold is large, almost seven feet wide and slowly, ever so slowly closing as they work to fix it. Three days of constant rain had left spirits low and anger high. The tree falling onto the fence only added to their heightened emotions. A few more days of this and there would be fights and arguments.

* * *

With the rain gone sickness had set in once the sun had risen. It was a sickness like none she had seen on the Arc. Ripped into the bodies of the young, the old and the strong. It had no preference and warriors, children, and villagers were falling ill with it. Bodies tearing themselves apart. Muscles aching, the blonde hitches up her horse, tying her medical supplies down as Anya walks up to her. "When will you be back?" The Chieftain/Tribe leader's eyes the horse as it shifts into the blonde's hands.

Clarke ties down the bag full of herbs. fingers deft and gaze full of a weary worry. "I don't know. Dani received word from Ton D.C, the healer Nyko is requesting me. If it's spreading this fast." The blonde shakes her head before sighing. "Make sure everyone here wears cloth over their nose and mouth. If it's air-born that can hopefully prevent some of the spread." She pulls her hair back from her face, quickly twisting it and tying it down. "Keep our supplies full of the seaweed. My apprentice will know what to do." Clarke's lips twitch. "Don't scare him to much."

Anya closed her eyes briefly, as if asking the god why she dealt with the blonde and her ever challenging apprentice. "He is not afraid of me."

"You stormed into the hut with that look on his face." Clarke smiles ad she pulls herself up onto her mount, fingers brushing along his neck in a calming manner. "He sliced open his hand. Be careful, he's all you have for now."

Raid rides over on his own horse, shifting in the saddle he nods a Anya. "Be swift and safe on your journey." Brown eyes bore into Clarke before shifting to Raid. The man nods in understanding and then the two on horseback are racing out of the gate and riding fast to Ton D.C.

They are miles into their journey, allowing the to mounts to drink from the river before they are walking towards Ton D.C. "Do you believe you can save them?"

Clarke shifts in her saddle, eyes worriedly taking in the forest. "I don't know what this sickness is. Once I see it i'm hoping I can help them. Figure out what it is." Raid nods, gaze sweeping over the forest as the sun continues to rise in the sky. They would be in Ton D.C soon.

Before they are upon the gates Clarke is pulling a tunic around her head nodding towards Raid. "It could keep you from getting the sickness, most are air-born." He nods, pulling a tunic around his head.

There are weapons aimed at them the second the guards spot faces covered.  _"Who goes?_

Raid holds up his hands. Both the horses shift nervously.  _"Raid and Clarke, Nyko sent for our healer."_

They stare at them suspiciously, arrows threatening to loose. "Why _are your faces covered?"_

Raid sits taller in the saddle as Clarke shifts impatiently. "The _sickness spreads through the air. These will keep us from getting the sickness."_

The men eye them before nodding and the gate is opened. Slowly they make their way through and Clarke slides off the horse, grabbing her bags and untying them. "Where's the healer's hut?" She barks to them, loading herself down with bags. One of the guards motions to a large hut with car doors as a wall. The blonde pushes open the door and just stares at the inside. Even with the cloth over her face she can smell the sickness. Sweat, blood, vomit, feces and what can only be death. The man offers her his hand, a spiral tattoo, dark blue, across his right eye. Clarke offers up her forearm, the one painted in the blue hue of a healers.

The second he spots the mark and grips her forearm he relaxes.  _"Thank you for coming. I have never seen a sickness this bad. I have kept their fevers down but they keep rising and they go to sleep and never wake up."_

Clarke motions to one of the patients and the man nods. With permission the blonde steps forward, placing the back of her hand against the boys head. It is hot, scalding so, to the touch. Her brain races through possibilities. High fever could be meningitis but his neck wasn't stiff. She pulls open his mouth, it is dry from lack of water, but his gums are mostly healthy. His eyes are worn and broken in their unconscious state. She sighs. "I don't see how this is different than a normal cold, but normal colds don't kill like this. The fever is higher than normal. Could be a mutated virus." Her fingers brush along the boy's hair as she looks around the room, running through parts in her brain when suddenly one of the younger children in the room begins to seize.

Nyko pulls the child from the bed, resting him on the floor, waiting for the seizing to stop. Clarke falls to her knees by the barely six summer-old child. "Get a hot bath, as hot as his skin is now."

Nyko stares at her in confusion and wary wonder. "What are you doing?"

"Hurry. We need to get his fever down quickly, tossing him in cold water would lead to another seizure that could damage his brain." Nyko nods at the blonde words, running outside and ordering warriors around until there is a tub heating in the healers tent. "Tell the other villagers to cover their mouth and nose with cloths and to cough into their elbows." The man nods, relaying the message as Clarke feels the water and then strips the young child down into his under garment. She climbs into the tub, wincing at the heat as she pulls the boy to her chest to keep him from sinking into the water and drowning. "Do this will all the others. Place them in the baths as hot as their skin, let it cool. It will bring their fevers down safer and more quickly. Force them to drink water and tea, no matter how much they spit it back up."

Nyko scrambles for more tubs when a warrior walks in, gaze on Clarke, dark eyes  _"You are the sky clan healer."_

_"I am Anya's tribe now. Woods Clan."_ Clarke looks to the woman, hair cropped short to her head and tattoo across a scared cheek and curling around her right eye.

The woman scowls at her.  _"_ Skaikru em Skaikru."

"Ai laik Trigedakru." Clarke spits out as slowly the water begins to cool, the small child's head rest against her chest, small puffs of air letting her know he was still alive.

Nyko comes in, many other warriors carrying tub. He dips his head in respect and Clarke recognizes the look. The woman is the Chief of Ton D.C. "If they can hold themselves in the water let them sit alone, if they can't another needs to be in with them."

Nyko orders most of the warriors around and the Chief watches them, mostly Clarke with suspicion. They climb out of the water for a few hours before setting the person back in once the fever came back. The young six year old pukes all over Clarke, tea and water spluttering all over her face and chest. She pulls of the tunic from her head, tying her hair up and stripping down until she is in just pants and a tank top. She shushes the boy as he cries fitfully, smooths her hand along his head and he sits up, clinging to her before she is moving him back to the water.

A warrior with more scars on his skin than unblemished skin sits in one of the tubs, only in undergarments as he holds another man to his chest. Unconscious and pale with a fever. Clarke holds the child up until Nyko steps closer to hold him above the water. The blonde walks to the two men in the too small tub, feeling the water. It is growing cold to the touch and the man supporting the other is shivering yet not speaking.

Clarke feels the sick man's head and sighs in relief. "His fever broke. Wrap him in blankets and place him by the fire." The other man nods, cradling the man to his chest as Clarke moves around the ten tubs. Rotating people when needed and forcing tea and water down their throats. More than once she ends up with tea and water expurged back onto her and sick and weary eyes watching her in apology and weakness. She just wipes her face clean and continues. This continues for three days of constants baths to bring down fevers. Nyko passes on the knowledge to other villages until Murphy comes tearing into the camp seven days after Clarke had left her own camp. His eyes are wild when he finds Clarke. "Anya's sick. We managed to keep the sickness out but a warrior came back and now both are sick."

Clarke stands quickly, nodding to Nyko who grips her forearm tightly. "Mochof Klok."

Clarke smiles and nods before moving to her horse, Murphy's own is panting from exertion and Raid is climbing up on his own. They leave quickly, tearing through the forest with a mission in mind.

The ride seems to take forever. "It hits quickly. Within the first day the fever is high enough to kill." Clarke speaks lowly and Raid urges his horse to run quicker. Move faster. Get home sooner. The gate opens hours later and the night had fallen. Raid grabs a tub from the bath house, carrying the heavy metal frame quickly into the healers tent where Anya leans over a bucket, retching loudly. The warrior in the other cot groans and clutches his stomach as sweat mats to his head. "Get another tub for him Raid."

The man nods and Murphy begins lugging water into the first tub as Clarke places her hand on the warriors head and then Anya's. They were both burning with a fever. Her apprentice shifts on his feet. "I gave them tea but the spit it right out."

Clarke smiles in a calming manner, setting her hand on his shoulder. "You did well. Help me strip them to their undergarments, then get another fire going and blankets. We'll need hot tea." The boy nods, hands calming with the tasks and heart no longer racing in fear of doing wrong. Clarke strips Anya of sweat soaked outerwear until she is finally down to a breast binder and underwear, she slips the woman's arm over her shoulder as Raid climbs into the other tub, pulling the sick warrior to his bare chest in the too hot water. Clarke helps a stumbling sick Anya into the other too hot water filled tub and then leans back, pulling the delirious woman into her chest. The woman struggles and mumbles under her breath, head falling to the side with sickness. Clarke pats the sick woman's hair back. "You're fine. Just relax."

Anya mumbles quietly, voice thick with fever. " _Your tea is horrible."_ Clarke lets out a quiet laugh at those words.


	11. Growing Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

_Two Years_

A bleeding Raid stumbles into camp, chest rising and falling in shallow pained pants with only three dirty and bloodied warriors on his tail. They had left with fifteen a few hours ago to take care of some stray Panthas. Clarke races forward eyes searching for a familiar face as she catches Raid by his arm, throwing his bleeding arm around her shoulder. "What happened?"

She can feel warm blood seeping into her shirt as he leans heavily on her. His words are rough and despaired as they make it to the healer's hut. "Reapers. More than I've ever seen."

Clarke eyes scour the forest, full of worry. "Where is he?"

Raid grunts in pain as Clarke sets him on the cot, the other three warriors being led in by worried villagers. The man tilts his head to the muddy and weak man in the corner, where her apprentice sets him down. She finds familiar scars under all the mud and blood and sighs in relief as his blue eyes flutter open under the scars to look at her. "Dakota!" Her young ward comes running forward, stumbling over his ever growing limbs. He is already covered in Murphy's blood. "Strip them and clean their wounds. You know what to do." She begins pulling off the many layers of cloth and armor Raid wears as she yells again. "Inland!" The young girl, rail thin and almost as tall as Clarke slips into the room. "Go to the neutral ground, find Anya. Explain to her what happened." The girl nods, ducking her head before tearing off to the stables, grabbing the fastest horse and situating herself on him bareback.

"Anya does not need to be bothered with this yet." Raid murmurs, chest continuing to move quickly as he drags oxygen into his lungs, bruised and broken ribs sending shooting pain through his sides as coal black eyes furrow in pain. "She is at the treaty to stand by the Commander."

"Reapers are growing stronger, our villages are some of the closest ones to the tunnels." She dumps moonshine across his chest and watches as he winces, muscles tightening in pain. She blow gently across the burning flesh, easing the ache. "She needs to know her people are in danger. That we lost eleven warriors."

"Their numbers were huge Clarke." Murphy sits up slowly, blood coating his chest, the scar on his right shoulder standing out starkly as he speaks. "They're planning something. They have to be. More of our warriors are disappearing and they're getting more of their own warriors. We don't know how many are in the damn tunnels." His blue eyes are blazing in hatred. He had watched eleven warriors fall and not get up.

"We'll figure it out." Clarke begins stitching Raid, blue eyes steel. "Once the treaties are done everything will be fine."

"You actually believe we'll be fighting side by side before the year is up?" He chuckles throatily shaking his head in disbelief. "The troops won't be ready, they'll be planning. Preparation. It all has to be in secret and quiet so the mountain men don't find out. You're wishing for something that wont happen soon Clarke."

"Then we lay down rules. Reapers are growing in number. We need more patrols. More traps to catch them." She gently cleans out a wound on Raid's side even as her face is twisted in anger. "We will be ready, even if we're not heading to war yet."

* * *

"How are your monsters doing?" Dr. Tsing sneers as she walks over to Cage, taking in that ever present cockiness on his face.

He shakes his head a half smile touching his lips, replacing the almost smugness. "They're not monster, simply pets. Guard dogs if you will." He stares at her, tilting his head as he smirks devilishly. "How's your sacrificial lamb doing? I heard he was almost dead a few month ago? Too eager Dr. Tsing?"

She scowls at him, jaw clenched and blood boiling. "Monty is not a sacrificial lamb, he is  _special_. He is saving us all."

"Yet you continue to take too much from him." Cage shakes his head slowly.

Her teeth threaten to crack. "I cut back on the bone marrow donations."

That peaks his attention and he shifts his eyes to look at her instead of sneering in annoyance at their pissing contest. They had always been like this since a young age. Shoving and challenging one another. "How many do we have free now?"

Her eyes spark and he remembers when they used to do that around him, before the Cerberus project came afoot. "141. We're ahead of schedule."

He frowns, only a third of his people. He speaks without thinking, mind elsewhere. "We only have one body."

"One  _boy._  Not one body." She scowls at him, that sneer back on her face. "Go tend to your monsters."

He sighs, pulling a hand through his hair. "And what of your blood bags?"

"They are fine. Worry about your own project."

He scowls at her, they both wanted the same thing and she knew to follow his orders despite their history, but they still ran things differently. Thought differently. The man takes a deep breath and walks back to the lowest level, he can hear the screams and a smile twitches at his lips. His father was always disappointed in the glee he took down here, as was Maria. "How are my pets doing today?"

One of the other guards looks up from a note pad. "Good. We're making more to get ready for the first group heading to the ground."

Cage fingers with one of the syringes, staring at the bright red liquid. Who knew toying with chemicals one day would lead to this. "How many guards?"

"Fifteen are heading out with guns and the frequencies emitters." The guard flips through the tablet, checking the times for doses. "The others will stay back just in case there is trouble. We don't want all the immune out there."

Cage opens the door to one of the rooms, he can hear the pet thrashing on the bed as he twisted the red vial in his hands. "Good, they're going to check the land by the dam?"

"Like you ordered sir."

"What are you telling my father?" His eyes shift to watch the Cerberus thrash in his bed. Foaming at the mouth. Red blood shot eyes on the syringe in his hand. He stares at the Cerberus, at the guard dogs he had created. Soon they would touch the ground. Get out of this hell the dogs defended.

The guard finishes writing notes and stands taller, shoulders shifting back into a ready position. "Told him we saw another ship, heading to investigate it."

"What will you tell him when you come back?" Cage trails his fingers along the edge of the bed.

"That we found nothing." He stares at Cage, eyes full of trust. "We will leave the mountain in our suits so no suspicion is raised."

"Good. Let me know how the tunnels are faring after you trip."

The guard nods before he eyes the tablet again, gaze shifting as he swallows thickly and forces the words from his throat. "A group of the Cerberus were killed."

Cage sighs low in his chest, feels an ache at losing his pets. He remembered each of their faces. "Which division?"

"Third."

"Dammit, they were the most addicted, the most loyal." His fingers grip the red fluid filled syringe tightly. One of the largest Cerberus was in that division. He tore through natives like a knife through butter. "Keep pumping more with Red, within three years we can touch the ground. We need our dogs ready to fight. They need to be addicted enough to keep coming back here and to us for more. Once we're on land they'll learn where to get the Red again. Defend our new home." He smiles as he places the needle in the pet's neck, watches as his body relaxes and he calms. He would not only get his people to the ground with Maria's help, but he would protect them once up there.

* * *

Anya comes back to camp within two days time of the dreaded Reaper battle. The eleven warriors had not been found and a fire had burned for two nights with food and belonging of the warriors. The woman jumps off of her horse, muscles tight and eyes furious. She greets a recovering Raid with a heavy hand on his shoulder. " _You are my most trusted to lead, can you do it?"_

He stares at her, understanding the words. The look in her eyes. She would be leaving again. " _If you must go again it would be my honor."_

Anya dips her chin, jaw tight. _"The Ice Nation are on their way down. I must be by the Commander's side again."_

He nods, the Commander's generals had their roles and he had his own.  _"I will defend the camp until you get back."_  They clasp forearms.

_"We will deal with the Reapers when I get_  back." Her heart aches to not be with her people now. To not mourn the eleven lost with her people. But her duty lies with the Commander. Her duties lies away from home and that is what tears her heart in two. _"Defend our villages, do not lose anymore warriors."_

_"Yes General."_

Anya turns to the blonde healer who had come forward from the tent at the sounds of hooves on the dirt.  _"I need you to come with me. The Commander will want your ideas and knowledge about fire and bombs. You will teach the healers to bring the dead back. It is part of the treaty._ "

Clarke eyes Anya, the heave of her chest and the frantic look in her eyes. She looked frazzled, almost pained. " _There are limitations to bringing the dead back Anya."_

The woman stares at her, eye seeming to bore into the very depths of her being as she whispers. " _I know."_

Anya doesn't stay the night, she trades in her panting exhausted horse for another, fresher, mount and Clarke climbs atop her own horse, nudging his sides until they are exiting through the gates and leaving their camp behind in the darkness. They ride fast and hard in silence the woman's body is tense and awaiting trouble. Clarke had never seen her like this before. They ride for another hour until finally gates come into view, shadowed by the dark. " _Clan and name!_ " A woman's shout fills the silence, she stands atop the gate, arrows aimed at the two women's hearts.

Anya pulls her hood down. "Trigedakru. Onya en Klark."

The woman nods and opens the gate slowly as they both slide off of their sweating mounts, handing them off to a stable hand. Anya walks through the camp with a purpose, Clarke on her heels. Blue eyes stare in wonder at all the different people. Most aren't from the forest, that much easy to tell by their clothing and accents. Anya's sharp eyes watching the new warriors have Clarke keeping up with her until they make it to the Commander.  _"Anya, you've graced us with you presence after leaving so soon?"_

Anya bows her head lowly to the woman she once trained. "The _Ice Nation is on their way. I brought Clarke to discuss the dead and fire."_

Lexa swallows thickly and her eyes tighten at the mention of the Ice Nation but nothing else betrays her emotions.  _"The healers tent is that way. When the time is right I will discuss bombs and fire with you."_  Knowing a dismissal when she sees one Clarke nods, jaw tight as she shifts on her feet. Something was going on. Lexa had never had that look in her eyes before but at the mention of this Ice Nation she changed. As much as she wanted to stay she knew she had to leave Anya and Lexa to talk.

The healer spends the next few hours teaching many different Clan Healers how to preform CPR. They stare at her in wonder, having heard stories of the Golden Haired Warrior who dealt in fire and death. There is shouting outside and the beat of dozens of horse hooves on the ground. Clarke exits the tent with the other healers to watch warriors walk into camp, leaving their horses to the stable hands. Clarke's heart races at the size of the beasts. Bigger than any horse she had ever seen before. Hooves the size of dinner plates on the Arc. The warriors clothing is of dull soft grays and whites, skin pale and hair dark or shaggy. Boots on their feet were soft with fur, different than any boots she had ever worn or seen.

The blonde watches as Anya's body seems to stiffen from where she stands strategically placed behind Lexa. A woman with a pure white fur cape steps forward, there are sharp teeth decorating the necklace across her throat and her skin is almost as pale as the fur on her back. Striking light blue eyes stare at Lexa. Emotion dances behind the eyes but Clarke can't decipher them as the woman speaks lowly. Anya's body is rim-rod straight and her eyes hold murder and memories. Lexa's own face is a stone, letting nothing through.

* * *

Dante and Cage are sitting quietly in the President's room, enjoying a calm moment together when a guard shows up, eyes panicked. "Yes?" Dante looks up curiously as Cage eyes the guard with suspicion.

"Sir, Guard Rohan asked for you. Emergency."

Dante nods, standing quickly and heading down the hallways. Cage on his heels, nostrils flaring as he furiously tries to think why the guard would  _need_  his father. They burst the tense air of the room as they storm into it. "What's the news."

Rohan looks up, eyes nervous but hands steady. "The natives from the colder region, they're moving in quickly."

Dante steps forward, eyes sweeping over the screens. "To attack us or the wood natives?

The guard shakes his head, bring up a picture of the forest, washed in whites and grays. "They haven't attack any villages. They were heading east."

Dante frowns. What was happening? He had never seen any other groups come into the forest. "What do you think it happening?"

The guard licks his lips, fingers flying across the keyboard and mouse pad. "Three and a half years ago the natives from the cold ambushed a group of wood natives. Kidnapped this girl." He brought up a picture of a girl, tan skin, dark black hair and bright green eyes. "They took her and then sent her head back as a gift. The wood natives marched to the ice direction but came back missing no warriors but they were ragged. My guess is they're working out a peace treaty or on some territory lines now. The Cold Natives are too far from us to be a problem."

"Yet they are here in territory that does not belong to them." Dante shifts his eyes across the screen. "They could very well be a problem for us and a problem for the natives here."

"They're working on treaties, i'm betting on it sir." The guard stares at him, he understand the difference between an attack and a show of power. The white furred natives were displaying power arrogantly as they marched across the woods to places the mountain couldn't reach. "The Ice Natives seem to be numerous. My guess is the woods leader did something to piss the leader of the cold off and that girl paid the price."

Dante fingers the button on his coat, fingers twisting it as his eyes bore into the grays and whites. "So they shouldn't be an issue?"

"Not at all sir, but we will keep you updated."

Cage smiles in a calming manner. "Don't worry dad, The Cerberus project will keep them away if they get to close." Dante nods, eyeing the pictures as he spots a familiar head of blonde hair leaving her village gate atop a horse.

* * *

Luna shifts on her horse, Killer pacing beside her. "Belomi, you are in charge as well as Jinks, I hope to come home to my village the same I left it."

"We'll be fine, ride safe."

She nods, clucking her horse and she and her two guards are off. Octavia grunts as she stands next to her brother. "Why couldn't we go with her?" She shifts restlessly on her feet, eyeing the woman's retreating back with a nervous energy.

He sighs, fingers brushing the hair across his head. It was once again short, a small braid only on his left temple, long enough to touch his chin. "Because it's a peace treaty and the Trigedakru General knows our faces, they'd attack Luna for even thinking of taking us in two years ago."

She grits her teeth, frowning at the mention of Lincoln's original people. "Sucks." She huffs out before grinning like she once had when the drop-ship first landed. "Wanna have a go big brother?"

He laughs, eyes bright in a smile as his lips twitch."And have you kick my ass again?"

"Hell yeah." She pulls out her sword, a confident almost cocky smirk pulling across her lips to show her teeth. "Maybe you'll last longer that a few minutes Bell."

He chuckles, shaking his head. His braid trail on the side of his left cheek and he flicks it behind his ear quickly. "O you beat warriors twice the size of you with three time the experience."

"I know, i'm awesome." She throws him another cocky smirk and he pulls out his own sword, shaking his head as he shifts into a fighting stance, shoulders broad and muscles coiled and ready.

* * *

Luna travels the forest in under a day, horses panting and sweating. Not exhausted but worked. Both she and her warriors shift slightly as they catches sight of the Ice Nation's warriors, some of them are milling about outside the village. The gates of the neutral ground open and she eyes the horses of the Ice Nation. They took up most of the pasture, and their warriors stood out among the dark colors of the Trigedakru, the soft browns and blues of the River People with sleeves missing and spears on their back. They stood tense near the Horse Clan. Luna lets out a huff. These Clans and their need to bring fifty plus warriors. Lexa catches sight of Luna, green eyes flicker brightly. "Loona."

Luna dips her head respectfully to the Commander. "Leksa."

_"I see you have brought an army."_  There is a smirk in the girl voice and exhaustion in her eyes.

Luna jumps off of her horse, gripping forearms with the Commander. " _My army is ruthless and numerous."_

Lexa's lips twitch as she shifts her eyes to the two warriors behind Luna.  _"Follow me, we have some things to go over."_

Luna motions for her guards to take care of the horses and she feels Killer nudge her calf before he is following at Luna's heels. She can feel the eyes as they stare at her almost grown Howla. His coat is dark gray that stands out against the white of the ice nation as they walk past them. His amber eyes are threatening, fur bristled at the nervous energy around the camp.

They make it to the Commanding room where maps are set up. Lexa sets her hands on the head of the table, eyes emotionless and face like stone as Luna takes the last open spot.  _"The Mountain Men are stealing our people. We are here for a coalition. The other Clan leaders could not make it today so they sent representatives, Generals."_

Luna looks around the room. Lexa has two Generals at her back, Indra, a woman whose bite was worse than her bark and Anya, the skilled archer who was once Lexa's first. The Ice Queen stands with two generals at her back and a smirk on her face. Luna stands by her own, wolf at her feet and steel on her hip. Her eyes sweep to the River Clan leader, standing tall with two generals and his young son, a boy of fourteen winters training to lead.

Beside them are the other representatives. The Horse Clans generals, strong shoulders and kind eyes. The Desert general is lean and tall but his hair is bleached light by the sun and his skin darkened and hard. He eyes the Ice nation as if he would go into a Reaper tunnel to escape them. The Wind Clan stands near him, her face is weather but her eyes wise under young face, no older then twenty-three summers. The Mountain Clan leader stands with pale skin, dark eyes and an understanding of the danger of the mountain men.

Lexa steps forward, strong, demanding attention with just her limbs and stern expression. " _The Mountain Men are our main obstacle. They have been stealing our people for decades and the Reapers that guard their tunnels have been attacking more frequently."_

_"So you expect us to follow you to attack an enemy we have no inclination about?"_  The Ice Queen's muscular general speaks lowly, tone condescending.

Lexa's back straightens and she levels him with a glare that could wither the sun. " _I have been working on this coalition for a year, you would do well not to question me out of line. This is more than just an alliance to attack the mountain, this is an alliance to save our people. The world is growing more dangerous and I believe we can end these petty disputes."_

The Ice Queen chuckles deep in her throat. " _Petty disputes? Is that what you call the death of your beloved?"_

Lexa's entire body stiffens and her gaze hardens, eyes burning with an ice cold fire. Anya grips her sword, stepping forward until Lexa's hand being held up stops her.  _"Know your place Anya."_  The blonde woman grits her teeth but back away, gaze boring into the Queen who had killed her second's beloved.

Lexa stares at the Ice Queen, gaze steady and voice full of warning.  _"It is what I call your attempt to intimate my people today. An attempt that failed. These petty disputes need to be pushed aside against the real enemies."_

" _And when the mountain falls, what then Commander?"_  She sneer the title out, voice sinful and angry. Pale white skin painted against dark black hair.

_"Then maybe for once there is no immediate threat. No more deaths._ " Her hands cross behind her back as she speaks. She stands tall, shoulders straight and it demands attention. Obedience.  _"There will be peace after the mountain falls, warriors will die in battle and each Clan will need to regroup. We will have peace."_

_"You expect us to send our warriors to die? Where is the logic in that?"_ The Ice Queen's hands are tight as they grip one another behind her back, her warriors were her people.

Lexa almost sighs in annoyance and anger but she was the Commander for a reason. Calm under pressure.  _"Logic lies in reason. Reason lies in understanding. If a clan does not join the coalition then they will be shunned. Warriors who do not fight are cowards. That is understood."_

The Ice queen stiffens, glaring at The Commander. " _My men are no cowards."_

_"Then they will fight by our Clans side? They will die for the destruction of the mountain? Because if the mountain is not torn down then these men will move to take every clan there is."_  The Commander's voice echoes even as she speaks lowly. It draws attention. Commands it even in its hushed quality.  _"No clan is safe from these monsters with gun, masks and red smoke."_

The queen clenches her jaw.  _"If my people fight beside yours, are our petty disputes are forgotten?"_

Lexa steps closer, green eyes a dark unforgiving fortress.  _"They are not forgotten but I will not attack a clan of the coalition."_

* * *

The Ice Queen exits the tent after hours of arguing and debating with the other Clans, her heart steady and the hairs on her neck standing on end. Standing in the shadows of the trees always made her uncomfortable. Being in Neutral territory did nothing to alleviate the suspicion in her bones. Killing the Commander's beloved had not been the smartest move. She should have kept the girl alive and used her. She sweeps her eyes over the camp, catching her warriors white clothing and then she spots a head of golden hair. Bright against the black jacket and glowing in the light as she leaves the healers hut.

The Queen walks forward, eyeing the Woods Clan warrior, the stance spoke of power and strength. A stance most warriors found themselves in when standing still or even moving. She had only heard stories of a golden haired warrior and so she investigates; walking until she is right next to the woman, a finger trailing in one of her curls and then a braid of the bright colored hair. "You sure are a pretty thing." Calculating pale blue eyes bore into the shorter girls, eyeing the blonde hair. "You're the golden haired warrior who likes to use fire and brings the dead back to life?"

"I prefer Clarke." Clarke speaks in a tone that isn't disrespectful or polite. Simply a voice yet it held almost a hint of sarcasm and the Queen wants to grin, feels it tugging at her lips.

The smile does not come but the Queen laughs low in her chest, teeth flashing against pale skin, before her eyes are roving over Clarke. "I like you." Blue eyes stare into darker blue, they were almost the color of the sky set against sun-bit skin and golden hair. "A shame you are of the Woods." She steps closer, fingers trailing across the girls collarbone, feeling the warmth from the woman. "I could eat you up."

Clarke stands her ground, clearing her throat and staring at the Ice Queen. "As much as I appreciate the compliment I don't do so well in the cold."

"There are ways to keep warm." A smirk teases her lips as she stares at this golden haired warrior, oh she liked her. Smart, calculating and almost witty. She would be fun to have. To play with. Maybe even break. "Does no one keep you warm at night Warrior of Fire and Death?" The stories of the warrior do not do her justice. Hair bright and eyes speaking of knowledge and secrets.

Clarke feels a familiar presence behind her as the Queen finishes speaking. A looming presence that was almost entirely full of anger and latent energy. Anya. "She is warm enough." The words are level yet biting and Clarke does not know whether to relax and be happy the woman is there or pissed that she thought she needed her. Clarke was her own woman. She handled sick kids and grouchy old warriors and village elders, she could handle a queen with a sadistic complex.

The queen's eyes brighten in almost glee and a small twist of her lips as the Chieftain arrives. " _You always had a taste in warriors Anya. I could take her off your hands for the right price. I quite think I'd like to have the Golden Haired Warrior who speaks the tongue of death and fire."_

Anya steps forward, shoulders tight and face hard, her fingers curling around Clarke's wrist.  _"Ice and fire seldom mix Mara."_

" _Oh Anya, I like a little danger in my bed."_  Finger trail along Clarke's cheek, blue eyes watching as the taller blonde clenches her jaw yet doesn't grab the queen's hand. Good. She knows her place.  _"This warrior would be quite the bed mate."_

Luna watches from the sidelines as Anya's shoulders stiffen and this young blonde woman who stands beside Anya, well she stands tall even with her height shorter than the other two. She is not tense or angry or annoyed, simply there and stubborn. She spots the tattoo on her wrist, the blue of a healer but her eyes are blue as they sky and hard as the ice the Ice Queen rules over. Luna watches as the blonde healer smirks, dark eyes holding an almost challenge and she says something that causes Anya to stiffen even more so and Mara to laugh loud and brash. The sound is unexpected and not normal of the cold queen. Many eyes turn at the sound to watch the end of the conversation as the queen eyes the blonde in almost respect and a whole lot of hunger and curiosity before she is leaving, a finger trailing down one of golden haired warrior's braids and a goodbye on her lips.

Once she is out of earshot Luna steps close enough to hear the bite in Anya's voice. "You challenged her? Do you have rocks in your head?"

"If Id have politely declined she would have pulled a political insult card and tried something." Clarke pulls her arms out of Anya's hold. "Telling her that she couldn't handle me in bed let me off without insulting her politically."

Anya's face is tight in anger and Luna can spot another emotion hidden in those eyes. Worry? "Now she took it as a challenge. She will bed you and show you she can handle you."

Clarke sigh and runs a hand through her hair. "Warriors and their stupid pissing contests."

Anya scowls at her and Luna feels the need to laugh. This golden haired warrior was smart. Turning Mara down would have ended in bloodshed, but that smart comment left Mara full of respect and amusement. The blonde was not to be trifled with. Shaking her head Luna moves to speak with the other General of the Commander.

* * *

The night is full of food and political debates. Clarke silently wishes for John's sarcasm and his quiet presence to back her up as she faces the lions den. Anya is speaking with Indra and the Ocean Clan leader as well as the Horse Clan general. There is no bloodshed yet and for that the blonde is grateful. She doesn't hear anyone come to stand near her but she can feel an almost brooding presence. "I hear you turned down the Queen of Ice." Clarke eyes the shorter brown haired girl. She's older than Clarke by a few years and her skin is weathered, full of freckles and scars. The Wind Clan.

"I don't care much for bed-mates." Clarke mumbles around her drink.

The girl laughs. "Too many rocks in the brain warriors trying to get in your bed?"

Clarke chokes out a laugh. "No. Not that I know of at least. The Queen is the only to try since I've been here."

The woman eyes her, taking in the blonde without hesitation. "You are beautiful and strong, many men and women would be honored to bed you."

Clarke eyes flicker as she downs the alcohol, it makes her tongue loose and she speaks without thinking, no bitterness in her words. Only emotions tinged in memory. "The last person I was with was in a relationship. He broke something in me and then he was killed."

"How long ago?"

Clarke swallows and speaks without thinking again, those eyes, so calm and understanding. It had to be them. Them and the alcohol loosening her tongue. "Two winters."

The woman nods, understanding in her eyes. "The pain never goes away but it lessens."

"Sometimes I think I forget he died." Clarke wants to scream, tell her traitorous tongue to shut up. "Forget who killed him."

The woman doesn't take her calm eyes off of Clarke. "Who?"

"Anya order his kill."

The woman nods her head. "And you hate her for it?"

Clarke furrow her brow and narrows her eyes, those words clearing her head with a glare in dark blue eyes. "Why am I discussing this with you?"

"Because I can bring words from your lips like a snake charmer." Those dark eyes flash in something almost dangerous and Clarke curses everything she had forgotten. Never be fooled by someones outer layer, even the prettiest flowers hold the most danger.

"You're sly." Clarke sips on her drink, eyeing this woman who managed to pull words from her lips. It had to be the way she held herself. Almost un-imposing yet strong. And definitely those eyes.

The Wind-Clan shrugs. "I am simply persuasive."

"And who keeps your bed warm at night?" The words are annoyed.

The woman smirks, eyes dancing. "My unioned. And when my unioned is away my hand keeps me warm. How about you Warrior with hair of the Sun, does your hand keep you warm enough or do you seek the comfort of another?" Clarke chokes on her drink and the woman smirks. "The Ice Queen has bedded many warriors, but she is said to be as cold as the ice she rules. I would be careful trying to warm your bed with her."

Clarke clenches her fist cross her cup. "You've had the experience?" The words are biting and Clarke blames hanging out with Murphy.

The woman stares at Clarke as if she's grown a third head before she is smirking. "You are not what I expected warrior." Her eyes stare at Clarke as if seeing her for the first time. "Which Clan do you reside from?" Her fingers twitch as if to pull on Clarke's hair. Blonde like that had been long gone. It stood out in any setting. Bright. It lead to many deaths. None on the eastern front had hair that golden.

Suddenly someone was beside her. Clarke turns to spot a clenched jaw and dark eyes. "Go patrol with Indra."

Clarke sweeps her eyes over the tense General, her eyes were dusted in kohl and feathers in her hair. She looked tense, as if she expected a knife in her back at anytime. Clarke wanted to argue. Wanted to question what was going on, why she was so tense and why she wouldn't let Clarke tell anyone she fell from the stars. Instead she listens, listens to that glint in Anya's eyes that telling her this is the safest option. Ever since Clarke had almost died in that river and the night spent holding a fevered Anya, something had changed. Shifted between them. "Which post?"

"East."

Both women watch the blonde leave. The wind warrior eyes Anya. "Where did you get your Golden Haired Warrior?" She steps closer, seeking answers to sate her curiosity. "How did you get her so loyal when you killed the one she loved?"

Anya wants to take her knife and prick the too smart woman who was kind yet brutal. And curious. So curious. "She is loyal to those that keep her alive."

The woman snorts, eyes amused. "Whatever you say Anya."

"Are you speaking as if I am lying?" Anya stares at the woman with the too knowing eyes.

"You know what I am saying dear Anya. You always have."

Anya twists her lips into a scowl, glaring at the Wind warrior. "You speak as if you know me."

"I am unioned to your sister. I do know you." Her eyes seem to darken with sadness suddenly. "I was sorry to hear of Tris." The woman's eyes flash in emotion. "Who killed her?"

Anya swallows, throat suddenly tight. "An explosion on the bridge."

Anya's sister by union stares up at her. "Its true then, the Skaikru bombed the bridge."

Anya clenches her jaw, fingers itching to cut something. To do anything but talk of a night and time two years ago. "They are no longer a threat. They have vanished."

"You did not kill them?" The woman scoffs, eyes disbelieving.

"Tristen was in charge." Anya's jaw is clenched tightly in uncontrolled rage. "He wanted to wait and it allowed them to escape."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead."

The Leader of the Wind dips her head. "For allowing them to escape." A statement, not a question.

Anya shakes her head, wishing they had killed him that night instead of allowing him to live and become a problem. "He died by the Commander's hands. He attacked my village multiple times and tried to kill the children."

The Leader stares at her, emotion flashing in dark eyes at the mention of children. "There should not be disputes between tribes and villages."

Anya's eyes are sharp as she stares at her younger sister's unioned. The way peace was given between the Wind Clan and the Woods Clan. A union between a strong warrior and leader of the Winds. "The Commander will not allow any more. She has spoken and her people will listen." The words are stern and biting, ending any argument.

Clarke walks quietly behind Indra, making her way slowly to her post. The woman glares at Clarke, hatred evident on her face. Clarke licks her lips, choosing to stay quiet. The woman had never been fond of her or Murphy. The forest isn't silent like she had read in the stories on the Arc so many years ago, it was full of sound. Of life. The creaking of the branches as the wind pushed at them. The chirping of animals, small and quick. The forest was alive and it calmed the blonde. Pushed her into an ease as they patrolled the walls. The town was surrounded by tall walls, almost half the height of the trees around. A good twenty foot tall wooden and metallic fence.

Clarke lets her eyes wonder the forest and then the fence. It was decorated in paintings. Murals done with paste and berries. Colorful. The camp was lively, full of laughter from the villagers who were once clan-less nomads before settling down in territory claimed by none. Now a neutral ground used to host treaty meetings. It was full of life. So different than the villages Clarke had been to with warriors on every front, children staying inside the fences and parents with watchful worried gazes. "Eye to the forest Sky-girl." Indra's voice is harsh and snaps Clarke from her musings.

Clarke's fingers twitch along the knife on her thigh, fingers loosely wrapped around it, waiting. Anya had told stories of these Clans and their ways. How everything was so different yet similar. The world was so different than anything she had read about. Her heat aches as the stars catch her eyes. As memories flood her mind. Constellation, the stories. Her father's voice as she stares out in wonder at the blackness of the sky and then the Earth. She ache. Homesick, not for the Arc. Never for the Arc but her family. Her people. Her mother who she never got to speak to again. Bellamy's commanding yet calm presence beside her. Raven's wit and friendship. Octavia's stubbornness and fiery passion that you could feel rolling off of her. Finn's calm demeanor and his need for peace, his dorky grin. Jasper and Monty's dorky comments and happy aura. She finds that her heart doesn't ache as it once has those years again. Had it really been two years since everything went downhill? Since she last saw her people?

Indra watches the girl stare at the sky like there are gods up there. "The sky will not give you the answers you seek."

"How do you know what answers I would seek?" Blue eyes flicker to question Indra.

Indra keeps walking, eyes hard. "It does not matter, the sky offers no aid."

* * *

Lexa paces her room, the night was winding down, warriors from the clans heading to rest. The tent flap opens and Anya walks in as Lexa spins, face tense and shoulders taut. Green eyes are dull before they recognize the woman as Anya and not anyone else. Not an enemy. "Anya." Soft spoken, tight lipped and almost emotionless.

"I know you better than yourself Lexa." Anya steps forward, resting her dagger on the table. Lexa turns, bowing her head, back turned to her former first. Her hands grip the edge of the table and she lets the emotions overrun her. Her biceps tremble and her knuckles whiten and jaw clenches. Anya watches as her former second struggles to contain her emotions. "You want to kill her."

"I want to torture her." The words are quiet, almost low enough not to be heard. "I want to string her up and slice her to pieces for weeks and then finally, when she begging for death I want them to bring her back to health just so I can chop her head off!" A low and quiet anger as Lexa throws her cup across the room, chest heaving. "She took away the person I loved the most and I have to look at her."

Anya steps closer, fingers hovering over her second's shoulder before falling to grip it tightly. "Give me the order and I will kill her for you."

Lexa leans into the touch, dropping her chin to her chest. She swallows thickly. "We need this coalition, they have numerous warriors." Whitened knuckles grip the table even tighter. "My people come before my own need.  _Head before heart."_

Anya turns her around, hands gripping the slender girl's shoulders. Dark eyes finding green. "Then after the battle."

Green eyes squeeze shut, tears threatening to spill. "I can't risk my people's lives to avenge a death three and a half years ago."

Anya clenches her jaw before nodding her head. "She makes one wrong move."

"And you will have her head on a pike." Fingers come to squeeze the wrist to the hand on Lexa's shoulder. "Mochof Onya." The grip is white knuckle as the young Commander, barely twenty-one summers gains control over her raging emotions, watering green eyes steel and slowly the rage is shoved away and replaced with an emotionless mask.

* * *

The Horse Clan General slams his hands onto the table, gaze full of emotion. "If we are to provide horses for each Clan we need to provide more food to my people. Give us one of the rivers on the eastern side."

The River Clan leader clenches his jaw. "We will not give your warriors free range on my land. There are boundaries for reasons."

"It is a trade, a herd of horses for fishing grounds."

The river leader sneers, bare arms crossing tightly across his chest."You're peoples hands could never catch fish."

The Horse Clan leader reaches for his sword, the River clan doing the same. Lexa stiffens her back about to speak when the young river clan boy speaks. "The Rivers in the East are further from your territory." He steps forward, fingers moving along the map. "Permission to speak Heda." He ducks his head and Lexa nods her own, all eyes are on the young boy. "The rivers here." He touches a smaller river that cuts right next to the border. "It is plentiful and much closer to your camps." The horse leader eyes the boy and the boy tilts his head to the side. "My father is right, your people cannot hunt in the river like my own, but if you show us how to breed the horses I can teach you to hunt by the river."

The Horse Clan leader eyes him with wariness before a grin breaks out across his face. "I like you child." He claps the barely fourteen year old boy on the back. "It is a deal if your father will see the terms." The River Clan leader, face tan and eyes blue nods gruffly, eyeing his son in pride. The Horse Clan leader smiles wider. "Good. You show us the ways of fishing and I will help you with the horses."

Lexa sighs in relief, that the Horse Clan and River Clan can finally agree on one thing is amazing. Shocking. Lexa prayed that when the boy took over for the River Clan he was still as level headed and sly as he was now. "Good. Those terms are set. Does the Wind Clan have any issues?"

"No Heda. We have been and will always be loyal to the Woods Clan." Lexa's eyes flicker to the feathers on the woman's sword, a clear indication that she was unioned to Anya's sister. "Our warriors will be ready when you call."

Lexa nods, face still masked in stone as she looks around the room. "Does the Ice Nation have any needs?"

Mara tilts her head, eyeing the Commander. "I believe everything is fine now." She flicks her eyes to Anya. "Though Anya does have a warrior I wouldn't mind training with."

Anya clenches her jaw and Lexa wants to elbow Anya in the ribs for showing any emotion. For giving the Queen something to hold over her but settles for meeting eyes with the Ice Queen. "She is the healer of Anya's Village, she cannot be traded."

Mara's lips twitch in a smirk then a pout. "Then I require nothing, I trust our argument on the issue so many years ago is over."

"The past is the past." Lexa speaks in a level voice, eyes tight.

"Good. Then my warriors will be ready when they are needed to take care of this problem."

Lexa's chest tightens and she imagines lunging across the table and slitting the Ice Queen's throat, she swallows before turning her eyes to the Desert People. Before she can ask he speaks, voice low and gravelly as if he was sick in the throat. "We will be ready when you call."

Lexa almost sighs in relief before she turns to the Mountain Clan, the leader stands tall, almost as tall as the mountain. Again this leader speaks without prompting. "We are ready to cleanse the Mountain of this filth."

Lexa dips her head, the Desert People and Mountain Clan always were ones of little words. "Luna, does the Ocean Clan have any needs?"

Luna sweeps her gaze around the room. "No, we are ready. When you need us we will come."

Lexa almost sighs again in relief, this meant the treaty was almost over for eight of the twelve clans. "I believe after three days of treaties and discussions it is time for celebration. Tonight we feast, tomorrow we go home and prepare and strategize."

"How long until we attack the Mountain Heda?" The Horse Clan speaks up quietly.

"It takes as long as it takes. We must be patient and create an army bigger than the Mountain Men will suspect or be prepared for. We must plan an attack on the mountain and find their weaknesses."

* * *

Clarke collapses into Murphy's bed with a soft groan. The man looks up with a twinkle in his eyes. "You have fun Sleeping Beauty?" Clarke just groans. "Should I call you Beast then?"

Clarke huffs before rolling off of her stomach and onto her back. "I would rather fight Reapers all day than deal with coalition meetings."

A smirk tugs at his lips. "Bad?"

"Worse than the Arc meetings, everyone wanted to kill everyone." She sits up, leaning against the side of the hut. "I also was hit on."

Murphy chuckles, eyes bright as he stares at the blonde. "Who was it?"

"The Ice Queen." Clarke winces as she speaks.

Murphy laughs loudly, shaking his head. "Of course you would attract the attention of the Ice Queen. You're a fucking magnet for trouble." He stares at her, eyes twinkling in an almost sly mirth. "She offer to thaw your frozen snatch?"

Clarke grabs a boot from the floor and chucks it at his head. He ducks under it, eyes widening. "Jeez, joking."

Clarke glares at him. "Fuck off Murphy."

He huffs. "Sorry, yesh. I figured you'd accept."

Clarke quirks her eyebrow. "From the woman with psychopathic tendencies?"

"Blondie, we all have psychopathic tendencies." He grunts out voice low as he shakes his head, Clarke just rolls her eyes at him as she rolls back over onto her stomach.

* * *

Lincoln smiles into the kiss as he swings Octavia around in triumph and joy. Daizo is currently laying on the ground, scarred faced twisted in respect and annoyance. Octavia grips Lincoln's shoulders as she laughs against his lips in joy. There is slow clapping and she looks up from Lincoln to smirk at her brother and Raven. She spots a familiar wolf behind them before Luna is speaking, having shown up after a few days of being gone. _"You took down one of my greatest warriors Octavia."_

Octavia shrugs as Lincoln sets her down, grabbing his hand as she forces her face into a neutral expression. Luna's own lips twitch before Octavia is grinning again.  _"He put up a great fight."_

Daizo stands up, grumbling under his breath. Grudging respect in his eyes as he walks to Luna. " _She is good. Learns quickly still."_

Luna nods.  _"Have your wounds tended to Daizo."_  She turns to Bellamy. "I see my village has not burned down."

Raven laughs loudly, fingers brushing against Killer's back as Diesel lays on Raven's feet. "Please, we all know I start the fires." She bumps shoulders with Bellamy. "Shooter here stuck me under watch and guard."

Luna's lips twitch again. "Good, I fear for my huts when you work. Too many fires."

Raven rolls her eyes and Bellamy speaks before the mechanic can. "How was the meeting?"

Luna lets out a huff and leads them to her tent. Her Generals, Godwin and Huntington, stand behind her, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia following them. Lincoln trailing behind, a smile in Luna's direction. "I swore the Ice Queen tested her luck with her words. Tried to get the Commander to attack her." Confused eyes look up at her. "The Ice Queen killed The Commander's beloved."

"And now the Woods Clan invited them into the Coalition." Bellamy speaks lowly, mind racing with possibilities. Questions.

Luna sighs, rubbing her neck. Being around so much tension had been an annoyance. Luna would have cut the Queen's tongue off if she could get away with it. "It is a strategic move. Her armies are vast, but she is sly like a snake. She went after Anya's Warrior. I think her to be the General's second or beloved but I do not know."

"Anya?" Raven questions with a raised eyebrow. "Tall stonic Warrior Princess that would eat us for breakfast?"

"You will find that most find comfort in another. One cannot go about this life alone." Luna stares at the girl, watching as she shifts under her gaze into understanding.

"The Coalition is finished right?" Bellamy worries his lip as he questions her.

"Yes, the other four cans arrived last as I left. With the peace enacted now we simply wait and plan a war. Prepare our warriors."

* * *

Monty winces as he shifts on his hips. One of the other doctor's eyes him before walking over. His gaze is worried and he bite his lip as he looks over Monty. "How much pain?"

"Enough." Monty moans out.

"You need to rest. I warned her. If she spaced these out more." He sighs she had spaced them out every ten days instead of every seven but that wouldn't help. He bites his lip, scribbling onto the board at the foot of Monty's bed. The doctor looks up at him. Dull grey eyes truthful. "I promise you'll get the rest you need." He grips Monty's ankle. "A months rest will do you wonders." He switches the IV for another fresher bag. "Drink plenty of water Monty. Everything will be okay. She just gets to headstrong. Wants her people on the ground sooner."

"It won't matter if I die. She'll run out." His voice is defeated. He knows he can't leave the mountain. Wouldn't survive. And he cant leave Daijon and Delieh. If he refused who knew what would happen to him or them, the people in this mountain were not as they seemed. Dante did not run things as well as he thought he did.

The doctor sighs. "You won't die, I promise. But I will mention this to her. Sometimes she doesn't think of the paths, just the ending."

Monty nods as he blinks before he slowly falls asleep. His head is full of sirens and broken metal ships. Jasper's bloodied chest and fire. Of Delieh and Daijon screaming as radiation eats at them.

He wakes with a start to find Delieh and Daijon sitting in the chair beside his bed. The little boy fists his grubby one year old hands at Monty and Monty laughs as Delieh passes him over. "Hey Genius, did you torture your mom today?" Monty grins at the young child as he babble incoherently at him.

Something in Monty's chest lifts at the innocence of the child. An easy grin finds his face as Delieh smiles at her best friend and her son.

* * *

Maya creeps along the corridors until she is in a dark room her heart races and then the light is turned on. One guard stands beside her, his lip split in an old scar. Calculating grey eyes search over her before nodding. "Did you bring anyone else?"

"No." Maya shakes her head, eye focused on the guard.

The guard eyes her. Searching. "Where's your father?"

"Sick, he managed to catch a cold."

He nods in acceptance. "I can get you in tomorrow." He eyes her face. The small scar on her lip. He had put it there. Swallowing he questions her. "What did you tell your father about your face?"

"I told him a got into a scuffle with someone." Her fingers itch to touch it and she licks her lip nervously. "Wasn't naming names. Mentioned my mother."

The guard shifts on his feet guiltily. "My superior officer will do worse if he catches you in the kitchens again without me there. Do not go in unless I give you the go ahead."

Maya nods her head, before turning her eyes to the door. "How many people are treated now?"

"141." His blood sings with the cure and he knows hers must to, they went by usefulness and age. Slowly narrowing the list down and down.

"Do they still need the native's blood?" She questions with an aching guilty heart.

The guard scoffs. "The boy won't last much longer if Dr. Tsing keeps this up. She's insane. My brother is talking sense into her." He shifts his grey eyes around the room. "The natives won't be released until the last of us is treated. That's years away."

Maya clenches her jaw. "We don't need a treatment every month. We can handle one treatment a year."

The guard laughs. "You think people will go for feeling sick and risking radiation poisoning? Their blood keeps us strong. Our people ignore that monstrosity so they can survive."

"They're never going home are they?" Maya questions softly, gaze broken.

The guard sighs, running a hand through his cropped black hair. "No. Cage would kill them before they step foot back outside."

"Why am I fighting for this then?" She stares at him, broken and confused and so angry at everything. "Why am I fighting for them when they're dying anyway?"

The guard shifts on his feet. "Because we're the monsters, not them. We take them and bleed them. Why not let them live the last few years with good food in their stomach and hope in their hearts?"

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "I can't promise lies Diego. I can't see them die."

He steps forward, towering over her as if to comfort her but he doesn't'. He swallow thickly in nervous energy. This plan of liberation had to work. Underground planning had come so far. "They last months with barely supplied nutrients, the strong ones do. Giving them good food, real food will help them keep their strength."

"Keeping them alive to kill them later?" She scoffs. "Why would we doom them to more time here?"

"When one dies another three replace them." His voice is pained. Frantic for understanding. "We can't do anything. You and I are a small spot on this god forsaken monstrosity."

"My mom fought against this."

"And now you are too." He speaks reverently, he remembers his own father's stories of Mrs. Vie.

Maya shakes her head sadly ."I can't tell them they'll be free."

"You're working on it." He steps closer. "We watch ourselves, don't slip up. We keep this between us and the girl in security. Do not try and mention this to the others again. The smaller the group there is the more we can get away with."

"Like you said, we free them and more will replace them." She sighs in defeat.

"Keep them alive, friendship goes a long ways. Maybe we could touch the ground again without having to kill." He hopes. God he hopes they can. "You've gone to them for months now, don't stop because you're scared."

"I'm not scared, i'm angry. I'm lost" Maya speaks softly and then there are footsteps sounding in the hall, the guard flips off the light and presses her into a wall.

Her fingers grip his biceps as he speaks softly. "When they open the door don't say anything. I'll handle this."

The door creaks open and the light is flipped on, one of the other guards looks up at them suspiciously. "The painting room?"

Diego grins easily, pulling back from Maya. "You know how it is Fred." Fred eyes Diego before rolling his eyes. "Get her home, it's past curfew, her dad would freak on you."

Diego claps the other guard on the back as he pulls Maya out of the room by her hand. "Thanks man."

"You owe me D, I want your desert for a week." Fred whispers with a wink.

Diego nods before he's pulling Maya down the hall and whispering in her ear. "Tomorrow I have the midnight shift, most of the guards will be sleeping. I can get you food and then you can get to the natives."

* * *

_Two years and one month_

Clarke feels Anya's body slam into her own and the air leaves her lungs as the woman pins her to the forest floor. Sweat beads down their backs and then they're rolling to their feet again, Anya's hands pressing into the wound on her hip. Her hand is slick with blood and Anya scowls at the pantha. It was large and had clawed the general when she tackled the blonde out of it's reach. Clarke fingers her sword as she picks it up off the ground. "I am never going herb hunting with you again." Anya growls out. "You attract trouble."

The pantha circles them and it stares at Clarke, the closer smaller target, before running forward, pulling her sword up her heart races and she remembers Bellamy and Wells. The sound of gunfire so loud before the panther from the past fell. The panther now was gaining in the short second her mind flashed back and then with a curse in her own language Anya threw her body forward, cursing the stupid sky girl as she slammed into the body of the panther.

They tumble down the hill and Clarke is chasing after them, sword in her hand and heart in her throat. Stupid grounder! Stupid sacrificing general. The panther lands on top of the blonde and there is blood everywhere when the panther begins to move, Clarke is running forward, sword drawn when the panther is thrown aside. A bloodied and scowling Anya glaring at the creature with a dagger protruding form it's chest.

Clarke laughs in relief, remembering the movie Tarzan before she slams her own body into the blonde. "Stupid idiot." She crashes her lips into Anya's own bloodied ones, hands pressing into hot cheeks before pulling back and surveying the damage done to the General.

Anya blinks in shock up at Clarke. "Most would say brave." The words finally leave her lips with a grudging growl and Clarke laughs loudly at the general's words before the taller blonde is speaking again. "Most who say that are stupid as well." Clarke rolls her eyes before licking her lips, tasting blood, what happens hit her. She had kissed the older blonde. Anya smirks as she speaks again. "You must have rocks for brains."


	12. Gain and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing mentioned in this story
> 
> A/N: So sorry for the super long wait, I worked two jobs all summer and didn't feel like writing much through my exhaustion. Thankfully days off were a bit inspired. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story:)

_Two years one month_

Blue eyes flit over to tense muscles and a scowling face as Anya barks orders at her warriors. Three days after the panther and bloody kiss and not a word was said. They had traipsed back through the forest, Clarke's heart thundering and Anya grumbling about stupid panthas as blood continued to seep through the bandage Clarke had applied.

Now the woman was standing upright, back straighter than a board, stitches in her hip and eyes dark and guarded. Clarke finishes sharpening her sword and slips it back over her back before grabbing her knife. Her watch clinks on her wrist. A gentle reminder that makes her heart ache with a homesick feeling. Not the Arc homesick. Not the drop-ship homesick but the homesick that rested with one person or people. The one that made you ache to see that person again. Hear them one last time. A drop in her gut and ice in her veins as her heart ached for her father. Her teeth bite into her lip and a low sigh slips through as she begins to sharpen the knife. Brown eyes flit over to the blonde before Anya's head shifts back to her warriors, eyes hard and unforgiving as she spoke to her unit..

Eyes wary and muscles tense the warriors dip their head in acknowledgement and leave quickly from the tense General's vicinity. Anya feels her eyes moving without her permission and they find Clarke, teeth hard pressed into a pink lip as blue eyes were lost in memories, hands moving along the knife as the metal watch jingled. Suddenly there is a hand on her shoulder and training keeps the General from jumping and throwing the man over her shoulder by the offending limb. "You stare." Raid's voice is almost amused as coal black eyes seemingly dance.

Anya barely keep the scowl from falling over her face as she stares straight ahead. "I am allowed to look over my people."

Raid laughs throatily, chest shaking in mirth as he sees right through the woman. "You are not watching your people to check them. And you are not staring at her to see if she is fine, you are staring at her as if she is a war plan you're trying to decipher."

Anya glares at the man, turning her head sharply in his direction. " _Nosey bastard."_

His eyes are sparkling in amusement and his lips twitch. Anya can hear Murphy somewhere behind them yelling at children as he trains them with Huna. Can see the tilt in Raid's head as he speaks freely. " _You should speak to the girl."_

Anya shifts on her feet, jaw tight as her chest does something. Her heart constricts and she wants to cut it from her chest. She looks to her people, finding them. Calming herself with their presence. " _I ordered the death of her boy."_

His eyes take on a sadness and his shoulder slump slightly before he speaks. Throat tight at the loss he is speaking of. " _And she ordered the death of the ones at the bridge."_  Tris, Anya's heart almost cracks but she breathes in deeply and lets it out. The dead are gone. " _Two summers have passed. You are free to court the girl."_

Anya's head shifts to the side, refusing to look at Raid as she speaks. " _I am not courting a sky-fallen."_

Raid huffs, annoyance in his features and movements as he speaks. " _I thought she was of the trees? You act as if she is a rabbit to spook."_

The blonde General scowls at him, almost affronted. " _She is not weak willed and skittish as a rabbit"_

His eyes are challenging as they bore into hers. " _Ahh, then you are the rabbit."_

"Shof op en gauway." Her jaw is ticking and her eyes hard even as her heart thunders in her chest.

"Onya." His coal eyes are gentle and his words soft as he stares at his General.

"Raid, leave me." The words are out of her lips, harsh spoken and sharp with anger.

The woman stares at Clarke after Raid leaves, clenching her jaw enough to cause her teeth to ache. Damn them all. Damn the blonde for kissing her. Damn her heart for racing away from her and damn the way her heart thunders when the blonde is in sight. Damn Raid for speaking to her as if she was a Unioned with stomach twisted in nerves. As if she were a father awaiting the delivery of his child. As if she were a nervous rabi that skitter from the first signs of trouble.

Clarke sits quietly against the wall and Anya watches her, fingers tight on the sword on her hip and and the map in her hand. Damn these 'feelings'. The general wanted to kiss the healer. Wanted to drag her fingers along the tattoo across her wrist. She huffs loudly, chest tight and angry, now Mara had made sense. The way she almost growled at the Ice queen. Her blood almost boils from the memory of pale fingers slipping through blonde hair. Damn them  _all._  This could be a weakness, a weakness she knew would consume her and shatter everything she had been taught and every wall she had built. A weakness that could be exploited. Blue eyes look up and there is that mischievous gleam in them Anya's feels her own lips twitch into a smirk without her permission.  _Damn it._

* * *

The sun isn't even peaking over the ocean and Raven already has a scowl on her face as she rummages around in her workshop. Diesel huffs from her position across the room, annoyed amber eyes finding her human as the mechanic shuffles around the room muttering things to herself as she searches her normally organized chaos. "The first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself." The words sound from the doorway and Raven spins, glare on her face as green eyes spark with amusement across from the mechanic.

Dark eyes roll as the mechanic shifts on her feet. "Whatever Pocahontas, you coming with me or not?"

"Fraid not," There's a frown on the young woman's face, eyes covered in a dark kohl, blue edges twirling around the sharp black lines. "Luna's sending me on a hunting party out to the south. A village is in need of help and sent some iron as payment."

"Thought they didn't need to pay for things like that?" Dark strong and nimble fingers slip around a wrench, pulling it loose from a pile of hides Diesel chews on, dark eyes flit in a glare of annoyance at the wolf.

"Usually they send children who want to be warriors as payment and some go back home trained, this village has rules. They pay for anything they need, that include iron for help from Luna."

"Should see if they have copper. I like copper." The mechanic's eyes are gleaming, excitement burning in them.

"Find copper on your trip, we need new iron." Fingers itch across the steel on her hip, new weapons meant a greater chance of survival. Better chance against enemies.

"You have enough iron, I have no copper." She groans pitifully, continuing to set her tools in her bag. "I used the rest of it on the lightning rod."

"Maybe you shouldn't have." There is a teasing gleam in the woman's green eyes.

Dark eyes narrow. "You know we needed it, i've almost got it harnessed completely. I need copper." Fingers itch with a desperate need to do something and the mechanic shuffles on her feet before hooking a soft cloth around Diesel before slipping a small wagon onto the cloth for the wolf to pull. Octavia stares at the mechanic. "What?" The mechanic looks on in indignation. "I can't carry everything to the horse. Diesel will pull her weight. I give her half my meat." Jekyll shifts out from behind Octavia and Deise wags her tail before ambling past Jekyll, Raven on the wolf's heels followed by Octavia.

Nine horses shift as they are checked over. Eight have saddles and one a wagon that would later be used. Miller walks around the horse he is riding, fingers dancing over legs to check hooves and hands pressing soothingly into the muscles of it's almost red fur. Sterling fingers the spear on his back as the horse he is to ride nips at his hair. Monroe finishes hooking the wagon up to the horse as dark as night, lips twisted in concentration. Devi, strong huge and story-telling Devi towers over them. Broad shoulders covered in a thin cloth as he moves to load jugs on jugs of water into the wagon. Each horse is equipped with two saddle bags filled with treats for them and water skins as well as dried meat for the riders.

Bellamy's face is twisted in worry as he sweeps dark eyes over the warriors. Devi is painstakingly checking each horse and saddle bag until he is sure of the weight. Three other warriors continue to check over their weapons and their mounts. Kel is small, smaller than Octavia and rail thin but all lean muscle as she twists and weaves her way through the swish of a tail and stomp of a foot. Her dark hair is twisted tight against her head with beads and shells tied and woven into it. Jai is a man almost as tall as Devi but with narrower shoulders and arms toned from working the nets. His almost chocolate brown hair is dusty with salt and sand, face clean of a beard and mustache, nets are tangled in a pattern across his back and trail down one side of his leg until it reaches his knees, shells and teeth tied onto it move as he shifts on his feet. Thin cloth is slowly knotted in his hand as his winding and spiral tattoo's twist and ripple on his bicep and shoulder with each movement as he fixes the straps.

Raven throws a bag of nuts at a woman with broad shoulders and hair of reddish brown that is held back by two braids on her temple pulled behind her head. She catches them easily enough, sea green eyes bright as she bares her teeth in a grin and tosses nuts in her mouth before mounting her horse. Devi rolls his eyes at her, commenting on the fact the Helena is always eating. The woman in turn throws a nut at the man and shifts on her horse, waiting for the others, muscles bunching and rippling in anticipation for the trek across the dead lands.

Luna stands tall in front of them as Raven shoves Diesel's wagon into Octavia's hands and scrambles up onto her horse with little difficulty. Finn's hug still familiar as he grins crookedly at her, Jun's hand tangle at the nape of his neck as she leans her back against his front, her eyes are sparkling in happiness as Finn grins at his best friend. " _Be safe. Fight well and good huntings."_ Luna's voice is a soft yet commanding timber.

"Got it Cap'n." Raven's grin is almost infection as her teeth bare at the Leader of the Ocean Clan. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Luna stares at the mechanic, eyes somewhere between amused and exasperated. Years had let her get used to the odd ways of Raven and the rest of the ones who had shown up in her village, exhausted and bleeding yet resilient and strong. "And trade me some copper, my fingers are itching to get ahold of some."

Luna grins in that way of hers, lips stretched too wide and crooked. "You will get whatever I give you, i'm sure you will find copper on your journey."

Raven slips her bottom lip out, shifting on the horse as it grunts under her. "But how I like your presents Luna, it'd make my heart swell."

The leader shakes her head, pushing against the horses rumps. "Off you go. Travel well and stay safe."

Bellamy watches as they leave, Devi and Raven leading the group of travelers. Monroe's grin is infectious as she sits atop her horse, Sterling horse bumping sides with the girl. "They'll be fine." Octavia's voice is low and rough as green eyes watch their friend leave. Their hearts left with their friends, awaiting a safe return as the radios crackle on their hips.

Hours later Raven shifts on the horse. "Monroe please tell me you thighs are aching."

The girl in question laughs, sending her horse into a trot through the forest. Helena bunches her muscle in anticipation, waiting for Devi's approval. A quick nod sends Helena and Jai after the sky born warrior. Miller and sterling shake their head as they watch their friend race the other warriors. Raven groan low in her throat, muttering about warriors and their thighs. Kel chuckles lowly in her throat. "Most appreciate strong thighs mechanic."

The tan girl offers a quirk of her lips. "My nimble fingers make up for weak thighs."

This rips a laugh from Devi before he sighs low in his throat, eyes on the three warriors racing in front of him across the flat yet sparse forest. "A story Sky-bird."

"Any preferences?" She lets her leg stretch out beside her, metal creaking against the padding protecting the horse from the brace.

"Another of the wars." His mind remembers those of lions and ancestors, a fight between the hyenas and lions. Then to the god child who went to the underworld to save his love.

Grinning Raven thinks to Octavia. "Pocahontas or Mulan?"

"Both." Devi's eyes are bright with excitement and wonder. Kel settings in for the story as Sterling shout for the others to come back, Miller leaning back on his horse, eyes scanning the forest as he waits for the familiar story.

"Long before the wars there were people of the land and forest who thrived without war and famine. The spirits were their culture and spoke through the wind and a wise Willow tree, through the river and the fires." Devi listens, eyes soft as Raven's soft timber fo words flow over them. The others fall into formation, listening to the story like children on a rainy day. Eyes continue to watch the forest and ears listen for threats even as they focus on the mechanic's voice. "A woman, the chieftain daughter was to marry, union, a strong warrior. He was as wide as a mountain yet as emote as a tree. He cared for this girl, this Pocahontas, yet even as she was to marry she continued to travel the forest. To explore until one day she found what the spirit had warned them about. White beasts full of metal and carrying thunder. They had arrived by the largest river any of them knew, the spirits warned them of things to come but the girl saw differently. She saw something in these white savages, in the man she met."

* * *

"How far is the radius of the fog?" Luna's voice is a slow anger as she thinks to the mountain, to learning of the fog that defends it.

Bellamy grits his teeth. "I don't know exactly but I remember Clarke mentioning seeing it here and here." His chest ache at her name leaving his lips but he continues on, his fingers brushing across the sketched map of the forest, a gift from Lincoln. "Lincoln will know exactly where the boundaries are." He wishes the man was here now but he left with Octavia.

Luna's gaze fall to the map, gnawing on her lip. "The Ocean Clan has never fought the mountain men, we've sent warriors to help as a peace between us and the Wood Clan but none have come back." Her face twists at the loss of her warriors, men and women who volunteered to go help the Woods Clan. "Have you met them?"

Bellamy's hands grip the table with white knuckles. "The only ones we fought were Anya's warriors. But the mountain men, from the sketches in Lincoln's journal, they have guns. Our best bet would be to take our guns with us. Use them to take out whatever snipers they'll have up." And oh he knows they will have them up, every fortified place does. "Before the bombs there were history books. Books that told of past battles. They had a tactic, you may think it cowardly."

Story eyes bore into Bellamy's dark gaze. "Tell me Bellamy, I trust your judgment."

"They called it guerrilla warfare." he stares into eyes the color of an angry storm cloud. "Villagers would band together and attack in ambushes, with sabotage and hit and run tactics. The mountain has to send out parties to check the ground. Our best best is to try and get some of them one by one. But the problem is the fog. It'll kill us the second we step foot in there."

"What if we infect one of the mountain men, send him back into the mountain like they did with Murphy in your group." Luna's hands are tight behind her back, one hand twisted against the hilt of her knife carved from bone.

He bites his lip, thinking of the fourteen lost. He begins to wonder what Clarke would know on this. What she would think and bring to the table. "They might have medicine to counteract it. We can try but it might not work."

Her teeth grit at the idea of not having a plan. "Then what do you propose."

His lips twitch into the trademark Blake grin. The one that sent chills down warriors backs when paired with green eyes. "Trojan horse."

Tan face twitches in disbelief and confusion. "We send a horse in?"

"No, they take warriors into the mountain." His heart thunders away in his chest. This could work. They could do this. "So we send one in ourselves, more if needed. In the Trojan War the Greeks infiltrated the city of Troy with a gift. They demolished the town. All we need to do is get warriors inside. They figure out what is happening inside. Shut down what we need to and then we attack. Demolish the acid fog and let the biggest army since the bombs break the mountain."

Luna's grey eyes are bright. "Bellamy you may be the smartest war advisor I have." She stares at this man two years younger than she. There was hope. When the time came she could discuss this with the Commander. They could save those trapped inside the mountain, their people. "Tell me more about life before the bombs."

* * *

A scream pierces the air, shrill and echoing. Kane winces with a slight grin as Abby's stomach drops before calming. Artemis, teeth gleaming in his tiny mouth lets out a piercing scream again, fingers pulling at the grass. The lake is still in front of them, pump pulling water from it and filtering slowly. KAne's body remains tense as his eyes flit between the outside of the fence and to Artemis. The young girl, head full of hair claps her hands together and squeals in happiness.

Kane moves forward, loose shirt falling from his left shoulder, showing a row of scar forever etched into his skin. Four long ragged claw mark, left from a panther who wanted the deer they had killed. They bask in the warmth of the sun while it lasts, hands buried in the grass like it could disappear once again. Like they would be left floating into the darkness of space. Abby's eyes shift to the young girl who caused her heart to ache. Artemis would never know what space was like, would take the grass under her feet for granted. All these kids would and her heart bloomed in happiness. These children would never know or remember the darkness of space. The coldness of it and the lack of air but they wouldn't know the comfort of the moon and stars. Of a soft hum under their feet. Everything had changed.

"Winter is coming." The Doctor's voice is quiet, yet still echoes in the quiet peacefulness of the day.

"We survived last year, we'll be fine." He stares at her with kind understanding eyes. "We have enough rations. Enough blankets. We've prepared."

"We can never be too prepared Marcus." Her words crack and her jaw clenches as she forces her emotions to calm.

His hand brushes her shoulder. "I promise we will be Abby. Everything will be fine, winter is not going to harm us."

"Dont make promises you can't keep."

"We'll be fine." He eyes the forest, winter would hopefully keep the others out there at bay. The feeling of being watched was still there. Still haunting him like a ghost hanging off his shadow.

* * *

Monty's face breaks out into a smile as he watches Daijon pull at Delieh's hair, soft chubby fingers winding in thick hair with a squeal of pure bliss from the small child. Monty's face is flush with happiness, no longer a worn drawn grey. The child continues to babble to himself in high pitched gibberish as the people around them smile down at Monty. They looked better, skin no longer ashen but flushed and healthy. The difference between the treated and the ones waiting were obvious.

The children were more active, running around and scrambling with screams of joy. No longer tied to their once a month visits to the hospital wing. They were thriving. More than a third of the population was treated and soon, within a few years they would touch the ground. MOnty turns his eyes to these people before finding Delieh's, he couldn't wait for her and Daijon to see the ground for the first time. To breath in fresh air and taste the rain coming. His body ached to be on the ground again, ached to see something familiar, the green of the forest or the stars. Something to remind him of a semblance of what used to be home. Not these white walls that made everything look bleak. Soon they would touch the ground and everything would be fine.

* * *

"There needs to be a decision." Cage looks around the room, eyeing the people in it. TSing, an old flame and rival but necessary for them to touch the ground. Colton, the head guard as well as one of the farmers and the head of each section. Damien waits in the background, behind Colton, silent and ears open. "We need to make a decision."

Tsing smirks. "Without your father?" She edges closer, past the guards, past the agriculturist and the chemist. "Why this could be called an uprising. Cage."

Cage's jaw ticks as he clenches it before speaking in a voice tinged in barely concealed control. "Maria, my father is getting old. His hips do not agree with him. He will continue to be President but I will lead from behind the curtain. I know what is best for my people while he is tied down by old beliefs." His eyes blaze. "He did not like the Cerberus project yet it is the one that kept us all alive, protected us. I make the hard decisions when my father cannot." His fingers dance across the table, tapping a random pattern. "So tell me what we should expect on the ground so we can make a decision."

The chemist steps forward, face no longer sickened by radiation poison. The small amount that always seeped through. The reason they needed the blood transfusions. "Once all of our people are treated we can release the acid fog, chase of any Savages before we deploy your Cerberus project and then the guard."

The agriculturist, the farmer, steps forward. Skin a healthy pink yet still pale from the lack of sun. "Our first winter will be agonizing. I suggest we spend the winter in here. Keep some guards and Cerberus at the camp if we need to but we will have to relearn how to cultivate the field. Grow food and build houses. This won't be easy Cage."

The man with a twist of his lips and dark hair a wild ring of waves laughs, teeth baring in the process. "I never said this would be easy, but we will get it done. We will touch the ground again and we will live. We will thrive on a forest that  _belong_  to us." His lips are wide and almost manic.

Diego steps forward, keeping his face passive as he plans. Calculates. "And the Savages in the cages? How will we dispose of them?"

Cage lips twitch. "They will die." He watches for a sigh of disgust on Diego face but there is none. Just a curious expression. "We could kill them now. Save us trouble."

Doctor Tsing huffs lowly, glaring at the President's son. "We still need them for years to come. Until everyone is treated we cannot kill them all. Less treatments means they are staying in the cages longer, we are taking less for the bleeding and more for Cerberus program. I thought you'd be happy about that Cage?"

His jaw twitches hating the way she can challenge him and win. "Very well, you may keep your blood bags, but when the time comes. When everyone is cured we will kill them all. Leave their bodies for the Savages to let them know we mean business. Once everyone is treated and winter is over that year, we will come out. We will attack while they are weak from the cold and we will win. The ground is ours for the taking. It is our right."

* * *

_Two years and two months._

Through the shadows of dusk a train of eight horses amble through the forest. Hooves crumbling the leaves below them. Eight riders sit atop them with slumped shoulders, one horse drags a wagon behind it, full of supplies. A wolf trots with a rough, limping gait and a shout rings out through the camp as they are spotted. " _They're back!"_

Luna pushes through the crowd, they part for her as the gate opens and Luna feels the tall familiar presceance by her side, Bellamy. He waits with baited breath as they count the people and then the animals. They had lost a horse. Fire burns as torches are lit to brighten the night. "All is well?" Luna's soft timber causes Raven to chuckle lowly in her throat. The Clan Leader steps forward as Raven stumbles off her horse, pulling Kel off from where she was leaning on the mechanic. "What happened?"

"Nomads. A nice group of them got us. We're alive though." Kel slings her arm around the mechanic's waist as Sterling stumbles off of his horse, Miller catching him. Soon everyone is pushing through, dragging the eight riders to the healer's tent as others lead the horse away.

"Tell me what happened." Luna eyes them, it was dark and they couldn't see well in the tent but she could see the darkness of their skin and the new scars.

Raven grunts, leaning against the wall with a low whine. Her thighs hurt from riding the horse for an entire month. "We were a third of the way through the trip. Devi spotted them first."

Devi shakes his head, eyes furrow in shock and confusion as he remembers the events. The screams, the blood. " _They came from the dunes. Right out of the sands. They managed to kill one of the horses when Jai dove to the side. It was hectic. They were smart."_

" _The injuries?_ " Luna eyes them all, from the wolf laying on the floor to her people sitting on the cots.

Monroe sits down with a huff as the healer begins to check over a scrape on her arm. Her hair's a mess, the left braid missing, hair there curling tightly around her scalp and a new burn across her shoulder. "They were quick. Managed to burn me. The fire ate my braid before Helena put it out. It was chaotic. There were twenty nomads." Her eyes flicker to the wolf then to Helena. "We almost lost people."

Devi grimaces as the apprentice re-stitches the long gash on his back, still healing. His voice is low and rough. " _They caught me off guard, sliced my back open. The skybird saved my life, tackled the warrior off of me but she was wounded, her shoulder was popped out. That is when her wolf attack. Ripped into three of the nomads before they attacked him. Cut his tail off and broke his leg."_

Raven rubs her shoulder as Jai takes Monroe's place, they remove the padding from his right eye. His handsome face twisted with a jagged scar that rips through his eye, a now pale dead blue. " _We were lucky. My eye and Sterling's knee were the worst of the injuries. Kel broke her ribs, Miller was stabbed in his thigh. Raven shoulder was her only severe injury. Devi only received his cut and Helena came out bruised. Monroe was burned. We were lucky."_

"We handled it well. A good team." Helena's voice is proud as she tosses berries in her mouth.

Raven rubs her shoulder and Diesel creeps closer to the mechanic. " We were awesome." Her teeth are bright behind a manic wide grin. They had the supplies and no one, beside Jai's horse, had died.

* * *

Clarke walks quietly to the fence, knows the woman can hear her as she scrambles up into the tree behind Anya. They sit in silence for a long time. "Do you miss the stars?"

Blue eyes flicker to the night sky. "I think what I miss the most is the familiarity of it. I miss my father's laugh echoing the metal corridors. I used to miss the hum, it lulled me to sleep when I had nightmares."

"And the stars?" Anya's dark eyes don't flicker to the blonde yet her body seems to angel itself towards the once fallen blonde.

"I can see them from here." Clarke stares up at the stars, found the moon which had comforted her many nights when she first was brought to this village.

"When your people were released into the darkness, did they become the star we see now." HE gaze flickers to Clarke, did her people not touch the stars once they died down here. Were they forever stuck. "I know they were the burning lights that flew across the darkness but are they the stars now?"

"They." Her throat tightens and she doesn't look to the General, the image of her dad stuck forever in her memory. "I think their bodies were lost to the stars and darkness. They became something, dust or not, they belong to the stars now." Her chest tightens and her fingers fall to the watch around her wrist.

Anya licks her lips, voicing what she would never in the light of day. In the times when they could see one another's faces. "It is not my place to ask but what is it, why do you touch it?"

"I. It is fine to ask." Blue eyes fill with tears and Clarke blinks them away, swallowing thickly. What had caused Anya's turn around? Her need to question? "I just. It hurts in the way it hurts to lose someone you love. Like you lost Tris. That ache. It was my father's watch. He gave it to me before he was floated."

They sit in silence. "I lost my sister, not to the spirits but to another Clan. Unioned to a Clan Leader. She was younger than me by two summers." Anya looks to the stars. "It is not the same as one you love dying but sometimes it feels worse than losing Tris. To know that she is alive out there but I cannot see her."

"The wind Clan woman, she had your family's crest." Fingers itch to untuck the hair behind the woman's head band and show the feather tangled beneath waves of brown and blonde. "The feather of a falcon. it was on her sword."

Anya's fingers lift to the feather tangled in her hair before she catches herself. Scowling into the night sky. "She is my sister's unioned." Clarke blushes, remembering the words of the Wind Clan leader before Anya continues to speak. "I will see my sister again soon. This war will bring the Clans here." Anya watches the forest as they sit in silence once again, comfortable in a way they hadn't been in a month. "I cannot have any weaknesses."

The blonde barely keep her gaze to the sky, wishing to stare into the face of the taller woman but knowing it would halt her words. "What do you mean?"

"I had a unioned when I was fifteen summers." Fingers brush over her left hip where the outline had been slashed through. "To a friend from a local tribe, we were to be together in two months before he left me." Preparations had been made, the tattoo outlined and feasts planned. Boras and panthas hunted.

"Why?" Her eyes betray her, finding Anya's clenched jaw and tight fists.

"They had threatened his family." Anya's fingers itch to kill those that had taken her almost first love away from her. But she understood. She understood why he chose them over her. "I have told Lexa this many times just as I told Tris. Love is weakness. She never believed me until Kostia.

"Love cannot be weakness." Clarke shakes her head, teeth biting into her lip. How could they believe that when all she saw around the villages was acts of love. They were devoted to children, in a way that couldn't be anything but love.

"What do you call what happened to the boy when Tris died?" The words are harsh, meant to shove Clarke away. Meant to break whatever it is that burns and flickers between them.

"It was the past." Clarke swallows. She had killed many during these last two years. It didn't excuse it but the world was messed up, sooner or later they would die. By the end of a blade or something else entirely. And Clarke, Clarke liked kissing the woman who ordered Finn's death, liked it even more because life was too precious to waste. Somehow she had come to maybe even care for the woman with a stone face and harsh words yet gentle steady hands. "I don't know what has changed. I miss him, how could I not? You miss Tris. We both lost someone that day by the others hand." She had watched the devastation on Anya's face when the girl had died. Heard it in her voice and she saw the tears in her eyes at the picture of Tris.

"I am telling you this because I am not offering you love Clarke." Sharp dark eyes bore into Clarke. Freezing her in her spot like a rabbit but the woman tilts her head,blue eyes challenging and understanding as Anya speaks. "You must look elsewhere for that."

Clarke watches her, staring into those brown eyes, her own flickering over the tense muscle of the General. "Do you mean Mara?"

Anya clenches her jaw with a force that causes her something to pop. "Mara is not a choice. She is dangerous."

Clarke snorts but rolls her eyes, staring at Anya in defiance and something else. Something dark and hidden behind sharp eyes. "Who said i'm looking for love." Those dangerous blue eyes search over Anya's face, something burns within the blonde but she smiles gently, shrugging her shoulders.

Anya licks her lips, clenching her jaw. She had not expected Clarke to say that. To give permission to go ahead. "I am not who you want. I will not be like the sky people you've had."

Blue eyes flash. "I'm not asking you to be."

* * *

Maya continues to bring food to the natives in the cages. The one with the startling green eyes always watches the girl as she sneaks the food to them through the holes in their cages. They no longer eye her with wary cautious and suspicious eyes. They accept the food with a nod, some murmur in their own languages but she no longer promises them to be free. The hope is diminished from her eyes and so warriors slump, picking at the food before forcing it into their mouths.

"Maya." Diego creep from the shadows and the natives tense, waiting and hiding the food behind them.

She spins to look at the guard. "Diego." Her words are almost a defeated drawl.

He bites his lip. "They found a place to live outside of the mountain, it has a stream. By the tunnels." He waits for something but she just stares at him with broken eyes. "Once the treatments from Monty are done we can try to release them." He gestures wildly to the group in cages. "There's a fifty-fifty chance they could kill us or spare us for helping them.

Tilting her head she keeps an eye to the door. "You think we'll die the second we step foot outside and live?"

"Yes. The natives hate us, they have a right to. Everyone is to focused on touching the ground, living on it that they don't see what we've done." He shakes his head in disgust. "We're monsters, demons of the underground that take and kill. The native know this. We'll be attacked within the first month. The Cerberus and our guns won't save us when a troop of natives try to take us out."

She scoffs, staring at this boy in man's uniform. "So you're only helping me save the ones in cages to save yourself."

"Human decency isn't a thing." He laughs with a sneer on his lips, shaking his head at her naivety. "We strive to protect ourselves, helping them helps me in the long run."

Her throat cracks with harsh broken laughter. "You think they'll remember us." The natives who bleed for the mountain watch the girl who feeds them weaken at the boys words, weaken like there is no hope in humanity.

"They'll remember you." He steps closer, touching her shoulder and motioning to the ones chewing slowly on bread. "I helped you."

"So you feel nothing for them?" The words crack as they leave her lips and her hands fly to show him the bruises and the needle marks. The thinness of the humans trapped to cages. "You think theyre monster like the others do?" The last sentence is spoken in a low growl. A warning.

Diego jaw becomes tight with tension. Anger. "No, I believe we do what we must. We do anything to help our people even if it means killing others, but everything is changing now." His hands reach for her but she backs away and her feels the prick of deadly glares on him, lips twisted in snarls as these natives watch him with dark fury filled eyes at him closeness to the pale face girl. "Now we  _help_  them and they'll help us. We won't need them any more for blood, but we'll need them to survive on the ground and we're on their shit list. They'd kill all of us without hesitation, helping them may give them enough to question and hesitate."

Eyes broken she shove her fingers against his chest, watching as he stumbles back. "I have worked with them for a year, they haven't said a word. I've given them empty promises and they  _know_  it." Her heart fractures at the lies she had once thought to be truths.

"Just two more years maybe three. Keep this up." His eyes beg her to butter up the natives, win them over.

"You think they'll survive three years?" Her fingers itch to shove him close enough to the cages so he can see their creaking bones. Their sweat stained and bloodied skin. "They don't care for them, they're in cages, hundreds of them. Feeding them every two or three days won't save them." She wished she could save them. let them go right no, fuck the consequences, her mother hadn't raised her to sit and watch people suffer.

"The numbers are dwindling down, they're taking more for the Cerberus and leaving the blood givers alone. They'll survive three years. Tsing wants to keep them alive as long as possible and Cage wants more fighters." His voice pleads with her as he steps forward to touch her shoulder again but she steps away. "These ones will live."

"Why would they want to!" Her hands are thrown wide in anger. "They've been in a cage for more than a year, three more would kill them. Break them!" Her words shatter something in her chest and her breath threatens to pull tears from her eyes.

He stares at her and sighs with an almost defeated annoyance. "Better to be alive than dead."

"Better to be free than caged Diego." Her gaze flickers to the tiny spaces they now live in. To have had the space of the world and be confined to this tiny box. What a life. Diego didn't understand. "The life of a caged bird is nothing compared to freedom."

"We've been caged our whole lives Maya."

Her fingers brush against one of the cages as green eyes bore into pale skin, listening. "But we've never known the freedom of the ground."

* * *

Abby clutches her head in her hands, her face is pale and eyes blood rimmed as she struggles not to cry. Jackson sits beside her, his own eyes broken. "What can we do?" His words catch in his throat and he wonders why he took this job. Why he loved a job that made his heart ache and threaten to crack.

"Nothing. We can't perform surgery down her." Broken angry and self-loathing eyes glare down at nimble hands that are supposed to fix everything. To help people. All the hands want to do know is throw things until this feeling of defeat and loss is hidden. "We can't fix anything."

"Its her heart, we have supplies Abby." His words crack like he already knows the answer but can't give up hope,

"Not the kind needed for open heart surgery!" Her hands slam into the metal ground of the room. "Nothing survived from the Arc to use. Just small things. Almost useless things. We cant do anything."

"There has to be something." He tries to give her the hope he has, searches for a solution to this problem.

Abby slides her hand through her hair, sighing with her entire being. "There could be supplies left in hospitals or bunkers. The war had to kill most of the population. Some wouldn't think to look through buildings like hospital. It a hope that could very well be useless."

He smiles reassuringly. "It's still a hope. How would we find them?"

She shakes her head, fingers pulling at her hairline. "Maps. Bunkers would be harder to find, but they would be listed in a police inventory. They had to be before the war began." She stares at him, trying to convey the hopelessness of this situation.

"How do we find them?" His eyes are bright with new-found, even if slight, hope. "There wont be any papers or maps left."

She sighs, thinking to Jake, thinking like him. "Computers. Databases shouldn't have been touched unless scavengers got to them."

His face twists in confusion. "So you wanna send people out to look for computers?"

"We need medicine." Her fingers steeple in front of her chin. "There may not be any less and it will very well be contaminated or expired by now.

"But it's a start. If we can find machines like the one broken on the Arc, there is hope." His fingers tangle around her not clenched hands. "Who do you think should go?"

"Wick. He is smart. Resourceful." She thinks to the copper lightning rod. The water filtration system. "He could get any machine started, a better chance if he took a mechanic with him also."

"They can't go alone." Jackson's words are grave. Foreboding.

"I know, neither will know what medicine to look for." She stares at Jackson, hoping he is not planning what she thinks he is, so she says it first. "I need to go with him."

Jackson sets his hand over her shoulder, crooked smile on his face. "You're needed here. The people look to you and Kane, neither of you can leave." HIs fingers tighten reassuringly. "You're a better doctor than I am. Let me go. i'll take Miller and Bryne with me as Guards. We'll be fine."

She recognizes the stubbornness in his eyes, the set of his shoulders. The decision was made for him. "Jackson we need anything you guys can find."

He pulls her into a tight hug, grin on his face "We'll be fine."

_Trigger warning for miscarriage after this break._

* * *

Monroe groans loudly, rolling over onto her stomach, careful of her burned shoulder. "I hate being a girl."

Raven looks up at her, fingers tangled in wires like they were apart of her hands. "That time?"

"Yes." Monroe moans pitifully, face twisted in pain. "I want birth control back. This is my worst one since the first on the dropship."

Raven shakes her head with a grin. Thankfully her periods were short and only slightly painful, nothing like the pain set on Monroe's face and sweat beaded forehead. "Visit the healer, maybe she'll help."

Monroe scoffs with a tight jaw. "I am not weak Raven."

The mechanic sighs as Diesel whines lowly, pawing at the bed Monroe is laying on. Her whines are pitiful and Monroe presses her fingers to the wolf's skull as Raven speaks. "No but you're in pain."

"I've had worse." Monroe's fingers itch to scratch the medicine from her shoulder as Diesel continues to whine low in her throat, almost barking at the woman. Monroe shoves the wolf away with soft confused eyes as her stomach twists painfully, contradicting her words as she winces, almost curling in upon herself.

Raven grumbles low in her throat, tapping her fingers against her leg for Diesel to come over. The wolf continues to paw at Monroe's blankets as Raven speaks. "Bleeding from a major organ is serious."

Monroe laughs, tilting her head to the side, grinning through the pain. "Not if you do it every month."

Raven stares at her, watching the woman's tight face and pain filled pants leave her lips. "One to ten how bad is the pain." The mechanic stops toying with the wires, watching her friend closely.

"Eight." Monroe's face breaks into a grimace as she clutches her abdomen. "I can't move. I think my inside are tearing themselves apart."

The mechanic muscles tense, looking up sharply. Waiting for trouble. A sign. Something because her stomach was dropping and worry began to eat away at her. "Why would it be worse this time?"

Two braids slap the girls neck as she shakes her head. "I don't know."

Raven's back tightens with worry. "You sure it's your period and not your appendix?"

"I think I know the difference." She sits up slowly, breathing sharply then deeply through her nose. "I'm fine. I'm good." Standing on shaky legs she trembles, Diesel letting out a long low whine that breaks into a pitiful moan as Monroe stumbles. "Shit. Something's wrong." Monroe's fingers grip her thighs before she bends with a grunt of pain.

Raven helps the girl as she hunches over in agony. "HELP!" Devi tears through the door eyes searching wildly for a threat before he spots Monroe. He sweeps forward and picks the girl up with a nod from both women before he is rushing to the healer's tent, Diesel following after with a slumped defeated gait. Raven running as fast as she can.

The healer sets liquid and power down, checking over Monroe before she spots the blood seeping through the girl's pants. Her heart drops and she begins to pull out different herbs. "Have you lain with anyone?"

Monroe stares at her in confusion before she nods, trembling slightly as her hand clenches Raven's tightly. "Yes, once, with. With Korian."

The healer begins to crunch herbs, already knowing the problem and her heart aches for the young warrior. "When was you last cycle? Last bleeding?"

"Before the trip. Two months ago? I never had normal bleeds." Monroe grunts as another wave of pain rips through her. Raven's stomach drops and her heart races to her throat. "The hormones they gave us on the Arc made sure of that."

She presses on her lower abdomen, above the low rise of her loose sleeping pants, eyes soft and steady. Monroe winces in pain and Raven shifts on her feet, ready to shout at the healer but she holds her tongue."Take this for the pain." As the healer speaks her face twists in sympathy and anguish. Once Monroe has swallowed the medicine she speaks. "You were pregnant."

Monroe, eighteen and confused blinks and speaks her confusion. "What?" She winces again and clutches at her stomach and Raven steps forward, fingers still tangled in the warriors.

"Were?" The mechanic's voice breaks as she speaks, eyeing the healer and the pain twisting on Monroe's face. Raven knows the answer and she aches for Monroe.

The healer swallows, looking to the warrior with pained eyes. Monroe nods and the healer speaks freely. "The child is lost. The pain and the blood. It is signs."

Monroe flinches, face twisting in denial and heartache. "No. I would have known if I was pregnant." Her words crack and her chest shudders.

"It is hard to tell sometimes. I am sorry Monroe." The healer's fingers stroke the girl's face.

"The baby's gone?" Her voice cracks, confused and broken.

Raven slips her fingers into the younger girl's hair, comforting before Monroe collapses into her, fingers scrabbling across the mechanic's clothing. "Yes. We will have a prye tonight if you wish for one." The healers fingers brush across Monroe's forehead soothingly before the girl buries her face into the mechanic's shoulder and sobs. "The loss of a young one is painful, sleep my dear." Raven clutches Monroe to her chest, eyes filling with tears as gut wrenching sobs are released from the younger woman.


	13. Closer and Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing mentioned in this story

_Two years and three months_

Abby clenches her hands into fists, almost pulls her hair out before a hand settles on her shoulder. "Abby."

"I'm fine Marcus." Her fingers tremble and Kane sighs, lower himself to his knees, fingers almost threading around her shoulder. "I'm fine." Her words crack and he pulls her into him. "I'm fine." She chants the words as her throat threatens to close.

"You're no fine and that's okay." He presses a kiss to her temple and she falls into him, chest shuddering and threatening to cave under the weight of the day. "It's okay."

Her fingers tangle into his shirt, gripping it like a tether. "He was five Marcus. Five."

"It wasn't anyone's fault." His voice is kind in the face of loss.

"I could've saved him!" Brown eyes are blown and full of tears and defeat.

"We don't have the right medicine here." His hand presses into her shoulder with a familiar comfort. "We can try with all our might but we're low on medicine. It was no ones fault."

"I'm their doctor!" She shoves herself to her feet, Kane stumble to gain footing as she yells. "What happens when their doctor cant save them anymore?"

He keeps his distance, knowing she needs it for just a minute. "We will find a way, we always do."

"We weren't prepared for this. We thought it would be paradise but its  _hell._ " A living hell, made of blood, loss and so much pain.

"Life isn't meant to be prefect Abby. The thing about life is working through hell and coming out on top." he steps closer, fingers wrapping around her hand in a gentle manner. "Come on, we have something to get to."

The funeral is quiet and broken affair and the night passes slowly as Abby stares at the grave marker and her chest  _aches._ She stays there most of the night, Kane coming to sit next to her. A quiet comfort she needs but will deny.

The morning comes slowly and silhouettes come across the horizon right out of the trees. The gate opens with quiet murmurs and they walk through, the eyes of those awake or never asleep, on them. "JACKSON!" Abby runs forward, sweeping her apprentice into a hug. Callie comes running out of her tent, face wide in a grin as she pulls Jackson and Abby into a hug before lurching to Wick and dragging the engineer into a hug. She takes in faces that are burnt by the sun and drawn with a weary tiredness, they have an empty bag. "You didn't find anything did you?"

"No, nothing." Jackson's voice cracks and his eyes find the three companions he had for a month. "We were attacked by people. We were ambushed. Bryne lost her arm and Miller almost died."

"Hey I was hurt too." Wick chimes in, face washed in quick stitches by Jackson.

Jackson laughs, ribs aching with the movement but finally home. "We did manage to map out the place. Miller was good about it. There's nothing but trees for the next hundred miles or so. There were temporary camps, ones with no fencing and a quick set up. We steered clear of them."

"And the ones who attacked you?" Kane steps forward, eyes calculating.

Miller tilts his head. "Dead. We shot them before they could injure more of us. If we go out again we need to take more guard, the food situation doesn't matter. I don't want my men and women to go out there and fight like we did." His shoulders shudder. He had died but Jackson's CPR had brought him back. Bryne had lost her arm. It was close, too close.

Marcus nods in understanding. "Noted. Let's celebrate your homecoming."

In the trees a man with a mask climbs quickly, eyeing the camp and pulling out his journal, head tilts to the side as he takes in the new fresh dirt. A death. These sky demons placed their people in the ground for the Earth to keep, like they would float up to the sky again when dead. He snorts, these 'guards' their equivalent of 'warriors' walk like blind baby foals. He hears a coo from the tree next to him and looks up. The other warrior smirks at him under the feathers of a bird, holding up a book. With one swing the woman lands on his branch, shoes digging into the bark. " _Status report Lana."_

She snorts, flipping her journal open to show another death mark our of the three hundred plus people. " _They continue to farm, patrol. The leader, the one with the hair, He checks the trees. He feels our eyes on him."_

" _That is all he will feel, the Commander told us to stay back, observe."_ He thumbs through his own journal, sketches of the people adorn each page. The woman with pained brown eyes, a fisa as well as the other, younger fisa. The Commander of the people, the man with the hair and calculating eyes as well as the blond man who controlled lightning and many others.

Lana scowls, shifting her back against the trunk of the tree as she sits above him. " _I would rather fight the mountain men, they stole my sister."_

He grunts low in his throat, sketching out and finishing the map he had made while following the group of four " _We will fight them after we report back, if they are a threat or not."_

Fingers twitch across a knife and Lana scowls at the high walls. " _They have guns, we should kill them all."_

" _They wounded the Nomads, gave them a chance to escape before they were forced to kill them. They are not a threat. They have guns but they lack moral to use them. The blonde woman lost her arm, she didn't fear shooting. The man did, the other two, the healer stood back and fought with fists. The blonde with strange lightning. When threatened they will attack and kill. We have not threatened them."_

She shoves her book into the small pouch on her thigh. " _We will kill before threatened."_

" _They have done nothing yet. They have children as we do."_ He finishes sketching the picture o the blonde man, wielding lightning from a stick.

" _A threat is a threat."_

" _We will give the Commander our view and when the time is right we will attack or observe. They have stayed within the boundary we watch. As long as they stay inside our people are fine."_

* * *

A laugh sounds through the air as Callie leans against Abby's side, watching Artemis. "Do you remember the time Clarke thought she was Prince Charming."

Abby's face turns bittersweet. "Yes, she said she didn't want to sit in a castle and wait to be rescued." Brown eyes water yet there is a sweetness to it, a memory. Less pain.

Callie's lips twitch to reveal her teeth. "And then she forced Jake to be the dragon."

"And Wells to be the Princess." Abby chuckles lowly in her chest, happy memories floating in her brain.

Callie chuckles deeply in her throat. "He did make a pretty princess." Artemis lets out a loud scream, little legs thundering across the ground as an older kid chases her with teeth barred in a a false growl.

"She'd be almost twenty now." There a wistfulness to Abby's voice.

"Full grown." Callie smiles in that understanding way of hers. Lips barely moving yet comforting in familiarity.

Abby chuckles wetly. "She was full grown when she learned how to read."

"She was smart, got it from her parents." Callie tangles her fingers with Abby's and squeezes. "She was everything you wanted."

"And so much more. There was so much of Jake in her." There's a despair to her word. A loss.

"You were there too Abby." Soft fingers brush a tear from a Abby's cheek. "You and Jake and something that was just Clarke. You did good."

"Was it punishment? Losing Clarke because Jake died from me. From talking to Jaha."

"No." Callie slips and arm around her best friend. "I think, I think life is not what we will ever expect it to be. We live for tomorrow and remember yesterday. Day by day."

* * *

With quiet feet Maya slips into the medical center, eyeing the man on the bed. His face is slightly pale and there is a fresh bandage on his hip, eyes shut in sleep as the man from the sky waits for his best friend and her son after once again giving bone marrow. Her heart catches at the sight of him. Her people were using him like he was a pharmacy and she wants to puke. That's all they did, between Monty and the natives. Use them over and over again. Did they have a right to live? To survive? To even touch the ground after all that they have done?

Her fingers grip a key tight enough to bleed and she steps to the first cage, finger not even trembling as she places the key in the lock. The natives watch her with wary eyes, sharp green are focused on her, on the girl with the soft voice and hands that brought food. Their chests still with baited breath. Suddenly there are hands gripping her shoulder and fingers away. The key clatters to the floor, lock still looped around the latch tightly.

"What are you doing down here?!" Diego shakes her shoulders angrily. "They'll kill you if they catch you." She clenches her jaw and he grabs the key off the floor. "Maya." His voice is soft, pleading.

She shakes her head, tears threatening to fall. "I  _can't_  do this anymore."

"The other guards would kill you." He steps closer. "They wouldn't give you a chance. You parents defected. They'd kill you.

"I'm dead already. We'll all die one way or another. I can  _help_  them before I die." Tears are in her eyes and defeat in her shoulders.

"No. Stay out of here Maya, how many times do I need to tell you to wait." Her grips her shoulder tightly. "They catch you and we are both dead."

"They wont know you helped me. " The native watch the two mountain dwellers with sharp eyes, some glare at the tight grip on the soft girl's shoulder. "Just. Let me do this. Let me help them."

"More will replace them! More will suffer. We've gone over this." He shakes her shoulders again, figure looming over her in his frustration and the native grip the cage like they can tear through the metal. "Go, now before I do end up having to punish you. If we're caught I can't save you."

"I don't need saving." Her hands twists into fists as she glares at him.

"This self sacrificing bullshit says other wise." His lips are twisted in anger. "Don't make me put you in quarantine Maya. You do this and you ruin all of our plans."

"Let me go." She tries to shake his hands off, they are sharp enough to bruise.

"I can't. You can't jeopardize this." His finger tighten in his panic and Maya winces. "Just a few more years Maya. Don't ruin this."

"I cant keep doing this!" She shake her head, pulling against his hold. "No more waiting, now or never."

"Quiet! If they hear you we're screwed." The native scowl at the man, pressing against their cages as the guard growl out his words. "I'll put you on suicide watch Maya. You can't do this. We just need more time to plan."

She shoves him away with a force of defeat, of tiredness. "I'm tired of planning. A third of our people are the children. Most of the teenagers. We can be fine. Done."

"Most of the guards Maya." His hands pull at his hair. "You do this and they'll wipe out villages to send a message."

"They can't." Here eyes fill with tears and she shakes her head defiantly.

"Nuclear warfare Maya." His words are defeated, but they ring with truth. "They'll do anything."

The grounders continue to watch them, eyes focused on them as the guard shoves Maya from the room quickly.

* * *

Monroe lays curled into Raven's side, fingers tangled into the woman's shirt. She had done this every-night for a month. Clinging to Raven with Diesel pressed into her back, a soft reassuring warmth. She listens closly to Raven's heart beat, a constant comfort over the last month. Her heart aches for the child she could have had.

Raven's fingers gently weave through the younger girl's hair, her usual braid gone, hair curling loosely around her shoulder, one side still shorter than three inches thanks to the fight a month ago. Monroe's life is falling apart at the seems for the child she will never know and it rips apart her insides worse than a knife. And they lay there in the dark night, curled together to chase the pain and demons away. Diesel sets her head on Monroe's legs, offering comfort the only way an animal knows how as the girl sniffs in loss. It didn't matter that she hadn't know she was pregnant, hadn't know what she lost until she couldn't have it back, it still hurt. Still ached like a festering wound. "Can we can to the range tomorrow?" Monroe's voice is soft, broken.

Raven's fingers don't sill. "The spear range?"

"Yeah." She pauses, pulling in a deep breath. "I think I want to do something."

"Sounds good. Diesel and I will come with, keep you from boredom." Raven's lips twitch into a teasing grin and Monroe sighs in relief.

The next day they walk to the river, Monroe washes away the grim and sighs at the feeling of being clean, she feels guilt until Raven splashes her in the face, teeth drawn in a fierce grin before Monroe throws water back at her. They laugh and splash one another until they are shivering and Raven stumbles to the rocks and drys off, shucking on her jeans before fiddling with her brace and grinning at Monroe as the girl flops down in front of her. "Need I braid your hair your Majesty?"

Monroe snorts. "Not the tri-braids. Something." Her voice catches. "Something different."

Raven shrugs. "Okay, won't promise good results." Her fingers weave through Monroe's hair, dragging out the tangles of the wet strands before she concentrates, pulling and weaving the hairs together. Her fingers cramp more than once but the mechanic continues, slipping a stray shell through it like Kel bore until finally she is done. There are small tight braids that lead and connect until they make on long braid that trails down Monroe's back. Her left side is still wisps of soft newly growing hair. "Well it's not horrible." The mechanic jokes.

Monroe laughs lightly, standing and pulling on her boots. "Thanks Raven."

"No problem, I could use your help with some wires later. You get to climb the trees." Raven finishes getting her own boots on and pulls a tank top on over her bra.

"I'm good with that." Monroe stands, finally feeling almost human now. They walk back together and Diesel comes bounding out of the tree, a mutated squirrel in her mouth. They both wince at the double head before they begin their trek back to their village. They walk past the shore when they walk into the gates, Bellamy is cutting through the water like a fish, swimming inside the safety of the nets Finn had created. Monroe's gaze falls to the blacksmith's tent and she stumbles, heart clenching until Raven's hand slips across her wrist, dark eye imploring. A shaky smile is all she gets before the warrior picks up her spear from their cabin and they walk to the logs set up with targets. Slowly Monroe was healing, spearhead burying deeply into the bark.

They are there for hours, Monroe's arm a continuous ache as Raven fiddles with wires in her hands, they are silent but comfortable. There is a shout through camp and both girl look up to see Octavia, face breaking in a wide grin as she and another warrior drag something behind them on a homemade stretcher. Two seconds come in behind her as well, their bags loaded with food as well. Luna steps forward. "Octavia you have caught a bur."

The younger woman's grin is infectious even as she limps into the middle of the camp. The cover is removed from the meat and warrior shout in excitement and pride. The beast is large and already field dressed. It's face is long and brown, teeth large and dangerous as well as the two to four inch claws on it's paw. "It only got me once." Octavia's voice is alive and infectious in it's pride and excitement.

Luna's eyes are prideful. "Only the strongest warrior can take down a bur." Her eyes search her people. The ones from the sky are mixed within her group so well you cannot tell the difference. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Bellamy comes forward, dripping salt water down his body, eyeing Luna and then his sister.

Luna's eyes are bright with pride and hope. "Your tattoos." She brushes the blue-green tattoo across her forearm, a twirl and twist of lines that crawls up her bicep. "Once a warrior for two years, after providing for the village they receive their tattoos. It is about time you all receive yours."

The night is a celebration, full of bear meat, fresh fruit and alcohol. All the former sky people receive their Ocean Clan bands, the twirls and twists of blue-green ink across their biceps. Lincoln tilts his head back with a wide grin before he swing Octavia around, obviously liking the question she had just asked. Bellamy watches with a soft smile as his sister and Lincoln receive matching tattoos across their hands. The dark black lines tinged in red. And the second the ointment is on them Octavia in in Lincolns lap, enthusiastic with a grin as they watch the shaman ask words that everyone agrees to. They are unioned under the stars to the sound of celebration and the ocean waves. It is all they could have hoped for.

The night is long with celebration, drinks are passed freely and they are one. Bellamy is pressed shoulder to shoulder with Raven as she and Luna talk with hushed excited tones. Lincoln and Octavia disappeared hours ago and Monroe sits by Korian, his muscles coating in soot from the fires he works with, Raven shooting her a comforting smile as Jasper plays games with the others. Flipping a piece of metal expertly into a cup with a loud shout as Brooke cradles her sleeping daughter her chest, dark curls framing the young child's face, furs tucked around the child's shoulders. Luna slips her eyes to the ocean as Bellamy and Raven discuss something about stars and history. In all her twenty-seven years of life she had lead strongly, since she was sixteen. Her eyes slip over her people, warriors are celebrating, Octavia's bur pelt is drying out at the hide hut and there is a new swirl of blur tattoos that claim these people as _hers_.

* * *

Crickets chirp and move throughout the night, the forest is alight with hidden activities as is the camp. Inside many tents slumbering warriors sleep, tangled with their loved ones, unioned or children. Their weapons rest by their beds and their minds are eased. The night is young and the wall protected as two women stumble into a table resting inside one of the tents. The blonde lets out a hiss as the table, meant for maps and weapons, digs into her lower back. Fingers tangle into dirty blonde locks, tight with pain and pleasure. "The table." The shorter blonde's words are cut off as fingers pull at her hips, enticing her to step forward, away from the table.

"Is not an issue." The taller blonde's words are low and gruff before she nips her way down a sun kissed throat, red from her ministrations. Nimble fingers dig into the belt across the general's thighs and waist, loosening the straps as the healer pulls the warrior in for another bruising kiss. Weapons fall to the floor and Clarke stumbles over them, pressing against Anya like she can't get enough. The general tightens her grip on her hips, pulling her closer and closer until they make it to the pelts. Anya pulls at the belt of the former sky prisoner's pants, grumbling as it once again sticks. The stupid sky belt always  _stuck_. With a final tug she tosses it across the room with a grunt of annoyance before slipping fingers under the loose tank top, fingers skimming warm skin before Clarke is pulling the general's shirt off with a smirk, blue eyes bright as locks of brown and blonde fall in front of brown eyes bright with amusement and excitement. Anya steps closer, molding her body against Clarke's as she weaves fingers into golden waves and tugs her forward, lips insistent and consuming. Clarke pulls back with a panting moan and Anya takes the reprieve to pull the tattered tank off of the healer's body, silver glistens in the night as Clarke's right hand comes up to cup a strong jaw, the time on it continues to tick away.

Clarke sighs as calloused fingers rest across her hip hours later and she doesn't have enough energy to care or move to her bed on the other half of the tent after everything they had just finished. Anya is breathing lowly and deeply under her and there's a comfort in it. In the way her body is steady and warm against her own. A new yet familiar comfort. She had slept near the blonde plenty of times but never tangled with limbs and slick skin. Anya grunts lowly in her sleep, fingers possessive on Clarke's hip as she slumbers on, leg tightly tangled with Clarke's own.

Murphy takes similar yet different comfort in the warrior, Nanuk. A man of lean build but arms the size of trees and abdominal muscles that sent a shiver down Murphy's spine. Hands splayed across the man's chest as they finish. Nanuk kisses him with soft lips and a scruffy beard until Murphy pulls away. He slips his pants on before puling a shirt over his head.  _"Leaving so soon Murphy?"_  Nanuk's voice is a deep throaty sound. Enough to almost draw Murphy back into the bed of furs.

"Sorry buddy, wall duty in the morning. Wouldn't want to wake you." Murphy offers a sarcastic twist of his lips and Nanuk shakes his head.

The warrior's lips curl into a smile. "Wouldn't be the worst to wake to."

"Sweet but I'm leaving." Murphy pulls the knife back on his thigh and slips out of the tent with a languished satisfied ease, walking back to his tent.

Raids amused eyes on him as he tries to slip into their shared tent unnoticed. "Nanuk or Alyci."

Murphy rolls his eyes, flopping onto his bed with a sigh, stretching his body out as he shucks off his boots and shirt, soft bruises from lips and finger nail trail a map down his skin. "Nanuk."

Raid grunts, rolling his eyes as he stares at the man with the scars over his eye. "Alyci had such fun with you, she will not like you sleeping with her brother."

"I told them I was just looking for sex. Twins are good." His smirk is wide, lecherous. "Especially a boy and girl set."

Raid eyes his with something almost like pity. "You are treading dangerous grounds."

"I know, it's why everyone loves me." His voice is a sarcastic drawl as he tucks his hands behind his head.

Raid's dark eyes trace a path to Murphy. "Sleeping with many partners will not make you feel better. Loneliness is not a state of being."

"Who said i'm lonely Raid. I have you." His voice is another sarcastic tone that speaks of half truths.

The older man sighs, low in his chest. Anya and Clarke had found a comfort in each other and Murphy had found it in the twins who ran the blacksmith hut. These things never ended well and all warriors knew sex brought emotions. Raid's fingers itch to brush across the tattoo on his hip. A union tattoo that now had a deep scar through it. A reminder.

* * *

_Two years five months_

Celebration rings out, shout of joy and laughter. A man and woman stand facing one another, faces splitting with a smile that challenges the sun. "You may seal this marriage with a kiss." Kane's voice echoes throughout the celebration as the woman surges forward, arm wrapped around the man's neck as he stumbles back with laughter full of happiness and bliss, lips brushing in their bruising excitement. Kane's eyes are bright as he watches his people be  _happy._ The celebration is taken the the middle of the camp where table upon table is set up, full of food, alcohol and presents. Children run around, kicking a leather football around with bright eyes and a freedom to their movements. There were no narrow hallways or tight corners for the children to run into her. No risk of bumping into hundreds of others like there was on the Arc. They were free to do as they please.

Artemis stumbles as she tries to keep up with the bigger kids, teeth gleaming behind lips pulled back in a joyous curve. Artemis spots Kane, little legs pumping until she throws her entire body into his legs with a high pitch scream. His arms find her and swing her up into the air, snatching her with a laughter born from the expression of joy on the small child's face. "Hello my messy girl."

"Da!" She screeches loudly, smacking her palms on her cheeks and squishing them tightly with a smile before throwing her arms around him, legs curling under his arms and heels digging into his back. "Play game." She murmurs quietly.

He laughs. "I suppose we could find something to play. Callie might have some toys."

He find Abby and Callie talking with soft voices and kind smiles, drinks in their hands. "Cal! Be!" Artemis screeches, clapping her hands together in her excitement, body squirming until Kane sets her down, little legs moving too fast for her as she stumbles over her own feet in her haste to get to the two women. Abby watches her with a pained expression, hands pressing into the girl's shoulder as small arms struggle to wind around both women and only succeeding in tangleing sharp nails into their side. "Play now." She screeches, finger grabbing at them before yanking the towards the mass of toys spread throughout the camp.

Hours later Artemis is sleeping soundly, exhausted and head tucked into Kane's shoulder. Abby watches her with pained eyes again, before walking with Kane to his room, speaking softly so as not to wake the child. Wick grins, nudging Callie with a quick jab and loose smirk. "Totally gonna bump uglies."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Not any time soon, maybe if there's a life threatening situation."

Wick scoffs in disbelief. "No, come on they'll totally bone within the next month. The have Chemistry."

Callie laughs deep in her chest, eyeing the man with a teasing lit. "And you would know mister Engineer?"

"I aced chemistry, top of the class thank you very much Miss Politician." He scowls playfully at her, watching as Kane enters the fallen Arc.

"Alright, fine you want a bet?"

"Speaking my language now." He smirks. "I'm so right."

With a roll of her eyes she ties a knot in the ropes to keep the crate made of logs she has at her feet, toys falling haplessly out of it. "You're a man, you're never right."

"Painful Calzone, state your terms." He prepares his work station for tomorrow as Callie runs through lesson plans for the children. "I get any and all shoes in this bet babysitter."

As the two friends banter back and forth Kane lays Artemis down buts she clings to him, murmuring quietly until he lays down beside her. Abby's smile is soft as she watches them. Heart aching slightly but healing as she leans against the doorway.

* * *

Monty eats lunch with Deileh and Daijon, Maya sitting next to them with eyes haunted by unknown things and they people watch casually. Automatically knowing who has been treated by Monty and who hasn't. The ones with flushed skin and bright eyes full to the brim with happiness, they've been treated. The others, elderly and those without the treatment are a sickly pale from radiation and filtration. Eyes pained and broken, as if they know a radiation breach will kill them and only them.

The children run around, Monty's marrow filling them, legs pumping and cheeks bright with flushed joy. They no longer need to be poked and prodded with. No longer require the constant treatments. They no longer get sicker and sicker, instead they grow steadily stronger. Monty's eyes water because he had saved them. Those children running around, Daijon with his finger pulling at Monty's shirt. He had saved them.

Beside him Maya stares at the children before her gaze shifts to the guards, a healthy flush on their own cheeks. Her eyes are dark as she glares at them, they eye her in confusion before Diego distracts them, shooting the pale skinned girl a harsh look. The president watches above, casually eating his food and bidding his time. Something was going on and he would find out, one way or another.

* * *

With her face twisted into a grimace Clarke presses thee hot iron into Anya's shoulder. The smell of burning flesh permits her nostrils, years of training keeps her from gagging at the smell as Anya stiffens under her. Pressing the iron back into the fire she eyes the scars already burned into Anya's back. The woman's back is a criss-crossed map of scars and tattoos. Fingers itch to brush them but the healer remains still. "Who used to do this for you?"

"Lexa at first. Seconds and their first receive and give the ill marks." She pauses, breath almost hitching. "Tris gave me mine and I hers after she became my second, it is a right of passage for the two. Until they become their own first or until one is unioned they will continue to burn kills for one another."

Clarke's fingers brush the tattoo across Anya's shoulder, almost hidden by her hair. There is a deep jagged scar through it and it remain unfinished, simply outlined. "What happened? The scar?"

"It is of no concern." Anya's voice is sharp enough to bite and Clarke remain stonic. Anya's body is tense under Clarke and the older woman retorts quickly, sharply. "The scar on your chest, you did not receive it here."

Clarke sighs at the common deflection tactic and Clarke follows through. "I almost died as a child. My mom ended up having to preform surgery on me two weeks after I was born." Clarke's fingers press the iron into Anya's shoulder again before pulling it off. "I had a murmur, a hole in my heart." Her fingers brush at the barely there scar, almost invisible unless one is actively looking at her naked chest. "She fixed it and i'm alive today."

"She cut open your chest?" Anya's voice is confused and slightly disgruntled.

"Yes."

"The sky people and their need to see the inside of a body is odd. Your chest is meant to remain closed, not open for the world to see." Clarke laughs lowly in her throat, her own shoulder aching in time to her heart beat, the cream on it easing the burns.

* * *

Bellamy laughs as Octavia once again strikes him with the wooden sword, they were currently training as well as demonstrating sword play to the younger soon to be trainees. Octavia's smirk is dangerous and the children watch with rapt attention as they fight one another with teasing smiles and bright eyes.

Across the camp Raven grunts as she focuses on adding the right amount of powder to the cylinder. One wrong move and her hand go kaboom. Korian watches her with rapt attention as she explain heat to him and bombs. They talk on new ways to make weapons using her genius and his skill as Monroe watches with a gentle smile. Jasper drops more supplies off with a wink to the mechanic before finding Katie and racing her to the ocean, Giz chasing after him with loud yips of excitement. Finn hauls in fish with strong shoulders, grinning as Raven's curses fill his ears as well as Bellamy's pained laughter.

Miller and Sterling lounge in the sand, relaxed as the other run around them. A crazed yet normal day as the wolves chase children down with teasing yelps and nips. There is an ease yet an underlying excitement. There was a war coming and they were taking in all the normal they could get before it was shattered.

* * *

_Two years and seven months._

Clarke is panting, chest heaving as blood drips from wounds that feel no pain, around her the chaos has finally calmed. There's a small smirk forming on Anya's face and Clarke spots something dark in there as she barks orders to the warriors. Once inside the safety of their village Anya heads to the tent and Clarke follows her, like a tether bound to another. Her heart is still racing and her chest heaves. There's that smirk on Anya's face again before she tilts her head. "You fought well."

That dark look is in her eyes and there something burning deep within Clarke. She can't tell if its from the fighting. From winning, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, from the way Anya looks with a victorious smirk and blood coated jaw, or the way Anya is staring at her. Brown almost hidden behind her blown pupils. Those eyes flicker to Clarke's lips before they are in each other spaces. Heat. That's all Clarke can feel. Her lips press against Anya's and move with a ferocity that surprises her. Anya's hands are insistent against her neck and hip before she's pushing Clarke against the table. Hips pinning her down. Deft fingers run through the older blonde's hair and the leader grunts in pleasure before pressing her hips against the smaller blonde quickly. Clarke lets out a moan as Anya's teeth dig into her lower lip before she jerks Anya's head forward, tilting it at an angle when there is a knock on the post outside the door.

Both women pant as they fight to catch their breath and Clarke forces her mind to work through it's haze. She wants Anya. Needed the blonde now. She couldn't tell if it was the victory of battle speaking but she knew she needed Anya, especially after seeing that sword go through her. "I need to treat the wounded." The healer's voice is gruff as the knock sounds again. "I need to treat you."

"My wounds are fine." The woman stares at Clarke, eyes moving to her lips with an almost hungry expression.

The knock sounds again followed by Raid's voice. "Anya, Clarke. You are needed." They stand there before Anya shakes herself. Clearing her face before she walks out the door, shoulder tight with wound energy. Clarke swallows, pulls air into her chest with a deep breath and head outside. There are moans of pain and her stomach drops at having forgot, every for a second, that her people needed her. Her hands are stained in red as she treats the wounded, gentle yet thorough as she stitches and burns and cleans every type of wound. As Clarke heals Anya grabs an unharmed messenger, writing a quick message to the Commander, lips tight in an almost pained expression as the messenger takes off through the forest. Unharmed warriors line up, prepared to hunt for a feats, celebrations of their victory. With a sharp nod from their tribe leader, the general, they take off through the forest. Faces alight in victory and celebration.

* * *

The is the warmth of a body behind Clarke, familiar in it's heat and shape. It is unclear of who kisses who at firsts, all Clarke understands is that Anya's hand is tangled in her hair and her own grip at Anya's hip and neck is desperate, pulling the grounder in deeper. Her blood sings as arousal flushes through her. She didn't even think this was a possibility until it was happening. Couldn't comprehend these emotions. All she knew was she wanted Anya, like she had had her many times before. Somehow this woman had made Clarke want her despite all the circumstances of how they first came to meet and live in the same place.

Anya's hands move to Clarke's hips and then thighs and Clarke follows her lead, jumping up and wrapping her legs around the grounder's waist as she presses Clarke into a post. Hands curve around the healer's thighs and everything feels hot. She winds her arms around Anya's shoulders, their lips brush with sharp desperate intensity against one another. Clarke can taste the spiced boar on Anya's tongue. Can smell the alcohol on her own breath as it mixes with Anya's before her butt touches the table set up in Anya's tent. The woman presses a hand against her lower back. Pulling Clarke flush against her as they frantically begin to pull their clothes off. Clarke hisses as her tank top brushes sharply against her stitches before Anya's kissing her harder and more desperate than before.

Suddenly Clarke is picked up again until they land on Anya's bed of furs. The fur brushes against her fresh kill burns and it feels odd but not unpleasant. Anya's lips move from her mouth to her shoulder and Clarke can't hold in the moan as the woman sucks on her pulse point before moving to brush her lips across covered breasts and then softly brushing against the sensitive flesh of Clarke's new tattoo. She can't hold in the strangled moan before she pulls Anya back up. Steady hands tangled in the general's long hair. Finally they get back to removing each other pants. Throwing them across the room until finally skin on skin and Clarke can hear the sigh in Anya's throat before the grounder ups her antics, fingers brushing teasingly all over Clarke. Lips pulling moans from the girl and Clarke digs her finger into Anya's thighs, pulling her more fully against her, thigh hitting the grounder just right to cause her to moan before fingers dance teasingly down Clarke's body.

* * *

The tent is only lit with one candle and the Commander rests on her chair, spinning the knife as her most trusted adviser stands there, back tense with emotion.  _"This coalition is coming along Lexa."_

"Sha." She murmur quietly, never taking her eyes off the map in front of her.

Gustus steps closer, hands still crossed behind his back.  _"Anya's sky people could threaten it."_

Lexa clenches her jaw at the mention of her first and her sky pets.  _"They are loyal to her for now, they know of no other sky people."_  She stares at him, conveying the message with sharp eyes. _"They will remain here."_

_"They have guns."_  Gustus' voice is full of reason and almost pleading.

Lexa's body tenses and she glares at him. " _As do the mountain men. Tell me Gustus, which is closer_."

He swallows but stands his ground. He had known Lexa far before she became his Heda.  _"There are two sky people in this camp, they could easily be spies Commander. If they strike the coalition will fall apart. You will."_

_"The mountain is our priority."_  She stabs the knife into the arm of her chair. " _We will deal with the sky people when the time comes. Until then we must prepare for war."_

Gustus let out a low sigh before stepping closer, his words softer. " _The Ice Nation will be one of the first to arrive in the months to come."_

_"I know._ " Lea's jaw is tight and her shoulders bunched in anger.  _"She wishes to show her numbers."_

" _When the mountain is defeat they will turn on us Heda."_  He speaks as if she doesn't already suspect it. As if she can't feel the foreboding of the Queen's presence.  _"You know they will."_

" _If they do I will behead the queen without hesitation._ " Fingers tighten around the knife's hilt, knuckles pale and steady in anger. In promise.

"For Kostia?" Gustus says her name like it will shatter the earth and bring hell upon them. As if the skies would fall at the utterance of her name.

Lexa's throat tightens as it does whenever she thinks of her. Finger itch to brush along an unfinished union mark. " _For Kostia."_  The name trembles from her lips as it had the first time she had said it. _"And for our people. A clan of the coalition will not attack another clan of the coalition. Peace must be enforced."_

* * *

_Two years ten months_

_"The Clans have begun to arrive Heda._ " Anya's presence is comforting and Lexa finds peace in her former mentor's gaze.

" _Good. Which are present now?"_ Face covered in kohl Lexa looks to be a sight. The Heda, strong and proud.

_"The Desert have arrive, Wind is on their way as is the Ice nation."_  Anya's body is tense as the words spill from her mouth, first at the thought of seeing her sister and then at the thought of the queen.

Lexa turn sharp calculating eyes to her former first. " _You are nervous Anya."_

With a tight jaw Anya speaks her mind as she always has.  _"The Ice Nation is not to be trusted."_

" _I know._ " Lexa eyes her first, Anya would never lie to her. Strong unyielding and outspoken yet she sometimes spoke as if Lexa was that knobby kneed rail thin girl she met years ago. As if Lexa hadn't found the head of her beloved. As if she didn't know the dangers of the Ice Nation. " _Their warriors numbers are needed. Where are they now?"_

_"They are arrive in the darkest of the night, slipping in when the mountain cannot see them. they will be her shortly."_  Jaw tense Anya speaks with unfathomable caution and annoyance. Almost hatred.  _"They will stay the next few months, or until we go to battle."_

_"Good, make sure they are outside the fog range."_  Lexa's eye flit to the map she has set up, a large red circle drawn around the extremely lifelike model. _"When are the others coming?"_

_"The Ocean Clan and Mountain will be the last to arrive. The others are one their way now."_

Clarke waits outside the tents for Anya to finish talking with Lexa when she feels an ominous presence, hairs stand on the back of her neck and she turns, fingers gripping her knife tightly until she catches a familiar smirk. Dread settles in her stomach. "Hello sweet golden haired warrior." Fingers curl around a strand of hair brighter from the sun, with a loose smirk. Clarke's body is sweat slick from training and the sound of the sessions fills the camp. Mara's finger brush down to Clarke's bare shoulder, the woman only in a tank top and tight pants. Her fingers dance across the burn marks. "So many kills for a healer."

"We do what we must." Clarke swallow, Mara felt like the predator that hid in the shadows, teasing you. "I'm sure you have plenty of marks of your own."

"Only the important ones Sweet girl." Fingers brush against the burns again, eyeing the new tattoo across the blonde's shoulder. "After all, a leader kills far too many warriors in battle, it is those she  _must_  kill that make her who she is. A leader does what she must to protect her people." Nails scrap down her shoulder and Clarke fights the urge to flinch, instead tilting her head at the queen. "You understand?" Mara's words are all too sweet, teeth barred in a smirk.

Clarke nods. "I understand death is a part of life."

"True words." Mara stares at Clarke. "I'll keep you around sweetling, you are bright." Her fingers tap along Clarke's cheek when the tent flap slips open, Anya coming out of it with a glare on her face, eyes boring into the fingers caressing Clarke's cheek. "Hello Warrior, I see the Heda required last minute council. Is she well?" Mara's eyes are dangerous as she keeps her hand touching Clarke's shoulder.

The healer, knowing better than to rip herself away from the Queen of Ice, stands there, waiting. "We discussed where to put each Clan and training. Your men are far better archers than swordsmen."

Her fingers dance across Clarke's shoulders, sliding through her hair. "True warrior, and what of it?"

"She wants your men to be in the trees with our own." Anya's voice is enough to make a grown warrior shrink but the queen smiles as Anya's hands clench behind her back, fingering a knife.

"My men and women will do what is needed." Mara's fingers tighten on Clarke's shoulder and the blonde clenches her jaw. "I hope yours will as well."

* * *

Luna trains her warriors with an intensity born from knowledge. "We will be going against guns in the mountain and reapers. We must prepare, these aren't nomads or rival clans, they are monsters. They feel no pain no remorse. The will not hesitate just as you shouldn't." Bellamy's back is tight as he holds his own against Devi, his bare shoulders are rippling with effort, the few scars and kill marks on his back standing out against the former sky man's dark skin.

Octavia and Lincoln duck and weave around one another, their swords barely touching as they move fluidly. Octavia's back is colored in scars as is Lincoln's. Many other warriors, tattoos and scars stark against their chest and backs attack one another, training until their bodies are exhausted. They would be ready, they would not lose one of their own.

Jasper's shoulders are clear of any scars as he and Raven mix supplies to create weapons. Bombs and fire starters. Raven's shoulder is tan and bears five lines, her fight with the nomads. Her hands are far worse than any of the others, small scars from years of hard work on sharp metal show through her hands.

Monroe's hands are steady as she sharpens the head to spears, Korian works beside her, molding the spear head with precision. The camp moves together like a well oiled machine, Finn fixing nets as Miller and Sterling wind the string for the bows.

* * *

Maya places with a blade before digging it into the skin on her wrist. There rest fifteen marks. Pink and white scars. Her lips tremble as she hears the telling sign of another body being dumped down the chute. The loud beeping as if it is trash being thrown away and not a human. Not another native dead from bleeding time. She pulls a bandage over them before her sleeve falls back down. She could still save the rest. Her wrist throbs with the reminder of another lost. Another she couldn't save. Her feet carry her to the dark room, natives glaring at the door their comrade went through with disdain. Green eyes find the pale skinned and almost sickly looking girl. Pale fingers tremble, slightly bloody as eyes turn to her.

* * *

Kane's face twists into a pained one as Abby resets his wrist. "Ow."

"Try to refrain from falling off the fence." Abby whispers quietly as she begins to wrap the wrist gently.

Kane's shoulders are tense. "I thought I saw something."

"Maybe a bird." The a deflectiveness in her voice. A false hope.

"Abby." Kane sighs out, the tone speaking enough

"Its been almost three years, we're safe." Her fingers tighten on the material in her hands. "I have to believe we are."

"And I have to believe we never will be." He sits up, eyes blazing with a almost crazed manic look.

"Marcus." Abby's hands cradle his wrist to her as her heart races. She had to believe they were safe.

"I will protect our people till my last breath."

"That's what i'm afraid of." She whispers, hands steady but throat quivering. "I cant lose anyone else."

"You won't lose me." His right hand come up to grasp the ones working on his left.

Tear fill her eyes and she bites her lip, lung aching inside her chest. "You can't promise that."

* * *

Bellamy leans against the wall, back sweating as he grin at Raven. The woman is laying on the bed with a wide satisfied smirk. "Ready for another round?"

"Please Shooter, you couldn't handle me." her back arches off the bed as she stretches like a languished cat. "Anyway's, Luna wants to talk with me."

He snorts stretching his arms out, back popping with sicken cracks. "Looking like that?"

"Shooter, I think everyone knows what we do in this cabin." Raven's smile is almost infectious.

He blushes before smirking. "Your neck is decorated nicely." His fingers motion to the discoloration there.

"Ass-hat." Her finger pop and prod at the dark almost bruise like marks there. "I should quit sleeping with you."

"Then who would you turn to? I'm the only one who can handle you."

She lets lose a loud laugh. "No one can handle me pretty boy." He scowl at the name as she leers at him. "Anyway, I have bombs to make and things to plan and women to talk to."

"Sure you don't have more in common with Sterling and Miller?" Bellamy grunts out.

"I can appreciate people. Especially hot people. " She smirks at him. "Only reason you and I get along in the long run."

"The amazing sex." Bellamy offers with a barely there smirk.

Raven shrugs with a roguish grin. "Its alright. Mostly I like you for your bed." She groans loudly, stretching with teasing eyes and obscene moans. "So soft."

His eyes darken and his lips twitch. "Should have known." He tosses a shirt at her head with a smile. "Get dressed anyway, we have a war to plan."

* * *

Cage grins widely a hundred plus Guardians stand before him, the Cerberus program was flourishing. They watch him with dark hungry eyes. "I have what you want." He motion to the red liquid in the bottles and needles behind him. "You will get more of it when we expand. We are coming to the ground and I need my guardians help. Line up." The red is being shot through their system like air through their lung and they fall to their knees in ecstasy. The leader, a large man with many scar and tattoos steps forward, eyeing the red with a starving glare. Cage holds the needle up with a grin. "Keep up the good work and there's more." He shakes the needle, watching dark eyes follow it. "Where this came from." He gets a sharp nod of understanding before plunging the needle into the man's neck.

They watch as the guardians writhe in ecstasy before moving back inside, the door locking behind them with a resounding beep. Separating them from the drug induced monster behind them in the tunnels. "You think they understand you?" One man asks, tossing the needle aside.

"They understand us. They want the drug and we provide it." Cage's grin is manic. "They are bound to us."

* * *

Clarke watches as the clans build their caps, tents hidden in the tree. Anya stands beside her as she looks at these warriors with wide eyes. there were hundreds of them and more on the way. "We could win." Clarke's voice is low.

"We will win." Anya speaks quietly, coming to stand beside her. "We have more warriors on their way, the Ocean Clan and the Mountain will be here within the month. The Ice Nation will remain here, the Queen will be back."

"Why wait so long?" Clarke eyes the hundreds of warriors. "Why did she leave?"

"Preparations. Most need to decide who to leave to defend their villages. Protect from nomad and other clans." Anya's jaw clenches, muscles tight with aggravation as she speaks. "Mara is unknown, she does as she wishes." The last sentence is forced out through clenched teeth.

Clarke's fingers find Anya's forearm in the haze of the afternoon. "We have no plan of attack."

"The Commander will go over it." Anya's fingers almost reach for Clarke's fingers. "Luna speaks of ideas. We will discuss them at a later date. For now we train together and wait."

"Can they wait that long?" She eyes the way the speak and move, like caged beasts waiting to be released. She understands the feeling.

"A few weeks at the longest. Impatience is a trait of many."

* * *

Lexa stalks to the other Clan leader, the one of the Isles, as he growls at the Commander. "What of the new ones in the dark forests?"

"They are not a threat." The Commander's words are terse.

"There are hundred of them." Hands wave in anger, fingers white as they grip the table. "They have guns and ships of metal. Where else could they have come from?" One of the generals yells, face turning red in anger.

"They are the sky demons." Clarke heart races as she hides behind the tent wall. The other General, the one of the dead zone growls out. "You have two demons in your people, whose to say they are not providing information." He step closer and Lexa's body tenses, reaching for her knife as she tears his defenses down with her words.

Clarke heart races and then she is jerked from the tent, Indra's face twisted in hatred as she pulls her away, before they can find her. "You listening to private conversations is not wise. They will kill you."

"Are they really from the sky?" Clarke question as Indra shoves her out of the make shift camp and through the forest with harsh hands.

"I do not care." Indra shoves against her shoulder again. "Go patrol before they catch you listening. I will have word with Anya and Lexa."

Clarke steps closer, eyes bright. "Indra."

Indra's facial expression cuts her off as the woman grunts low in her throat. "Who are you people, Anya's village or the ones you haven't seen in three cycles?"

"Anya and John." Clarke speaks softly.

The is almost relief in Indra's eyes. "Good. Do not make a wrong move Healer, it will not be pretty."

* * *

Clarke stands in the tent across from Anya and Lexa. "Is it true they're alive, people from the sky?"

"They are not the ones you fell with." Anya says quietly, hands clenching and unclenching behind her back.

Lexa scowls. "They fell far from here, do you wish to abandon our cause?" Her words and gaze are sharp with anger, she had defended Anya's healer against the other Clan's suspicions and here she ways questioning. "To find these people who sent you down here as punishment?"

Clarke clenches her jaw. "My place is here until we tear down the mountain."

"And after?" Lexa questions, watching Anya's shoulders tense. She knew something was going on between the two women, this tenseness and Anya's unusual twitchiness confirmed it.

"If I am alive I can work on an alliance." Clarke's words are pleading and Anya is reminded of the girl almost three years ago who spoke the same. "They have better medicine."

Lexa snorts, arms tight as she struggles to keep her calm. "They struggle to survive. Their medicine is far off from saving them."

Blue eyes flicker to the Commander then Anya before finding Lexa again. "I can help them."

"You are a warrior of the trees, do not betray your people." Lexa's words are threatening, a menacing promise. Anya stays silent through the entire thing, tense with a tight set to her jaw.

Lexa leave with a nod in Anya's direction and Clarke reaches for Anya the second Lexa is gone. "Anya." Her words are soft, broken.

"My commander needs me, go help the seconds train." She spins on her heel with a tense back and Clarke sighs lowly in her chest, heart torn in two.

* * *

There is the screaming of deranged warriors, howling of crazed men that tears through the camp. Clarke reaches for her sword, slipping it free of its scabbard and rushing into the fray. Murphy is beside her, a half grin on his face as he clashes swords with a man dressed in red, mud and blood. A reaper. There were more than fifty of them. More than they had ever seen before. Clarke feels the familiar battle lust, the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she slices into her enemies. Coats of all colors fight against these mad men. Blue, green, black, tan and the grey coated warriors move as one mass. Tearing into the red men with a bloody viciousness.

They fight viciously, losing many but killing many before twenty begin to make away with few of their warriors. Stealing them with ropes and bared teeth. Murphy and Clarke move as one unit, freeing some of the prisoners before Clarke is hit upside the head, falling to the ground with a dizzy shake of her head. Murphy slices the reaper open only to be hit himself and roughly have his hands tied. He struggles, yelling and kicking until they hit him again. He stumbles, head swimming. Clarke stands on shaky legs, killing two more reapers as she screams to him. "MURPHY!" Her voice rips through the night as the last man from the sky fights to get free. Another reaper hits him harder than before and he stumble as one slices into Clarke's arm. "NO!" He is hit upside the head with a club and falls limp, a reaper tossing him over his shoulder, she tackles another reaper, slicing his throat open with her knife. "JOHN!" She is then struck by another reaper, side split open and she struggles for her breath under the giant of a man until he falls to the side with a gurgle.

Anya jerks her to her feet sharply, hands gripping Clarke's forearm as she searches the forest. "He's gone." Clarke mumbles and Anya watches as the remaining reapers are killed and the wounded moved, fifteen had vanished into the forest, carrying with them prisoners. "They took him Anya."

Anya presses against the blood pouring out of Clarke's side. "Clarke look at me."

Dull blue eyes flicker, pained and broken. "He's gone."

Anya frantically yanks at Clarke's wrist. "Clarke you need to move, come on. You are bleeding." She slips a hand around the blonde's waist and leads her to the healer tent, watches as the healer's stitch the blonde up like Clarke had taught them ages ago. Anya's presence is a quiet reassurance as she remain still as stone. The camp around them is being torn apart.

Anya watches with baited breath as they rip apart the camp, ready to move now that the reapers had found them. Her eyes flicker to the healer tent where many of their warriors are lain down to rest until the time comes to move.

Anya finishes ordering her men to do as they are instructed and she makes her way to the tent, finding most of the spaces empty. She sweeps her eyes over them again when she doesn't spot golden tresses, she finds the grey of the Ice Nation warrior gone also. "No." With a tense jaw she opens the tent flap and searches for the golden hair of Clarke. She finds none in he darkness. "No!"

Clarke grunts as she hold her sword loosely in her hand, following the tracks left by the reapers. Her side throbs and she feels slightly guilty that she had left without warning Anya, but John needed her. They stole him. Another warrior walks beside Clarke, his smooth gait broken by a limp. Leg bleeding through stitches, he wears the white of the Ice Nation and the grey fur boots are stain red. "Where did they take them." His English is broken but understandable.

She switches to the known language to ease his struggle. " _The tunnels. I've seen sketches of them. We'll find them."_

_"And if we don't?"_ He had followed the girl without question, knowing where she was going. After all, he planned the same thing.

_"If you wish to leave you_  can." Clarke shrugs, arm and side aching as she continues on with a stubbornness most had hated. _"I will do this on my own."_

The warrior laughs low in his throat. "I _see why my queen is curious about you. Let us go healer, we will save our friends."_

The tunnels are dark and ominous, they footsteps echo and Clarke finds herself reminded of the Arc as they both adjust their footfalls to remain silent. They travel quietly, Clarke stumble as her side flares and the warrior behind her grunts as he steps into a hole. They continue on, weapons in their hands. There are noises in front of them and they crouch low, spotting the prisoners. Their head are covered and hands bound to a log. Clarke and the Ice warrior look to one another before looking back to the log. Before they can move or speak they re struck upside the head and falls to the ground with a dull thunk. Unconscious.


	14. Despiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

A dull thud rings out and Dr. Tsing eyes the ones that are shoved down to the floor before her. Their bodies are wet and red from the harsh waters they were cleaned with. Many of them are men but there were some women, two or three of the twenty. "Take them to Cerberus, all but these three." Her fingers brush across a man with a bloodied leg and almost white tattoos across his chest, he would be of no use to Cage injured like this. She turns her eyes to a woman with fiery red hair, fingers brushing the wet locks from her face, she looked healthy enough for blood transfusions and then her gaze fell on a woman with soppy wet blonde hair. There was a gash on her small body that made it almost impossible for her o become one of Cage's dogs. "Cage will want the twelve mutts, get them out of here." Her fingers itch to touch them all, to claim them as her own instead of giving the majority to Cage.

The door hisses open and the devil himself steps out with a smile as they cart his new guardians through the door. Something catches his eye and his heart catches in his chest before racing away. "Stop." He steps closer eyeing the wet and slightly bloodied strands of hair before he pulls them back off the unconscious girl's face. "My father likes this one. Take her to quarantine for me. Patch her wounds." His eyes gleam. "Don't let my father know yet. I want it to be a surprise." His grin is almost ecstatic as it widens with sheer excitement.

Maria tilts her head, teeth clenched at Cage stealing another one of  _hers_. "Whats special about that one?" About the one she wanted sent to the cage, yet Cage got another one of her projects again. Like a kid with all the privilege in the world.

"Father's been watching her, she's from space." His eyes sweep over a sun kissed shoulder, taking in the scars and the tattoos. He already had them memorized. "She immersed in the camps of savages."

"From space?" Maria steps closer to the girl as the guards pick her up. "We could use her Cage, get out people on the ground faster." Her voice is excited and almost manic.

His gaze hardens. "I want to speak with her first." His dark eyes are sharp and he waves her off with a twitch of his hand. "Go tend to you blood bags, I need to train my guardians." He sweeps back into the back room, heading down the stairs until he finds his people.

He walks into a room where a man with three scars across his left eye lays, groggily coming too. "Hello, My name is Cage."

The soon to be guardian thrashes against his bounds, teeth bared in anger. His bare chest is covered in scars yet tattoos rest against sun tanned skin, black hinted in green. Cage stares at the darkened skin. "Too feel the sun on your flesh. To let you skin darken without fear of radiation." He shakes his head, grabbing a red vial. "The first shot is always the worst. Let see how you fair." He taps his fingers along the man's face. "Scar." He chortles to himself at the Disney villain's name as it falls from his lips. The man stays silent, not offer obscenities or yelling in the language he couldn't understand, he stares at him with hatred in those blue eyes. Cage presses the needle into a taut neck and watches as those blue eyes roll back in pain and limbs thrash against binding.

Murphy's body presses against the bed and he almost bites his tongue off as eyes widen in pain and pupils dilate, his limbs are tense before they begins to tremble. His body aches and burns and thrashes without his permission until everything, every pain, every ache, fades to black as his eyes slip shut and his body falls limp.

* * *

_"She is gone. She ran or is dead._  " Lexa's voice is almost annoyed yet it retains no emotion and Anya wishes to shake her former second until emotion bleed into those cool grey-green eyes.

_"She would not run."_  Anya's eyes are defiant and her shoulders tight with emotion. They had been tense since she went into that tent earlier that night and found the blonde gone.

Lexa stares at her former first like she can't comprehend her problem. Like Anya needed to open her eyes and close her heart.  _"Anya she learned that her people might actually be alive and she left."_  Her words burn holes through Anya.  _"Her Murphy is gone, dead._ " Anya's jaw is tight with repressed anger as Lexa speaks lowly. "She is gone." Her eyes shift colors slowly as her emotions calm, her chest aches and she repeats the mantra to her closest family. "Love is weakness."

Brown eyes are wide and defiant. "She would not leave me. She would not leave the children or her family." Not when Clarke felt for all of her people. Not when she cried at each death, at each person she couldn't save. Not when she knew every child's name.

Lexa's hands come down hard on the table yet Anya doesn't even flinch. "You were never her family! You were her captor and you know it!" Thin chest heaves as she glares at Anya, emotions tight in her chest. "She played you! Sky people are not to be trusted!" Lexa stares at her, green eyes begging Anya to listen to her. To understand and move on. "Love is weakness! I loved Costia and you saw where that got me!" Her words cracks against her throat as she is thrown into a memory.

" _The ice queen has no right." Anya's voice is dark with anger. "I would march and get her head for you if you wanted it." A promise if Lexa had ever heard one._

" _And risk a war. They make better allies than enemies. The mountain men offer enough problems." Lexa's green eyes are almost defeated, lost._

" _Then you take her love from her. Love is weakness and blood must have blood." Anya's hands are tight on a knife, as if the Queen herself will pop out of the shadows at their words._

_Lexa throws cup across the room, chest aching and heaving with every sharp inhale of air. "Her heart is as cold as the ice she lives on. She has no love to exploit." Green eyes are full of tears. She wanted to cleave the queen's head right off her body like she had done Costia's. Had sent back to Lexa without hesitation. Her chest aches more deeply and her heart throbs in pain at every beat._

" _Let the past go if you do not wish for the ice queen's own head." Anya's words are soft and calming even as her fist is still tightened around a knife._

Anya stares up at her former second, voice brash with anger as the memory fades from Lexa's mind. . "She is not gone."

"Yes she is!" Lexa calm breaks, voice loud and angry, more so than before. "Gone like you brother or deserted like my sister."

"No. She is not gone. Not like Costia and not like Damen or Lydia. She would never leave." There is utmost belief in the words as they leave the General's lips.

Lexa shakes her head, eyes wrinkled in almost confusion and sadness. "You are blinded as I once was. You've told me this yourself. Do not let love or rage blind you. See the bigger picture. You taught me that and here you are raging in anger."

Brown eyes find the table, jaw clenching before finding Lexa's own eyes again. "Maybe I was wrong."

Lexa scoffs in disbelief. "One sky girl changed this!? You swore by those words."

"I do not love the blonde lexa. " Anya stares at the commander, at her former second, contradicted all she had taught her. "She made me lead better. She was useful. Smart. A friend."

Sharp green eyes find Anya's and they hold so much emotion, enough to break any wall as she speaks. "Lies spoken to oneself are not as sound as they seem. Do not try and fool me by fooling yourself Anya."

"I am not lying." Her words are terse as she glares at the brunette.

Lexa's hands are tight as the clench into her loose shirt, hands itching to grab Anya by her shoulders and shake some sense into the older woman's head. Cuff her upside the ears until she  _listened._ "Anya you feel for this girl and that is weakness. She is  _gone._  "

A small shake of the general's head, eyes holding the utmost belief. "No, she is not, she would not leave of her own will." Anya knew the blonde, she may have been a prisoner but she came to care for Anya's people. She became one of them, she wouldn't give that up for a fantasy of her sky people. Would she? "Mara showed interest in her and the ice general is gone from the same tent."

Lexa's eyes widen in disbelief and she wants to howl and rage and throw things. She wants t take Anya by her head and shake the stupidness out of her. "You think to attack the ice queen? I did not kill her when she took Costia." The name falls from her lips like a prayer, pained and broken. "You will not step foot outside our territory. You will not engage in anything with the ice queen." The words are cold and commanding as they leave terse lips, eyes broken and full of rage, loss, disbelief.

Anya's shoulders tighten and she stands tall, face twisted in anger. " _Is that an order Commander?"_

Lexa stares her down, taking in the way her former first stands.  _"Does it need to be General?"_

* * *

Clarke wakes up groggily, looking around the room with frantic eyes. She searches the white room with groggy blue eyes but the only exit is the door with no handle. Her feet touch the floor and she rips the needle out of her arm, hand coming to cradle her side, where fresh stitches are black against her skin. Her skin feels exposed and her feet too bare. Her heart races in her chest and she struggles to remember the last few hours, head throbbing where fresh stitches line her skull. The memory comes, loosing Murphy, blood spilling across the ground and Anya grabbing her. Then walking with the warrior into the tunnels. Where was she? Surely not the Ice Nation. She stands slowly, floor cold against her feet as she walks to the window. Her eyes catch the words written on a sign and her heart stops.  _Mount Weather Quarantine._

She was inside enemy territory with no way out. Was this where their people had been disappearing too? She kicks the door gently, testing its weight. It doesn't budge a centimeter. Solid metal. Most likely locked from the outside. Her jaw clenches and she knows she's in danger, could die at any moment. What did they have planned for her? She walks around the room, eyeing everything in the almost blinding white room. Only a splash of color is the blood dripping from the needle mark on her arm. Red in a sea of white. The door hisses open and a man stands there, dark hair in a disarray and lips twitching into a creepy smile, two guards at his back. "You are my father most interesting project. Rapunzel." His eyes sweep to her golden hair and she keeps her face neutral as her stomach drops and instincts tell her to run. He puts her on edge more than the Ice Queen did, or maybe its the guns at his side, ready to fire. "Do you like your accommodations? We had to put you here to keep the radiation at bay for a bit." He stares at her, lips twitching in annoyance when she doesn't speak to him. "I know you know English, unlike the savages. I know you come from space. We've had our eyes on you for a while. Watched you grow in the last three years." She swallows, teeth pressed together in disgust, confusion and anger. He slams his hands down on the white table. "Speak!" She holds her tongue and he shakes with barely kept rage. "You are a gift for my father, loosen your tongue or you will find me unpleasant."

His dark eyes command her to open her mouth but she just stares at him until one of the guards steps forward. "The Cerberus program needs you sir."

The man stands. "I will be back with my father, and when I am you will speak my little Persephone." He waits for the recognition in her eyes but all he sees is blank anger so he spins, leaving the room with an angry huff. The door shuts with a click and Clarke relaxes her body. She sits there for a few minute, heart racing in her chest at the truly deranged man that had stood before her. He was gone now but the nervousness stayed.

* * *

Maya slips into the bleeding room, food warm in her bag and feet silent across the floor. There were two new arrivals who stared at her in contempt. She creeps close, handing the little bit of warm food through the small holes in the cages. Fingers push the still warm food into waiting mouths with growling stomachs and there is a collective sigh of relief. Of hunger slightly sated. Maya slips to the two newer natives. Offer up the warm bread to them. The woman turns her head away, eyes full of hatred under shaggy red hair. Her body was littered in tattoos with spirals of orange and black.

She offers the food to the man and with one hand he takes the morsel of bread and as Maya smiles and moves to pull her hand back he strikes, slipping his other fingers around the slim wrist. Tight with suspicion as the bread warms his other hand. The dark haired mountain girl stills, eyes wide in shock. Her heart beats quickly, beat thrumming against the fingers on her wrist as pain throbs under the mans fingers. Her chest stills, waiting for whatever this man is about to do. He jerks her wrist forward slightly and Maya winces but steps closer under the silent command and pull of her wrist. "Azgada!" The green eyed native speaks lowly, tone dark and ominous. The man holding her wrist, shoulders brushed in almost white tattoos, turns his gaze to the once tan brunette with shocking green eyes. He tilts his head at the woman and her teeth bar in a snarl of anger. Maya's heart races away in her chest, instinct telling her to rip her arm away from his grip and run. Run until she is away from the tension and the danger that seems to be bleeding around the room. The occupants are tense and slowly the man releases his grip.

Maya jerks her hand back and steps away quickly, eyeing the man in confusion. He stares at the blood on his palm before wiping it off across his chest. The native Maya had been caring for for three years tense at the red on him, knowing it came from the pale skinned helper. With a lick of her lips Maya drops the last bread piece into the redhead's cage before leaving with quick feet, pushing the door shut only to be jerked away once out of it. "Maya." Diego hisses at her and she clenches her jaw, pulling herself from his grip. He just sighs, tilting his head to the side. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She trails beside him, heart calming from its thundering pace in her chest.

HIs dark eyes turn to her before he quickens his steps, almost nervous. "You have clean up duty in quarantine."

"Why?" With brow furrowed Maya eyes the guard.

"Cage wants it cleaned up before the President gets down there." His fingers are tight on the seam of his vest. "Its dusty and dirty, but that's not why I got you put on it."

She purses her lips at hearing the guard had asked to assign her to the dirty unused ward. "Then why?"

His eyes flick to her face and he looks almost anxious. "You'll see when you get down there."

He the grabs a cleaning cart and presses it into Maya's hand before she can speak and together they make their way down to Quarantine. Every time she moves to speak his gaze falls to the speaker in the elevator, eyes tight with nervous energy. They finally make it down there and Diego stands guard outside the only closed door and motions for Maya to clean the room next to him, eyes flicking to the camera at the very end of the hallway. She starts on it, staring at the room in confusion before moving to mop up dirty boot prints around the closed door. She looks through the window and her heart stops when she sees bright blue eyes staring back at her from across the room. "Who is that?"

"Cage's new project." He doesn't move from his position, eyes kept forward and on the camera. "I overheard him and the other guard, Lovegood, talking about her. She's from space. Like Monty." He knows what this means for them. Knows they will touch the ground quicker but also knows death is on the horizon and he may very well be a casualty.

"They found her out there?" Maya sweeps up the dirt and begins to mop the still muddy imprint, someone had left the room recently, even after stepping outside. She hoped that they hadn't left radiated dirt everywhere. Nobody came down here but they had to watch it, not everyone was cured.

"Yeah, Wallace has been interested in her for a while." His gaze threatens to turn and look at the blonde, but he had seen her once already, when she hadn't been looking at the door. Her body was tense and muscles rippled under tan flesh. He knew who'd win in a fight and he didn't want to risk the woman seeing his face. Not if she was one of the savages.

"What will they do to her?" Maya's eyes find the window again and the woman is staring at Maya, unblinking and the pale skinned girl stills her movements. Staring back at the woman from space without blinking. She looked more native than from space. Scars white, pink and puckered across her body. Black criss-crosses of stitch and a deep blue tattoo on her wrist, a few dark green almost black tattoos showing under the almost too thin white clothing.

"No idea." Diego shrugs, but he has idea's. Knows they must be true. Knows Maya would hate it but he needs her. He needs to survive because being dead scares him more than the ground scares him.

"We should bring Monty down here." Maya's eyes are already bright with plans.

"Are you stupid." Diego wants to shake her shoulders until she finally sees sense, not the nonsense she always spews. The quickness and in ability to think that always has her facing danger or the risk of getting caught. "They'd kill us for bringing him down here. They'd know the second we passed the cameras."

"Francine owes me a few favors." Already planning, three steps ahead of Diego already. "She'll loop them or something. She's with us."

He shakes his head in defiance. "There is no reason to do this."

"Then why did you show me?" She steps closer, dark eyes seeing right through the fear filled guard.

"I don't know." He shrugs helplessly, dark eyes lost and hair shaggy from running his hand through it.

"Yes you do." Her voice is even and his body still as if by command. "You hate this almost as much as I do. And she might just be your ticket out of here. Those tattoo's means she lived with the natives. Which means they take in outsiders which means you think they'll spare us for freeing her. Sparing her life for yours." He clenches his jaw but doesn't say anything to Maya's words. "When's Cage coming down again?"

"Not for a while I think. He wants her to stew in silence." He shifts his eyes to the cart, shoving her towards it. "Get back to work before they question us, we'll bring him down sometime tomorrow. I'm not promising anything. Its only if they put me on rotation down here."

* * *

There is the soft almost silent steps of a learning warrior behind Anya before a voice breaking in puberty speaks.  _"Outsiders."_

"What?" Anya shifts her gaze to the second panting before her with sharp eyes. He is young, fifteen summers at most.

He swallows, squaring his shoulders under her gaze and stilling his panting. " _Outsiders. Hunting in the forest. They are getting close to the secret entrance."_

"Come." She turns and they move to find their Commander. She tilts her chin down, letting a hand creep behind her back to clasp her other, but Anya saw the deep green bracelet in nimble fingers. Saw the dark braid inter-weaved with the deep green cloth. " _Outsider near the entrance."_

The gaze of the Commander turns deadly yet pained before she speaks with an ever cool, unwavering voice. " _Dispatch them. Any outsider within the marked zone dies and they know it. Take care of them."_

Anya dips her head, eyeing her former second. Her shoulders are tight as she waits for them to leave and Anya knows is is partially her doing and the nearness of the Ice nation warriors. Anya turns with one final glance at Lexa and heads through the make shift camp. Grabbing a few tree warriors and they march through the forest with silent determined steps.

The camp is easy to find, a few thousand yards within the marked zone. Too close to the secret hidden from the mountain for comfort. Five outsiders shift their gaze when they feel the presence of the warriors. Five different sets of hands drop weapons and raise their arms above their head as they recognize Anya. The leader of the group speaks. "No need for violence, we'll leave."

_"The Commander gave strict orders._ " Anya's voice is sharp and the five warrior shift in nervous energy.  _"You broke them. Pick up your weapons and die like warriors or run like cowards."_ The leader snorts shaking his head as he bends down to pick up his weapon and Anya catches sight of his chest. Hanging on it is a watch. An all to familiar sight that sets her body on edge and makes her skin prickle.  _"The leader is mine."_  Anya growls out and like the crescendo to a song they all move as one. Both sides fighting ferociously, weapons clash and blood is drawn. Anya rails into the outsider, tackling him and nicking the tendon in his sword arm. She rips the watch from his neck, punching him in the face. Hilt of her sword cutting into his face as he falls. Around her the other four outsiders fall to their deaths, weapons in their hands and the fight in their eyes and bone. Like true warriors. Yet still the betrayers who were banished from their villages and given that  _last_  chance on their own.

Anya heaves the man to his feet, stripping him of his weapons as his arm hangs limply at his side. He groans as he comes to, blood dripping down his head as dark brown eyes are forced to focus. Anya holds the watch in front of his face.  _"Where did you get this?"_ He shakes his head and Anya's fingers dig into his bloodied arm. He howls in pain. " _If you answer me I will make your death swift. If not your death will be painful. Either way you broke the Commander's orders and you die. You choose how."_ She holds her finger to his neck and his pulse is frantic with pain but begins to steady under her fingers.

_"It was in the forest with other clothing._ " His pulse is steady even as his death hangs above him as a promise. _"Toward the tunnels of the reapers. I didn't know whose it was."_  He had seen the recognition in her eyes at the sight of the metal around his neck. Knew it had to be important with the way she cradled it in her hand like it would break.

_"By the tunnels?"_ Her voice doesn't crack or shake but her eyes are frantic.

_"Yes."_  His pulse is thrumming steadily under her fingers and his eyes hold the truth in his words.

He closes his eyes at the finality in her eyes and Anya presses the knife into his throat, ending his life quickly for his cooperation. She holds the watch in her hand, heart aching in her chest for an odd reason. An unknown reason and her stomach flutters like she will be sick. " _Burn the bodies. They may be traitors and thieves but they still have the right to burn."_

The second creeps forward, his hand tight on his sword, blood dripping from a cut on his chest.  _"Why did we have to kill them?"_

Anya's eyes shift to the five dead bodies on the forest floor. _"They used all their chances. They knew not to go in the zone but they chose to. They risked the lives of our people by entering this area."_ They knew the odds and still came into this part of the forest.

_"Why?"_ He eyes her in confusion, curiosity and apprehension.

He looks so young there and Anya is reminded of a rail thin Lexa with bony knees and all too compassionate eyes. Eyes that had dulled and broken and hardened at the death of her beloved. He looked so much like Lexa once had that it was jarring. " _If the mountain men found our army we would perish by the bombs. We must remain hidden. Sacrifices are made."_ Words she had learned and taught. Words she had once forced Lexa to live by. With eyes all to familiar with death Anya watch as the traitors burn. Their boots and coats packed away as well as most of their weapons. In their hands they each held daggers. The metal growing red with the heat.

Anya sets the watch on the table with a gentle click once she makes it back to camp. Lexa looks up at the sound of metal on woods and her eyes zero in on the cool silver. She tilts her head to the side, waiting for Anya to speak. She can feel the words hovering over the both of them.  _"Her watch. Found on an outsider."_

Green eyes take in the tenseness of Anya and the way her fingers twitch as if to touch the watch and Lexa is reminded of the smooth worn green bracelet tied around her wrist, barely brushing her palm. The need to touch it again is strong. " _So the outsiders took her?"_

" _No. It was found by the tunnels."_  Tunnels overrun by reapers. Mad men they knew couldn't be brought back. Former warriors that held no reason. _"I believe the man. His heart was steady. He spoke the truth."_

_"The tunnels are a path to the mountain and the reapers."_ Lexa licks her lips, so many possibilities and they made her nervous. To not know the enemy was to lose.  _"As well as near the way to the Ice nation."_

Anya nods sharply having already come to the same conclusion. Three different people could have taken Clarke and each was a horrible fate.  _"I know."_

_"This changes nothing Anya."_ Gone is the Commander's harsh tones from earlier, replaced with a understanding pained familiarity of the girl hidden under the kohl.

Anya swallow thickly, a resolute pained sadness in her eyes.  _"I know."_

* * *

The sound of feet on the floor and then the door opens to reveal an older man, the other man with the crazed eyes ad dark hair is no here to be found as the man speaks. "Hello, I am Dante Wallace, President of Mount Weather." Clarke spots the crazed man stepping through the door without warning and her body stiffens. The older man seems to sense this. "Cage, leave us."

"Father." The man's voice is terse, annoyed at being dismissed.

"Now Cage." His age old voice is thick with order.

"Of course father." His tongue presses against his teeth as he eyes Clarke with hatred filled eyes before leaving with swift controlled steps.

The older man sighs low in his throat. "I apologize for my son, he has much to learn. I hope he hasn't treated you too horribly."

Clarke eyes him with suspicion, her entire body on edge. "Why am I here?"

He stands, tilting his head to the side with a gentle expression. "Come, i'll show you around. It's not much but it's home."

She stays sitting, every bone in her body telling her to run, but the two guards with guns and the unknown of this place force her instincts down and so she questions him. "Why?"

"Hospitality and curiosity." He steps towards the door, eyes soft behind wrinkled skin and smudges across his palms and sleeves. "I wish to know more about space and you should stretch your legs. Dr. Tsing said you needed to walk, keep your muscles from tightening around the wounds she patched up."

They walk in silence and Clarke lets her gaze sweep around the place. It feels like the walls are closing in on her and her chest ache. Her hands shake and she clamps them together, nails digging into her palm as her heart skips and crescendos in her chest. The man says nothing, simply leading her around her new prison. "What was space like?" His question is sudden and curious.

"Cramped." Her words are terse and she sees a smile twitch across his lips. "Dark."

"Did it feel much like this?" His hands motion towards the all to white walls. And she stares at his too starched clothing, body still on edge.

"No." He muscles quake for freedom at this cage. "I knew I couldn't go outside in space. I can go outside here."

"If only we all could." She stares at him in suspicion at his slightly saddened words. "My people don't filter radiation correctly. Being in the ground one hundred years will do that." He offers her a soft broken smile.

She shakes her head at him as they are continually followed around the halls by the guards. Their sharp eyes on Clarke. "Then we should have died when we touched the ground if Earth was radiated."

"You were in space darling." Clarke almost twitches in apprehension and disgust as he says darling. "Radiation was there. Your body filters it quite nicely." His words set her on edge and she wants to take the pen from his front pants pocket and shove it into his eye or neck.

The click of two sets of boots behind them keeps Clarke from grabbing the man by his throat and pressing him into the wall with harsh finger. From doing as her body and mind pleads with her too. He eyes her as she stare silently ahead, eyes sweeping back and forth. "A caged bird." He speaks lowly before smiling at her. "You know the freedom of the ground and long for it." Her jaw tightens and he nods as if that is conformation enough. "Tell me about the camps you were in."

"I need to get back to my camp. I am a healer, they need me." She tries to play the pity card, knows the man is a slightly sympathetic being but he surprises her as the exit the elevator.

"We're here to protect you. I'm sorry we couldn't do it sooner." His eyes flicker to the scarring and tattoos across her body and she opens her mouth to retort but her heart stops in her chest and her stomach drops.

"Monty?!" Clarke's heart takes off like a race horse as she spots the side of his familiar face in front of her. The slim man finishes turning around slowly, face a lighter pallor than normal and he takes a shaky step closer, eyes disbelieving. Dante watches them with a curious expression and then Monty it tearing across the floor, throwing himself into Clarke's arms and the woman clings to him like a safe haven in the middle of a crisis.

Her hands are fisted into his shirt and she shoves her cheek into his shoulder, pressing close to him as close as she can without toppling them over onto the cold floor. "Clarke." His voice is chocked and quiet as he stumbles slightly. His frame is taller than three years ago and he has slightly more muscle yet remained almost slim. Almost frail as he clings to her. "I thought you were dead." He hugs her tighter and she laughs deliriously into his shoulder, tears filling her eyes. Her heart is pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears. Her stomach is twisting and jumping and her nerves are everywhere.

"Monty." Her fingers press into his shoulders tightly. Hard enough to bruise but neither of them care. They hug for what seems like eternity before they pull back. The man has tears in his eyes and Clarke's chest is heaving with emotion before she looks past him, eyes almost hopeful. "How did you get here? Are the others with you?"

He shakes his head, heartbreak in his eyes. "Only me. I thought you were with the others?"

She shakes her head tearfully and pulls him into another hug, chin trembling as her heart breaks again, the slightest hope having been torn down viciously. "No. I'm alone." She whispers into his ear, pressing closer so the others can't hear her. "How safe is it here?" He shrugs his shoulders helplessly and Clarke hears him swallow thickly. Nervously. She recognizes that much despite the years that have passed.

"Monty." Dante's voice is a soft drawl. "I hadn't realized you knew Clarke." He says her name with reverence, as if testing the name on his lips. "We recently brought her in. She suffered from a concussion and a wound to her side." He speaks as if Clarke came here for her own safety and Monty's fingers squeeze her shoulder in their hug, warning the woman to stay silent as he feels her tense.

"We crashed into Earth together." He presses closer to her, hoping she will heed his silent warning and pleading. "I thought she was dead along with the others." He swallows with sorrow, eyes wrinkled in sadness. "Like seeing a ghost." Clarke nods her head slowly.

Dante eyes them, slipping to Monty's arms wound around Clarke. "Well Clarke needs to be getting back to her room. It's for the safety of everyone we make sure she is fully decontaminated and taken care of, you remember how long we had you in there." His words are almost gentle yet there is a hardened edge hidden in there

"Of course sir." He slips back and squeezes Clarke's hand, he already wants to throw his arms around her again and never let go. "Ill see you when you're better."

Unknown to them Maria Tsing watches the exchange and grins wickedly as Dante leads Clarke back to quarantine, the guards tense behind her as the blonde's expression turns to stone. Clarke's plan of escape is halted. She now has one more person to help escape and she needs to think. Needs to plan.

* * *

Murphy rages from his spot on the table until he is released. His hands burn from the metal bindings and another warrior is thrown in the room with him, a red vial dropped in between them. Cage staring on with a cruel smirk, there is a rage evident in his eyes. Whatever had made him mad was making hi dangerous and Murphy's body shivers as he looks from the man to the other warrior. He shakes his head at the other warrior. One from the desert, his tattoos weaving and orange, skin weathered from the sand and eyes broken and hungry. "Whoever is alive gets the red." The man's voice is slick like oil and he shuts the door on them.

"No." Murphy speaks only low enough for the warrior to hear but the man pays him no mind, rushing forward to kill Murphy. To get the red and  _win_.

The former prisoner of the Arc rolls to the side, bones aching and muscles stiff. He feels broken. Weak. His body quakes and sweats with something. Stomach churning and he knows the other warrior feels the same. The only way to stop this was to get the red and he wouldn't stop coming. Without much hesitation the desert warrior slams his own weakened body into Murphy's. Hands scrambling for purchase even as they shake with withdraw. His grey eyes are crazed and hungry.

The warrior of the forest slams his head forward, pain exploding behind his eyes as the other warrior stumbles away, nose dripping blood and Murphy stumbles to his feet, head swimming before his body is being pressed into a wall and with broken eyes slightly insane he fights back. Kicking the warrior off of him and shoving him into the metal chair, watching him stumble before their bodies collide once again. Cage watches from the camera's with a smirk as the man with dark green tattoo's shouts with anger, slamming the head of the other savage into the table.

Murphy watches the warrior fall to the ground and as he moves to stumble to his feet the man jumps forward, pinning him to the ground and a sound like a lion or a bear rips from his throat. Too animistic to be from a person yet it pulled itself from Murphy's throat, ripping from his chest as he smashes his head into the ground. Over and over again and again until he is limp. Dead and bleeding under Murphy's hands.

He falls to his side, sliding off of the now dead warrior. Ribs aching and chest heaving as he stares at the blood on his hands in almost disgust. With shaky fingers he reaches for the drug as if it will take everything away and he presses it into his neck. The slight prick of pain is followed by pure bliss and he lets out a low groan before he slumps to the side. Ecstasy getting to him as his mind becomes cloudy and light. As the blood on his hands dry and Dark eyes in another room watch with a pleased twitch of lips

* * *

The camp is abuzz with activity, warriors are ushered into the hidden zone under the veil of the dark moon. And a mile away the clan leaders stand, most there and battle ready. Bodies thrumming with the war. With vengeance. In front of them all, he picture of perfect calm stands the Commander.  _"The plan to invade the mountain will be underway within the next seven nights to fourteen nights. We must prepare for battle. When all of the clans arrive we will prepare and we will win. There will be no attacking until I say. Not until all the clans are here. The mountain will fall with our patience."_

Anya's hands are clenched in anger but she keeps her calm as the Ice nation Generals speaks with low voices beside her, murmuring quietly to one another about their warriors. If Lexa can keep calm in the presence of these Ice Generals then so can Anya. Even as her blood sings for her to grab them and force them to take her to their queen she remains quiet and tense. The mountain would fall and Anya would find Clarke.

The Ice Nations Queen, the Ocean Clan and the Mountain Clan have yet to arrive and Anya thanks the spirits for that. If Mara was here Anya may do something disastrous and she stares at Lexa with a new respect. Doesn't understand how Lexa managed all these years to not take the Queen's life. And she regret not cutting the queen's head off years ago. Years ago when Kostia was alive and Mara had shown an interest in the Commander. Years ago when the Queen had taken Kostia and sent her head to Lexa as a gift and a warning an invitation of battle. She should have killed the woman years ago when she had the chance. When Lexa needed her to. Should have killed her and faced treason and death instead of this aching feeling in her gut and the look in Lexa's eyes.

* * *

Maria steps into the white room with a barely concealed smirk. "Hello Clarke." The blonde says nothing and the woman steps closer, needle in her hand as she eyes the blonde like she is her salvation. "I know you can speak, but I want you to  _listen._  My people need to touch the ground. Half of us are immune already but I need your help." Clarke throws her a vicious glare and Maria laughs, she had seen the tactic, the silent treatment from all the savages. Clarke seemed to be no exception. "You see, one way or another we will touch the ground. And that is all I want for my people. To be able to  _survive._  So I need your help, I know you won't offer it so I am giving you an ultimatum." Clarke's body stiffens at the look in the woman's eyes. She made harden warriors look like puppies with that look. She made Mara look like a child compared to the dangerous and angry look there, because it held the promise of pain and danger and Mara's had held curiosity and intrigue even if a bit of danger. "Let me take your marrow for treatments or else I will hurt Monty. I will not hesitate to kill the poor man after one of his treatments. It will look like an accident and then I will  _use_  you after I dispose of him." Clarke snaps forward, hand moving to press into Dr. Tsing's throat and the doctor laughs, holding up the needle. "Ah ah. This will knock you on you butt. So tell me you answer. Donate your marrow or let me harm Monty?" She shrugs, almost uncaring. "The choice is yours really."

Clarke's chest is tight with anger but she nods, the need to protect and defend her friend. Her family. Even after all these years the need is strong and overwhelming. "Ill do it. For Monty." She steps closer and Maria presses the needle into her skin slightly, Clarke doesn't flinch, her body shorter than the doctor's but tense with promise and warning. "If harm comes to him I will hunt you down and kill you."

Dr. Tsing nods, pulling the needle out before she can release the medicine into the blonde's veins. "Thank you for you selfless sacrifice. I will let the President know you volunteered." Her words are sugary sweet. "We start tonight. Drink plenty of water Clarke, I wouldn't want to make this any more painful for you."

* * *

Clarke limps away from the medical wing only to spot Maya looking around with suspicious eyes. A bag on her back and nervousness in her steps. Clarke follows, feet silent and curious. Maya disappears and Clarke moves to the door, quietly sliding through only to see everything. Her gaze bleeds red and everything sharpens yet burs before she is moving without thinking.

Maya is pinned to the wall by Clarke, cages surrounding them and the blonde's eyes are wild with anger and her hands are bruising. Maya lets out a low whimper and her eyes connect with ones behind Clarke before the hand around Maya is ripped away with sharp hands and angry fingers. Green eyes glare at her in rage and Clarke looks around the room, body buzzing with energy even as her wounds ache. "What are you doing?" Her voice is accusing as she takes in her people trapped here.

Maya slips her hand around her throat, the other pointing to her bag. "Feeding them. Dr. Tsing doesn't seem to."

Blue eyes are so angry as Clarke sweeps her gaze around the room. Her people in cages like animals. "Why are they in cages? What are you doing?"

"Same reason your in the hospital bed almost every day. To bleed." Maya's eyes are broken, and she stares at the once free natives like she wound take their place. Like she actually cared about them and Clarke felt her chest aches again.

"Does Monty know." Clarke knows he's suspicious already, wary but he keeps to himself. To Daijon and Delieh.

"No, he just thinks he's been the only one saving us all." Maya licks her lips, staring sadly at all the cages.

"She's crazy." Her gaze is murderous as she thinks of Dr. Tsing. "I will get them out of here. Monty needs to know, he needs to know so that he can help get them out. It will be the last straw and we can go home."

"I didn't know how to tell him." Maya's face is broken and her words shake and shoulders drop like the weight had finally broken them.

Clarke watches as the warriors sit in their cages like broken birds. Wings clipped and spirits weakened and her own resolve hardens. "The truth."

* * *

He hunts through the forest, clothing red and black. Chains across his shoulder and sword on his back he hunts. Mind throbbing with hunger and body  _needing_ he hunts for the relief. Hunts the people he once fought side by side with. Hunts the villagers he once protected and all he feels is hunger. The need. The unstable desire for red. With swift feet he runs alongside the others, like a pack of ravenous wolves they tear through the night. Some there by hunger alone and others, the older ones. The ones who had red the longest are there in mind and body. Hungry but aware. Murphy is not one of those. He hunts with a single purpose, not caring that his brethren blood coats his teeth. That he had sent many familiar faces to the mountain. He didn't care. Didn't remember. Didn't understand anything besides this hunger in his body and the relief he felt in the tunnels. The feeling of a small pinprick and then pure pleasure. And so he hunts.

* * *

Monty stares at Clarke from his position on the bed two down from her. Monty's own hip is bandaged and her watches through half closed eyes as D. Tsing drills another hole into Clarke's other hip. She drills with a fervor and take marrow like Clarke could save them all. She keeps pulling and taking and taking until Clarke is pale, face white and growing purple with bruising across her eyes and chin. The results from them taking to much and leaving her to rest only a few days. The sound of the drill almost make Monty scream for them to stop. The look of pained acceptance and anger on Clarke's face. The pain is palpable and he wants to scream at them to stop but before the words can leave his lips another doctor is quietly mentioning it to Dr. "You will need her marrow later. Do not kill her this way. We still have a long way to go."

Monty's stomach twitches in disgust and hatred. Loss and guilt. His scars throb in sympathy for Clarke and he keeps his eyes shut, waiting for them to be done. They had only taken a little bit from him, then they would be back in another two weeks and Monty wanted to cry because they were drilling and taking from Clarke like she was invincible. Clarke's sharp eyes find his as he opens then and they are full of hatred and pain but an order for him to stay silent and let them do as they pleased. Told him not to risk everything. He remembered that look, remember the way she could make a hundred teenagers freeze in their steps and force them to listen with just her eyes and voice.

* * *

Clarke slips from the bed while Monty dozes off beside her, Dr. Tsing had left with sharp eyes that promised danger if Clarke did anything and the blonde was growing tired f the doctors games. She had watched the pale skinned girl pass the medical bay and with silent feet she follows, slips through the door to watch Maya give them food like it could save them. She waits until the woman is done before she speaks, voice rough with thirst and disuse. "I need to leave. I can speak to the leader, she may spare you but I must get my people out."

Maya turns and her dark eyes are understanding. "Monty will miss you."

"I will see him soon." There is conviction in her voice and Maya's heart soars with it. "Help me escape Maya." Clarke almost begs her, almost orders but her voice leaves it as a request and Maya nods, moves to slip open the chute she had heard so many of the native fall through. Before the mountain born woman can reach the hatch there are footsteps and Clarke spins, grabbing a stray pipe with sure hands.

Maya's body is tense with anticipation and Clarke presses the girl behind her without thinking. They stand there waiting to strike as footsteps echo and the door slides open, Clarke's body is ready to strike as the guard steps through and Maya relaxes, hand landing softly on Clarke's elbow before she can strike. "Diego."

Monty steps out from the shadows behind him, smiling weakly at the three of them and Diego growls at them. "What are you three doing?! Maya are you freeing her?" He steps towards the woman, his hands clenched into fists and Clarke tightens her grip around the pipe, stepping in front of Maya. Diego shakes his head at them, face twisted in anger. "Stupid and reckless. What do you think will happen?"

Monty swallows as if he already knew Clarke's plan. "Clarke's been drilled into too much. At this rate she'll be bleed out. She needs to leave." Monty whispers silently, as if pleading Clarke's case.

Clarke shakes her head, every instinct in her telling her to save her people, not herself. "I'm not doing this for me Monty. I'm leaving for them." She motions to the ones in cages behind her. "I'm saving my people." She steps closer, hands loose on the pipe as she steps toward Monty, eyes soft and pleading. "Your my people too. Come with me."

Monty shakes his head sadly, jaw trembling. "I can't leave Delieh and Daijon." His eyes brim with tears and Clarke nods her head sharply, understanding.

"Maya you can't let her out, she will bring them here." His voice is tinged in panic. "Lead them straight to us and we'll all die." He steps closer to her and Maya shoves him away as his arms reach to hug her.

The dark hair woman stands tall. Taller than she ever stood before, pulling strength from those around her. "She is leaving with or without your help."

Diego nods sharply and Clarke turn to her people, pipe ready to pry locks away." They're coming with me."

"Cage and Dr. Tsing will know then." Diego speaks quickly, almost reaching for the pipe. "Know you're bringing more back. You go alone." Clarke growls and opens her mouth but Diego continues on. "They will die within the hour. They are weak and broken." Clarke steps forward and swing her arm into the step, hitting him with a force of a storm. She spin and presses the pipe into a lock, and pries with trembling muscles. Diego clutches his nose before running forward and catching her around her stomach. His arms press into her wounds and she almost screams in pain as blood trickling into the gauze. She stills her heaving chest as he pins her arms to her side.

She tosses her head back, the room spinning as the pain makes her head swim. "They are my people. Let me go!" Her voice is strong yet broken.

Diego shakes his head, hands tight around the blonde. Unforgiving. "Clarke they will be looking for you." His arms tighten around her, a new wave of nausea hits her as he speaks. "You need to run. Maya will keep them alive until you come with an army." His mind races as he plans the best way for his survival. Maya and Monty behind him. Both tense since Clarke had punched him. "We'll try to get the defenses down, just promise the innocents will be okay."

She tosses her head back before drilling her elbow into his stomach as she speaks. "I can talk to the commander." She shoves him off, stumbles to catch herself as she glares at the guard before turning to Maya. Speaking only to Maya. "I need to go. How will I know the fog is down?"

Monty speaks, his hand fining Maya's as they stand side by side. "Ill release a message. If you have a radio you'll hear it. I'll try it every day, do you have your watch?" His eyes flicker to her wrist and he watches the heartbreak on her face.

With a thick swallow and determined eyes she speaks. "No but at mid-day Monty. Noon when the sun is at its highest, send it out and be at the radio at noon everyday I will find a way to contact you." Her voice holds a promise. "The must be radios somewhere. I promise I will contact you." She reaches out and he pulls her into a hug,

"Be safe Clarke." His words are gentle breaths into her hair and her shoulders tremble.

Throat tight she speaks lowly. "Stay safe Monty. Maya, thank you." Her gaze finds the warriors, connects with the Ice Nation General. He nods at her, understanding and she pulls strength from his unbowing belief in her and she speaks with conviction, shoulders pulled back tights and stance commanding and ready. The warriors focus on the tattoos across her body. The blue of a healer and the dark green of the forest tinged in black. " _I will be back with an army! You will be free!"_ She slides down the chute once Monty and the other two leave the room. Her heart races and then she slams into metal. Wounds throb and she slips out of the cart. Her head swims as she stumbles to stay on her feet, eyes zeroing in on the clothing piled beside the cart and her stomach rolls in anger before she is stepping forward and pulling on loose pants followed by a shirt. Her wounds ache and throb but she ignores them as she pulls on worn boots. Her arms slide through a jacket before she is stumbling her way through the tunnels, eyes listening and body alert.

There is the sound of feet behind her and she takes off running at the sound of metal clicking. Guns. She knew the sound all too well from camp and her hips pulse and ache with every beat of her heart and pound of her foot on the ground. The Mountain Guards were on her tail and she ran. Ran like the devil from the pits of these tunnels was on her her tired and battered body to the limit.

* * *

Monty slips through the door, a girl with brown hair and even darker eyes lets them in, her gaze understanding. "Five minutes." Her voice is low.

"Thank you Francine." Maya's voice is soft and the woman just nods, fingers soft on Maya's wrist before she exits the room. Monty sits in the chair and presses his fingers to the keyboard and everything comes flooding back to him before his fingers are flying across the board. Typing and searching and fixing until her finds what he is looking for. With a lick of his lips he turns the jammer off and hides it under lay upon layer of coding and viruses until he couldn't even find it himself. The jammer was down. All that was left was Clarke. Maya's hand is on his shoulder and they both slip from the room, bodies tense until they finally make it to the storage room. Covered with dusty pictures and painting they wait. Across the halls, a few floors down Delieh wait, feet nervously tapping the ground as she waits for the two of them to come back. Daijon laughs and squishes his hands into her face. Puffing her cheeks out with soft baby hands and Delieh relaxes, some of the panic leaving her and she waits.

Monty's hands clasp and unclasp around the handle of the sledge hammer in his hands until  _finally_  there is the sound of sirens. Of radiation entering the systems and Monty silently thanks Francine. Silently grateful The woman was friends with Maya. Was a fellow believer. Monty gets to work. Swing the hammer up and down as it cracks into the concrete. Maya sweeps up the mess as best she can until finally wires are showing. Monty drops the hammer, moving forward to pulls and touch the wires until he finds what he needs. He connects many other wires before slipping a box like device in there, the wires coming from it and then finally he listens.

* * *

Across the forest, deep in the woods and far away the former people of the Arc live with smile and laughs. Live with two secret watches outside their fence and it is with wide eyes that Sinclair grabs Kane and pulls him aside. Abby following. "What's wrong." Her voice is tight at the wideness of Sinclair's eyes. The panic and pain in them.

"Listen to this." His words are full of disbelief and he presses a button.

Slowly the words filter through. " _This is Monty Greene from the hundred. I am in Mount Weather. It is not as it seems. There is danger. This is Monty Greene."_

Abby's heart stops and her words are a barely there whisper. "They're alive. In the mountain but alive."


	15. Death is but an Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story, thank you for all the reviews, its is coming closer and closer to an end. Thank you guys for sticking with me

The forest blurs by as Clarek stumbles through it, feet pounding insistently across the uneven terrain. Exhausted she pants to catch her breath, to find some balance between running and breathing with her bones aching and her chest trembles with each heave of air into her lungs. It aches like somethings sitting on it, pressing and pressing until she can hardly take shallow sharp breaths. Her vision wobbles and her head throbs as she continues to run as fast as she can through the forest. The mountain men hot on her trail without suits, with the blood of Monty and herself racing through them they touch the forest like they own it.

She trips and stumbles, slows her breathing and _listens_. They trump through the forest without care of noise or their surroundings and she watches them from behind a tree. They are staring at something in one of their hands, voices muffled by distance as they walk up the sloping hill instead of rotting tree Clarke had taken. They are not even following the path the blonde had stupidly left in her exhaustion. Of course.

Her fingers run along her body until she finds a lump in her left arm. She presses on it with a scowl because they had marked her without her knowledge. She needs a knife. Needs something to pry this device out of her arm before she went home. Murphy would run and attack the men, stealing their knifes if they had any. He would leave with cuts on his body and death on his hands Raid would find a branch and slice it out. He wouldn't risk getting caught or fighting the mountain men. Anya would most likely bite it out with her teeth and a look of intense hatred in her eyes. Promise of pain for the mountain and Clarke scowls because there were only a few option. Do what one of her own would or go to a village and slice it out of her arm. She can't lead them back to camp. Can't let them find it and hurt her people. She can't fight them and she definitely can't force a branch through her arm so with a pained scowl she bites into her arm and rips the device free. Throws her head back at the pain and pants as she throws it down the other side of the ravine and takes off running in the opposite direction. Arm stinging and head throbbing.

The sun begins to rise in the sky, slowly creeping closer and closer to afternoon. Her legs give out by a river and she quenches her thirst before forcing her legs to keep moving. She knew this river, only a little longer and she would be okay. Her legs tremble as she continues to make her way through the forest, hoping she gets there before dark and as they time passes her eyes flutter and she presses her hand into a tree more than once for stability before finally she is stumbling into the front of a gate. There are shouts and it is Nyko who sees her first. His eyes are wide and she takes another step closer as the gates open and he is staring at her. Watching as she almost crumples to the ground before catching herself on the gate. " _I need the Commander."_  She feels weak, head swimming and she is so so tired. Nyko rushes forward as her legs tremble again and Indra is by his side, eyeing the blood in suspicion and worry as she struggles to stay upright.

He shakes his head, eyes sweeping over her dirty and weak frame. "You _need to be healed."_  He touches her arm with a healer's gentleness and she shakes her head with blue eyes blazing.

 _"Take me to her now, I have information on the mountain."_  Her words are not a request but an order and Indra nods her head with understanding, calling for three of their fastest horses and she mounts one of grey coating. Her eyes find the others as she watches Clarke forcing herself onto the shorter of the three and Nyko climbing on his own with a calculating glance in the blonde's direction.

The three take off through the forest, Nyko's worried eyes on the blonde as her face grows paler and paler. Clarke wants to puke. Wants to stumble off the horse and heave until this rolling nauseating feeling stops. But she holds it in, keeps her gaze to the horizon and rides as fast as these horses can take them to the camp. Night has begun to set in by the time they arrive at the camp and the three are surround by warriors with curious eyes as someone shouts for the Commander. Clarke stumbles off her horse, holding the saddle to keep her upright as her legs tremble and every set of eyes are on her. They stare at the trembling woman who is covered in mud and blood and stands like the world is pressing her shoulders down. The woman who looks like she faced death itself and came out alive but limping.

Clarke sees the familiar red of the leader's sash and keeps quiet until the woman can see her bloodied frame as the blonde ducks her head in respect. "Heda."

"Klark."There is surprise in her voice but her face is a mask of steel as she stares at the blonde they thought was most likely tortured or dead or runaway.

 _"I have information on the mountain. They are taking our people."_  There is a disgusted violent expression in sharp blue eyes and Clarke trembles with a rage that outweighs the tiredness. " _I barely escaped, They. They drain them of blood. Soon."_  She swallows thickly, fear and an ominous foreboding tone to her words.  _"Soon they will touch the ground without masks. Already more then three dozen warriors can face the ground."_

" _They took you?"_ The Commander's voice is shocked and full of rage as her people murmur in confusion and anger at the blonde's words.

 _"Yes Commander. Knew I was from the sky. Drilled my bones until one of the insiders saw me."_  The blonde trembles in weakness and anger. " _I saw our people and I tried to free them. They told me to get you to bring and army and I came here. I ran."_  Her white knuckle grip on the horse's saddle tightens and Nyko watches her with worried eyes as Anya comes out of the tent from behind the Commander. The General's chest stills and she stares at Clarke like she is seeing a ghost walking in front of her. Her dark eyes blank but jaw tight in emotion and shoulders tense with anger and rage at the mountain. Worry and relief at Clarke standing before her.

The village is silent as they mull over what they had just heard until Clarke's legs tremble and her hand loosens from the saddle as her eyes roll in her head. Anya steps forward quickly, catching the injured woman before the ground could greet her and before Nyko could grab her. She lifts her with a calming gentleness and stands fluidly, looking at her former second. "She must be healed." Lexa nods her head and watches as Nyko and Anya move to the healers tent. Blue eyes flutter open and almost meet determined brown before shutting again with a soft pained moan.

Anya's hands are tight on her knife as Nyko treats the blonde. Word rings around the camp that Clarke is alive and well. That the blonde had escaped the mountain and planned to take it down. Nyko's fingers are hesitant as he eyes the blood pooling out of her hip, removing the sticky white padding his eyes narrow at the bruised skin and sluggishly flowing blood. He presses into the wound and a low whimper leaves the blonde's lips in her unconsciousness.  _"They stuck a hole into her bone. I do not see how she ran here."_  His words are shock as he flushes the wound with warm water and herbs. Then alcohol, sharp smelling and clear. Anya's hand is in a white-knuckled grip on the cot and her other presses soft fingers into a pale wrist feeling the heartbeat beneath her fingers as Clarke moans softly in pain.

* * *

Clarke wakes with a low groan, body aching as she comes too. Anya is beside her in an instant. Brown eyes searching for a hint of discomfort or pain. Blue eyes flutter open to catch brown and she smile slightly. "Morning."

"Clarke." Anya's voice is tense, almost pained she steps closer, jaw tight and shoulders tense before she brings her wrist forward, slipping metal off of it and slowly holding it to Clarke.

The blonde stares at it, shaking her head as tears fill her eyes. She throws herself at the taller woman, clinging to her. Anya tenses before wrapping her arms around the shorter blonde to support her weight. "Thank you." The words are low and quiet, breathed into Anya's neck with a broken gratitude.

Anya nods her head gently, stiffly as Clarke clings to her. The woman with golden hair pulls back with watery blue eyes before slipping the watch back on her right wrist and everything seems to relax. Her heart stops aching and she closes her eyes, sighing gently before she's standing on shaky legs. Anya is watching her with eyes the color of a hawks and as sharp. "There are holes in your bones." Anya's voice is pained and angry and almost worried.

Clarke trembles, taking a painful step forward but she ran through the forest, if she can do that she can walk. She can force her legs to move. "I'm fine, as long as they stay clean and remain uninfected."

Anya's jaw tightens. "There are holes in your bones." Anya's fist are clenching and un-clenching, as if she can't figure out what to do with them. Clarke furrows her brow, stepping on shaky legs as Anya watches her.

She stands before her and reaches for one of the fisted hands before smoothing it out into a flat palm and pressing it over her heart. Anya stares at her in confusion, almost pulling her hand back but Clarke is looking at her like  _that_  and the steady thrum under her fingers is calming. "I'm alive and fine. I have holes in my bones but I am  _alive_."

Anya steps closer, pressing her hand into Clarke's chest, feeling her heart beat while the other slips gently over bandaged hips and Anya breathes easier for some godforsaken reason that she doesn't want to think about right now. Because Lexa can't be right, Anya can't do this can't think like this but Clarke is alive under her finger tips and each steady beat calms the panic that had been in her bones since she saw Clarke fall in the middle of the battle.

They walk side by side to Lexa's tent, prepared to tell her of the mountain and knowing green eyes watch them. Anya wants to tremble and prove Lexa wrong, show her she isn't weak like she once spoke of. But she can't. She can't because Clarke is standing there with holes in her bones and greif in her eyes. And she speaks of the mountain with broken eyes and hatred. Of their defenses, of the fog and how they bleed their people. How they drill into the people form the sky without care. How they toss them down the chute like they are garbage and they listen with trembling limbs. She tells them of Monty and Maya and the innocents and how the ones prepared to kill to touch the ground. Can already run through the forest like they own it. She tells them about the radio and Anya speaks, with eyes full of something that begs Clarke to ask because there is a secret there. "Murphy has a radio in his tent. A souvenir." And Clarke almost laughs because of course John would keep a radio he stole. She almost questions the look in Anya's eyes, an almost pained guilty look but she ignores it because she forgot for a second that Murphy was gone and the reminder hurts.

Clarke sits at the fire, staring at it like it will swallow her whole or answer all of her questions. Raid find her like this, knowing Anya is speaking to the Commander, he steps forward with red eyes and a broken walk. "Clarke." She looks up in worry. "I need your help." And so she follows him because he needs help. She follows him without telling Anya because Raid is walking like he's dying and his eyes are red and broken.

They head to a cave and Clarke can hear the howling from thirty yards away and she is running because that sounds familiar but not and when she slips through the opening everything stops. Her running, her breathing, her heart. It all just stills for a second because she can't believe her eyes. In front of her Murphy is strapped to the walls, chains and ropes digging into his arms as he screams at them. Blood coating his face and chest and warpaint peeling from his face. His eyes are bloodshot and unrecognizable and he howls at them with bloodied and gleaming teeth. "What happened?" She stares at him with tears in her eyes because she saw him taken, she saw him bloodied and broken and pulled away from her and she followed after him, sure she would find him alive or bring him back to camp for a burning. But it had been days and now here he was, alive and crazed and a reaper.

"Anya and I saw him two days ago." Clarke remembers the pained guilty look Anya had held when she spoke of Murphy. "She couldn't kill him, she had lost you and she turned without looking back." His eyes are red with pain. "I followed after him because I couldn't let him live like that and I waited for you but you were gone. Our healers have tried to heal them but it never works." His coal black eyes are hopeful and begging. "He is your friend and you are the Warrior of Fire and blood. You are the healer who brings the dead back to life."

Clarke's hands tremble but she nods and looks over the collection of medical supplies Raid had brought here. She flickers a light through the deranged man's eyes and lists off everything before she finally realizes the conclusion. Drugs. "They drugged him. Raid how do the reapers die when they cure them?"

"With foaming mouths and tremors. Their hearts stop."

"i can work with that."

There is relief and hope in Clarke's eyes and Raid own heart soars because if anyone could do this Clarke could. The night is long a treacherous, Murphy almost attacks them twice before the two days without drug catch up to him and he begins to shake. Thus begins the night full of tremors, his heart stopping, mouth foaming and Clarke bringing him back to life again and again and again. Each time fearing she will be to late. Won't bring him back in time. It is full of tears of panic, pain and frustration and then finally with one last shuttering breath Murphy looks at them with blurry eyes. "Clarke? Raid?"

* * *

Luna walks beside Raven, shoulders almost brushing as she speaks to the mechanic. "The tribe is now revered. They have a golden haired warrior one who attack with a ferocity that rivals reapers yet she can bring the dead and reapers back to life."

Raven scoffs in disbelief because stories were stories for a reason. "And they need us?"

"Yes. They need more warriors. They wish to return the reapers to warriors. The Clans are united under The Commander. Armies from all over are coming to help take down the mountain." Luna's dark grey eyes are bright with an almost manic intensity. "We have all been allied to them."

"What will they say about you having us?" Bellamy steps close, standing on Luna's other side, dark eyes worried and defensive as always.

"You are my Clan." Luna stares at him, fingers brushing the green and blue ink across his shoulder. "My brothers and sisters. They will accepts you as the Ocean Clan."

Bellamy clenches his jaw before releasing it and licking his lips almost nervously. "So Anya won't try to kill us?"

"No." The is a determination and promise in her eyes. "If she does then I will challenge her."

Bellamy shuffles his pack. Looking back to Miller and then Raven. The girl had come along to set up some radio signals . Find some things out. See if they could get a network going between all the Clan's. She also had a pack of explosive on one of the horses, carefully monitored by Monroe and Korian.

Finn grunts as Tren jumps on his back. He was a few years younger than Finn but far larger, Jun's younger brother. They were brothers through ties and not blood. Finn watching his unioned-to-be brother's back and Tren watching the fisherman who thought he could protect everyone. Bellamy's sighs. It had been three years since he had last seen the forest. Three years since they had left their first home. The trees thicken around him and he doesn't feel at home, his pulse quickens and all he feels is danger because the trees are places for enemies to hide. "How do we take down the mountain?"

Luna watches as her warriors amble about with a cautious yet swift speed, they would be in the Tree Clan's territory soon. "We are here to provide warriors. The Commander will handle the strategies, though I must be present for the meeting. I expect you and your sister to keep our warriors in line."

"Of course." He looks around, finding his originals that came with him and the ones he had grown to know over the last three years. Somehow they had found family on Earth. A family that didn't float those who broke the law. A family he could look to in times of trouble and a family who would defend him as much as he defended and cared for them. "How much longer?"

"Not long." Her fingers reach out to brush the mechanic's arm, gentle and attention grabbing as dark eyes flicker to grey. "Raven, radio to the camp. Tell them we made it to the forest."

"Got it." She grabs the radio on her hip and dials it to the Ocean frequency, the is a garble of noise and she frowns, fiddling with the antennae and some wires. "Somethings jamming it." She clenches her jaw. " _Raven to base. Anyone there?_ " There is an odd sound, not static but not silence. "Somethings screwing with it. I can try to tweak it but there's no way we're contacting home with it like this." She scrunches her brows, checking each channel. "Though it could be the distance, never tested it this far.." She presses a button down on the radio.  _"We've made it. Come in Kota."_  Raven lets go of the button and shrugs helplessly when it doesn't work. When no response but static greets them.

Luna swallows because without that radio something could happen at their camp. Something could happen to their home and most of her warriors were her under the command of the Commander. "I will send a rider. It was smart to bring runners." She whistles lowly and one of the sleeker horses comes trotting forward, one of her rail thin yet strong warriors jumping on the saddle. "Ride to the Ocean, tell them we made it to the forest. Be safe." The warrior nods with a tilt of his chin before turning and heading back to thee ocean.

There is a crackle over the radio and then a voice _."Who is this?"_  They all look at the radio in shock. Bellamy gripping his sword as if he can attack the voice through the radio and Raven grips it tighter because she had  _made_  these radios. Fixed these frequencies herself.

* * *

Clarke stalks after Murphy with a barely controlled temper. Muscles coiled in anger and desperation even as they ache because Anya had lit into her about disappearing for the night without warning anyone and Murphy was leaving the camp after being back not even an hour. The man rushes through the tent like there was the devil on his heels as he grabs a bag and walks quickly to the gate without looking back, Clarke right behind him as they enter the forest. "John we aren't done here."

"Yes we are! I'm gone. I'm leaving!" His eyes are a desperate and lost anger as he refuses to look her way until something seems to snap inside of him. "I ate people Clarke!" Eyes blazing in disgust as he spins around, his lips twisted into a sneer. "I'm a monster."

"No." Clarke's voice is strong, determined as she steps closer, almost reaching out to touch him but stopping. "Not right now. Right now you're John Murphy. Stupid idiot who has his head up his ass." John clenches his jaw, his body shaking as he leans against a tree. "I need you John." She searches his face but gets nothing in return, her blue eyes almost begging because she had lost him once, she couldn't do it again. "Who else is going to help me keep Anya and Raid in line?"

Murphy sighs, slumping against the tree until he touches the ground, legs curled against his chest with his head in his hands. Defeated and so so broken. "I became the things we fight Clarke. I wanted that drug more than anything." He looks up at her, tears almost dripping down his face because he couldn't control when he was on the drug and he killed and ate his  _people._  People he fought with and worked beside. "I couldn't fight it."

She steps closer, swallowing thickly as her own tears fill her eyes because for some horrible godforsaken reason she would rather have him here. Alive and suffering than dead that night and she hated herself for it because John was  _suffering_ and she was just happy he was here and alive. "From what you told me they used torture methods. Very cruel but effective ones. You didn't stand a chance. No one does."

He throws his pack across the ground, chest heaving, as he looks up at her with guilt ridden and broken sad blue eyes. "If I would have been stronger."

"No!" Her voice is loud, cracking and she steps towards him, shoulders trembling as her shout echos around the forest. "You don't understand how the mind works John. What they did to you." She shakes her head, trembling in anger and remorse because she couldn't stop them from taking him. "It takes professionals. They knew what they were doing. They turned our own people against us."

He picks at the braid on the left side of his head. The top was short, much like when he had first landed here but the sides were tightly braided back in twin braids that he pulled back and tied at the base of his skull that he always twisted and tugged at when nervous or upset. "You have no idea what I've done."

She steps closer to him, ducking her head until he meets her eyes. "You are not the monster her Johnathan Murphy." Her words are strong. Final. Her eyes are defiant and determined and hold him steady. Keep him from fallen apart with the fire in them. "Those people in the mountains. They are the monsters."

She sits down next to him, shoulder pressing into his and they just breath in the air because one way or another the mountain had hurt them. They sit in comfortable silence as the sun slowly descends lower and lower down the sky. The sound of hooves on the ground reaches their ears and they both look in the direction, stiffening. They straighten to a crouch, weapons in their hands only to have Clarke' apprentice skidding to a halt before them, horse snorting with dissatisfaction.  _"Anya wants you both. Emergency."_  His gaze is almost wild as he stares at them.

They scramble onto the second horse behind him and race back to the village. Hearts in their throats are the wall comes into view. They expect the worst, fires and blood and death. They expect to be the last remaining of their village but they are not. There is a group of horses being un-saddled and extra carts littering the floor. The camp is not and empty bloodied battle field but an overflowing camp. New warriors amble around as the two stolen by the mountain burst through the gate with racing hearts.

When their eyes finally meet those in the middle of the camp Clarke's heart stops and her chest stills. Murphy grabs her shoulder in shock. Gripping it like a lifeline and they both stare at the people in front of them. Anya's eyes are stormy as she stares at the once floppy haired boy before her eyes find Clarke's. The blonde looks lost. Confused. Disbelieving as she stares at a few people facing away from her. "Bellamy." The clear general of the Ocean Clan turns to look at her as do many others beside him. She stares at them in shock, disbelieving. Her shoulders tremble and she briefly thinks she is dreaming. That she was still trapped in the mountain and dreaming because this couldn't be real.

"Clarke?" There were whispers and the blonde stares at them before nodding sharply, throat to tight to speak. She drops her sword in shock as a grin crosses the man's face before she is scooped up in a tight hug. Jasper clings to her with goggles still on his neck and a grin on his lips. She trembles in his hold because they were  _gone_  gone and dead and missing and no hope and she thought she was  _dreaming._ Slowly her arms wrap around him as the others stare at her in shock her eyes find Finn and everything slows because Finn was dead. Finn died three years ago at the hands of Anya's warrior and her sharp order. Finn had died the night Tris had died. The night Clarke had first killed a man face to face. "Finn?" She steps forward slowly, loosening her hold on Jasper until the boy steps away with a half grin, waiting the exchange. "You're dead." She shakes her head, staring at the ghost before her.

He chuckles with a wry grin, stepping ever so slowly closer and closer with all eyes on them. "Very much alive Princess." The name sends a familiar ache in her chest but it lightens as it falls from the man's lips. He pulls her into a hug and she stands still before she is wrapping her arms around him tightly and she can feel _him_. His broader than once was chest. His familiar yet unfamiliar hold and he smells like salt and sweat and nothing like the forest but he was her almost first love. Her almost something. He was family and he was  _alive._  Suddenly her arms are full of Octavia and Raven. The mechanic is squeezing her side tightly, long arms wrapped around both Clarke and Finn as she presses into Clarke's side because Clarke had died. Octavia is hugging Clarke tightly, slipping her arms under Finn's and squeezing because they had thought the blonde died. Hadn't seen her for three years and they had  _mourned._ The others watch the reunion and Bellamy is finally walking forward with a steady gait. His shoulders were stronger and broader than before, arms rippling with muscles and his eyes are brighter and more alive than she had even seen them.

He has that stupid grin on his face as he finally comes to stand before her, tilting his head to the side and staring at her like they were the kids from three years ago. Like three years hadn't passed where they thought one another dead. "Looks like the Princess shocks us all."

She shakes her head, staring at these older versions of the people she knew. Octavia stands taller and more secure than when she last saw her. She stands with a purpose and her hand is decorated in a union tattoo, shoulders strong and chin held higher than Clarke had ever seen it. That scrawny sixteen year old had grown up. Bellamy looks older, wiser and broader. His eyes more gentle than the drop-ship and he stands like he has found his place in the world, like he no longer had to fight for survival. Raven walks with a limp and a brace but her eyes still dance in a raging fire that the mechanic seemed to always have. She was covered in more scars but she grew to be strong and there were tools strapped across her belt and life dancing in her eyes. Finn looks like he finally figured himself out, his shoulders are wide and thick, hands worn and there is a spiraling tattoo of an almost complete union across his left arm that doesn't bring pain but happiness because he had found someone. He had grown. Jasper walks like the forest won't eat him alive again. Like he hadn't almost died here and he smiles like there isn't a worry in the world. "I thought you guys were gone." Her words crack as she stares at them like her eyes would fail her. "John said you guys vanished."

Bellamy turns eyes to Murphy both men size one another up but Clarke had said his name full of trust and Bellamy offers him a nod of respect before turning back to Clarke because differences three years ago in a world like this could be pushed aside. Could be forgiven. "We left. Went to the Ocean."

Clarke's voice heart catches in her throat and she sees familiar face hidden among the Ocean Clan's ranks, picking out the older and slightly scruffier versions of kids she once lived with. Teenagers she had patched up and comforted and loved. "Everyone? The hundred?" Octavia and Raven pull back from the hug, finally letting the blonde go as they smile at her.

Bellamy's grin is happy but pained and sad, some were lost and she can see it in his eyes. In the brokenness in them and the loss but most were alive. Most of them had made it out of the forest. Away from danger. "Most are alive and well Princess."

Finn lets her go as she smiles at Bellamy like she could still read every expression her had and Finn grins at her with wide lips that still hinted at his boyish charm. "I thought you were dead."

"Me too." Her voice cracks and Murphy continues to stand solid behind her, not leaving because Clarke was his people and he couldn't leave her.

His lips tremble and he tilts his head gently to the side. "Glad you're not."

"Me too." Her words taste like happiness and a promise and freedom and hope.

* * *

"They have guns. Lots of guns. They would tear us down before we even got in range. A hundred plus of them can walk on the ground. And Monty hasn't gotten the fog down yet." Clarke's voice is tight and Lexa and Anya stand by her side, beside them is the Ice Queen, her gaze boring into the blonde like she holds all the secrets in the world.

Each of the Clan leaders and General's stare at the Commander and the blonde by her with rapt attention before there is a soft sentence drifting between them. "Trojan horse." Bellamy's voice is soft yet loud and everyone turns to look at the Ocean General.

Raven shakes her head, stepping closer and every other clan inside the room stiffens because this was one who fell from the sky with fire beneath her fingertips. "Sorry Shooter, you're not the one going into the mountain." She has a finality in her eyes and her shoulders are tilted back like they could hold the weight of the world up.

He steps closer, glaring at her because he could put himself in the line of fire but never his people, never his family. "It was my idea."

She snorts at him, shaking her head as the other listen to them argue. The Commander is watching them with a calculating gaze. "Good idea but can you disable the fog and the doors?" He clenches her jaw and she tilts her chin up in defiance. "Didn't think so. I can." There is fire in her eyes and Lexa's chest is still because there were sky people in her tent, those they thought dead and they were making ideas to tear down the mountain.

Bellamy almost bare his teeth but instead clenches his jaw. "How will you get out of the cages?"

"How were you expecting to get out of the cages?" She asks him with a sharpness only Raven could achieve and his jaw just tightens and she smirks because she had him there. She turns to Luna, staring at her like she would go even without the woman's blessing. Grey eyes are dark but she closes them in resolution because there was no stopping the mechanic when she had her mind on something. "Ill find a way don't worry." There is an almost cockiness to her words and Clarke and Bellamy shake with the need to go in her place.

* * *

The Ice Queen presses a book forward on the table after many of the others leave to attend to their troops. "Maps of the tunnels. Your mechanic will need them if we are to take it down." Luna looks at the map as Lexa's eyes narrow. Anya and Clarke tense because Lexa looked like she was about to break. The River Clan across the table stiffens as well and the Wind Clan is the only other one there, leaning forward to eye the book.

"Where did you get this?" Lexa's voice is sharp, demanding and almost trembling as her green eyes focus on the hard covered leather worn looking book.

The queen shrugs, staring at Lexa like she is waiting for something. "Spoils of battle." Lexa's hands trembles and she reaches for the book with one hand, the other grabbing her knife, the Queen watches her with rapt attention.

Lexa grabs the book and flips it open to the first page. Inside as sketches. Sketches of the river and it's creatures. Sketches of warriors and then sketches of the forest. Of animals and her heart is racing because this was Costia's. Anya steps closer because Lexa is about to explode and it would halt the attack on the mountain. "Lexa." Anya's voice is soft and green eyes are staring at the book like it would break if she moved it too much. Her fingers still as she comes across a picture of herself, warpaint it gone and her eyes are alive and happy in the sketching, her fingers brush across it because that was how Costia saw her. "Lexa." Anya's voice is commanding, reminds her of training under the woman but Lexa does nothing because this was her gift to Costia when she became homesick.

She moves the book until she gets to the pages of the maps. She presses it into Gustus' hands, trusting him to be gentle with it. "Sketch them mark for mark on another paper. Give it to the mechanic. I want this back." Her words are strong and demanding. Cold and so hard. Her gaze turns to the Ice Queen. Every Clan inside the tent stiffens because this could ruin their plans to defeat the mountain. "You are part of this Coalition and I cannot attack you or kill you without breaking it." Her eyes blaze with anger. "I cannot behead you or torture you like I wish to." Ice generals reach for their weapons but the queen just tilts her head, listening. "Like you did to Costia. I want to make you scream but I cannot because my people are important. Because I care about the twelve Clans and I do not want war."

The Queen stares at her, tilting her head to the side as her white cloak flutters across her shoulders, making her seem larger than she is. "So you will not rage hotheadedly into battle, that is a new battle plan for you Lexa." She says her name like a curse but also like a prayer, like her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Lexa's hands tighten on her knife and she wants to drive it into her stomach and twist, wants to find someway to make the Queen hurt like she did. "Did you expect me to kill you were you stood? To start a war our people do not need?"

The Queen stares at Lexa in challenge and Clarke stiffens because the Queen was a force to be reckoned with, sharp and dangerous and unforgiving like a lion. "I thought you loved the girl enough to kill for her?"

Lexa almost throws the knife across the room, almost digs it into the Queen until she bleeds. Instead she tightens her grip, feels Anya's familiar presence behind her and breathes. "I love her enough to make the world what she wanted it. Peaceful."

The Queen's shoulders almost drop but she stands firm, staring at Lexa like she was someone she realized was no longer a child. "Then I was wrong about you."

"Most are." Green eyes are sharp and suspicious.

"I killed your beloved, tortured her for weeks because I wanted information on you. On the chosen Heda. A job that would have gone to the Ice Nation next." The Ice Queen's muscles are tight because being the Heda what what she had worked for since a child.

Lexa scoffs, shaking her head because years ago she would have gladly given it up so she could have Costia, fight in battles and not have to worry about thousands of people relying on her. "The spirits choose who receive the mark."

"But they move in order of the Clan. The Ice was to be next." The queen steps closer, reaching to brush a braid from Lexa's face and everyone stiffens "I swore you had stolen it form me, so I needed more information. I am not unnecessarily cruel but your girl was strong." Lexa's jaw is tight enough to crack rock and the queen just stares at her, finger fluttering along a braid uselessly. "I thought you were the hot head that charged into battle like you had with the River Clan. Like you had when you almost feel to your demise, just to be saved by the River Chief's daughter."

The River Clan stiffen from their position next to the Wind because they had sworn the name Costia from their lips and legends, she was a traitor who fell to the trees. "I grew up as most do." Lexa's words are stiff because she had grown from the young naive girl who charged into battle without thinking.

"It was foretold that the Heda would bring peace to the land with the help of the fallen. I wanted to bring that peace. From a sickly child to a Queen who showed no mercy but brought a stop to the endless battles. To the death of hundreds a season." The Queen stares at Lexa as if looking at her for the first time. "I realized my mistake when I killed the girl and sent you her head, I will not apologize for doing what I believed is right but you lost your beloved that night season ago, it is a pain I know well." She steps closer and Lexa stands taller, not shrinking under the woman's gaze. "If you come to fail all of our people, do anything that can break this I will kill you."

"And I you Mara."

* * *

Murphy leads her along the tunnels, gait stiff, his eyes flicker to her brace and she rolls her eyes. "Happened when you shot the drop ship. Bullet to my insides and pressed on my spine."

He flinches because three years ago he was a slightly manic teenager who thought the world was after him. "I was stupid back then."

Raven shrugs, continuing on like the boy who took her ability to run without a brace isn't walking beside her. "As far as i'm concerned you're still stupid, but Clarke trusts you so I trust you." Dark eyes find his and bore into him, forcing him to still his movements. "Don't break it Murphy."

"Got it." He manages to speak low enough to be heard but he almost shakes because he hadn't realized until this moment that he had taken Raven ability to walk away. That she was the one he managed to shoot on that night so long ago.

Raven continues walking, eyeing the maps in her hands are Murphy leads the way like he doesn't need to look. "So what did you guys do down here running through the tunnels?"

"We ate people." His blue eyes flicker to her. "You're not the only one I've hurt." She stares at him and he rolls his eyes, false bravado coming off of him as Raven stares at him in apprehension, understanding and remorse. "You can't think when your on the drug, nothing except your next fix."

She stares at him in apprehension and shock. "We'll be heading to your next fix Murphy."

He scoffs, hiking his jacket sleeve back up his shoulder, his muscle aches at the drop in temperature but her ignores it. "If i'm not strong enough i'll run. All we need to do it get you in the mountain and hope that they shove you to the bleeders instead of the reapers." He trembles because he didn't want to think about anyone else being subjected to that torture. His ears still ring at loud sounds and he wants to flinch back every-time he sees something red.

Raven rolls her eyes, thumping a hand against the metal on her leg. "I have a bum leave, pretty sure a cannibal with a bum leg would be bad."

His eyes are dark with emotion and her stares at her like she can't understand anything. "Then we hope they don't kill you. Clarke said to get to us on Monty's radio yours are set up at camp."

"Got it Scar-face." They make out the sounds of reapers and Murphy swallows and Raven watches his face pale and hands tremble so she speaks with a half smirk, trying to get a rise out of him. "Well its now or never."

Her shoves her down to the floor, he binds her hands to the log before slipping back into the shadows. His job was to make sure she made it through the doors and report back to Clarke.

The other reapers push their own sacrifices to the ground, glaring at them before looking longingly at the door. There were almost fifty of them and Murphy shivers because there were more. Always more hidden and running the tunnels.

They come out with red in their hands and split the group. Murphy hides in the shadow, feet carrying him forward toward the red before he digs his teeth into his lips and watches as the woman stares at Raven. "The Cages." Murphy lets out a sigh because that meant no drugs. No red and as they shove Raven through the door he sighs in relief stepping from the tunnels and racing though them, grunts of ecstasy reach his ears and he falters in his steps because his chest hurt and relief was twenty yards back. He turns and takes a step back toward the red, muscles trembling and he bites harder into his lip. The taste of copper makes him wants to puke and with hands covering his ears he runs from the tunnels, eyes flashing with horrid memories.

* * *

They throw her into the cages after stripping her to her undergarments and hosing her down. The mechanic bares her teeth at them as she hunches over in her cage, leg uncooperative. They just roll their eyes and call her a savage. She kicks the cage with her good leg and they sneer at her. She sneers right back until they leave the room. A woman with strikingly familiar green eyes looks up at Raven.  _"Anya and Clarke send their regards. The Commander as well."_  Raven eyes dance as she speaks.

 _"You are of the Ocean."_  The woman speaks, staring at the green and blue tattoos.

Raven shrugs and grins.  _"I_  f _ell form the sky first, like the blonde who promised to help you escape. They sent me in here. Any ideas on how to escape?"_

The woman stares at Raven before speaking calmly. _"A girl will come. I will speak to her. You will be patient."_

Raven rolls her eyes, grunting in annoyance. " _Patience. Not sure I have much of that._ " She receives a scowls and Raven rolls her eyes because of course she would be caged next to the stern one.  _"I will be patient oh wise one."_  The sarcasm is enough to make the woman glare at Raven and the mechanic smirks victoriously.

Men come in reaching for the green eyed girl and Raven groans because of course this would happen, she feels like an idiot as she kicks the cage and bars her teeth at them.  _"Make sure to speak to the girl."_

The guards glare at her, unlocking the cage.. "Savage is cussing us out I think."

Raven bares her teeth at him in a snarl. " _If I was insulting you you would know you pig-skinned asshole."_

The other one laughs, loudly bumping shoulder with the red faced man. "She insulted you there Huttins."

The man with the shock baton growls low in his throat and presses are hard and hot as he can into Raven's side. She jerks and spasms with the electricity.  _"I had worse than that on the Arc you bastards."_  The other caged warriors watch her with rapt attention as the men shock her again and she falls limp and trembling to the side.

* * *

Maya comes in with food and walks quietly along the cages. Green eyes are boring into her and Maya walks over, holding out a piece of bread. The woman shakes her head, licking her lips before steeling her gaze. "You need to free the thin one hanging from the ceiling. Clarke sent her."

Maya's eyes widen but she nods, dropping the food to the bag and rushing over to the girl with dark skin. She almost brushes her skin because it had been touched by the sun. Instead she presses medicine into her veins and the woman comes to slowly. "What?"

"I'm Maya. Clarke sent you?" Raven nods, almost groaning because what little blood is rushing through her is going straight to her head.

A guard cross the room as Raven stands on shakily legs and he reaches for his gun, Raven sighs low in her throat before throwing herself forward and shoving him into the wall. He gun flies across the room and she stands on one leg, throwing a punch at his face that splits it open and then he is tackling her, punching her harshly across the face and she brings up her good knee to catch him in his crotch. He grunts, falling away from her as she slams her elbow into his kidney. He grunts, spluttering for air as Raven stands with the help of the wall. He tackles her again and presses her into the wall with his larger frame. "Stop or i'll shoot." Maya holds the gun with trembling hands and the man scoffs.

"You wouldn't shoot me, not guts, and even if you did the other would come running and you'd be dead anyway." Maya lowers the gun slightly and Raven almost has the scalpel she picked up into his neck when he slips tot he side and plows a fist into her ribs. She coughs, grunting out as shes sure one of them cracked. She's struggling to keep one hand tight on his throat as her goes purple and presses his own beefy hand into her slim neck. Her vision is splattered with dark spots when he lets out a sharp sound of pain.

Maya stands behind him, finger having depressed the plunger on an empty syringe. He turns to glare at her because a needle would not bring him down, He takes a threatening step forward as Raven falls to the ground gasping for air when he clutches his chest in shock, eyes wide and face coloring her falls to his knees. Letting out a sound of pain before he slumps, dead at the feet. Raven slowly makes her way to him, dragging him to the chute in just in underwear before tossing him down it with a glare before grinning back at Maya. "You save my life. Thank you." The girl nods stiffly and Raven stumbles closer, hugging the wall. "Where's my brace?" The girl presses one into her hand and slips through the door only to come back seconds later.

Monty's hand in hers and a brace in the other. Raven slips the brace on before Monty is pressing into her and hugging her like he needed the reassurance that she was really there and alive. HE explains everything about the mountain, giving marrow, taking down the jammer and setting up a fail safe within it. Raven grins at him and pulls him into a tighter hug before they are slipping a janitors uniform over her form and pushing her down to the painting room.

Raven clicks it to her channel and grins at Monty.  _"Hey i'm in."_  Her words are still rough from being chocked but there is amusement in them.

 _"Raven. Thank god."_  She knows someone could be listening so she speaks in the language of the ground even ass her heart begs herself to make sure Raven is alright first.  _"Whats going on?"_

 _"Monty's working on the fog. Just need to lock it down."_  Raven's words are forceful yet hopeful and almost cocky.  _"Well keep them busy while Maya compiles a list of the innocent."_

 _"Good."_ Clarke's voice is relieved and she can almost see her shoulder relaxing through the radio. _"Stay safe and hurry up. We're ready when you are."_

Raven rolls her eyes because in the last three years some things stay the same and some change. _"I've been in here two days Princess, tell Shooter and Luna they can wait another one or two."_

_"Be safe."_

Raven snorts in amusement and Maya is staring at the mechanic as she speaks in the foreign language. _"When am I not?"_

 _"Raven."_ There is an almost warning pleading tone in Clarke's voice.

Raven smiles gently because after all these years Clarke still wanted everyone to be safe and sound. _"Got it princess. Careful with my explosives, don't get blown up."_ There is a similar warning and pleading in the brunette's voice because they just got Clarke back.

* * *

They train with tense muscles and antsy steps because Raven had finally contacted them today after two days of waiting and Murphy pacing. They finally had a clue what was going on and soon. Soon they would attack. Free their people and finally take down the mountain.

The Ice Queen walks until she can sit near Clarke as the blonde stares at the lapping waters of the river by their camp. They are close enough to the camp that they can be seen but not heard, a fire pit beside them. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Your beloved." Clarke looks up, like she already knows the Queen's thoughts.

Mara chuckles lightly, tilting head as memories come to her. "My beloveds sister. He was a stubborn as they come but you remind me of what it was like to be alive with the two of them."

"Both are dead." Blue eyes are wary but understanding.

Mara stares at her, like she can see right into Clarke's soul. "Yes."

"You killed Costia to get a rise out of the Commander."

"Yes." The Queen of the Ice shrugs, tilting her head to watch Clarke. "You exploit the weakness of your enemies. Costia was her beloved just as Dustin was mine. They were our weaknesses just as Anya will be yours." Calculating eyes watch as a fire begins to burn in blue at the words leaving her lips.

"You're all wrong, love can never be a weakness." There is a conviction that almost convinces Mara that the blonde is right. "It's what helped me turn John back from a reaper. It's what brought people together in the first place. Love is strength and sooner or later you all will realize that." That fire is bright and Mara wants to touch and be burned by that fire because she had been cold for so long.

"I made someone feel the pain I felt." There is no regret in her face only a simple understanding as she speaks of the dead and her role in it. "Love is weakness Warrior of Fire and Death but I will keep peace as long as the interest of the people remain on the Commander's mind."

Blue eyes harden and she narrows her eyes at the woman with dark hair and cold yet wise eyes. "There is never anything else on it."

"I think I would bed you if you would let me." Clarke's eyes widen and the queen stares at her in appreciation, bright blue eyes sweeping over the blonde. "You could fill the void left behind by the lost and I would be warm again." She presses her pale hand into Clarke's cheek, staring at blue eyes as Clarke stares at her in confusion. "But you bed another already and I would only like to lose my head for peace, not for bedding one who is being claimed." The queen moves forward quickly, pressing a bruising kiss to Clarke's lips and the blonde pulls back in shock, furrowing her brown at the Ice Nation leader. "I think it would have been better with both of us wanting it, I apologize for my forwardness but I will face death sometime and wondered what your lips would taste like." She steps back with gleaming eyes. "In another lifetime we could have been great together Warrior of Fire and Death."

The blonde stares up at the black haired woman before speaking lowly, forcing her brain to work and try to understand this predicament. "Clarke."

"Clarke, the warrior with golden hair, who fell from the sky and brought fire and death where she touched." The is a mischievous look in the Queen's eyes, dangerous and gleaming. "The Heda will be aided by the fallen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss does not bring trouble, it was just to show how Mara's character is. I promise. There is more to come than drama over a kiss unreturned.


	16. Live and Die on This Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won nothing mentioned in this story.

Inside the mountain Monty creates trouble for the mountain men, false alarms and trails of electronic destruction that has them occupied enough to not notice Raven hiding in their midst. Slowly Mara works with the revolution, trusting only those she knew were in it for the long run and they make plans, pulling all the untreated into the last section that will remain un radiated and with trembling hands and broken hearts they prepare to betray their people. Delieh works her magic in the nursery, getting mothers to agree to protect their children because the mountain was planning something and slowly the plan was coming too. Until Monty finds a surprise that has him stopping in his tracks and trembling. Medical documents on himself are in front of him and below his name is the name is a young girl he has sired. A young girl running around with his genes his blood that wasn't taken from his bones but a piece of him that was used to create miracles and it hurt because he had a daughter that did not know him. A daughter he knew nothing about and Raven face twists in anger and disgust because who would do something like this? Who would impregnate a woman just to diversify the gene pool. "I can try and get the guns down when we need to." His words are broken but resolute because he could worry about this later when lives weren't in their hands. When he had time to break down and shake, now wasn't that time. He needed to be strong and end this war.

"How?" Raven's hands press into his shoulder gently, dark eyes gentle yet understanding. The three years had changed them all but they were still family.

His eyes bore into her and his chest feels like the stings are loosening, like the panic is lessening with the trust and determination in the mechanics. It was calming and he pulls back his shoulders, ready. "I'll figure out a way, we just need to mess with some of the weapon. There wont be many causalities if we do."

Raven wants explosions and fire and all the guns to be gone bu knows that isn't and option so with a clenched jaw she offers the most diplomatic view. "Change the combo on most of the locks the day of. I'll keep them out of the gun safes."

Hours later Raven is pressing her hand into Monty's shoulder and pulling Maya along with her by her wrist, her eyes are bright with excitement, pride and fire. Dancing and churning as she drags the along. "The fogs disabled." They both look to her in excitement and Raven's lips twist into a smirk, wide and cocky.

Monty's eyes are worried yet hopeful and he squeezes the pale woman's hand. "Maya you have everyone ready?"

"Yeah, they just need the word." Maya's shoulders tremble and she wants her mom here to see the mountain fall, to see her ideas finally coming into play.

Monty sighs low in his throat, anxiety forcing him to pull at the sleeves of his shirt. "Good. They'll be here in thirty minutes."

Raven looks up sharply, her own nerves showing in the twitch f her jaw. "Guns disabled?"

"Delieh changed the locks on half of them." His eyes are remorseful and he bites his lip. "It's all the ones she could find."

"Good, half is better than none." Raven clenches her hand around the radio, swallowing thickly before looking at Maya. "Your warriors ready?"

Maya shifts on her feet. "I have weapons ready for them in the hospital wing."

"Okay." Raven presses the button and speaks lowly.  _"The fog is down."_

It doesn't even take half a second for Clarke to respond. _"Are you sure Raven?"_

 _"Very Clarke. Its down. Be here in thirty minutes and blow the doors open."_ Raven connects her eyes to Monty and Maya's, swallowing down her nerves. _"We'll handle the turbines as long as you can open the door."_

Clarke bites her lips because this was a promise, Because there were always children who didn't know what they were into. Children who grew up in places that warped them into who they were. _"The innocents?"_

_"Floor five, the most secure. We'll move them there in twenty minutes." Raven fingers the switch in her hand. "I'll blow the turbine in twenty-nine Clarke, timing is everything."_

Clarke bites her lip but nods, chest trembling. This was it. It was happening. _"Well be there in thirty. Stay safe Raven."_

 _"Always gotta save the world."_ Raven smirks teasingly, voice heaving with mirth and determination and the hard truth.

* * *

The twenty minutes kill them and then Monty smiles, hitting the alarm for low oxygen levels. The guards head to level three and the innocent to level five, Delieh leading them with Daijon hand in hers. They counts heads and with a racing heart she locks the door because all the children under nineteen were in here and the revolution leaders were in here as well. All the innocents in one room. Only a hundred and seventy-two people out of three hundred and fifty were safe. Diego trucks down to the painting room, following his instincts instead of the order from the other guards. "Thought you'd do this without me?" His eyes are gleaming.

"Diego?" Maya questions, hand trembling and he just smile.

"Don't worry." He pulls out some bullets. "I worked behind the scenes seeing as you didn't trust me." He shrugs his shoulder.

Maya flinches in guilt but shrugs her shoulder. "I'm sorry Diego but you were-"

"A liability." He shrugs again, smiling. "I know. I could switch side, but I know this one is going to win so I might as well help make the odds better."

"All the guards?" Raven steps up from behind the mountain girl, eyeing the man in guard uniform.

"Most are on level three because they're immune. Some are on two and one searching for an escaped native." He tilts his chin to the room of cages, lips quirking just so.

Maya's eyes widen in anger because he wasn't risking his own life. He wasn't protecting and helping those he was forcing them into a dangerous situation. "You let someone out without telling us?" She steps closer, angrily because the ones in the cages were her people. She had fought tooth and nail to keep them alive. "They could die."

He just laughs. "I implanted it on one of the school rats and set it loose in the vents. If Monty locked the fifth floor off then they'll be busy on just the first through thirst. We're golden."

"Raven grins widely. "I don't know who the hell you are but that was smart."

He looks at Raven before finding Maya's eyes. "I'm and asshole in the revolution for all the wrong reasons."

An alarm goes off on Raven's watch and she nods to Monty, grin falling from her face. The boy flips the alarms until they begin screeching in their ears that there is a radiation lea. All the doors into the mountain unlock to allow people to move freely and Monty begins to corral the guards into one hallway per each floor, locking doors left and right on his screen and opening the ones he need. The screen is glowing on his face in the dark setting an ominous glow. Raven presses her own button with a racing heat because it was now or never. The sound of the turbines slowly recedes and the mountain stops pumping water, silent. "They cant turn them back on down there?" Diego asks with confusion.

"No the box should be blowing up ri-" The is a ground shaking explosion and Raven grins. "Now. Only I can turn them on now."

* * *

Cage is yelling out orders at his guards as an explosion rips through the mountain, shaking it. He stumbles to keep his footing and his eyes are wide with rage because there was chaos all around them with no explanation. "What was that?"

n of the guards presses his key card against the lock, biting his lip when it doesn't work. "I don't know sir. Nothing it working. The key cards are locked and the alarms are going off. There's a radiation leak."

He spins to glare at them. "You guys are immune, I don't care if there's a leak, find out what is happening! Shoot the damn doors out if you need to."

He presses a button on his remote and the reapers in the tunnel stand up straight as a low buzz sounds in the tunnels before they are ripping out of them like the devil is on their heels. Cage's jaw is ticking because this was it. This was the breaking point. The blonde had disappeared and escaped four days ago and now the mountain was falling apart. The turbines had stopped and the doors were locking. They were under attack and his guardians were needed.

* * *

They fall into the clearing as the first explosion sounds, Clarke lets out a sigh of relief because they were right one time. Anya is tense beside her watching the scene unfold as the warriors grip their weapons and those from the Ocean Clan grip guns. Monroe and Korian set up the explosions for the door and there is a ground rocking force and everyone backs away before Korian hits the button with a wide grin. The explosion is deafening and Clarke and Anya look to one another before nodding sharply, eyes promising. Murphy falls into step beside Clarke as Reapers come running out of the tunnels a low buzz greeting their ears. "Fuck." Murphy says and then the Ocean Clan are pulling the guns and aiming because sword fighting with this many warriors was suicide. A few guards exist the tunnels and Murphy jumps forward, grabbing something from his belt as he slices his throat open. He stuffs cloth into his ears because just the thought of it has his knees trembling and he tosses the noise maker to Clarke. "Press the button." He covers his ears and watches as forty plus reapers fall to their knees and backs. The sound slips quietly past the covering and Murphy stumbles but presses harder on his ears as they begin to knock the reapers out and tie them up.

Clarke grabs the radio from her belt.  _"Raven, hows the inside?"_

Raven is panting from running, her back is pressed into a wall and Maya is beside her. " _Just let loose the prisoners, they're tearing apart the guards with kitchen knifes and guns. Herding them outside to you. Leaders are hiding on the third floor. First floor and second floor guards coming to you._

"Commander?" Clarke looks to the woman who stares at the mountain in contempt.

"Raven is leading them to the large doors. We invade the mountain now. Kill all that are not innocent." Green eyes are bright and she grins ferally. "Half to the mountain the other after reapers! Jus drien jus daun!" Anya is by Lexa's side as they race through the front doors with one last look in Clarke's direction and Clarke looks to her own unit, watching as Octavia and Bellamy lead a group to the tunnels. Raid fights some guards with the rest of the warriors as they flood from the tunnels. The Ice Queen is across from Clarke, leading an attack on guards coming form the side of the mountain through the right hatch and Clarke races through the door, taking a left to Lexa and Anya's right not seeing the queen following after the Commander. Murphy on her heels with a group of warriors behind her.

Bullets rings and slam into walls and Monroe pulls something from her belt with a wink before tossing it forward, she presses against the wall and the unit follows her, Clarke watching as the explosion rips through the hallway and yells are heard. They stay low to the ground as they kill the guards and steal their guns. Harper tosses it to one of the Ice Nation warriors. "Point and shoot." She presses her finger to the muzzle. "Keep that pointed at enemies." He nods his head and they continues on. Some fall to the bullets and Clarke feels one dig into her arm as she shouts out, shoving her troop back. Murphy rolls his eyes, pressing into her side with a sardonic twist to his lips.

The mountain is full of ash and blood and death. The third floor is stationed off and it take thirty minutes for Clarke's forces to get through the guards and Murphy eyes are gleaming as they glare at the man in the center. "He's mine." Without thought Murphy is racing forward and like any idiotic loyal friend Clarke shakes her head and follows him into the fray. Ducks her head when guns swing her way and slides down on her knees to slip a knife into a man's illiac artery and watches him bleed out as she kicks the gun up into her hands and presses the trigger. It feels like before, Bellamy's hands warm on her shoulders and shooting at a cloth. It feels like muscle memory as she aims and shoots, watching each guard fall with blood spilling across their lips. Monty's blood. Her blood. Their veins previously filters with the blood of those in the cages and they fight with a viciousness that speaks of justice and revenge as she covers Murphy running after a the man with slick hair and a sneer.

* * *

Raven looks up from her work. "Once more into the fray." Her words are soft and gentle and goosebumps dance across her skin. "Monty i'm going to take down the tunnels, keep the reapers from getting to the others."

Monty stares at her with wide eyes and a fretful frown. "Raven, blowing them is dangerous."

"Reapers are dangerous." She smiles in a broken way, swallowing with a thick throat because this felt like goodbye. "I'll be back before you know it." She pulls him into a tight hug, heart aching. "It was great to see you again."

"May we meet again." His voice cracks.

"May we meet again Monty." Raven stares at him with tears in her eyes before spinning and running through the mountain.

Diego looks up with shocked eyes. "Shouldn't one of us go with her?"

Monty swallows with a thick tongue. "We need to keep them from the control room. If they get in here we fail."

Maya nods with a tense jaw but understanding eyes and Diego's chest is aching but he speaks with a foreboding resolution. "Then we defend it with out lives."

* * *

Lexa takes a bullet to the side and as she stumbles back Anya drags her behind a wall, pressing into her to prevent another bullet from meeting its target. The Queen is rolling her eyes as she stumbles upon the scene, her head bleeding from a blow caused by a guards gun. She grabs a gun from the ground, every instinct in her screaming to throw it down and take the guards lives with her hands and knife. She begins to shoot at the ones aiming for the Commander. " _Find cover!"_ Anya stares at her in shock and the Queen teeth are white against her lip as she bites it. " _Fix her wounds before she dies. We need to win this battle and if the Commander falls during it so does the hope of our people."_

And so the one who fell from the graces of the spirits, not the sky, defends the Heda. The one who stole everything from her and the one who took everything in return are on equal grounds once more.

* * *

The ground shakes as explosions rip through it again and there is chaos and blood everywhere. Dirt falling from above them. Bodies cover the ground and Bellamy presses his hand into his bleeding head, a long cut along his hairline and a knife wound to his arm. The sound of fighting dies around him and all he can hear is this ringing in his ear. Octavia is crouched beside him yelling words but all he can make out is that god awful ringing before it begins to lessen. Lincoln is at her side and once Octavia presses a kiss to Bellamy's bloodied cheek, the two move as one. Knowing exactly where the other is and he watches at they take down five reapers together and he pants as one of the warriors ties a cloth around his arm, steaming the bleeding. "We have more to get." Bellamy's voice is rough as he stands to his feet. They were all bloodied and bruised but they were alive, reapers and mountain men dead at their feet along with some of their own people.

He begins to take out the remaining mountain men that stumble from the rubble around them. It is chaos, utter and complete chaos because the dirt walls around them were trembling and shuttering. Threatening to fall.

"Bell!" Octavia's voice rips him from his quest and he scrambles to his feet as he trips over a body, running towards his sisters voice with fear etched on his face. There was a desperation and broken sound to her voice that had him panicking.

* * *

Mara shouts out in pain as a bullet rips through her shoulder, it burns more than she expects it to and she slumps to the side as blood begins to runs from the hole. She presses into the wall as her blood spills from her arm in a steady frighteningly quick stream. She presses with gritted teeth into her wound, firing a few short bursts of bullets to kill the remaining mountain men as the cloth in her hand grows more red. She scoots back until she sits beside Lexa, who is pale faced and sweating. "Our fight is not over." The Queen voice is steady even as her face pales with the blood loss.

Lexa's eyes burn bright as she stands on shaky legs. "Our fight is never over." And the queen stares at her before shaking her head and standing with the help of the wall, because if this tiny girl could stand after being shot then so could Mara. She had not become the queen without pain. She knew pain and she could ignore it just as Lexa was doing.

"Then we find the leader and kill him."

Anya stares at the two of them, dark eyes wide and frantic yet calm in the face of battle. "The battle has raged on too long, wee must end it now." Her voice is full of reason and the three women head down the hall, following the line of bodies until they find a group of guards surrounding an older man, shooting with a fevor as their eyes become more and more panicked. "Lexa, Mara." Anya's voice is low and commanding and the three fall easily into their rolls, switching command again and again.

Mara grips her gun with pale hands. "I will kill the guards, take the kill Commander." She heaves the gun to her shoulder and fires, the shots echoing around the hall and meeting their marks as the force of each bullet rocketing from the barrel sends sharp pain through her shoulder. Lexa grabs her knife and creeps forward as the muzzles of the guards guns focus on Mara. Anya slips lowly beside her, grabbing the gun of a fallen guard and pressing her fingers down when Lexa gets to the older man. She rips him away from his guards as Mara and Anya shoot them down. Guns clicking once the run out of bullets and the old man is the last left standing in the middle of the room, blood surrounding him.

Lexa's face is a vicious snarl as she grabs him by his neck. Standing so much smaller than him but so much more threatening. "You bleed my people to live and you drill into those form the sky to touch the ground."

"We do what we must to survive." His words are resolute. "Would you not do the same?"

Lexa tightens her hold, growling at him but her eyes hold understanding yet hatred. "I would do anything for my people, but you have haunted us for too many years and now you fall."

He stares at her not in shock, but in a broken guilt. A broken knowledge that he thinks all of his people will die. "You will kill hundreds of innocents?"

"None of you are innocent but not all of you are guilty." With those final words she slips a knife into him, twisting it in his stomach. "I will not give you the satisfaction of touching the ground for your just torture. For you punishment of taking the lives of my people. You will die alone down here with the knowledge that you led your people to their death." Lexa's eyes are resolute and hard. He chokes on his blood coughing and pressing his hands into his wound.

* * *

The bullets ricochet off tree and find marks in flesh and Monroe is running, slicing into a guard when her eyes widen. Korian is trying and failing to defeat one of the reapers. That is not what has her heart in her throat. Behind them is a guard, taking careful aim at all of his targets and Monroe runs, feet pounding against the ground as the guard takes aim. "Korian!" Her shout rips through the air as a bullet is fired from a rifle and she jumps, shoving her body into her beloved's and they slam into the ground harshly, crumpling behind a boulder and sliding in the dirt. He grunts beneath her and his eyes dance with something as he smiles at her. She grins back, relief showing on her face. "That was close." There is a muscle relaxing slumping relief in her voice and her heart begins to calm. He chuckles wetly, smiling in a regretful way and there is blood on his teeth. She stares at him in confusion, shaking her head and he swallows, lips loosening into a tiny soft broken smile as he presses his hands into hers. Squeezing tightly as their eyes connect. There is one last shuttering breath leaving his chest and then everything is still. He isn't smiling anymore, his hand loosens from hers and falls to the ground. She shakes her head, the sound of the battle falling around her as she focuses on her beloved. On her love. She makes no sound. No wail of agony or shout of grief. She presses her head into his still chest, her shoulders trembling with loss as his unblinking eyes stare at the spot her eyes once occupied.

Yards away Miller is pressing a wet bloodied hand into Sterling's stomach, he shakes and trembles as bullets bounces off the rock around them and bury into the ground beside them. "Best kind of thief." Sterling's words are broken and choppy but there is love and amusement in his voice. "You stole my heart." He smile stupidly, lovingly, face twisted in the pain but so true and Miller breaks. Kisses him one last time, with the sharp coppery taste of blood on their lips, because they had been through hell and back and now one of them was going home alone. And with his last breathe Sterling leaves Miller smiling with a bitter sweet broken love. And he cradles his boyfriend, his soulmate, his lover, his almost unioned always beloved's body in his arms. He wants to rage and scream because all he can taste is blood on his lips and all he can feel Sterling's last breath on his cheek.

* * *

The battle continues to rage on and they have forgotten about fixing the reapers, bring them back because everything was a blood bath and they needed to stop holding back. In the midst of this chaos Bellamy stumbles from a dusty tunnel entrance, something small cradled in his arms. The body is covered in blood and dirt and there are tears on Bellamy's face. Nothing stops when he exist the entrance. This is no life altering, battle stopping moment that would lead to peace. This was a broken moment that was happening all over the battle field and he stares at the blood falling from the bodies of those all around him. Those he knows and those he doesn't.

The deaths continued and he hopes the woman in his arms wouldn't be next as he stumbles his way through the battle, slowly it was dying down but still the clash of metal against metal and flesh sounded. The bang of a rifle and the scream of the pained and mourning.

Luna spots him first, eyes the one in his arms before she is ripping her sword through the gut of a reaper and making her way to him. Her people defending her back as they try and turn the tides of the battle. There are tears in Luna's eyes as Bellamy drops to his knees beside a healers tent, the place where moaning bodies were lain and a healer fretted about. Too many wounded or dying.

Luna presses her fingers into a tan throat, the is nothing. No thrum of a pulse racing against her fingers and her chest stills before she presses harder, steadier and calms her stuttering chest. There is a soft, barely there, pulse against her finger tips. "What happened?"

"She blew the tunnels." He closes his eyes, pain etched across his features. "Stopped more reapers from coming but she was caught in it. I don't." His eyes are broken when he opens them and Luna's breath catches in her throat.

* * *

Gunfire greets them and Maya's shoulders tremble before she turns to Monty. "Go. Run I can handle it from here."

Monty shakes his head, straightening his shoulders. "I'm not leaving."

"You have people out there who care for you Monty." Her words are retrained and broken. "They'll want you to escape. My dad is dead, my mom is dead. I have no one waiting for me. Go."

"I will not leave you." His fingers tighten on hers and Diego nods from his place beside them.

"I'm scared to die." His words catch in his throat because Monty and Maya are acting like they wouldn't die, like death doesn't scare them. "I'm terrified, but i'd rather die fighting on this side than for the guards." His voice cracks and his shoulders are tight. Maya grips his hand and his other shakes as he holds his gun ready.

Monty holds another gun in his hand and Maya's fingers reach fro the second weapon strapped to Diego's thigh. The door trembles and shakes with each hit and Diego pushes them behind a desk. "Stay there, shoot anyone who comes through."

There is silence. No footsteps. No guns going off and no trembling door. The quiet is eery until it is not. There is a loud clang as something slams into the door, snapping the handle and sending sparks everywhere. Five men charge through the door with rifles and Diego fires his pistol. Killing on point black and injuring another. He stumbles back into the desk as two bullets rip into him and Monty shakes before he peeks around the edge and fires. One guard falls and there is an ear defeaning sound as Maya fires her gun beside his head, killing another.

Two more guards burst in and bullets fly to fast to keep track. There is pained shouts and grunts and blood. Monty pulls Maya back behind the desk, they were btoh bleeding and Many is paler than normal. He tilts his head to the side and she peeks around the corner and closes her eyes because there were five more guards there and they Maya and Monty were low on bullets. Diego is panting with sharp breath across from them, gun empty. She turns back to Monty and her heart stops. His eyes are closed and his breathing shallow.

She clenches her hand on her gun, feels the blood leaving from her wounds and she makes a decision. Popping her head and arm around the corner she fires. Hitting two guards in the chest and another in the leg. A bullet digs into her arm and she falls back. Wincing in pain before there are shouts on the other side of the room. She peeks around the corner to find green eyes staring back at her. There is blood coating the warriors body, skin pale and bone protruding harshly under the skin the warrior stands tall and steady. "You are safe now." She bends down, helping Maya up and pulling her arm over her shoulder, pressing with nimble fingers into the wound across Maya's side.

Maya jerks her to a stop. "Monty and Diego. They're injured. Badly."

She shouts harsh words to the hallway and the warrior with the wounded leg and almost white tattoos picks up Monty and another grabs Diego. Maya wants to stop, to treat them but the woman with green eyes speaks before she can argue. "The mountain is not safe. We must get to the ground." Maya still struggles to get to Monty and Diego but her vision is blackening, spots dancing across her vision before there is nothing.

* * *

Alarms are still ringing around them and flashing red. Murphy is shooting through any guard he can find. Stabbing at them with his sword on his way to Cage. His eyes are crazed with anger and pain as he slowly makes his way to him. Some of the guards are gun less, instead using batons and bats. And Clarke fights them. Slicing her sword through them, ducking under wide swings and spilling blood that belonged to her and Monty. Blood that had once been in their bones. There is red coating anger because these people had killed so many of the others. So many warriors and villagers dead. Monty stolen and drilled into and it made her all that more angry because they didn't feel remorse. They didn't as for help they stole it and demanded it. Turned her people into mindless monsters looking for a next fix.

Murphy makes it too Cage, eyes wide and angry and he pulls his sword back as the man swings his bat. Murphy's eyes widen and he screams. "CLARKE!" The blonde falls like a sack of limp potatoes, the baton having connected with the back of her skull. A sickening crack sounding throughout the room followed by the thud of her body. Murphy finishes swinging his sword, take a bat to his ribs as Cage's blood sprays from his neck. The man falls to the ground, chocking on his own blood as Murphy runs to Clarke, face twisted in a snarl as he kills the remaining guards with the help of the others. Harper is viscous, taking down as many as she can as Murphy race to the blonde.

* * *

The living stumble out of the mountain. Blood dripping and muscles weary. The battle done and there is an ominous silence. Clarke trembles unsteadily with her arm around Murphy's shoulder, leaning into him as her head swims. Her muscles still when she sees the left side of the battle ground, by the healer's tent.

Monty lays beside Maya and Clarke stumbles forward, ignoring the dizzying movements in her head as she falls to her knees. Her fingers touch Monty but he doesn't move. Doesn't twitch. Her brain stops working and tears fill her eyes. "Monty." Her voice is confused, begging and so pained. "Monty." Her hands press into his shoulder and Maya shakes beneath the hands of the green eyed warrior who tries to keep the blood inside of her as the other warriors scramble to save their other comrades. This is not a moment of stillness for everyone is moving in frantic motions. Clarke shakes his shoulder, tears falling down her face and the ones near her bite their lips and bow their heads because this was the man inside the mountain who helped them escape. "Monty!" She shakes with trembling sobs and another voice rips through the silence.

"Monty!" Jasper's voice is pained and broken as he stumbles forward. "NO." He picks him up, rocking him back and forth as he rips him from Clarke's hands. "I just found you." Tears fall down the goggled man's eyes. "No. No. I just got you back Monty. Please. Please come back to me." He presses his head into Monty's chest, his own heart shattering from the hope he had held for four days when Clarke utter Monty's name. "I love you. Please." He chokes sobs across from Clarke and the ones who fell from the sky watch with broken eyes because he was one of theirs and he was gone. All over again. Another one gone and lost and dead.

Maya's hand releases from her tight hold to Monty's as the man rocks him back and forth and Diego holds her other hand as he coughs up his own blood. His eyes are glazed and he stares at Maya and the green eyed warrior that had tried to save them as they had her. "I'm scared Maya. I'm scared." His eyes water and he trembles. "I'm scared."

Green eyes blaze as her fingers continue to press into the wounds on Maya. "There is nothing to fear warrior, you saved those you could and your pain will lessen. Do not fear death for it is not the end."

He shakes his head with a choked sob. "I don't want to die. I didn't want to die."

Lincoln presses his hands into the boy because there were so many injured and not enough healers. " _His lung is full of blood and his intestines spilling. He will not survive."_

Maya's chest is heaving with quick sharp breaths because she worked in medical. She knows the chance of him surviving without needing to see the grave look on the dark skinned native's face. "You'll be fine Diego. I promise." It is a broken promise, a false one meant to calm the panicking. "The doctors will help you. Just close your eyes. The doctors will help you."

He shakes, chest trembling and eyes watering and she feels him grip her hand in a tighter embrace, bruising and pained. "I don't want to close my eyes."

Maya's own lips trembles and she forces the tears down. "Then look at the sky Diego. Look at it."

"Its beautiful." His chest is slowing, gurgling and his eyes flutter as darkness creeps in. "It's beautiful." Maya's hand tightens on his as his chest stills and he stares unblinking at the open sly for the first and last time.

Tren frantically searches the fields, ignoring the others. Ignoring the man screaming at the body in his arms and the woman comforting the dying. Praying that he was in the mountain and coming out. Praying that his sisters unioned wasn't out here lying on the ground. He spots a familiar swirl of tattoos coated in blood and he runs forward, shoving the reapers body off of the man and staring back at him are dull brown eyes, once full of life and freedom.

He stops because no one saw the man fall. No one was there to witness his last moments and he closes his eyes and sighs low in his chest, aching. "Brother." He shakes his head and closes his eyes again in grief before pulling out his knife and dropping down to his knees beside the bloodied body. He slips a braid into his fingers before cutting it with gentle hands. "Yu gonplei ste odon Fin." His hands shake and tremble as he brushes across the twirling union mark on the fisherman's arm. He falls to sit down next to the man. Fingers restlessly brushing the blood from the almost complete union mark. Tears fill his eyes because Jun and Finn were almost completed almost together for eternity. Their spirits bounded by the swirling tattoos. "Yu don yongon." By the child growing in Jun.

Blue eyes search the battle ground, skipping over the red of the reapers and the starched clothing of the mountain and moving among the dark colors of the forest. the man he is looking for does not stand tall and loud in the battle. He is not clapping others on the back or searching for Murphy. He is laying still beside a rock, knife in his hand and eyes wide open staring at the battle. There is a bloody mess that used to be his arm and Murphy moves towards him, hands trembling before he presses his ear to the man's chest. It does not rise. Does not move and his body is still slightly warm. "Raid." His voice cracks and tears fill his eyes, his shoulders tremble and he wants to scream because he hadn't stayed with him. Hadn't grabbed the man and pulled hi into the mountain after Clarke. Hadn't gotten to say thank you. Or goodbye.

Raven lays unconscious at Luna and Bellamy's feet, the Ocean Clan Leader watching her chest rise and fall as her warriors gather their dead. Gather their injured. Slowly they were finding more and more of their people gone. Their fight over with and she watches Raven's chest to make sure the woman's fight does not end.

There is the sound a feet on metal before it is the sound of boots on dirt. The gaze falls to the mountain entrance where the Ice Queen stumbles from, The Commander's arm around her shoulder, both pale and bloody. Clarke looks up with sharp searching eyes until she finds a head of dirty blonde hair, bloodied by battle as they lead them from the door of hell, a group of innocents at their backs.

* * *

They are treating the wounded when there is the sound of feet breaking branches and every head goes to the forest, hands on their weapons. They stand ready to fight when a shout rips through the darkening sky. "Clarke!"

Clarke's feet stop moving. There is blood on her body and her hip aches and head spins but she would recognize that voice anywhere. There is loss in her heart but hope in her veins as she turns to see the ones at the edge of the forest. Her heart stalls because she had to be dreaming. The blow to her head had to have knocked something loose. "Mom?" Abby eyes to her daughter. Freezing in her steps before she is tearing forward, past the guards. Past the injured until she is sweeping her daughter up into a hug. Clarke clings to her like she is twelve again and the tears come. Throat tight chest aching. Everyone watches with rapt attention as the warrior who brought fire and death clings to a woman from the sky.

Kane stumbles forward, clapping his hand on Bellamy's shoulder, telling them they heard Monty's signal. Anya and the other grounders stand with tense shoulders at the sky demons in front of them and the mountain men at their back.

Lexa comes forward first, eyeing the man who stared at them with wonder. "Why do you have one of my warriors?" Her green eyes are accusing.

Kane straightens his shoulders but tilts his head in respect but Abby speaks with a raw angry tone. "She was following us, attempted Kane's life, he spared her when I would have killed her." Lexa clenches her jaw but nods, cutting the rope to her warriors bonds. The woman glares at the sky people before bowing at her knees to the commander and then moving to the healers tent to aid those who had been injured.

They set up camp for the night, treating the wounded even as they look at the mountain in contempt. The mountain people gather their belonging, prepared to leave the blood bath with the new group tomorrow. Abby is treating the ones of the mountain who do not have the marrow treatment. Clarke slumps beside Bellamy, shoulders pressing together as they stare at the night sky. They sit in the silence that they both understand and watch as they people slip into sleep or stare at the stars with them. The warriors that had been in cages are lying on the ground, backs pressing into the earth and eyes on the stars and the trees. Wind in their face. free once more.

Clarke's mother is inside the mountain checking out the supplies as she treats those who could not step outside and Clarke cant find it in herself to do the same. She just sits here in the silence as they load bodies of her friends and warriors onto carts to take back home for their fire and their spiritual release. Raven slumps down on the other side of them. Face covered in dirt but the blood is wiped clean and she is stitched up. "Who will tell Jun?" Her voice crack and Bellamy presses an arm over her shoulder and Clarke grips his other hand. "She didn't want him to come."

"Well tell her when we get there." Bellamy's voice cracks. "There are many families we have to tell."

"It's over though." Raven stares at them with broken eyes, tired and anguished. "Right?"

"Yeah." Clarke's voice sounds as broken as Raven's. "It's over." There is the shuffle of feet and Murphy presses into Clarke's other side.

"I put Raid with the others from our village." His thighs and shoulders are pressing harshly into hers but she leans back into him because they had grown up with Raid in the last three years.

They sit in silence again and slowly more people tricking into their fire. Monroe leans against Raven's legs, Octavia and Lincoln are pressed together in front of them. Miller drops down beside Monroe and pulls Jasper down with him. Harper stumbles to Jasper's side and slowly those of the former hundred fall into a circle, a cluster. Clarke wants to draw this moment. Wants to force and etch it into her memory because there are too many holes here. Too many missing spaces but this is their original family. They stay there pressed into one another until more people join them. The Ocean Clan shuffling to press against their brothers and sisters sides. Delieh sits down beside Jasper, Daijon in her arms and Jasper looks pained but accepting because she had been Monty's friend for ages and Monty had told her of him. Had trusted this girl with the knowledge of him and Monty.

Everyone begins to head to their sleeping quarters and Clarke stands, Murphy at her side and she feels for him because Raid had been Murphy's tent partner all these years. He looks at her with broken eyes and together they make their way to Anya's tent. Murphy dragging his feet behind her. Anya looks up with sharp eyes, shoulders wrapped in bandages and the kohl still coloring her face. "Clarke." There is relief in her face and she steps forward, nodding to Murphy. The man sits on the bed of furs, taking off his boots and burrowing into the blankets without looking at the,. Anya looks over Clarke, eyes stopping on the bandage on her arm and the dried blood at the back of her head. "Your injuries."

Clarke smiles with a crooked half heart twitch of her lips. "Have been treated. I'm fine."

"Good." She steps closer, brows furrow and her hand reaches to grip the side of Clarke's neck gently, eyes boring into Clarke's own. "I am glad."

They stand there for a moment, eyes taking in the damages done before Clarke presses closer, slipping her arms around Anya. The woman stiffens but then relaxes. They stand the for a moment before they pull off their boots, heading to bed. Clarke falls into the middle of the bed, Anya pressing into her front, and Murphy shuffles closer until he is pressing into her back, a wet spot forming on the blades of her shoulders where his head presses impossibly closer to burrow into her back.

* * *

Maya is sitting beside the green eyed warrior, shoulders pressed together as they enjoy the air and the night sky. The freedom from their cage. Lexa comes to stand behind her. "Lydia."

Sharp green eyes look up to find an all too familiar green. "Lexa."

Lexa's eyes are a hard plate of stubborn emotion but there is relief in there. "You are alive, taken by the mountain."

"You thought I had deserted." She stares at her sister with almost contempt yet there is love in there as she shakes her head. She had been stuck in that mountain for three years or more and they thought she had deserted them. "I would not leave you of my own free will."

"You will come home." The Commander is gone, in this moment is just Lexa, asking her sister to be there. to come back and forgive her.

Lydia's eyes narrow and her hand tightens around Maya's fingers, hidden by their legs. "There is no home for me, but I will go with you to Polis. You will need someone to watch your back."

Lexa ducks her head, swallowing thickly, guiltily. "Mother is gone."

"I know."

Her jaw ticks in emotion and nervousness as she stares at her older sister, the one who Lexa used to follow around. "I missed you sister."

Lydia smiles disarmingly. "And I you." She stands on sturdy feet, leaving Maya to stare at them in wonder. "I do not pledge to the forest but I will follow you into anything yongon." Lexa scowls at the reference to her age. Lydia turns to Maya, green eyes imploring because they had been constants in each-others life for three years. "If you wish to come?"

Maya swallows, eyes wide. "I have no where else to be."

* * *

Abby looks at the medicine slowly being loaded onto cart. The grounders wouldn't touch it, staring at it with contempt. She bites her lip as they load machinery onto the carts, preparing to take them back to the Arc. To have a real medical station. She offer any mountain men to come with them before turning and asking Clarke if she had to pack. Clarke stumbles back into Anya, whose face is twisted in dull broken acceptance.

Clarke chest aches because she hadn't thought about leaving. About living arraignments. Couldn't think about anything last night except that her friend had died. She had found them again after three years and they died. Couldn't think past the fact that Anya was okay. Anya and Murphy were alive. Her mother was alive and well and she had been exhausted physically and mentally so she slept without worrying about today. "We made a home." Clarke's voice cracks as she speaks to her mom. "The others with the Ocean Clan and Murphy and I with the woods. I can't leave." Clarke shakes her head, watching her mother's face crack. "I'm the healer."

Brown eyes are on fire, deep and all consuming and begging. "Clarke I just found you again, don't leave me again."

She looks torn, looking between her people and knowing her heart is ripping in three different ways. Withe Anya and Murphy. With Bellamy, Raven and Octavia. The hundred. With her mother and she aches because her mom was her home for the first 17 years of her life and Bellamy, Raven and Octavia the first months on the ground and Murphy and Anya had been home for the last three years.

She stares at Monroe and Miller's slumped shoulders. Jasper's broken gaze and Murphy's regretful eyes. She watches Luna pressing closer to Bellamy and Raven and Kane's hand on her mothers shoulder. Everything is so broken and resolute.

"I don't want to leave you mom." Her voice cracks and Anya face twitches but doesn't change as she stands behind Clarke. "I don't. I can'. I lost everyone I ever loved three years ago." Her words fracture. "And I found them again days ago only to lose them yesterday. I don't want to lose anyone else. I can't. I don't want anyone to leave." Her eyes water but steel in resolve. "But we've made our homes. We've buried our ties into places that can't be pulled out. I found a home in the forest mom and I can't leave it." Abby shakes her head in denial but Clarke continues speaking. "I can't ask you to leave the Arc, I know you wouldn't. I can't ask Bellamy and Raven to stay here in the forest with the others of the hundred because I know they won't. They made a home in the Ocean and to come back here or move away from her would be torture."

Tears fill Abby's eyes and she stares at her daughter in a pained understanding way. "So you're staying."

"I grew up mom." Blue eyes spill with tears. "I made something for myself when I thought I was the last one alive. I can't." She shakes her head, pulling in a deep breath. "As much as I want to go with you I  _cant._  There are. There are thing I care about here. Things I have found and discovered and people I care about. They've been my family these last few years."

Abby throws her hands wide, eyes frantic. "I am your family, thick and thin Clarke. I am your mother."

"And you always will be." She presses close to her, pulling her hands down and hugging her tightly. "Hundreds of years ago kids would move away from home to go to college. They'd make something for themselves. This is no different."

Abby clings to here daughter, breathing in the smell of her. Forest, soot, and blood. Not like she used to. So different from those years ago on the Arc. "There are no planes or cars to take here Clarke. We live almost two hundred kilometers away."

"There are horses you can use and annual celebrations to go to." Clarke hugs her mom tighter, clinging to her like she would vanish. "There is Polis. The Commander will talk to you about an alliance." Abby can feel the finality of the moment. Of Clarke words and she clings to her tighter for the moment. "You came to aid in the fall of the mountain. She won't forget that."

Abby releases her daughter, pulling back with sad eyes and a stern expression, one that is barely holding grief together. "We have to get these machines back to the camp. Get everyone home." Behind her stands the remaining mountain men and many horses loaned to them. The Horse Clan ambles beside them, the Arc Camp on their way home.

"I will see you again mom." Clarke words crack and break and her heart does the same because this felt right but so wrong.

She presses a kiss to the crown of her daughter's head. "You've grown so much. Your dad would be proud."

"We both have duties now." Clarke wants to bury her face back into her mother's shoulder. "You need to get your people home and I need to get my own home."

Abby pulls her in for one last hug, cradling her to her chest as she presses a kiss to her daughters temple. "May we meet again."

Clarke's fingers scramble in her mothers jacket, gripping her tightly as her heart cracks. "May we meet again mom."

* * *

Anya finds her later that night staring at the dark sky. "You did not leave." Her words are low and almost relieved.

Clarke looks up to watch Anya, her eyes softening as they land on the general. "As much as my mom hates it, my home is here."

Anya nods with a finality in her eyes and a promise on her lips."And it will always be your home."

Clarke presses a soft kiss to Anya's lips, leaning into her. "We will see them again, everyone."

"In this life or the next." Anya's eyes are sharp yet sad because she had lost many tonight, the same as Clarke.

"Anya."

Dark eyes connect with Clarke's and stay there, unwavering and calm. "Yes?"

Blue eyes burn a fire into brown, uncontrolled and wild. "I choose you. Always."

There is emotion in Anya's eyes, burning and bright and chaotic as her eyes find Clarke's, remembering the blood coating the blonde. The pain in her face and something snaps into place and sets itself right. "In all of our lifetimes I will choose you Clarke. Your bright eyes and the stubborn set of your jaw." Anya pulls the blonde closer, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more into the fray.  
> Into the last good fight I'll ever know,  
> Live and Die on this day.  
> Live and Die on this day.  
> -Jon Treloar-  
> Chapter title from this poem, deemed it fitting.


End file.
